Nuestros Secretos
by twilighterspyp
Summary: "El tiene su pasado y sus secretos. Ella tiene su pasado y sus secretos. ¿Podrán tener una relación aun cuando sus pasados y secretos quieran salir a la luz o tendrán que darse por vencidos?"
1. Encuentro

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Encuentro.**

**Bella's POV.**

Quería terminar estos informes para así poderme ir a mi casa y darme un relajante baño de espumas. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared y faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, otra vez se me había hecho tarde, se supone que salía a las seis del trabajo, y aún estaba terminar los informes que Jacob me había pedido revisar, no eran con urgencia, pero me gustaba dejar todo listo antes de irme.

Apagué mi computador al terminar, tomé mi cartera, mi abrigo y mi bufanda. Afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios y ya era bastante tarde, por lo que me debía abrigar.

Llegué al vestíbulo, donde estaba el guardia, Joseph.

— Otra vez tarde señorita Isabella.

— Tenía que terminar algo —le dije.

— Debe descansar, no le hace bien sobre exigirse.

— Estoy bien Joseph, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Salí al frío de las calles de Seattle, como nunca enero estaba siendo extremadamente helado. Me envolví en mi abrigo y caminé calle abajo, tomaría el autobús hasta mi departamento, o un taxi si pasaba primero.

Llegué a la parada de autobuses, cuando vi un taxi y ya que hacía frío era mejor apurarme en llegar a casa. Agradecí que dentro del auto estuviera calentito, y el chofer fuera simpático como para subirle un poco más a la calefacción.

Al llegar pagué el viaje, que gracias a Dios no había salido caro, así que me bajé y corrí hacia mi edificio. Subí los cinco pisos hasta llegar al ático. Me encantaba mi departamento, era el último. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, un amplio living con comedor, y una gran terraza, ya que era la mitad del techo. Tenía muchas plantas y unas sillas donde pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo, claro cuando no hacía frío.

Entré rápido en mi casa, me quité el abrigo y corrí hacia mi baño para llenar la tina con agua caliente. Me quité la ropa y en solo segundos estuve dentro del agua, la cual ayudó a mi cuerpo congelado.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto frío?

Estuve dentro del agua por unos veinte minutos, hasta que esta comenzó a colocarse tibia y me dio frío. Así que me salí, me puse mi pijama, el cual era una camiseta de mi banda favorita, unos pantalones y me puse una sudadera para andar en la casa.

Fui a la cocina por algo para comer, hice café mientras calentaba algo de lo que me había quedado ayer, no quería cocinar y prefería calentar, era más rápido.

Me acomodé en el sillón, prendí el televisor esperando encontrar algo para ver y cuando lo hice, el timbre sonó, lo cual me molestó.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a mi mejor amiga delante de ella.

— Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

— ¡Oh Bella! —se abrazó a mi cuello.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté cuando la escuché sollozar.

— Riley me terminó.

— ¿Cómo que te terminó? A ver entra.

Cerré la puerta y la lleve hasta el sillón, apagué la televisión, fui por una vaso con agua para ella, el cual se bebió completamente, y cuando se calmó me contó.

— Dijo que había conocido a otra, y que era mejor terminar —sollozó.

— Amiga lo siento mucho —la abracé.

— Pensé que él era el indicado —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Ya vez que no, ahora debes calmarte.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en mi sillón, le traje algo de comida y traté de subirle el ánimo mientras le contaba de mi día.

— Mi jefe de nuevo me preguntó si quería salir con él.

— ¿De verdad? —me miró.

— Sí, y lo volví a rechazar. Aún no entiendo por qué sigue insistiendo.

— Porque amiga… eres sexy y le gustas.

— Pero él no me gusta, y es mi jefe.

— Deberías darle una oportunidad.

— No quiero, y no lo haré. No saldré con mi jefe.

— Tengo una idea —se acomodó en el sillón.

— ¿Qué idea?

— Vamos mañana a beber algo, seguro Rose quiere ir.

— No es mala idea —lo pensé—, es viernes y tenemos derecho a divertirnos.

— Así me gusta —aplaudió Alice.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a acostar. Alice se quedaría conmigo esta noche, ya que si se iba a su departamento seguro se deprimiría. Así que le presté algo para dormir, y luego nos metimos en mi cama y a los pocos minutos estuvimos dormidas.

.

.

.

Esta mañana Alice había estado mucho más animada y al aparecer había olvidado a Riley, lo cual me dejó tranquila. Había llegado temprano al trabajo, como siempre, y cuando Jacob llegó yo ya tenía todo listo, y su día organizado.

— Bella ven por favor —me llamó por el interfono.

Tomé la agenda, los informes de anoche y entré en la oficina de Jacob.

— Me puedes decir qué tengo para hoy —dijo mirando sus papeles.

Cuando Jacob estaba en plan de jefe ni siquiera me miraba, era en los momentos de relajación cuando me pedía salir con él.

— A las nueve tiene reunión con todos los editores, a las doce viene el nuevo escritor, a las dos debe revisar las imágenes para el libro próximo a publicar y a las cuatro tiene una reunión con el representante de Leah Clearwater.

— Ok, está bien. Si hago algún cambio te aviso.

— Aquí están los informes que me pidió.

Él me miró sorprendido.

— Te dije que no eran urgentes.

— Bueno ya están hechos, cualquier cosa me avisa —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Bella no debes quedarte hasta tarde trabajando, te enfermarás.

— Estoy bien Jacob, y ya están listos, no me tomó nada de tiempo.

— No te quedes más hasta tarde —me dijo.

— Claro —murmuré.

Volví a mi escritorio y seguí marcando lo importante del último manuscrito que había llegado. Este no era parte de mi trabajo, pero a Jacob le habían gustado las últimas notas que le hice a un manuscrito, por lo cual ahora me dejaba revisarlo.

Había conseguido el puesto de secretaria en la editorial "Despertar", cuando ya no había quedado como editora junior. Prefería eso a no tener ninguna relación con lo que había estudiado. Lo que seguía de ser secretaria era ser camarera y con mi equilibrio ni soñando. Prefería estar cerca de los libros de esta manera.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, y a la hora del almuerzo tomé mi abrigo y algo de dinero para bajar y encontrarme con Samanta, la recepcionista. Era una buena amiga y siempre nos juntábamos para almorzar.

— Bella espera —escuche a Jacob detrás de mí—, bajemos juntos.

Los dos entramos en el ascensor y esperamos hasta que este llegara abajo.

— Bella ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

— Sí, saldré con unas amigas, tenemos noche de chicas.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo —miró el suelo— ¿Qué tal el sábado?

— Jacob eres mi jefe no saldré contigo.

— Bella, la empresa no prohíbe la relación entre empleados.

— Pero a mi parecer, no es bueno tener una relación con mi jefe, me gusta ser tu amiga, pero nada más.

— Entonces una salida de amigo —me sonrió— ¿Qué te parece?

— Pero con más compañeros de trabajo, si no, no.

— Vamos Bella — rogó.

— Lo siento Jacob.

En ese momento llegamos al vestíbulo, donde ya me esperaba Sam, así que nos fuimos juntas a la cafetería que estaba a la vuelta, y pedimos lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Qué tal tu mañana? — preguntó.

— Bien, el trabajo está algo lento, ayer adelante todo.

— Ahora entiendo por qué no te vi salir. Bella no es bueno que trabajes tanto, te enfermarás.

— Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, comenzare a creerlo — murmure mientras comía mi ensalada.

— Si ya todos te lo dicen es por algo.

— Está bien, trabajaré lo que debo —acepté.

Luego de esa charla sobre cuidarme, ella comenzó a contarme como su padre estaba molesto con ella por no conseguir un trabajo mejor. Aunque ella ya vivía sola y se podía mantener con el sueldo de recepcionista, su padre quería otra cosa para ella, y por culpa de ese deseo de su padre, estaba distante de él.

— Debes hablar con él —le dije—, decirle que estás bien y cuáles son tus planes a futuro.

— Lo sé, pero a veces es complicado.

— Te entiendo.

Claro que la entendía aunque en mi caso las cosas me fueron mas sencillas. Mi padre me apoyó siempre, y hasta ahora lo hace. No debería darme dinero, pero él igual deposita algo en mi cuenta todos los meses por si surge una emergencia.

— ¿Quieres salir con nosotras esta noche? —le pregunté a Sam.

— Claro ¿Dónde irán?

— No lo sé, pero te mando un mensaje con la dirección del lugar.

— Ok, me parece.

Volvimos a nuestros trabajos cinco minutos antes de que terminara la hora de almuerzo.

Al llegar a mi puesto, Jacob me pidió el manuscrito y se lo pasé. Luego se fue a hacer las cosas que tenía en su agenda y me quedé sola, con lo más simple, organizar.

La tarde se pasó rápido, y cinco para las seis me estaba colocando mi abrigo para irme. Tendría tiempo suficiente para quitarme mi falda en tubo, la blusa y mis tacos, para así colocarme algo cómodo para salir. Aunque a Alice no le gustaba mi forma de vestir para salir, ya dejó de pelear conmigo sobre eso. Habíamos llegado a un trato de que ella me ayudaba con mi ropa para el trabajo, mientras que yo elegía mi ropa de diario.

Al llegar a casa, me quité la ropa, me puse unos Jeans, una camiseta y encima mi sudadera. Aproveché de que no llovía para colocarme mis converse y tomé mi chaqueta de cuero. Me veía tan distinta con esta ropa, ahora si parecía una chica de veinticuatro años.

Alice me mando la dirección del lugar, así que se le mandé a Sam y salí de mi departamento.

Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección. El lugar estaba un poco lejos de mi departamento, y esperaba que no me costara tomar otro taxi para regresar. Pagué cuando llegamos, y me bajé. Alice y Rose me estaban esperando en la entrada del lugar.

— Bella es bueno verte —me abrazó Rose.

— También es bueno verte.

Le di un abrazo a Alice y luego tiro de mí hacia dentro.

— Samanta también viene —le dije.

— Qué bueno, noche de chicas —aplaudió Alice.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa alta con cuatro taburetes. Llegó un chico y nos preguntó qué queríamos beber. Alice pidió unos cosmos para las tres.

— No quiero beber tanto —les dije por sobre la música.

— Pues yo sí —dijo Alice—, me lo merezco.

— Yo te acompaño, Emmett vendrá por mí —apoyó Rose.

Ella ahora era la única de las tres que tenía novio, o mejor dicho prometido, ya que hace dos semanas atrás Emmett le pidió que se casara con ella y en Junio se casarían. Ellos llevaban más de tres años juntos y todos estábamos esperando el momento en que Emmett se le propusiera. Se había demorado, pero llegó.

Cuando llegaron nuestros tragos hicimos un brindis y bebimos. Sam me envió un mensaje cuando estaba entrando, así que mire hacia la entrada para así poder verla, y cuando lo hice agité mi mano en el aire para que me viera.

Ella también se bebió un Cosmo y acompañó a las chicas cuando pidieron otro. Yo mantenía aún el primero conmigo, como había dicho no quería beber demasiado.

Cuando iban por su cuarto Cosmo, yo el segundo, Alice y Sam se fueron a bailar a la pista. Haciendo que muchos chicos las miraran y al poco rato comenzaron a bailar con ellos. Yo sonreía al ver a mis amigas felices.

— Iré al baño —me dijo Rose.

— Ok, yo iré por otro de estos —le mostré mi vaso.

Fui hasta la barra y me senté en uno de los taburetes. Busqué al barman y cuando lo vi casi me voy de espalda. Era alto, seguro uno noventa, tenía puesta una camiseta negra, que dejaba ver su pecho trabajado, al igual que sus brazos; de sus oblicuos se colgaban unos jeans negros, que me dejaban apreciar sus piernas musculosas, tenía un excelente cuerpo y su rostro no se quedaba atrás; mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta y su cabello despeinado, no sabía de qué color era por la poca luz, como tampoco podía ver sus ojos o labios.

Miré mis manos, ya que me había puesto nerviosa, nunca había visto a un chico tan sexy y que llamara mi atención.

— ¿Qué te sirvo? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

Levanté mi vista y fue cuando vi esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Ellos relucían con la luz, aunque podía ver que tenían una sombra, algo que no les dejaba brillar completamente.

Él me regaló una sonrisa cuando vio que no respondía, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad, no podía mirar tanto a alguien.

— Quiero un Cosmo —le dije.

— Ahora mismo.

El chico comenzó a prepararlo, y no pude apartar mi vista de él. Sus brazos se movían y sus músculos aparecían, era sexy.

— Aquí tienes —me entregó la copa.

— Gracias, aquí está el dinero —le mostré un billete.

— Este va parte de la casa.

— No…

— Es por parte de la casa —detuvo mi protesta y me regalo una sonrisa.

— G… gracias.

Me iba a colocar de pie, pero me sujetó del brazo haciendo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo desde donde él había tocado.

— Conversemos —me dijo.

Asentí y me volví a sentar.

— ¿Qué te trajo a Hades? —me preguntó.

— ¿Hades? —lo miré extrañado.

— Así se llama este lugar.

— Vaya, no tenía idea —le sonreí a modo de disculpa—. Vine con mis amigas, una de ellas terminó con su novio ayer y necesitaba que se distrajera.

— ¿Lo está pasando bien?

— Está en la pista de baile con dos chicos, ya superó a su ex.

Él soltó una carcajada ante mi repuesta, lo cual también me hizo reír.

— ¿Tú, como lo estás pasando?

— Bien, ahora mejor — dije y no sé por qué lo hice.

— ¿De verdad? —Me preguntó con una sonrisita—, entonces ¿quieres bailar?

— No tendrás problemas —le indiqué la barra.

— Claro que no, vamos.

Él me extendió su mano y la tomé y fuimos a la pista de baile. La gente bailaba muy pegada una a la otra, sobre todo las chicas que querían ligar con alguien. Yo mantuve mi distancia del chico sexy, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, mientras bailábamos, me sonreía y me hacía girar, provocando que me riera. Pero cuando la canción "Sexy Back" comenzó a sonar comencé a moverme de una manera más sensual. Él me atrajo de las caderas y me pegó a su cuerpo mientras nos movíamos por la pista de baile.

No sabía qué me pasaba, pero estaba segura de que los tragos tenían algo que ver. Él me giró haciendo que mi espalda quedara en su pecho, acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Qué pasa si lo dejamos sin nombre? —le dije girando mi rostro para verlo.

— Necesito saber cómo te llamas —recorrió mi mandíbula hasta mi oído.

— Bella —murmuré.

— Me gusta, eres bella —dijo.

— Tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Edward.

Me gustaba ese nombre, era como de las novelas que me gustaban, y él ya me gustaba.

Bailamos un poco más, hasta que me dio calor, por aun tener la sudadera puesta, así que me la quité, para solo quedar con mi camiseta.

— Tengo mucho calor —le dije a Edward.

— Vamos a beber algo.

El me llevó de regreso a la barra, me preparó un trago, que solo por la sed me bebí casi completo.

En ese momento vibró mi celular en mi bolsillo y me sorprendí por la hora. Eran cerca de las cuatro. Leí el mensaje de Rose y me enteré de que ya debíamos irnos.

— Me tengo que ir —le dije a Edward.

— Quédate —me rogo—, te llevo a tu casa.

— Lo siento, prometí volver con ellas.

— Bien —dijo resignado.

— Aquí está por el último trago —dejé un billete sobre la barra.

— Ya dije que iba por la casa, pero si me quieres pagar, dame tu número.

Dudé un momento, nunca le daba mi número a alguien que conocía en un bar, pero quería saber más de él y verlo en un lugar que no estuviera lleno de gente y de alcohol.

— Bien, anota —le dije.

Él sacó su teléfono y anotó mi número, luego me llamó y guardé el suyo.

— Gracias por los tragos —le dije.

— No es nada, gracias por la noche.

Se acercó a mí, pensé que me iba a dar un beso, pero solo dejo uno en mi mejilla.

— Nos estaremos viendo Bella.

Fui donde estaban las chicas, para encontrarme a una muy ebria Alice en brazos de Emmett, Rose estaba muy mareada y Sam aún se podía mantener en pie. Ayudé a Rose a llegar al auto de su novio, Sam y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera con Alice sobre mis piernas, ya que se había dormido.

— Veo que lo pasaron bien —dijo Emmett.

— Ni que lo digas amor —murmuró Rose.

Emmett primero fue a dejar a Alice, así que lo ayude a llevarla a su habitación, luego fuimos a la casa de Sam, que por suerte estaba cerca de las nuestras, y por ultimo me dejaron a mí. Me despedí de mis amigos y entré en el edificio.

Cuando estuve en mi departamento, me coloqué mi pijama, cepillé mis dientes, como también mi cabello y me metí en la cama. Lo primero que hice fue pensar en Edward, y como si mis pensamientos lo llamaran, me llegó un mensaje de él.

_Esta noche fue genial gracias a ti. Descansa._

_E._

Sonreí por el mensaje, el chico había sido muy simpático, y al parecer estaríamos en contacto.

_Gracias a ti lo pase genial. Buenas noches._

_B._

Envié el mensaje y me acomodé en mi cama para ser arrastrada por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

El fin de semana fue tranquilo, me quedé en casa ordenado y lavando mi ropa. Había recibido algunos mensajes de Edward que respondí, pero nada serio. Aunque no podía evitar tener una sonrisa boba por ese chico.

Al llegar al trabajo Sam se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo solo al cruzar las puertas de entrada, así que me dijo que al almuerzo conversaríamos. Yo solo sonreí más.

— Buenos días Bella —saludó Jacob al llegar.

— Bueno días señor.

— Vienes y me dices lo que debo hacer.

— Claro.

Tomé la agenda, unos informes y un nuevo manuscrito que había llegado esta mañana.

Estuve una media hora organizando la semana con Jacob, como nunca nos había pasado antes dentro de este mes tendríamos muchas cosas que hacer, comenzando con esta semana.

Volví a mi puesto y comencé con lo que me había mandado mi jefe.

A la hora del almuerzo aún estaba ocupada, así que llame a Sam para decirle que no iría a almorzar, ella se molestó, pero al final no pudo con mi terquedad. Quería terminar esto para antes de la hora de salida y lo mejor era quedarme.

Cuando todos volvieron del almuerzo yo aún trabaja, Sam apareció con una ensalada para mí y me dijo que comiera. Le agradecí la comida y le dije que teniendo unos minutos me la comería. Algo que no pasó, ya que dieron las seis y yo recién había terminado con el informe sobre el nuevo libro y la ensalada aún estaba intacta. Me coloqué mi abrigo, guardé mi ensalada dentro de una bolsa, tomé mi cartera y salí de la oficina.

No sé en qué momento del día comenzó a llover, pero caía una fuerte lluvia que a los pocos segundos de caminar hasta la parada ya estaba empapada. Haber ido con zapatos de tacón no fue una buena idea.

Se demoró en pasar un taxi, pero tuve suerte de que cuando apareció uno esta venía vacío. Llegué a mi casa me quité la ropa mojada y me di un baño caliente.

Luego de que me puse pijama y busqué algo para comer, me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada. No había parado en todo el día y estaba cansada. Ya quería que fuera viernes y la semana estaba recién comenzando.

Me estaba quedando dormida en el sillón cuando mi celular sonó sobre la mesita de centro. Lo alcance y al ver la pantalla una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Era Edward.

— Diga —dije.

— _Hola Bella_ —escuché su voz aterciopelada.

— Hola Edward.

— _¿Cómo estás?_

— Bien, un poco cansada.

— _¿Por qué?_ —se escuchó preocupado.

— Tuve un día largo en la oficina, mucho que hacer, se viene un mes agitado.

—_ No debes trabajar tanto, eso no te hace bien._

— Lo sé, pero el trabajo demanda su tiempo.

Conversamos un poco más de todo, él me dijo que había estado esperando la semana, ya que trabajar durante la noche era agotador y el bar solo lo abrían de jueves a domingo.

— Debe ser agotador trabajar en un bar —murmuré.

— _A veces, pero era mi sueño tener uno…._

— Momento —lo corte—, ¿es tuyo el bar?

— _Bueno… esperaba que nos conociéramos más antes de decirte, pero sí… el bar es mío._

— Vaya, no lo hubiera pensado, como trabajas haciendo tragos.

— _Me gusta ver la gente que visita el lugar, y así también estoy seguro de que las cosas salen como las espero._

— En ese caso tienes razón.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando, pero conversamos de todo un poco. Él me contó de sus gusto, yo le conté de los míos y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común, como música o algunos libros.

Pero ya llevábamos como una hora hablando, cuando me dio sueño y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

— _Bella, Bella_ —escuché de mi teléfono.

— Dime —murmuré.

— _¿Te estás quedando dormida?_

— No… para nada —dije entre un bostezo.

—_ Es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana debes trabajar._

— Está bien, pero no me cortes.

Fui a mi habitación, me metí en la cama y me acomodé.

— Ya estoy acostada, cuéntame algo — le dije.

— _Bella debes dormir._

— Sabrás cuando me quede dormida y cortas.

— _Bien_ —cedió a mi petición.

Él comenzó a contarme algo sobre un barco que se había perdido en algún lugar, pero estaba tan cansada que no le puse atención y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar encontré mi teléfono a mi lado, y en él había un menaje.

_Nunca había hecho dormir a alguien, así que espero que hayas descansado. Que tengas un buen día Bella… ¡Ah! ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado en la tarde? Podemos ir donde quieras._

_E._

El mensaje me hizo sonreír, esperaba encontrar alguna burla por quedarme dormida, pero al contrario obtuve lindas palabras de él y una invitación a salir. A la cual por supuesto diría que sí.

_Acepto la cita y tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida, todo gracias a tus palabras. Que tengas un buen día y nos vemos el sábado._

_B._

Envié el mensaje y me puse de pie para comenzar mi día. Quería que la semana pasara rápido para poder juntarme con Edward, nunca me había acercado tanto a una persona en tan pocos días, lo cual le daba puntos a su favor.

.

.

.

Alice tenía una sonrisita mientras yo buscaba que colocarme dentro de mi armario. No sabía cómo ir a una cita, hace muchos años que no tenía una, y menos con un chico tan sexy como Edward.

— Déjame buscarte algo —Alice se puso de pie del lugar donde estaba y comenzó a buscar dentro de mi armario.

Me senté en la cama y miré el reloj, eran las tres y Edward pasaría por mí a las cuatro, por lo cual debía encontrar algo para así no retrasarme.

— ¿Qué te parece esto? —me preguntó Alice.

Había tomado unos pantalones negros pitillos, una camiseta blanca con un estampado, mas mis botas militares.

— Me gusta —dije.

— Entonces ve a bañarte.

Corrí al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Luego volví con Alice, quien también había elegido mi ropa interior, me dejó sola para que me vistiera y solo en unos minutos estuve lista. Dejé mi cabello suelto, me coloqué un poco de rímel, y fui al living donde me esperaba Alice.

— Te vez perfecta, y seguro vas a juego con Edward.

— ¿Cómo sabes que iré a juego?

— Esa noche los vi en la pista, él es todo un rebelde y hoy te ves como una.

— Gracias amiga.

Tomé mis documentos y mi celular que metí en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero, también tomé una bufanda porque de seguro me daría frío en la noche.

El timbre sonó y me puse nerviosa, él estaba aquí. Alice me indicó la puerta cuando no me movía, así que fui a ella y sonreí al ver a Edward esperando por mí.

Él me gustaba, fue mi único pensamiento.

**.**

**Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo..! jajajaj Aquí comienzo una nueva locura... Me costo mucho poder publicar algo, había estado con un corte de inspiración impresionante, me sentía tan frustrada por eso, pero de la nada llego esta idea (esta "Escribiendo" otra cosa antes de esta historia) y escribí varios capítulos en una semana, así que decidí ponerle atención a esta y luego subirla :D **

**Esta idea es distinta a mis otros fics, la mayoría de los míos son de Edward y Bella adolescentes, pero en este ya sera de adultos. La historia como siempre lo hago, sera muy lindo al principio y luego se viene el drama, aunque hay pequeños momentos en algunos capítulos, pero son lindos al principio (bueno ya ustedes me dirán)**

**Espero que les guste porque de verdad tenia un poco de miedo publicar, así que si pueden me dejan sus opiniones :D **

**Subiré capitulo todos los JUEVES y el adelanto del capitulo sera los MARTES en mi grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Bueno no entretengo mas xD Gracias por leer y espero saber sus opiniones :D  
**

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	2. Citas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**2. Citas.**

**Bella's POV.**

Me sorprendí mucho al ver una moto estacionada delante de mi departamento, pero podía esperar algo así si era Edward quien me venía a buscar.

─ Aquí tienes tu casco ─me lo entregó.

Mientras él se colocaba el suyo lo observé. Tenía puesto unos pantalones negros, unos botas negras estilo militar sin abrochar, una camiseta azul y su chaqueta de cuero. Hoy estábamos en sincronización con nuestras vestimentas, tendría que agradecer a Alice por su ayuda.

Me puse mi casco, él se subió en la moto y luego me ayudó a subir a mí. Estaba un poco nerviosa sobre la moto, ya que nunca había andado en una.

─ ¿Tienes miedo?─me preguntó.

─ Un poco ─dije.

─Te afirmas a mí y ningún problema ─dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las hacia envolver en su cuerpo─. ¿Dónde quieras ir?

─ No lo sé, sorpréndeme ─le dije.

─ A tus órdenes.

Él hizo andar la moto, la cual se sintió entre mis piernas. Salió a la calle y comenzó a avanzar por entre los autos. Mi pulso iba a mil por hora, pero me sentía segura con Edward, así que me apreté un poco más a el para no tener miedo.

Condujo por algunos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta de que íbamos hacia la costa, no sé qué podría haber en ese lugar para que él quisiera ir, pero por supuesto más me sorprendió cuando estacionó la moto en un lugar vacío en frente del acuario.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?─pregunté al bajarme.

─ Querías una cita especial, y aquí estamos, vamos.

Él tomó el casco de mi mano, y luego tiró de mí hacia la entrada, pagó los tickets, pasó a dejar los cascos a un lugar donde guardaban cosas, y luego entramos. El lugar estaba lleno de vidrios, y detrás de esos vidrios se podían observar a los peces.

─ Vaya esto es asombroso ─dije mirando a muchos peces que iban de un lugar a otro.

─ Sabía que te gustaría.

Edward y yo caminamos por el lugar comentando sobre cada pez que veíamos, o riéndonos de alguno que otra que no parecía pez. Llegamos a un lugar donde estaban los peces más grandes, de los cuales uno de color azul llamó mucho mi atención, lo estuve mirando por unos minutos, y cuando me giré para continuar, me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba a mí.

─ Deberías ver los peces ─dije un poco sonrojada.

─ Es que tú eres fascinante también.

Agaché mi vista avergonzada, y el tiro de mi mano para llevarme a otro lugar.

En el habían tiburones, los cuales no me gustaron mucho, aún con el vidrio entre nosotros, prefería estar alejados de ellos.

La tarde se pasó rápido, y cuando salimos del lugar se había hecho de noche.

Me puse mi bufanda, y cerré mi chaqueta.

─ ¿Quieres un café?─me preguntó Edward.

─ Claro.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta una cafetería que había cerca. Miré a Edward en el camino, y podía verlo relajado como si esto lo hiciéramos siempre. Me sentí cómoda.

Entramos al lugar, fuimos hasta una mesa y llegó la camarera a atendernos.

─ Bella ¿Qué quieres?─me preguntó.

─ Un café y un pedazo de pastel.

─ Quiero lo mismo ─le dijo a la camarera.

─ Ok, ya les traigo su orden.

La chica se fue y mi mirada se dirigió a Edward, quien estaba sonriendo.

─ ¿Qué?─le pregunté.

─ Nunca pensé que saldría con alguien como lo hicimos hoy.

─ ¿Por qué?─le pregunté muy extrañada.

─ Porque no me gusta compartir con muchas personas. Solo tengo un buen amigo, el cual sabe todo de mí, pero alguna chica con la cual pudiera conversar ninguna.

─ Pero eso es ¿malo o bueno?

─ Por supuesto que bueno, más con una chica como tú ─me regaló una sonrisa, y yo me sonrojé.

─ ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes novia?─le pregunté.

─ Cuatro años ─murmuró.

─ ¿Por qué tanto?

─ Mi última novia me engañó con uno de mis amigos, después de eso solo confié en una persona. No estaba interesado en tener ninguna relación seria.

─ Ya veo ─murmuré y me acomodé en mi silla.

─ Hasta ahora ─dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa─. No miento cuando digo que esto es algo bueno. Me gustaste en el momento en que te vi entrar al bar y sabía que debía encontrar la forma de acercarme a ti.

─ ¿En serio?

─ No miento Bella.

En ese momento apareció a camarera con nuestro pedido. Los dos comimos algo mientras conversábamos de cosas sin sentido; aunque, por supuesto, estaba sorprendida de que él se interesara en mí solo al verme. Nunca antes me había pasado, y menos cuando llevaba la vestimenta de ese día.

─ Mi turno de preguntar ─dijo Edward dejando la taza sobre el platito─, ¿Hace cuando que no tienes novio?

─ Desde que salí del instituto ─me removí incómoda por el tema.

─ Momento ─Edward se puso serio─, eso quieres decir que aún…. ¿eres menor de edad?

─ ¿Qué?─pregunté extrañada─, claro que no, tengo veinticuatro. ¿En qué estás pensado?

─ Es que no puedes haber pasado tanto tiempo desde tu último novio.

─ No quería una relación mientras estuve estudiando, y cuando entré a trabajar me fui de lleno en eso, así que no puse atención a los chicos… hasta ahora ─me sonrojé.

─ Entiendo, bueno al parecer los dos llevamos mucho tiempo solos.

Asentí a su afirmación, y busqué algo para cambiar el tema.

─ Ya sabes mi edad, te tocar decir la tuya ─dije.

─ Tengo veinticinco, solo nos llevamos por un año.

Después de eso Edward me contó que había nacido en Chicago, que sus padres se mudaron a Seattle cuando él tenía siete años, y desde ese día había vivido en la ciudad.

─ ¡Rayos! Es tarde ─dijo de repente.

─ ¿Por qué?─pregunté y mire el reloj de la pared. Recién iban a ser las diez.

─ El bar abre en una hora, debo ir ─dijo colocándose de pie.

Dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa, tomó los cascos con una mano, con la otra mi mano y me sacó de la cafetería corriendo.

Podía ver que estaba preocupado de llegar tarde, lo cual me hacía sonreír porque era un chico responsable. Nos subimos a su moto y el antes de partir me dijo que iríamos más rápido de lo normal, yo solo asentí y el partió muy rápido.

Si antes había sentido adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, ahora sentía el doble. Que Edward pasara por entre los autos y doblara casi tocando el suelo había sido genial. Una de las cosas que haría a futuro sería aprender a manejar una moto.

Llegamos a mi departamento, Edward me ayudó a bajar, le entregué el casco, él se sacó el suyo y dijo que me acompañaría hasta la puerta.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente, y cuando llegamos a mi puerta lo miré antes de despedirnos.

─ Gracias por lo de hoy, estuvo genial.

─ No fue nada, yo también lo pase muy bien ─me sonrió.

─ ¿Nos vemos pronto?─le pregunté.

─ Claro, quiero volver a verte.

Él se acercó a mí de una manera seductora, apoyó su mano en la puerta, y se acercó más, haciendo que yo también me apoyara en la puerta.

─ Toda la noche he querido besarte, pero no sé cómo te sientes con eso, así que contaré hasta tres y puedes separarte.

Acercó su rostro al mío, sus labios estaban muy cerca y él contó:

─ Uno… dos… tres…─y por supuesto no me moví.

El junto sus labios con los míos en lo que primero fue un simple roce, pero a los segundos nuestros labios se movieron contra los otros, mis manos fueron a su cabello, y el sujetó mi rostro. Su lengua entró en mi boca para juntarse con la mía y los dos comenzar una batalla. Una que por falta de aire tuvo que terminar.

Nos separamos. Él apoyó su frente en la mía, y sabía que los dos aun estábamos con los ojos cerrados.

─ Debo irme Bella, si no fuera por mi trabajo me quedo, pero no puedo.

─ Está bien ─lo miré─, ya hablaremos.

─ Buenas noches.

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego uno en mi frente, para ver como desaparecía por las escaleras.

Entré en mi departamento aún en la nube que me había subido cuando me besó. Ese beso no había sido como ningún otro. Fue apasionado, tierno y me encantó, me sonrojé de solo recordarlo y me fui directo a mi habitación, me lancé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos mientras tocaba mis labios. El día había sido perfecto.

El celular sonó en mi bolsillo, así que lo saqué para ver el nombre de Edward en un mensaje.

_El día fue espectacular contigo, quiero otro igual. Pero lo mejor fue el final. Buenas noches Bella._

_E._

Su parte favorita había sido la misma que la mía. Me reí de mi pensamiento.

Edward había logrado llegar a mí ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero no quería que se fuera. Él me gustaba y mucho.

.

.

.

─ Bella ¿A qué hora es mi junta?─me preguntó Jacob por el interfono.

─ Dentro de diez minutos.

─ Ok ¿Me puedes acompañar? Necesito explicarle al escritor por qué las correcciones en el manuscrito, sobre todo las que me dijiste tú.

─ ¿Qué?─pregunté horrorizada─, yo no sé hacer eso.

─ Tranquila Bella, solo debes explicar el porqué, nada más.

─ Bien ─murmuré.

La petición de Jacob me dejó nerviosa. No sabía qué debería decirle, nunca antes había tenido que comentar mis comentarios en un manuscrito, pero sabía que con todo el trabajo que habíamos tenido, Jacob consideró mis comentarios en varios manuscritos.

─ Vamos Bella ─dijo Jacob al salir.

Tomé mi agenda, me puse de pie y seguí a Jacob a una sala de junta donde ya nos esperaba Samuel, el nuevo escritor.

─ Hola Samuel, es bueno volver a verte ─lo saludó Jacob.

─ Igualmente.

─ Te presento a Bella, mi asistente ─y me sorprendí por mi nuevo puesto.

─ Hola Bella ─me regaló una sonrisa.

─ Bien, pediste esta reunión para hablar sobre los comentarios hechos al manuscrito. Comencemos ─dijo Jacob.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora y media hablando sobre el manuscrito, como fui la persona que más lo leyó, me tocó dar más opinión y, gracias a Dios, el chico me escuchaba y aceptaba las críticas. Fueron solo dos veces en las que tuvimos una pequeña disputa por la redacción de unas oraciones.

Al terminar volví a mi escritorio, Jacob se fue a almorzar con otro editor, así que tomé mi cartera, mi abrigo y cuando iba a caminar hacia el ascensor, mi teléfono sonó.

─ Diga ─contesté.

─ Hay un chico muy sexy esperando por ti ─me dijo Sam.

─ ¿Un chico?

─ Sí, así que si fuera tú ya bajaba, lleva como diez minutos esperándote.

─ Debería haber bajado hace diez minutos ─dije mirando el reloj.

─ Mejor baja ─me dijo Sam.

Colgué el teléfono, tomé mis cosas y corrí hacia el ascensor. No sabía quién me podría estar esperando.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, caminé con un poco de temor hacia la entrada, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero que conocí muy bien. Él estaba dándome la espalda y miraba hacia afuera por los grandes ventanales.

─ ¿Quién es?─me preguntó Sam cuando pase por su lado.

─ Edward ─le dije.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al recordar quién era. Le había contado el lunes pasado sobre mi cita con él, y lo mucho que me gustaba. Quería conocerlo y al parecer se le había cumplido.

─ Edward ─dije llegando cerca de él.

─ Bella ─se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro─, pensé que ya habías salido a almorzar.

─ ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste aquí? ─pregunté.

─ Un día nombraste el lugar donde trabajabas y lo busqué en internet, quiero almorzar contigo ─me sonrió.

También sonreí al escucharlo, parecía un niño pequeño contando sobre su travesura.

─ ¿Vamos a comer? ─me preguntó.

─ Almuerzo con mi amiga Sam.

─ Ve Bella, yo tengo que ir a comprar algo y volver ─apareció Sam cerca de nosotros.

─ Gracias ─le dije─. ¡Ah! Edward ella es Samanta, Sam él es Edward.

─ Un gusto ─le dijo Bella.

─ El gusto es mío, créeme ─le dijo Sam─, iré por mi comida. Pásenlo bien.

Ella se fue, Edward se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

─ Vamos a comer ─murmuró.

Él tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para salir a la frías calles de Seattle. Caminamos dos cuadras hasta que entramos en un pequeño restaurante. Había pocas personas, así que nos ubicamos en una de las mesas que estaban hasta el final.

─ Buenas tardes, aquí tienen el menú ─dijo el camarero mientras nos los entregaba.

─ Gracias ─dije.

─ Vendré en unos minutos para saber su orden.

El chico se fue y me di cuenta de que Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─le pregunté.

─ Nada ─dijo negando.

Cada uno miró su menú, y cuando ya teníamos listo nuestros pedidos el chico volvió.

─ Quiero rabioles con salsa y un jugo de naranja ─dije.

─ A mí me trae una carne al jugo con acompañamiento ─dijo Edward─, y una soda.

─ En unos minutos se lo traigo.

El chico primero trajo los refrescos, y se fue. Volví a ver esa mirada de Edward hacia el chico.

─ Edward ¿Qué pasa?─le pregunté.

─ Ese chico no te deja de mirar, te come con la mirada ─dijo molesto.

─ ¿De verdad? No me di cuenta. Vamos déjalo pasar, estoy almorzando contigo.

─ Bien.

Cuando la comida llegó y el chico no volvió a aparecer. Edward se relajó y comenzamos a comer. Me quedaba media hora para volver a mi trabajo, y quería aprovechar el día con él.

─ ¿Por qué viniste? ─le pregunté.

─ ¿No te gustó? ─me miró preocupado.

─ Claro que me gustó, no lo esperaba.

─ Quería verte, desde el sábado en la noche quería verte.

─ Yo también, me hubieras avisado y no me hubiera demorado tanto en bajar.

─ Quería darte la sorpresa.

─ Fue una buena sorpresa.

Conversamos de algunas cosas más. Me preguntó hasta qué hora trabajaba y si quería volver a salir con él. No pude negarme, ya que quería estar con él, y si estaba interesado en mi debía de aprovechar.

Al terminar de comer Edward pagó, salimos del restaurante y caminamos hacia el edificio tomados de la mano. Algo que me agradó mucho.

─ ¿Nos vemos el sábado? ─me preguntó.

─ Claro.

─ Pasaré por ti al medio día, almorcemos juntos.

─ Me parece.

─ Entonces nos estamos viendo.

Él se acercó a mí, una de sus manos se fue a mi cintura, la otra a mi cuello enredándolo con mi cabello y me acercó a él para juntar sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso lento, de solo los labios. No como el que nos habíamos dado en mi departamento.

─ Ve a trabajar ─dijo al separarnos.

─ Sí.

Edward se alejó, y vi su moto a unos metros, se subió a ella y se fue. Yo entré al vestíbulo y por supuesto tuve a Samanta a mi lado en solo segundos.

─ No me dijiste que lo hubieras besado.

─ Bueno fue algo que no te comenté ─dije sonrojada.

─ Es muy sexy ─murmuró.

─ Ya lo sé, y no puedo creer que quiera estar conmigo.

─ Amiga no te ves a ti misma. Eres sexy.

─ Mejor cambiamos el tema, debo de ir a trabajar. Nos vemos después.

─ Claro.

Me fui directo a mi escritorio, continúe con mi trabajo y la tarde se me pasó volando, más si todo el tiempo pensaba en Edward y que este sábado volvería a salir con él. Esto estaba siendo una locura y aún más por el hecho de que solo nos conocíamos hace una semana y días.

.

.

.

─ ¿Dónde irán esta vez? ─me preguntó Rose.

─ Primero… puedo saber ¿Por qué Alice anda divulgando mis cosas? ─le pregunté.

Rose había aparecido esta mañana en mi casa con dos café y donuts. Algo que agradecí, ya que no había ido de compras hace días y comida tenía poca.

─ Porque mi mejor amiga no me cuenta sobre sus citas con el chico sexy.

─ Salimos una vez y les conté a las dos. La del otro día fue una sorpresa para mí y solo supo Sam.

─ Bueno ella nos contó, y ahora que te vengo a visitar para saber la historia, me entero de que volverán a salir.

─ Sé que tenía que decirles, pero quiero algo para mí ─dije.

─ Está bien y ponte esto ─me pasó un jeans.

Me terminé de vestir, Rose me ayudó con poco con mi cabello y me miró.

─ Estás perfecta, ese chico morirá por ti.

─ Gracias ─le dije.

Me miré en el espejo y me gustaba lo que veía. Me había puesto unos jeans, mis converse, una blusa negra y una chaqueta. Volví a guardar mis documentos y mi teléfono en un bolsillo.

Esperamos en el living a que Edward llegara. Rose me contaba sobre una próxima visita a la casa de los padres de Emmett por lo de la boda, aún faltaba para eso, pero tenían que reservar el lugar y Rose quería casarse en Seattle, así que iría a convencer a sus suegros de eso.

─ Espero que te vaya bien.

─ Yo espero lo mismo, tengo un lugar perfecto y quiero casarme ahí.

─ Sabes que te apoyaré ─le dije.

─ Gracias amiga, y ya pronto iremos a ver los vestidos.

─ Menos eso ─dije, haciendo que ella riera.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Me despedí de Rose, le pedí que dejara todo bien cerrado y salí para encontrarme con Edward.

─ Hola chica sexy ─besó mi mejilla.

─ Hola ─dije ruborizada.

─ Vamos, que quiero disfrutar el día contigo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos los cinco pisos.

Esperaba ver su moto al salir, pero lo que encontré delante de mi edificio fue un volvo plateado.

─ ¿Dónde está tu moto pregunté?

─ Hoy iremos en mi auto, no podía traer en la moto mi sorpresa.

─ ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

─ Ya verás.

Él me abrió la puerta de su auto, me ayudó a subir y luego se subió él. Condujo por un par de calles, hasta que llegamos al parque más grande de Seattle, se fue hasta los estacionamientos donde detuvo el auto.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─le pregunté.

─ Hoy tendremos un picnic. Vamos ─se bajó muy feliz.

Me gustaba su estado de ánimo, podía verlo feliz y muy relajado. Bajé del auto y lo vi sacando una manta, y aunque no lo crean una canasta.

─ ¿Tienes una canasta?

─ Bueno, la compré ayer para hacerlo más real ─se encogió de hombro.

─ Me encanta ─dije.

Tomó mi mano, y comenzamos a caminar por el parque. Había un sol radiante, muchas parejas, como también familias o personas con sus mascotas. Era un buen lugar para pasar un sábado en la tarde.

Llegamos hasta un gran árbol que daba una muy buena sombra, Edward colocó la manta en el suelo, me indicó que me sentara, cosa que hice, él se sentó apoyándose en el árbol.

─ ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

─ Estaría bien algo para beber.

Él sacó de la canasta dos botellas de jugo, me entregó una e hicimos un salud.

─ Está delicioso ─dije al darme cuenta de que estaba muerta de sed.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─dijo mostrando el lugar.

─ Claro, es un hermoso lugar.

Había árboles y flores por todas partes, eso me gustaba mucho. Estuvimos conversando sobre su trabajo. Él quería hacer una remodelación, y hacerle un segundo piso al lugar con mesas más privadas, lo cual no era una mala idea.

─ Me gustaría tener un trabajo donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera según mis ideas, y no ser mandada por otro ─dije pensativa.

─ ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?─me preguntó Edward.

─ Es complicado. Soy secretaria y no es lo que estudie.

─ ¿Qué estudiaste?

─ Literatura, esperaba ser escritora o revisar las ideas de otras personas. A veces lo hago, cuando Jacob está muy ocupado, pero no siempre consideran mis comentarios. Solo el otro día fueron tomados en cuenta, pero solo se enteró Jacob y el escritor.

─ ¿Por qué no buscas en otro lugar?

─ Me gusta la editorial donde trabajo, puedo leer buenos manuscritos y la paga es muy buena para solo ser secretaria. Creo que tendré que pensar en escribir algo.

─ Seguro puedes crear algo muy bueno, quiero leerte ─Edward me regaló una sonrisa.

─ Algún día ─murmuré

Luego de la plática sobre nuestros trabajos, Edward repartió la comida, que consistía en emparedados y fruta.

Comimos entre risas, nunca me había sentido también con alguien que acaba de conocer, y cada segundo me gustaba más. Su sonrisa, sus ojos y ese brillo especial que tenía. También como se pasaba las manos por el cabello, todo de él me estaba gustando.

Al terminar de comer, Edward guardó las cosas, hecho la basura dentro de una bolsa para luego botarla. Se volvió a apoyar en el árbol y me quede mirándolo.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó.

─ Nada ─me sonrojé.

─ Ven aquí ─dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Fui hasta donde estaba él, me senté entre sus piernas, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho, y fue envuelta por sus brazos.

─ Nunca había estado así con nadie ─dijo─, eres la primera persona que me provoca cosas.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Sí.

─ Tú también me haces sentir especial ─murmuré

Él dejó un beso en mi cabeza, y nos quedamos disfrutando del momento. Hasta que quise saber algo de él.

─ Edward.

─ Dime.

─ ¿Tus padres viven en Seattle?

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi pregunta y me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

─ Sí ─susurró─, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

─ Quería saber, es que no habíamos hablado de la familia ─dije apenada.

─ Está bien ─volvió a dejar un beso en la cabeza mientras se relajaba─, mis padres viven en Seattle, pero estamos distantes. Recibo llamadas de mi madre a veces.

─ ¿Por qué? ─pregunté.

─ Pasó algo… hace unos años ─y con eso supe que no me diría nada más─ ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

─ Bueno viví solo con mi padre, a Renée nunca la conocí.

─ ¿Renée? ─me preguntó extrañado.

─ Es mi madre ─dije─, aunque no me gusta decirle así.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Ella se fue cuando tenía dos meses de vida, quedé al cuidado de Charlie, mi padre, y él se hizo cargo de mí. Viví toda mi vida con él en un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks. El jefe de policía del lugar, sigue trabajando en eso.

─ ¿Te llevas bien con él?

─ Sí, hablamos cada cierto tiempo, y cuando puedo voy a visitarlo, no le gusta venir a la gran ciudad.

─ Tu madre ¿Por qué se fue?

─ Charlie dice que ella no soportaba el pueblo pequeño, nunca supe de ella.

─ Ya veo.

Después de esa charla sobre la familia Edward me ofreció caminar por el parque, así que tomamos las cosas y recorrimos el lugar. Al poco rato volvimos con las bromas y las conversaciones agradables.

─ Hoy tengo que llegar antes al bar ─dijo mirando su reloj─, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

─ Claro ─dije.

─ Entonces vamos.

Volvimos al auto, él guardó las cosas en el maletero y luego se subió. Condujo por la ciudad hasta que llegamos al bar, entró por un callejón para dejar el auto detrás del edificio, se bajó, me ayudó a bajar y tomados de las manos entramos por la puerta trasera.

─ Edward que bueno que llegaste ─dijo un chico rubio─, y veo que no vienes solo ─me sonrió.

─ Jasper te presento a Bella. Bella él es Jasper, mi mejor amigo y socio.

─ Un gusto ─le dije.

─ Hasta que por fin conozco a la famosa Bella ─me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

─ ¿Jasper qué pasa? ─preguntó Edward.

─ Llegaron unos pedidos, pero falta la mitad de lo que pediste, el chico esta en tu oficina.

─ Ok, iré a ver. Bella ─me miró─, puedes recorrer el lugar, con las luces se ve distinto.

─ Claro.

Él desapareció por un pasillo, así que comencé a ver el lugar. Cuando vine la primera vez no me había dado cuenta de que el lugar tenía muchos cuadros, que la mayoría de los asientos eran de cuero negro y las mesas también eran oscuras. Tenía una gran pista de baile, que ese día se veía más pequeña por toda la gente. El lugar era grande.

Caminé hasta la barra y comencé a contemplar los tragos, tenía una gran variedad y no había probado ni el cinco por ciento ¿Edward lo habría hecho?

─ ¿Qué haces? ─apareció detrás de mí, apoyando sus manos a los lados de mi cuerpo en la barra.

─ Pensaba que no conocía casi nada de tragos.

─ Con el tiempo trabajando en esto comienzas a conocer.

─ ¿Solucionaste el problema? ─me giré en sus brazos.

─ Sí, el chico traerá lo que le pedí.

─ Eso es bueno.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, él tenía ese brillo especial de siempre, y me encantaba.

─ ¿Quédate aquí conmigo esta noche? ─dijo.

─ ¿No seré una molestia? ─le pregunté.

─ Para nada, quédate.

─ Bien.

Él se acercó a mí, junto sus labios con los míos y nos entregamos a un beso apasionado, como el de mi departamento. Su lengua luchaba con la mía, sus dientes mordían mis labios y no pude evitar gemir.

Edward me tomó de la cintura, subiéndome a la barra y acomodándose entre mis piernas.

─ Me encantas ─dijo sobre mi piel, besando mi mandíbula.

─ Tú también ─tiré de su cabello para volver sus labios a los míos.

Nos seguimos besando, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el amigo de Edward.

─ No creo que quieran que todo el mundo los vea tener sexo sobre la barra.

─ ¿Qué sabes tú? ─le preguntó Edward y me sonrojé.

─ Es mejor que te concentres hermano, pronto abriremos.

─ Claro.

Edward me ayudó a bajar, y me llevó detrás de la barra.

─ Hoy serás mi ayudante.

─ Bien.

Sonreí al ver a Edward en su mundo, en lo que sabía hacer y lo que le gustaba. Al igual que yo tenía una sonrisa en los labios y creo que era por lo de recién, ese beso había sido espectacular.

Ahora tendría toda una noche para conocer esta parte de él.

**Que les parecio...? Les gusto..? Ya van conociento un poco mas de ellos, y ellos tambien se estan conociendo. Ya veran como los dos se van complementando y vamos sabiendo mas de ellos. **

**Quiero agradecer a toda la gente linda que agrego la historia a favoritos, alertas y por supuesto me dejo review :D Gracias Gracias..! **

**Lamento mucho no haber dejado el adelanto el martes, pero esta semana tuve muchos examanes y trabajos y lo unico que hacia era estudiar, dar pruebas y dormir, estaba muy cansada... u.u Pero ya terminaron y ahora si subire capitulo el Martes :D que seran subidos al grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer, espero leer sus comentarios :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	3. Me gustas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**3. Me Gustas.**

**Bella's POV.**

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, había grupos de personas por todas partes, muchas parejas y muchas personas solas que buscaban alguien con quien estar.

Yo miraba cómo Edward preparaba tragos sentada desde una parte de la barra. Se reía con las personas y bromeaba con el otro barman. Era sexy verlo preparar tragos, la forma en que lanzaba las botellas era todo un espectáculo, uno que me gustaba mucho.

Cada cierto tiempo me miraba y me cerraba un ojo, a lo cual respondía con una sonrisa.

─ Bella ¿Puedes traer una caja de limones que hay atrás? ─me preguntó después de un rato.

─ Claro.

Bajé de la barra y fui por los limones, volví con ellos y se los entregué a Edward. Le pregunté si podía ayudarlo en algo y él me enseñó cómo cortarlo para poder colocarlo en los tragos. Así que me acomodé en una parte de la barra y comencé a picar.

Cuando había picado la mitad de la caja, se los entregué a Edward y él me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir trabajando. Volví a mi lugar en la barra y me senté, cuando sentí mi celular vibrar.

_Bella ¿Dónde estás? Vine a tu departamento y no hay nadie ¿Aún estás con Edward?_

_A._

No sabía que Alice iría a mi departamento, tendría que haberme avisado. Tecleé una respuesta rápido.

_Estoy en Hades con Edward, llegaré tarde, hablamos mañana._

_B._

Envié el mensaje y cuando levanté la vista me encontré con Edward.

─ ¿Quieres bailar? ─me preguntó.

─ ¿Puedes?

─ Claro, soy el jefe… y ya llegó el otro barman.

─ Ok, entonces vamos.

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile y nos metimos entremedio de las personas que ya bailaban. Edward me tomó de las caderas, yo puse mis brazos en sus hombros sujetando su cabello con mis manos mientras comenzábamos a movernos en la pista.

Las canciones eran movidas, pero nunca nos separamos, nuestros cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro sabiendo que nos estábamos tentando con esos movimientos. Pero a mí no me importaba, quería ser tentada, estaba en el Hades.

Edward se acercó a mí y junto sus labios con los míos sin dejar de bailar, nos perdimos entre los besos y el baile, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la pista de baile, pero fue mucho, nuestros cuerpos tenían una pequeña capa de sudor, nuestros labios estaban hinchados por los besos y el cabello de Edward muy revuelto.

─ Me encanta ─dijo en mi oído antes de morder mi lóbulo y provocar un gemido en mí.

Continúe moviéndome contra su cuerpo, pero tenía sed y también necesitaba ir al baño.

─ Necesito ir al baño ─le dije.

─ Ok vamos, yo tengo sed ─me dijo.

Caminamos por entre la gente hasta que llegamos a la parte donde estaban los baños. Él me dejó ahí y dijo que iría a preparar algo para beber a la barra. Asentí a eso y me metí dentro del baño. Tuve que esperar un poco antes de entrar a un cubículo, y cuando hice lo que debía salí para mojar mi rostro con un poco de agua helada y volver con Edward.

Iba caminando hacia la barra cuando vi a Edward y delante de él había una rubia, con pechos grandes que se los mostraba a Edward.

─ Tanya ¿Qué quieres? ─le preguntó.

─ A ti.

─ De beber ─le dijo un poco cabreado.

─ Ya sabes que me gusta beber de ti ─le dijo sugestivamente y me sorprendí por ese comentario.

─ Toma Tanya un vodka tonic, espero que guste ─le dijo Edward─, va por parte de la casa.

─ Gracias cariño ─le pasó la mano por la mejilla─. Si quieres pasarla bien esta noche búscame en la pista.

La chica se fue contoneando las caderas, y no pude creer lo descarada que era. También me di cuenta de que Edward había tenido algo con ella, y fue cuando me entró una duda.

¿Por qué estaba conmigo, cuando podía estar con chicas así?

─ Bella ─dijo Edward y lo miré.

─ Quiero irme ─dije sintiendo miedo.

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida trasera.

─ Bella espera ─escuché a Edward gritar.

Salí a la noche y me arrepentí de no haber pensado un poco las cosas, hacía frío.

─ Bella espera, puedo explicarlo ─dijo.

─ No tienes nada que explicar ─abracé mi cuerpo con mis brazos.

─ Ella no es nadie Bella.

─ Edward no es por ella ─dije tratando de pensar qué hacer. Sería bueno llamar un taxi.

─ Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

Me giré para mirarlo y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, y algo de miedo.

─ Soy muy distinta a ella ─dije.

─ Claro que lo eres.

─ Entonces ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Por qué, que Bella?

─ Ella es guapa, tiene un buen cuerpo, buenas curvas y grandes pechos. Yo no soy así ¿Por qué yo?

─ Porque eres única, porque me gusta tu forma de ser, y eres muy sexy Bella, aunque lo dudes.

Él se acercó a mí y me tomó por lo brazos.

─ Me gustas Bella, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Nunca había llevado a una chica a una cita. Sí tuve aventuras, no lo puedo negar, pero fueron de una noche. Tanya fue una, pero solo fue eso, una aventura. Tú me importas, me gustas, aunque nos conozcamos hace poco, tú me gustas.

Sus palabras, me dejaron sin palabras a mí y solo pude responderle de una forma. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Nuestro labios batallaron, pero era una batalla por demostrar algo, ese sentimiento que los dos teníamos.

─ Vámonos ─me dijo─, vamos a mi departamento.

Asentí a su petición. Él volvió a entrar al edificio, fue por mi chaqueta, le avisó a Jasper de que se iba y volvió a mi lado. Nos subimos a su auto y condujo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento privado del edificio, nos subimos al ascensor y él apretó el piso veinticinco. Todo el tiempo en el ascensor nos miramos de reojo, yo iba un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que quería continuar. Lo quería.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Edward tiró de mi mano y caminamos por un pasillo hasta una puerta, la abrió y me dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta, y se acercó a mí, llevando mi cuerpo hacia su pecho mientras besaba mi cuello.

─ No quiero obligarte a nada ─me dijo.

─ Quiero estar contigo ─murmuré.

Él me giró para besarme de una manera lenta, me quitó mi chaqueta, la cual cayó al suelo, lo mismo pasó con la suya. Comenzó a caminar conmigo, aunque a veces me tropezaba por ir de espaldas. Al final entramos a su habitación, cerró esa puerta también y se apoyó en ella para atraerme a su cuerpo y besarme.

Sus manos soltaron los botones de mi blusa, la cual cayó al suelo, mientras el recorría la piel expuesta con sus manos. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello, mientras lo besaba y él soltaba el broche de mi brasier. Este cayó junto al resto de la ropa, y las manos de Edward tocaron mis pechos, me estremecí y solté un gemido. Él jugó con mis pezones, haciendo que se colocaran duros y mucho más sensibles.

─ Vamos a la cama ─dijo contra mi cuello.

Me tomó del trasero, me levantó haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en sus caderas y me llevó hasta la cama, donde me dejó recostada y me miraba. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

─ Eres hermosa ─dijo con la voz ronca.

Él se quitó su camiseta dejándome ver su trabajado pecho, sus abdominales y unos oblicuos que me mataron. Se quitó los pantalones y quedó enfrente de mí solo con bóxer. Acercó su mano al botón de mis jeans y los soltó para luego tirar de ellos y dejarme solo con mis braguitas, ya que mis converse y calcetines él los había sacado.

Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, me besó y luego comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo. Besó mi cuello, el inicio de mis pechos y luego se fue a la cima de uno, tomando mi pezón entre sus labios y haciéndome gemir.

Se entretuvo en ellos por un tiempo, yo solo gemía y me revolvía sobre la cama, tratando de conseguir la liberación que tanto deseaba. Él siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi vientre donde besó y lamió mi piel. Tiró de mi braguita y me dejó desnuda delante de él.

─ Disfruta ─me dijo cuando abrió mi pierna y su rostro iba a mi centró.

Sus labios dejaron un beso en mi centro, lo que me hizo gemir y estremecerme. Él comenzó a lamer y apretar con sus labios, haciéndome sentir un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

Mis manos se sujetaban del cobertor, y cuando sentí el dedo de Edward entrar en mí, me dejé ir con un gemido, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y luego se sintió relajado. Eso había sido intenso.

Edward volvió a colocarse sobre mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, mis manos recorrieron su espalda, bajando hasta su bóxer, los cuales bajé para dejar a su miembro libre, el cual estaba duro y listo.

Lo tomé entre mis manos, mientras comenzaba a subir y a bajar por él con ellas. Edward gemía en mi cuello, mientras lo besaba.

─ Quiero estar dentro de ti ─dijo.

─ Necesitas un condón ─le dije con un poco de temor y recordando algo de mi pasado.

Edward se separó de mí, buscó en su mesita de noche un envoltorio plateado que abrió, para luego colocarse el condón. Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, tomó una de mis piernas para que las colocara en su cadera, y dirigió su miembro hacia mi entrada.

─ Ten cuidado ─le dije cuando lo sentí entras.

─ ¿Eres…? ─me miró asustado.

─ No ─le dije─, pero hace mucho que no estoy con alguien.

─ Ok, seré cuidadoso.

Él comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi cuerpo, podía sentir su miembro expandirme y se sentía un poco incómodo, pero nada que el placer no pudiera opacar, porque Edward era grande y sabía cómo moverse.

Cuando entró completamente en mí, soltó un jadeo y yo un gemido. Mis manos estaban en sus hombros tratando de sostenerme de algo.

─ Eres muy estrecha ─dijo.

─ Muévete ─susurré contra su cuello.

Él comenzó a moverse, su cadera comenzó a impactar con la mía, y cada vez fue más rápido, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. No podía evitar gemir, al igual que Edward.

Nuestros cuerpos se fueron llenando de una capa de sudor, mis manos resbalaban por su espalda, dejándome tocar mucho más.

Edward me acomodó bajo su cuerpo, tomó mi otra pierna enganchándola en su cadera, y lo sentí mucho más grande y más al fondo.

─ Dios Edward ─gemí.

─ Estoy cerca ─dijo entre cortado.

─ Yo también.

Los movimientos de Edward eran frenéticos, y sin que lo esperara, el nudo que tenía en mi vientre se soltó y el orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir.

─ Bella ─gimió Edward y él también alcanzó su clímax.

Cayó sobre mi cuerpo tratando de recuperar su respiración. Yo aproveché de abrazarlo, nunca me había sentido tan conectada con una persona como me había sentido con él.

Se salió de sobre mi cuerpo, se sacó el condón, y luego nos cómodo en la cama, me atrajo a su cuerpo y nos cubrió con la sabana.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─me preguntó.

─ Excelente ─murmuré un poco cansada.

─ Yo también ─besó mi frente─, ahora descansa.

Me acomodé en los brazos de Edward y a los pocos minutos me quede dormida.

El sol me pegaba en mi rostro y me giré para seguir durmiendo, pero ya me había despertado, así que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que esta no era mi habitación. Yo no tenía una pared de color café.

Me senté en la cama y miré a mí alrededor, este era el departamento de Edward. Miré mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, así que me cubrí y seguí mirando por el lugar esperando ver a Edward o un indicio de dónde estaba.

Como no lo encontré, tomé la camiseta que él había dejado en el suelo y me la coloqué, me quedaba lo suficientemente larga para cubrirme el trasero y parte de mis piernas. Fui hasta el baño y no lo encontré, así que aproveché de hacer mis cosas para volver a buscarlo. Salí lentamente de su habitación y caminé por un pasillo que tenía varias puertas hasta llegar a un living que era muy amplio, con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la ciudad y varios sillones de color negro, que contrastaban con las paredes y el ventanal.

Escuché ruido desde una puerta, así que caminé hacia allá y cuando entré me llevé una gran sorpresa. Primero al ver a Edward con solo un pantalón de pijama y su torso descubierto, y segundo porque había una gran cantidad de comida en la isla de la cocina, incluyendo unas flores.

─ Edward ─murmuré.

Él se giró y me regaló una linda sonrisa antes de apagar lo que sea que estaba cocinando y caminar hacia mí.

─ Buenos días ─dijo besando mis labios.

─ Buenos días ─murmuré.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? ─me preguntó.

─ Sí.

─ Bien, ven.

Me llevó hasta un taburete donde me senté, él bajó su mirada y yo lo seguí para ver que la camiseta se había levantado y me dejaba ver mucho más mis piernas.

─ Te ves sexy ─murmuró.

─ Gracias.

Él me dio un último beso antes de ir hacia la estufa y entregarme un omelet.

─ Espero que te guste.

Le di un bocado y estaba exquisito, se lo dije y él sonrió como un niño pequeño. Comimos en silencio cómodo, como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo fuera lo más normal de la vida. Él me comentó que tenía varios mensajes de Jasper por haberse ido anoche, y que hoy tendría que solucionar algunos problemas por lo que no podría pasar la tarde juntos como él hubiera querido.

─ Tranquilo, también tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

─ La próxima vez pasaremos todo el día juntos ─prometió.

Terminamos de comer, le iba a ayudar con los trastes, pero me dijo que no era necesario, y que si quería me podía dar un baño. Así que acepté esa oferta y me fui directo a su baño.

El agua relajó mi cuerpo, y mientras estaba ahí no pude evitar el recordar la noche anterior. Edward me había hecho el amor con cariño, se había preocupado por mí y pude sentir una conexión especial entre los dos.

Al salir del baño ya vestida, encontré a Edward ya vestido y su habitación arreglada. Él me sonrió y abrió sus brazos para mí. Me acerque a él, envolví mis brazos en su cintura y me envolvió con los suyos.

─ No quiero que te vayas ─me dijo.

─ Tampoco me quiero ir, pero tienes responsabilidades y yo también.

─ Pero antes de que te vaya a dejar tengo algo que decirte ─me dijo y lo miré.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Me gustas mucho Bella, nunca me había pasado antes, y no quiero separarme de ti, sé que es pronto pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lo miré sin poder creer lo que me decía, nunca pensé que él me pediría eso.

─ ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

─ Sí quiero ─dije.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los míos. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno que sellaba las palabras dichas.

Todo el camino a mi departamento me fui en una nube, no podía creer que era novia de Edward, y menos que él se sentiría tan cómodo desde el principio.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, mientras él conducía, afuera caía una leve lluvia, pero ni eso nos afectaba nuestro humor.

Él me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi edificio donde me dio un dulce beso antes de irme y se fue. Entré como una boba a mi departamento, me tiré sobre el sillón y sonreí como nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Edward me pidió ser su novia, habían sido unas tres semanas excelentes.

En el trabajo estábamos a full con el próximo lanzamiento del libro, teníamos varios manuscritos para analizar y decidir si se daría el apoyo a ellos o no.

Con las chicas me había juntado un día para decirles sobre mi noviazgo con Edward, a lo que me felicitaron, aunque Rose me preguntó si era muy apresurado, pero estaba segura de lo que quería con Edward, así que ella apoyo toda la relación.

Mi tiempo con Edward era el mejor, los días sábado teníamos una cita siempre en las tardes, luego íbamos a Hades a pasar la noche, para terminar en su departamento. Algunas veces almorzábamos juntos, y otras me iba a buscar para llevarme a casa. Amaba que fuera atento conmigo, y al parecer a él también le gustaba hacer eso.

─ Bella ¿Puedes venir? ─me llamó Jacob por el interfono.

─ Ya voy.

Me extrañé que me llamara, ya que él estaba con el presidente Billy, su padre, hace como media hora y no querían ser molestados.

Entré en la oficina, saludé a Billy y luego me senté junto a él, esperando saber o que querían decirme.

─ Isabella, Jacob me comentó que lo has estado ayudando con los manuscritos.

─ Así es ─dije.

─ Bueno el último chico con el cual cambiaste opiniones sobre su trabajo pidió trabajar contigo ─me informó Billy.

─ ¿Qué? ─pregunté muy sorprendida.

─ Vino a hablar conmigo, y me dijo que le gustaba tu visión y tus ideas. Así que me pidió poder sacar el libro contigo. Se lo comenté a Jacob y él no tiene problemas en pasártelo a ti.

─ ¿De verdad? ─miré incrédula a Billy y luego a Jacob.

─ Sabes sobre esto Isabella, queremos darte la oportunidad ─me dijo Billy ─eso si aún necesito que sigas con Jacob. Los arreglos del libro los puedes hacer ciertos días a la semana, así seguirás ayudando a Jacob, pero ya como su mano derecha. Nada más de ser secretaria.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, podía editar un libro y este tendría mi nombre cuando fuera publicado. Mi pecho se llenó de una gran felicidad.

─ Muchas gracias ─dije feliz ─esto es una gran oportunidad.

─ Sabemos reconocer el talento Isabella, y eh leído tus comentarios a manuscritos, soy muy bueno ─me felicito Billy.

─Gracias, gracias ─dije.

─Bien, te llamaran de recursos humanos para cambiar tu contrato como también tu paga, y ocuparás la oficina junto a Jacob, quiero que trabajen juntos desde ahora.

Billy se puso de pie, se despidió de Jacob y se retiró. Me quedé con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

─ Felicidades Bellas ─me dijo Jacob.

─ Gracias por esto ─murmuré.

─ No es nada Bella, tienes buenas ideas y muy buenos puntos de vista, necesitamos de gente como tú.

─ Daré lo mejor de mí.

─ Bien, eso es lo que esperamos.

─ Iré a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, gracias por todo ─le dije antes de salir.

Mientras iba hacia mi escritorio no podía creerlo, había sido removida de puesto en solo segundos y era algo que aún no podía creer. Tomé mi celular y corrí hacia el baño, debía contarle a Edward. Marqué su celular, pero él no contesto y pasó directo al buzón de voz, lo cual me extraño. Volví a marcar, pero pasó lo mismo.

No entendía por qué no estaba disponible, se supone que en las tardes estaba desocupado, era pasado de las cuatro y debería poder contestar.

Miré tristemente el teléfono, luego me di cuenta de que podría estar ocupado con cualquier cosa, así que me llamaría cuando viera las llamadas perdidas. Le marqué a Alice para darle la buena nueva y ella me felicitó, me dijo que se veía venir mi ascenso y que este fin de semana debíamos de festejarlo.

Al volver a mi escritorio, me pidieron bajar a recursos humanos. Andrea, la chica encargada del lugar me felicitó al llegar y me entregó mi nuevo contrato, después de leerlo y que ella me explicara unas cosas lo firme.

Volví a mi escritorio, Jacob me avisó que dejara todo ordenado para mañana trasladarme a mi nueva oficina y así dejarle el lugar a nuestra nueva secretaria. No podía creerlo, tendría secretaria.

En lo que me quedó de tarde terminé unos pendientes, Jacob y yo buscamos el lugar donde sería el lanzamiento del nuevo libro. A mí me gustaba una cafetería y librería que había por la zona. Eran grandes y tenía lo que necesitábamos, mientras que Jacob quería hacerlo un poco más grande en un hotel.

─ El autor debería decidir ─dije─, es su lanzamiento.

─ Pero debemos buscar lo mejor ─me dijo Jacob sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles.

En ese momento mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, así que lo saqué para encontrar un mensaje de Edward.

_Te estaré esperando a la salida, te extraño y quiero llevarte a un lugar._

_E._

Sonreí al ver el mensaje, Edward estaría esperando por mí.

─ Bella creo que debemos decidir ya ─dijo Jacob mirándome.

─ Hagámoslo en el hotel, pero se necesita alguien que organice el coctel, la decoración, la música y esas cosas.

─ Bien. Entonces lo vemos mañana.

─ Claro ─me puse de pie─, me voy, ya son las seis ─dije.

─ Bella espera ─me detuvo Jacob─, tenía pensado que fuéramos a tomar algo para celebrar el ascenso ─dijo con una sonrisa.

─ No puedo Jacob, mi novio vendrá por mí.

─ ¿Tienes novio? ─preguntó sorprendido y un poco molesto.

─ Sí, llevamos poco tiempo, pero sí, tengo novio.

─ Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana ─dijo de manera brusca.

─ Ok, adiós ─dije saliendo de la oficina.

Tomé mi abrigo, mi bolso y corrí hacia el ascensor, quería ver a Edward.

Al llegar abajo lo encontré conversando con Sam, los dos sonrieron al verme, pero yo solo tenía mirada para Edward.

─ Hola ─dije llegando a sus brazos.

─ Hola linda ─besó mi frente.

─ Creo que ustedes ya están en lo suyo, nos estamos viendo ─se retiró Sam y nos dejó solos.

─ Lamento no haber contestado el teléfono ─dijo─, estaba un poco ocupado y cuando vi tus llamados ya estabas por salir del trabajo, así que vine por ti.

─ Está bien, me gusta verte ─le besé la barbilla.

─ Vamos, quiero llevarte a Hades hoy, hay algo especial ─me dijo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Ya verás.

Él tomó mi mano y me sacó del edificio para llegar a su moto.

─ Ten ─me entregó el casco.

─ Edward ─dije mirando su moto.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ No creo que hoy me pueda ir en la moto.

─ ¿Por qué? ─me miró muy extrañado.

─ Mi falda no ayuda.

Me había puesto una falta negra en tubo, que no me dejaría sentarme como se debe en la moto. El miró mi falda y luego su moto.

─ Podrías subirte y subir tu falda.

─ Se me vería todo Edward, es muy estrecha.

─ Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?.

Pensé en qué podría hacer, Edward quería que fuera con él a Hades y por supuesto quería ir.

─ ¿Qué me dices de que voy en taxi a mi casa y luego voy a Hades?

─ Quería llevarte ─reclamó.

─ Me puedes llevar de regreso, solo será un momento.

─ Bien ─se resignó.

Me ayudó a conseguir un taxi, me besó antes de subir y me fui directo a mi departamento. Subí corriendo las escaleras cuando entre en el edificio, abrí la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación. En un tiempo record me había sacado la ropa y me estaba colocando algo más cómodo. Tomé el bolso, mi chaqueta de cuero y volví a hacia la puerta principal cuando mi teléfono de la casa sonó.

Lo tomé para contestar, pero nunca pensé escuchar lo que me dijeron.

**.**

**Hola...! Que les parecio? Me meresco un Review...? De apoco se va conociendo un poco mas de ellos... ya veran como se crea la historia :D **

**Quiero agradecer a la gente linda que a dejado review... pero quiero mas opiniones..! Quiero saber si les gusta la historia o no :D Tambien agradecer favoritos y alertas :D **

**El marte subire el adelanto al grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil) asi que atentos..! **

**Bueno me despido, espero que les guste y quiero comentarios! xD **

**Saludos y gracias por leer..!  
Danii^^**


	4. Temor

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Hay una canción en este capitulo, dejare el link en mi perfil, como también en el grupo de facebook para que puedan ver la traducción de la letra.**

**.**

**4.**

**Bella's POV.**

Entré en Hades, y antes de siquiera buscar a Edward, ya lo tenía enfrente de mi envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

─ Pensé que no llegarías ─dijo contra mi cabello.

─ Tuve un inconveniente ─dije,

─ ¿Todo bien? ─preguntó preocupado.

─ Sip, todo bien.

Entramos en el lugar y me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy distinto, las mesas estaban la mayoría ocupadas por grupos de personas con trajes, y en el centro de cada mesa había velas.

─ ¿Por qué esta así? ─pregunté.

─ Los días jueves y viernes el lugar es para pasar a relajarse, hoy tenemos micrófono abierto.

─ Genial ─dije viendo todo el lugar.

─ Ven.

Edward tiró de mí hacia la barra donde solo estaba Jasper.

─ Hola ─lo saludé.

─ Bella que bueno volverte a ver.

Él me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y como lo venía haciendo hace días me senté sobre la barra.

─ ¿Quieres algo? ─me preguntó Edward.

─ Un refresco, mañana trabajo.

─ Ok.

Me buscó un refresco dentro del congelador y me pasó una lata.

Vi a Jasper ir hacia el escenario, que nunca antes había visto, y tomar el micrófono.

─ Buenas noches a todos, gracias por haber venido a Hades esta noche. Hoy tendremos micrófono abierto y para el que desee cantar algo debe acercarse a la barra. Ahora el primer participante.

Se subió un chico de unos diecinueve años con una guitarra, el comenzó a tocar una canción conocida de Bruno Mars.

─ Me gusta ─le dije a Edward tirando de su pantalón.

─ La idea original del bar siempre fue así, pero los sábado y domingo la gente baila sin control en lo que hay de pista, por lo cual decidimos colocar un Dj y luces.

─ Me gusta más esto ─lo atraje del cuello para besarlo─. Tengo algo que contarte ─dije antes de besarlo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Hoy me ascendieron.

─ ¿De verdad? ─preguntó emocionado.

─ Sí, ahora soy editora junto a mi ex jefe. Le ayudaré con las ediciones de nuevos libros.

─ Que excelente noticia ─me abrazó.

─ Estoy feliz ─dije.

─ No es de menos, uno de tus sueños hecho realidad ─él juntó sus labios con los míos para comenzar a besarnos.

Estábamos en un apasionado beso, cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Me separé de Edward mientras él atendía a una persona que se acercó a la barra, así que contesté.

─ Diga.

─ _Amiga ¿Dónde estás?_ ─preguntó Alice.

─ Estoy en Hades con Edward.

─ _¿Puedo ir? Estoy aburrida en casa, quería ir a tu departamento._

─ Claro ven, hoy hay micrófono abierto.

─ _Genial, entonces voy para allá._

Alice me cortó, guardé mi teléfono y fui hasta Edward abrazándolo por la espalda.

─ ¿Quién era? ─me preguntó.

─ Alice, dijo que vendría.

─ Genial.

Ayudé a Edward en la barra, estaba aprendiendo a hacer tragos, aunque prefería que él los hiciera. A mí me iba mejor recibir el dinero cuando pagaban.

Pasaron varias personas a cantar, algunas no tenían la mejor voz de la vida, pero la gente les aplaudía y apoyaba.

─ ¡Bella! ─apareció Alice de repente.

─ Hola amiga ─la saludé.

Ella saludó a Edward, ya que se habían visto una vez y ella la consideraba parte de su grupo de amigos.

─ Edward me encanta el lugar así ─dijo Alice mirando alrededor.

─ ¡Qué bueno que te guste! ─le sonrió.

Le entregó un refresco a Alice el cual ella agradeció. Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa desocupada, para escuchar a la persona que ahora estaba cantando.

─ ¿Qué se siente tener un chico dueño de un bar?

─ Es genial, tengo tragos gratis ─le dije sonriente.

─ Sabía que por eso salías con él ─me siguió el juego.

No pude evitar reírme, y Alice también lo hizo.

─ Es genial que Edward tenga un bar, ya que de día siempre está libre.

─ Eso es algo bueno ─se quedó pensando Alice─, quiero un chico así para mí.

En ese momento vimos a Jasper subir al escenario y volver a tomar el micrófono.

─ ¿Cómo lo están pasando? ─preguntó Jasper─, espero que los cantantes que hemos tenido hasta ahora les gustaran, y quiero agradecer a ellos por participar...

─ Es él ─me dijo Alice.

─ ¿Él qué? ─le pregunté.

─ ¿Quién es él? ─me indicó el escenario.

─ Es Jasper, el socio de Edward.

─ ¿Lo conoces?

─ Claro.

─ Debes presentármelo ─dijo tirando de mi brazo

─ Bien pero cuando baje.

─ Esperamos que sigan disfrutando y participando en nuestro micrófono abierto ─dijo Jasper antes de bajar del escenario.

Él se bajó, y le hice una seña para que el viniera. Él caminó en nuestra dirección y podía ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como Alice se arreglaba su cabello.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó Jasper al llegar a nuestro lado.

─ Jasper quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Alice. Alice él es Jasper, el mejor amigo de Edward.

─ Un gusto señorita ─le saludó Jasper con una reverencia de cortesía.

─ El gusto es mío.

─ ¿Quieres algo para beber? ─le preguntó al ver su vaso vacío.

─ Claro.

─ Entonces iré por algo.

Jasper fue hacia la barra, y Alice casi pega un grito al quedarnos solas.

─ Es muy guapo ─dijo conteniendo el aliento─, y muy caballero.

─ Sí, súper. A mí ni me preguntó si quería algo.

─ Es que me miraba solo a mí ─sonrió mi amiga.

Vi a Jasper volver con dos tragos, así que me puse de pie y fui hasta donde estaba Edward.

─ ¿Qué tal? ─me preguntó.

─ A Alice le gusta tu amigo ─murmuré.

─ A mi amigo también le gustó, dijo que había visto una chica sexy con la cual tomaría algo.

─ Entonces son el uno para el otro.

─ Quien lo hubiera imaginado ─dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Me quedé apoyada en el pecho de Edward, toda la gente disfrutaba de una chica que cantaba en el escenario. Tenía una hermosa voz así que podía interpretar una canción de Adele.

─ Ven ─dijo Edward de repente tirando de mí.

Me llevó hasta donde estaba Alice y Jasper, algo le dijo a su amigo y él sonrió. Jasper se puso de pie, Edward me dijo que me quedara con Alice y los dos fueron al escenario. Cuando la chica terminó de cantar y todo el mundo la aplaudió, pude ver a Edward con una guitarra y sentarse en el mismo banquillo que había estado ocupando la chica.

─ Esta noche tenemos una presentación especial, mi amigo Edward le dedica esta canción a su novia Bella.

No podía creer lo que escuché cuando Jasper presentó a Edward.

Edward pasó la mano por la guitarra y esta comenzó a sonar, me regaló una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía, para comenzar a cantar.

_When I look into your eyes _

_It's like watching the night sky _

_Or a beautiful sunrise _

_There's so much they hold _

_And just like them old stars _

_I see that you've come so far _

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul?_

Me miró y esta vez fui yo quien le regaló una sonrisa ante la letra de la canción.

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find_

Edward se acomodó y tocó, mientras cantaba el coro con pasión.

_'Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_No, I won't give up_

Tomó aire y me miró para continuar la canción.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use _

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend _

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am_

No podía creer que Edward tuviera esa voz, y estaba llorando de la emoción al escuchar la letra de la canción.

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_Still looking up. _

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up) _

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) _

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved) _

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it) _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

La canción terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió con mucha fuerza, mientras Edward se colocaba de pie y agradecía a todo el mundo, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Paso otro chico al escenario, y cuando Edward camino en mi dirección, yo me levante y corrí hacia el envolviendo mi cuello con mis brazos, mientras aplastaba mis labios con los suyos.

El me apretó a su cuerpo y nos besamos sabiendo que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, pero eso no nos importó, no mientras esa canción había sido dedicada por Edward para mí.

─ Gracias ─le dije al separarnos.

Él dejó un último beso en mi frente y caminamos hacia la barra. Había gente esperando, por lo que debíamos volver a la realidad.

La noche paso rápido, y cuando ya eran cerca de la una y media de la mañana decidí que debía irme, tenía que dormir algo.

─ Edward me iré ─le dije cuando entregó unos tragos.

─ ¿No te puedes quedar? ─preguntó esperanzado.

─ Tengo que trabajar mañana, sabes que me quedaría.

─ Te voy a dejar.

─ Me iré con Alice, quédate tranquilo ─besé su barbilla.

─ Mañana te iré a buscar ─besó mi frente─, nos vemos entonces.

Asentí y el me dio un último beso, antes de separarme y caminar con Alice hasta su auto.

─ Me encanta Jasper ─dijo al subirnos al auto.

─ ¿Saldrán? ─pregunté.

─ Dijo que me llamara, estoy impaciente.

Alice se fue todo el camino a mi casa conversando sobre Jasper y lo mucho que le había gustado. Al parecer las dos habíamos encontrado a nuestros chicos en Hades.

Mi amiga me dejó enfrente de mi departamento, para luego partir a su casa. Subí las escaleras corriendo, y al entrar me fui directo a mi habitación para quitarme la ropa y dormir. Estaba muerta.

.

.

.

Entré en el edificio aún muerta de sueño, dormí como cuatro horas, antes de que sonara el despertador y tuviera que salir de la cama.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo me extrañé al no ver a Sam como siempre saludando a todo el mundo. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Subí al ascensor junto a tres personas mas, al parecer ellas no estaban peor que yo, ya que una literalmente se quedó dormida de pie. Me baje en mi piso, camine por el pasillo saludando a la gente y recordé que hoy me cambiaba a una oficina. Sonreí por eso.

─ Hola Bella ─me saludó Sam, quien estaba en mi antiguo escritorio.

─ Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? ─le pregunté.

─ Es mi nuevo puesto de trabajo. Seré tu secretaria.

─ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es genial! ─dije mientras la abrazaba.

─ Ya llevé tus cosas a tu nueva oficina, así que si necesitas algo solo me llamas.

─ Gracias.

Fui hasta mi nueva oficina, Sam había dejado mis cosas sobre el escritorio, así que colgué mi abrigo y mi cartera en un gancho, para comenzar a acomodar mis cosas. Tenía mucho más espacio que antes, y como tenía pocas cosas no me demoré en ordenar.

Me senté frente a mi computadora, la prendí y busqué mis cosas para comenzar a trabajar en la organización del evento.

Tocaron la puerta y Sam entro con un ramo de flores.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─le pregunté.

─ Son para ti ─las dejo en mi escritorio─, son de tu chico.

─ ¿Edward? ─miré las flores sin creer.

Eran unos lindos tulipanes rojos, nunca había visto flores más bellas. Sam me pasó en una tarjeta, y en ella estaba escrito con una linda letra un mensaje:

"_Que esta nueva etapa en tu trabajo sea la mejor. Nos vemos en la tarde._

_Edward"_

Sonreí como boba por la nota, Edward era muy tierno por hacer esto. Solo él tenía esos detalles.

Sam me dejó sola, así que volví a mi trabajo, estuve ocupada mucho tiempo, hasta que Jacob me llamó a su oficina.

─ Hola Bella ¿Cómo está la nueva oficina?

─ Muy bien gracias.

Después de esa pequeña charla, nos metimos de lleno en la organización del evento, Jacob había conseguido dos distintos hoteles para realizarlo, pero quería una persona que organizara la decoración y la comida, para que esta eligiera que lugar era mejor.

─ Le diré a Sam que busque a alguna organizadora de evento ─dije.

─ Bien, ahora tengo este manuscrito para ti, sería un nuevo trabajo si crees que debería publicarse.

─ Ok ─tomé el manuscrito que era bien grande.

─ El técnico para tu cuenta de mails llegara en un rato, así pronto podrás enviar mails con tu nombre y nuevo cargo.

─ Gracias.

Terminamos con eso y al salir el técnico me estaba esperando. Configuró mi computadora, me enseñó algunas cosas del sistema, como también dejó mi computadora con contraseña para que nadie pudiera revisarla. No sabía que las computadoras tuvieran claves.

Después de eso, él se fue. Termine un informe que le pasé a Sam para que lo terminara de revisar y Jacob lo pudiera firmar.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo estaba hambrienta, le dije a Sam que fuéramos a comer, y cuando tomé mis cosas para salir, vi los tulipanes. Así que saque mi teléfono y marqué el número de Edward.

Este pasó directo al buzón de voz sin siquiera sonar un tono, lo cual me extraño. Volví a marcar pensando que era mi error, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. Eso me extraño mucho.

Me junté con Sam en el ascensor y nos fuimos a comer, quería algo rico y grande. Tenía hambre.

.

.

.

─ Ella es la mejor ─entro Sam a mi oficina.

─ ¿Quién es la mejor?

─ Esme Cullen, organizadora de eventos y decoradora de interiores. Ella es la indicada ─dijo.

─ Bien, si lo dices. Llámala y concuerda una cita con ella, ve quién de nosotros puede tener la entrevista.

─ Claro.

Ella volvió a salir, revise unos cuantos documentos más, cuando mi teléfono sonó sobre el escritorio. Era un mensaje de Edward:

_Estoy esperando por ti, hace frio así que no hagas que me congele._

_E._

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las seis, así que rápidamente ordene todo, apague la computadora. Tome mi abrigo y mi cartera, para salir.

Sam ya no estaba en su lugar de trabajo por lo que supuse que se había ido. Fui hasta el ascensor y todo el trayecto hacia abajo estuve ansiosa por ver a Edward.

Al salir iba a correr hacia la entrada, pero me detuve cuando lo vi con una rubia alta, con muchas curvas a su lado. ¿Quién era esa?

Él le dijo algo y la chica se acercó más a él, pero Edward la detuvo, y luego me vio. Le volvió a decir algo a la chica, y paso por su lado para llegar junto a mí.

─ Hola guapa ─me tomó de las caderas─, te extrañé.

Él juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso lento, así que aproveche de llevar mis manos a su cuello y colgarme de él.

─ Es bueno verte ─le dije besando su barbilla.

─ Vamos, quiero ir a tu casa ─tiró de mí.

─ ¿Por qué? ─lo miré extrañado.

─ Quiero estar contigo en un lugar tranquilo, tu casa es el mejor lugar. Vamos, de camino compramos algo para comer.

─ Bien.

Nos fuimos a su auto, en el camino entrelacé mi mano con la que él tenía en la palanca.

─ ¿Qué quieres comer? ─me preguntó de repente.

─ No lo sé ─me quede pensando─, ¿puede ser comida china?

─ Comida china será.

Edward se estacionó delante de un restaurante de comida china. Los dos bajamos y entramos en el lugar. Él se encargó de pedir la comida, mientras le indicaba lo que quería. Nos acomodamos en un sillón a esperar, Edward había pasado su brazo por mis hombros, así que me apoye en su pecho.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en el nuevo puesto? ─me preguntó.

─ Bien, sigo haciendo lo mismo, lo bueno es que tengo un nuevo manuscrito para leer.

─ Genial, me dices que tal.

Nos avisaron que nuestra comida estaba lista, así que tomé las bolsas y volvimos al volvo. En poco tiempo llegamos a mi departamento. Así que al entrar nos fuimos directo a la cocina por algo para beber y volvimos al living donde sacamos nuestras comidas.

Entre risas y conversaciones sin sentidos comimos todo. Me encanta estos momentos con él, donde solo éramos él y yo, sin importarnos el resto.

─ Estoy satisfecho ─dijo dejando su recipiente sobre la mesa de centro.

─ También yo ─me acomodé en el sillón.

─ Ven aquí ─tiro de mí hacia su cuerpo ─me encanta esto.

Nos quedamos así un rato, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando, hasta que mi vista se posó sobre el reloj de la pared y me sorprendí por la hora.

─ Edward van a ser las once ─dije separándome.

─ ¿Y? ─preguntó extrañado.

─ Edward debes ir al bar.

─ ¡Ah eso! ─murmuró─, hoy no iré.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es viernes el bar abre.

─ Le pedí a Jasper que se haga cargo, quería estar contigo ─y fue cuando vi algo ensombrecer su mirada.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunté.

─ Nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

─ ¿Seguro?

─ Sí, ahora ven aquí ─abrió sus brazos para que me acomodara en su cuerpo─. Veamos una película ─me dijo.

─ Ok.

Prendí el televisor, y comenzamos a hacer zapping no había nada bueno, pero Edward dejo la película _"Quiero robarme a la novia"._

Vimos en silencio la película, hasta que Edward hizo su comentario:

─ Yo me robaría a la novia si fueras tú.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Claro, eres mi chica, te robaría para que te cases conmigo.

─ ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ─pregunté sorprendida.

─ ¿Tú no?

─ Es apresurado, pero también te robaría.

─ Esa es mi chica ─me atrajo hacia el para besarme.

Iba a colocar mis manos en su cabello cuando el teléfono de mi casa sonó y me quedé paralizada, haciendo que Edward se diera cuenta.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó.

─ Nada ─dije colocándome de pie.

Fui hasta le teléfono, que aun sonaba y corte, no quería volver a recibir esa llamada.

─ ¿Por qué no contestas? ─me preguntó.

─ No quiero hacerlo ─fui hacia la cocina, necesitaba agua.

Tomé un vaso y lo llené, para luego beberlo todo. Mis manos tiritaban y tenía miedo.

─ Bella ¿Qué sucede? ─dijo Edward a mi espalda y me asusté ya que no lo había escuchado venir.

No me quise girar, no estaba preparada, así que me quede quieta esperando que me calmara. Edward se acercó hasta que su pecho tocaba mi espalda, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuerpo, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

─ Bella estás temblando ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién llamaba?

No pude evitarlo, un sollozo salió de mi pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían sin poder ser contenidas. Edward me sujetó contra su pecho, mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto. Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco preguntó, cosa que agradecí.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que me dijeron fuera verdad, que el pasado se hiciera presente. Me giré en los brazos de Edward para esconder mi rostro en su pecho. El paso sus manos por mi espalda, esperando tranquilizarme.

Cuando dejaron de salir las lágrimas, y mis sollozos se calmaron. Edward me acompañó hasta mi habitación; me dejó sentada en la cama mientras iba al baño. Volvió con una toalla húmeda que lentamente paso por mi rostro y mi cuello.

─ ¿Estás mejor? ─preguntó preocupado.

─ Sí, gracias ─le dije.

─ ¿Te quieres recostar?

Asentí a su pregunta, así que el quito el cobertor de la cama, me ayudó con mis zapatos y me metí en la cama, para que me cubriera.

─ ¿Quieres que me quede? ─me preguntó.

─ Por favor.

Él fue hacia el otro lado de mi cama, escuché como se sacaba sus zapatos y luego se metía dentro de esta para acercarse a mí y pasar su brazo por mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo.

Estuvimos en silencio, hasta que me giré en sus brazos y lo miré. Podía ver que estaba preocupado por lo que me había pasado.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, acurrucándome ─por favor Bella, dime algo.

─ Estoy bien ─dije aun en su cuello.

─ Hace un rato atrás no lo estabas. ¿Qué paso?

─ No es algo que quiera recordar ─dije.

Él se separó un poco de mí, me tomó la barbilla para que la alzara y me miró directamente a los ojos.

─ Algo te está pasando Bella, y quiero saberlo ─dijo serio.

─ Edward no puedo ─susurré y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos ─solo puedo decir que tengo miedo. No me dejes sola.

─ Eso no pasará ─me volvió a abrazar ─cuando quieras hablar, sabes que estoy aquí.

─ Gracias ─deje un beso en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo poso, pero solo sé que Edward tarareo una canción hasta que me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en una cafetería con Alice y Rose después del trabajo. Había pasado una semana desde el día de mi ataque de pánico. Las cosas habían estado bien con Edward, lo vi varias veces en las tardes, aunque estaba preocupada de que no me contestara el teléfono a la hora del almuerzo, él siempre decía que no lo tenía cerca y que después no me quería molestar llamándome, por si estaba haciendo algo. Eso me extrañaba, pero no le di más vueltas al asunto.

Ahora estaba con mis amigas, ya que las dos estaban preocupadas por haber estado distante estos días.

─ Bella ¿Qué está pasando? ─me preguntó Alice.

─ A mí no me pasa nada ─dije tomando de mi café.

─ Ya no nos llamas como antes, y sabemos que no pasas todo el tiempo con Edward para que nos olvidaras ─me miró Rosalie.

─ A Edward lo veo todos los días ─murmuré.

─ Lo sabemos, pero no el día completo, así que queremos saber ¿Por qué tu distanciamiento?

─ Ya les dije que no estoy alejada, solo he tenido mucho trabajo.

─ Bien, si no nos quiere decir me queda un último recurso ─dijo Alice enderezándose en su silla ─Jasper me comentó que Edward estaba preocupado por ti, que un día te dio un ataque de pánico y terminaste llorando en sus brazos ¿Qué paso?

No podía creer que Edward lo hubiera comentado, y si se lo comentó a Jasper por preocupación, no tenía por qué decírselo a Alice.

─ No fue nada ─traté de quitarle importancia.

─ Isabella Swan, habla ahora ─me retó Rose.

Tomé aire, junté mis manos sobre la mesa y mire a las chicas.

─ Recibí una llamada de mi padre. Me dijo que Renée estaba de regreso, quería verme y que sabía de Sophie.

─ ¿Qué? ─dijeron las dos─, ¿cuándo fue eso?

─ Hace una semana, y cada vez que suena el teléfono, creo que puede ser ella. Tengo miedo, y ese día con Edward lo tuve y me dio un ataque de pánico.

─ ¡Oh Dios amiga! ¿Qué quiere esa mujer?

─ No lo sé ─dije con lágrimas en los ojos─, pero no quiero saber de ella, y que tampoco toque a Sophie. Ella no se merece saber eso.

─ ¿Qué harás? ─me preguntó Rosalie.

─ No lo sé, pero no la quiero ver, ella nos abandonó, no puede aparecer ahora.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─me apoyó Alice.

No seguimos conversando del tema, no quería hablar de Renée, ni eso se merecía.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando salimos de la cafetería, Alice nos dijo que fuéramos a Hades ya que hoy seria tranquilo como la otra vez. Así que apoye la idea, quería despejarme y la mejor manera era estar con Edward en un lugar relajado.

Rose condujo hasta Hades, llamó a Emmett al bajarnos diciéndole que viniera, ya que no quería estar entre parejas. Aun cuando Alice y Jasper no eran algo serio, se podía ver a leguas que querían estar juntos.

Entramos a Hades, y nos fuimos directo a la barra, cuando en ella me di cuenta, que había una chica sujetando la camiseta de Edward desde el cuello, tirándolo hacia delante para poder besarlo. Beso del cual podía ver él estaba sorprendido.

─ Bella no actúes sin pensar ─me sujetó Rose del brazo.

─ Muy tarde ─murmuré.

Me solté de su agarre y antes de que me sujetara de nuevo corrí hacia donde ellos estaban

─ ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ─les grité y se separaron.

**Que les parecio...? Cada vez aparecen pequeños detalles que intrigan... de apoco se va sabiendo la verdad :D Espero que les gustara este capitulo, por que como saben a mi me gusta escribirlo :D **

**Quiero agradecer alertas, favoritos y review aunque son poquitos, muchas gracias a la gente que se toma el tiempo de escribirlos :D y espero que recibir algunos nuevos :D **

**Como siempre el adelanto en la pagina de facebook, no dire que día ya que planifico y no me funciona xD Así que cualquier día de estos el adelanto :D **

**Gracias por leer y comentar  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	5. Te Quiero

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**5. Te Quiero.**

**Bella's POV.**

Cuando ella se separó de él, no pude evitarlo y mi puño se estrelló contra el rostro de la rubia, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

─ ¿Quién mierda te crees para besar al novio de otra? ─le pregunté con toda la intención de golpearla de nuevo.

─ Está loca, me va a matar ─gritó.

─ ¡Bella! ─me sujetaron de la cintura.

─ Tú suéltame ─le dije a Edward y lo miré─. ¿Cómo dejas que te besé? ─lo empujé del pecho y caminé hacia la salida trasera.

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada por todo el lio, así que cuando salí al aire frío, lo agradecí. Me apoyé en la pared, cuando la puerta a mi lado se abrió y salió Edward buscándome.

─ Bella ¿Estás bien? ─me preguntó.

─ Quiero estar sola ─dije aun molesta.

─ No te voy a dejar aquí afuera sola.

─ Edward, quiero estar sola ─dije cada palabra para que entendiera.

─ ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? ─preguntó.

─ Dímelo tú. Yo te vine a ver y me encuentro a una chica besándote. No creo ser yo la que deba explicar lo que pasó, está claro lo que hice.

─ No quise besarla ─comenzó a explicar─, estábamos conversando con ella y su amiga. Me dijo cosas durante el tiempo que hablamos, pero por supuesto no le puse atención. Siempre hay chicas que coquetean con nosotros, así que para mí no fue relevante, pero la chica apostó con su amiga y de la nada me sujetó de la camisa para besarme. Nunca le respondí el beso, lamento que vieras eso ─dijo mirando el suelo, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

─ Te creo ─murmuré─, te vi sorprendido ante el beso, pero me molesto que ella te besara. Aún estoy molesta.

─ Ven acá ─me atrajo del hombro hacia su cuerpo para abrazarme.

─ De verdad lo lamento ─me dijo.

─ Lo sé ─me abracé a él.

Edward dejó un beso en mi cuello, y cuando fui a sujetar su camisa con mis manos, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano derecha.

─ ¡Auch! ─dije.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Edward se separó.

─ Me duele la mano ─dije tocándomela con cuidado.

─ Déjame ver.

Él tomó mi mano con cuidado, la comenzó a mirar y tocó una parte, la cual me dolió mucho.

─ ¡Cuidado, eso duele! ─alejé mi mano de la de él.

─ Creo que la puedes tener lesionada.

─ Me duele ─me quejé.

─ Ven.

Me tomó de mi mano buena y me llevó hacia el interior del local, pero no fuimos al bar, él abrió una puerta y entramos a una oficina. Había un escritorio de caoba lleno de papeles, una silla de cuero detrás del escritorio, un sillón grande de cuero negro y una mesita de centro; del otro lado había un estante lleno de carpetas.

─ Siéntate aquí ─me indicó el sillón.

Hice lo que le dije, mientras le buscaba algo en un mueble que no había visto. Sacó un estuche de color azul, se sentó enfrente de mí en la mesita de centro.

─ Déjame ver.

Él tomó mi mano con cuidado, para luego sacar una crema del estuche y echarme en la mano.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ Es para el dolor ─dijo esparciéndola con cuidado─, ¿te duele? ─me preguntó.

─ Sí.

─ Creo que tienes una fisura ─dijo─, deberías ir a urgencias.

─ No quiero, odio ese lugar.

─ Si yo tiró te dolerá mucho.

─ Será lo mismo, solo hazlo.

─ Ok, toma aire.

Él tomó mi mano, cuando tomé aire, tiró de ella y pude sentir como algo se movía y dolía.

─ ¡Auch! Eso dolió ─dije.

─ Pero ya está bien, ahora lo vendaré.

Sacó una venda del estuche, y comenzó a envolver mi mano.

─ ¿Por qué tienes todo esto?

─ Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que es bueno tener un botiquín. Hemos tenido algunos cortes o torceduras que necesitaron de atención, así que decidí tener esto aquí.

─ ¿Cómo sabes tanto de medicina?

Vi cómo se tensó un momento, para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Mi padre es médico, cuando era adolescente aprendí mucho de él, sobre todo cuando hacia deportes y terminaba lesionado por alguna mala ejecución.

─ ¿Tu padre es médico? No lo sabía ─murmuré.

─ No te lo había comentado ─dijo colocándose de pie─. Listo, debes tenerlo una semana creo, y estarás bien.

─ Gracias ─me puse de pie y lo abracé.

─ Nunca más golpees a una chica Bella, puede ser que un día de estos te salga una buena para los puñetazos.

─ Lo prometo ─dije contra su pecho.

─ Será mejor volver con los demás.

Él besó mi cabello y salimos de la oficina.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en unos taburetes junto a la barra. Jasper conversaba con ellas, pero cuando me vieron Alice y Rose corrieron hacia mí.

─ Amiga ¿estás bien? ─me preguntó Alice.

─ Sí, ya estoy más tranquila.

─ ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ─me preguntó Rose.

─ Di mal el golpe ─me encogí de hombros.

─ Amiga tienes una derecha de muerte ─sonrió Alice─, la chica se fue llorando y seguro tiene que arreglarse la nariz.

─ Fui impulsiva ─murmuré.

─ No amiga, defendiste lo tuyo, te felicito ─me dijo Rose.

Fuimos a la barra, Edward me sirvió un jugo, y las chicas siguieron bebiendo de sus copas. A los pocos minutos llegó Emmett, quien como siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que vio mi mano.

─ ¿Qué pasó Bells? ─me abrazó.

─ Una larga historia ─le dije.

─ Yo te la contaré ─le gritó Alice─, pero primero. Emmett este es Edward, novio de Bella. Edward él es Emmett, prometido de Rose.

─ Hasta que conozco al famoso Edward ─dijo Emmett mientras estrechaba la mano con Edward.

─ Y este es Jasper ─indicó Alice─, Jasper él es Emmett.

─ Un gustó ─se saludaron.

─ ¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa de allá? ─ofreció Edward.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa redonda con esos sillones que la rodeaban.

─ ¿Quién atenderá? ─le pregunté a Edward al oído.

─ Hoy vino gente extra a trabajar, podemos estar aquí ─pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

─ Qué bien ─me acurruqué contra su cuerpo.

Jasper, Edward y Emmett se llevaron bien, mientras las chicas conversaban sobre un desfile de moda al que Alice estaba invitada, los chicos conversaban sobre un partido jugado hace poco.

Así que aproveche de acomodarme contra Edward y escuchar la buena música que estaban interpretando en el escenario.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuché a Alice chillar de emoción, y luego mucho movimiento.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunté.

─ Los chicos han ido a bailar, pensé que estabas dormida ─me dijo Edward.

─ Estaba disfrutando de la música, pero al parecer, sí me quedé dormida, no supe cuándo cambio.

─ Los viernes después de las dos llega el Dj ─me explicó.

Vi a los chicos bailando en la pista, Alice se veía feliz y coqueteaba descaradamente con Jasper. Mientras que Rose y Emmett eran un tema aparte. Están tan enamorados que no se dan ni cuenta del resto de la gente, ellos bailaban a su ritmo y todo el tiempo se miraban.

Edward me abrazó más a él, así que hice lo mismo.

─ ¿En qué piensas? ─preguntó.

─ En lo enamorados que están Rose y Emmett.

─ ¿Salen hace mucho?

─ Años, no sé cuántos, pero sé que son muchos y se casan en el verano.

─ Genial una boda ─sonrió.

─ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Soy una dama de honor.

─ Claro ─besó mi cabeza ─ahora vamos a bailar.

Él se puso de pie, y tiró de mí hacia la pista. No mezclamos con la gente y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

Me gustaba bailar con Edward, ya que era un muy buen bailarín y me sabía llevar muy bien en la pista. Me divertí bailando con él, me hacía girar, me rodeaba con sus brazos para mover nuestras caderas al ritmo de la música.

─ Me encanta tenerte así ─me dijo al oído cuando bailaba apoyada a su pecho.

─ También me gusta ─dije.

Él besó mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro y volvió a subir haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Mi mano se fue a su cabello, mientras tiraba de él.

La noche pasó rápido, sin darme cuenta, Jasper y Edward estaban cerrando el lugar. Alice esperaba apoyada en la moto de Jasper. Yo estaba apoyada en el auto de Edward. Mientras que Rose y Emmett se habían ido hace mucho.

─ Listo ─dijo Jasper─, vamos ─miró a Alice.

Mi amiga se despidió de nosotros, se montó en la moto de Jasper y ellos se fueron.

─ ¿Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya? ─me preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba.

─ A tu casa ─dije.

─ Ok.

Él me abrió a puerta de su auto y me ayudó a subir. Pasó por delante de su auto antes de acomodarse detrás del volante y partir.

.

.

.

La luz me estaba dando justo en el rostro, así que me giré esperando volver a dormir, pero no pude. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mejor vista que poda haber pedido.

Edward aún dormía plácidamente sobre su estómago y los brazos debajo de la almohada. Se veía tranquilo, sin que nada lo perturbara y sobre todo muy joven, como de dieciocho años.

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y él arrugó el ceño para volverse a relajar. Me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que aún estaba con mi camiseta de anoche y mis braguitas, mientras que Edward dormía con solo sus pantalones de pijama.

Su espalda era musculosa, y nunca me había detenido a mirarla. Tenía varios lunares, y el que más me gustó era el que estaba sobre su hombro derecho. Me acerque a él y le dejé un dulce beso, para luego comenzar a dejar besos por su espalda. Él se removió y vi una sonrisa en su rostro, dejé otro beso en su lunar y me acosté a su lado para mirarlo.

─ Así me gustaría despertar todos los días ─dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

─ También me gusta despertar contigo ─besé su nariz.

─ Buenos días ─abrió los ojos.

─ Buenos días ─dije.

Él me atrajo de un brazo contra su cuerpo, para juntar nuestros labios.

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ─preguntó contra mi cabello.

─ No lo sé… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?

─ Si eso quieres, ven para acá.

Edward se ganó de lado en la cama, me atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndome con sus brazos, mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

─ Me encanta estar así contigo. Nunca había estado así con nadie, bueno hace años que no estaba así con nadie ─aclaró.

─ Tú ya sabes mi historia, mi último novio era un adolescente, así que no era mucho lo que podíamos pasar así. Yo no iba a su casa y él estaba un rato en la mía.

─ Entiendo, pero me gusta que entre nosotros se dé esto ─besó mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, disfrutando el estar en los brazos del otro, hasta que Edward se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, y yo me apoyaba en su pecho.

─ Tengo algo que decirte ─dijo un poco serio.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─lo miré.

─ Sé que llevamos un mes de novios y antes de eso fuimos amigos muy poco, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que te dije o hice, me encanta tenerte como mi novia, pero hay algo que quiero decirte.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─pregunté.

─ Te quiero Bella, te quiero de una manera que nunca llegue a querer a alguien, y sé que este sentimiento cada día se hace más grande.

Sé que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por sus palabras, así que lo abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Él respondió a mi abrazó y besó mi cabello.

─ También te quiero ─le dije.

─ Soy tan feliz a tu lado, que no me veo sin ti en un futuro.

Lo miré, y encontré en sus ojos una mirada intensa, pero por sobre todo, veía en ellos que sus palabras eran ciertas. Junté nuestros labios en un beso dulce, tierno y tranquilo, pero de apoco comenzó a cambiar, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y las manos de él subían por mi espalda.

En un movimiento rápido, me senté sobre él a horcajadas, sus manos se fueron a mi trasero, mientras nuestro beso se había más intenso, mas demandante y mucho más apasionado.

─ Te deseo ─dije contra sus labios.

─ No tanto como yo.

Él me volvió a besar, mientras sus manos sacaban la camiseta, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda desnuda, haciendo que me arqueara y él aprovechara de besar mis pechos, mordiendo mi pezón para hacerme gemir.

─ Bella ─susurró.

─ ¡Oh Edward!

Comencé a moverme sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su miembro crecer entre mis piernas, aumentando el deseo en mi cuerpo, como también las ansias de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Recorrí mis manos por su pecho mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. Él soltaba algunos gruñidos, haciendo que mi movimiento contra su cadera aumentara.

─ Bella ─gruñó─, me estás matando, ya no aguanto.

─ Yo tampoco ─le dije.

Me levanté de su cuerpo quitándome mis braguitas, mientras que él se bajaba su pantalón dejando a la vista su muy erecto miembro. Él me volvió a traer a su cuerpo, tocando mis piernas hasta llegar a mi trasero.

─ ¿Quieres seguir arriba? ─preguntó.

─ Sí ─susurré.

Él asintió y me ayudó a colocarme sobre su miembro para comenzar a entrar lentamente en mí. La sensación fue como estar en las nubes, podía sentirlo completamente, y cuando llegó hasta el fondo los dos gemimos.

─ ¡Dios Bella! ─gruñó.

Mis movimientos eran lentos, mi frente estaba pegada a la de Edward, mirando directamente a sus ojos, mientras que Edward enterraba sus dedos en mi cadera.

─ Más rápido ─susurró.

Hice lo que me pidió y comencé a moverme más rápido, nuestros jadeos y gemidos iban en aumento, mientras nuestro clímax se acercaba.

─ ¡Dios! ─murmuré.

Él me ayudó con sus manos a aumentar mis movimientos, y sin esperarlo, el orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo haciendo que gritara y cayera contra el cuerpo de Edward, cuando él llegaba a su propia liberación.

─ Bella ─susurró.

Sus brazos me envolvieron, mientras descansaba en su pecho. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente por el cansancio y el esfuerzo.

─ Te quiero ─besé su pecho.

─ También yo.

Luego de pasar un tiempo en la cama, solo abrazados y dándonos besos, me levanté para prepararle el desayuno. Todo el fin de semana lo pasé en su departamento, sin salir. Él tampoco fue a trabajar y estaba seguro de que Jasper lo mataría.

Mi día lunes comenzó con una reunión con el chico al cual le estaba editando el manuscrito. Mientras estuve con Edward trabajé un poco, le leí el manuscrito mientras corregía cosas, lo cual fue agradable. Siempre me imaginé tener una pareja con la cual compartir lo que me gustaba. Ahora estábamos hablando sobre el último capítulo, para comenzar a editar la tapa, como también el seudónimo que quería tener. Ya que no quería que apareciera su nombre.

─ ¿Por qué no quieres que aparezca tu nombre?

─ No mucha gente sabe que escribo, no quiero que sea por un libro romántico ─Samuel se removió incómodo.

─ Bien, pero sería genial que saliera tu nombre.

─ Esta vez no.

Samuel era un chico de veintitrés años, un soñador por su forma de escribir, quería un romance como el de su protagonista, y podía entender su miedo. Capaz nadie supiera bien sobre sus libros.

Continuamos de analizar el capítulo, para comenzar a hablar sobre como quería la tapa del libro. Él tenía una buena idea y me gustaba, solo debía buscar a la persona que lo confeccionara.

Terminamos, él se despidió de mí y volví a mi oficina.

─ Bella la junta de esta tarde con los editores se canceló, Jacob tuvo que hacer una salida a la imprenta urgente y debes ir a juntarte con Esme ─me dijo Sam al sentarme frente a mi escritorio.

─ Bien, déjame enviar un mail y me voy a reunir con Esme.

Sam asintió y salió de la oficina, le mandé un mail a la chica con la cual estaba a punto de trabajar en un manuscrito para que me dijera cuando se podía reunir conmigo. Terminé eso, tomé mi cartera, mi abrigo y salí.

─ Sam después de reunirme con Esme me iré a casa, no creo que alcance a volver.

─ Claro ─sonrió─, cualquier cosa te llamó.

─ Bien. Nos vemos.

El ascensor me llevó hasta el vestíbulo y a la salida ya había un taxi esperándome para ir al restaurante donde me juntaría con Esme.

Al llegar al lugar y entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver lo costoso que era.

─ Buenas tardes ─me saludó una chica en la entrada.

─ Buenas tardes, me quedé de juntar con Esme Cullen ─dije.

─ La está esperando, acompáñeme.

La chica me llevó por entre las mesas hasta una mesa de dos personas en la cual ya me esperaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Tenía el cabello color caramelo, tez blanca y unos lindos ojos verdes.

─ Isabella Swan ¿verdad? ─dijo al verme.

─ Un gusto Esme, y por favor llámame Bella.

─ Claro.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, llegó el camarero con una botella de vino para servirnos, y luego nos entregó los menús.

─ Espero que no te moleste mi elección de vino, pero es el mejor ─me dijo Esme.

─ Tranquila, está bien.

El camarero volvió para anotar nuestra orden y luego se retiró. Tomé la copa de vino y bebí de él.

─ Esta delicioso ─dije.

─ Qué bueno que te guste ─me sonrió y pude ver que era una persona muy cálida─. Ahora dime ¿Para qué me necesitan?

─ Próximamente tendremos el lanzamiento de un libro, y Jacob Black, quien se supone se iba a juntar contigo hoy, es el editor en jefe y quiere realizar el evento en un hotel.

─ ¿Qué quieren que haga?

─ Bueno la parte decorativa, el coctel y la música.

─ Ok ─dijo ella y vi que tenía una libreta con ella donde anoto.

─ Te traje una carpeta con todo lo que se quieres realizar, como también un resumen del libro, y la portada por si la necesitas ─se la entregué.

─ Gracias, esto será de ayuda ─la hojeó.

El camarero apareció con nuestra comida y así que nos dispusimos a comer. Le conté a Esme un poco del libro y del autor, ella hacía preguntas, de las cuales anotaba mis respuestas.

─ Nunca he trabajado para un lanzamiento, esto me emociona.

─ ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

─ Les tengo el concepto dentro de una semana, y lo tendré listo para la fecha que elijan.

─ Eso estaría genial ─tomé del vino.

─ ¿Dónde lo harán?

─ En la carpeta hay dos nombres de hoteles, Jacob dijo que eligieras el que te parezca mejor y ahí te diremos la fecha.

─ Ok.

Conversamos un poco más sobre el libro, y Esme me comentó sobre sus trabajos en otros eventos, como matrimonios, reuniones de trabajo o fiestas. Se podía ver que tenía un gran curricular.

─ Espero que podamos hablar pronto ─dijo al colocarse de pie.

─ También espero lo mismo, y muchas gracias por ayudarme.

─ Es un honor trabajar en algo como esto.

Nos despedimos a la salida del restaurante, ya eran cerca de las nueve, habíamos conversado mucho y se nos pasó el tiempo. Quería ir a mi casa a descansar, pero también quería ver a Edward, hoy solo habíamos hablado por la mañana.

Marqué su número y esperé a que contestara, pero no lo hizo, lo llamé tres veces más con el mismo resultado. Eso me extrañó mucho.

Al llegar a mi departamento, me di un baño, para colocarme mi pijama, puse algo de música y luego me senté en mi sillón y el manuscrito que debía analizar.

Estaba concentrada y anotando cosas en él, cuando tocaron el timbre. Fui hasta la puerta y miré por la mirilla. No había nadie, pero algo me llevó a abrir la puerta y me encontré un lindo ramo de flores en el suelo.

Lo tomé y entré con él, lo dejé sobre la mesa de centro. Busqué la tarjeta, y en ella venía escrito:

"_Siempre sueño contigo, pero me gustaría más dormir junto a ti ¿puedo dormir a tu lado?"_

El mensaje era de Edward, pero él no estaba en la puerta. Volví a ella y abrí saliendo al pasillo, para encontrarlo como a dos metros apoyado en la pared.

─ Edward ─lo llamé.

Él giró su rostro y me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

─ Edward ¿Qué pasa? ─dije acercándome.

─ Bella ─susurró.

Se acercó a mí, para envolverme con sus brazos. Lo sentí tiritar, lo cual me preocupó, también me asustó.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

─ Solo quiero estar contigo ─dijo contra mi cuello.

─ Ven, vamos adentro.

Él aún abrazado a mí, caminó hacia el departamento. Al entrar cerré la puerta, apagué la luz y caminé con él hacia mi habitación. Le ofrecí recostarse en la cama, cosa que hizo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos. Luego se apoyó en las almohadas y me miró. Me recosté a su lado, abrazándolo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, el cuerpo de Edward tiritaba de vez en cuando, y podía sentir su respiración aumentar a veces.

─ Edward ¿Qué sucede?

─ Tuve problemas con mis padres.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Mi papá no acepta mi forma de vida, y hoy dijo cosas horribles. Ya no creo que quiera volver a verlo.

─ Pensé que no hablabas con tus padres ─murmuré.

─ No lo hago, pero mi madre me llamó hoy, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, nos juntamos en un café y al rato llegó mi padre, el comenzó a decirme cosas, y terminamos gritando. Me fui en mi moto y recorrí las calles por mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí venir, pero pasé por las flores antes.

─ ¿Por qué a tu padre no le gusta tu forma de vida?

─ Él quería otro futuro para mí, pero tenía un sueño y lo cumplí. Aún no lo acepta.

─ ¿Desde cuándo que no hablaban?

─ Un año o más.

─ Lo siento ─le dije abrazándolo ─no me gusta verte así.

─ Lamento haber llegado así ─él se separó y me miró.

─ Está bien, al igual que tú, también me gusta estar contigo cuando necesitas de alguien.

─ Gracias ─dejó un beso en mis labios.

Nos quedamos abrazados sobre la cama un rato, hasta que decidimos meternos en ella para descansar. Dormidos abrazados, pero como nunca me di cuenta de que Edward no tenía buenos sueños, ya que se movía mucho y balbuceaba cosas que no lograba entender. Al final me quede dormida esperando que él tuviera un mejor día.

.

.

.

La semana pasó rápida, y estaba feliz porque Edward se había quedado conmigo todos los días. Me venía a buscar al trabajo y luego nos íbamos a la casa. Había preparado una cena para él, y otro día el cocino. Estaba viviendo un sueño.

─ Bella ¿Qué te dijo Esme? ─preguntó Jacob.

─ Hablé con ella hace un rato y dijo que quería juntarse con nosotros la próxima semana, ya tenía un concepto para el lanzamiento y quería ver que nos parecía. También pidió que asistiera el autor.

─ Bien, me parece ─Jacob siguió viendo sus papeles.

─ Iré a terminar mi trabajo ─me puse de pie.

─ Bella, espera ─me detuvo Jacob─, ¿quieres ir a beber algo?

─ Lo siento Jacob, mi novio me viene a buscar, ya tenemos planes.

─ Cierto, tienes novio ─creo que dijo Jacob─, bien será para otra ocasión.

─ Claro.

Salí de su oficina para ir a la mía, en el camino Sam me entregó unos documentos a revisar, y me senté detrás de mi escritorio. Mi celular tenía una luz parpadeando, y cuando abrí el mensaje encontré unas lindas palabras de Edward.

"_Ya quiero verte, pero aún debo esperar dos horas. Te quiero. E."_

El mensaje de Edward me hizo sonreír. Al igual que yo, él estaba ansioso por verme.

Comencé a mirar el manuscrito que estaba revisando cuando Jacob me llamó, pero fui interrumpido por el teléfono.

─ ¿Qué sucede Sam? ─pregunté al contestar.

─ Me llamaron de recepción, hay alguien que te busca.

─ ¿Quién? ─seguí mirando el manuscrito.

─ Es Renée Dwyer, dice que te conoce y necesita hablar contigo.

El lápiz que tenía en mi mano se cayó al suelo, alcancé a sujetar el teléfono, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar.

─ Bella, Bella ¿estás bien?

─ Di… dile... que… que no estoy ─tartamudeé.

─ Bella ¿estás bien?

─ Solo dile eso ─dije rápido y corte.

Comencé a tomar aire rápidamente, sintiendo que el cualquier momento me desmayaría.

Esa mujer estaba aquí, en mi trabajo, en la ciudad. Había averiguado todo sobre mí y ahora me buscaba.

Tomé mis cosas, apagué el computador sin guardar nada, y salí de mi oficina.

─ Sam, tengo que irme, cualquier cosa importante me la anotas.

─ Bella ¿Qué…?

No dejé que continuara y me giré para correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

─ Bella, espera ─escuché a Sam antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, eran varios pisos y no sabía si llegaría abajo caminando, pero tenía que seguir. Al llegar a la salida, tomé mi celular y marqué el único número que sabía que me ayudaría.

─ Hola linda ─dijo al contestar.

─ Edward ven por mí ─dije aun con la respiración entrecortada.

─ Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

─ Estoy en mi trabajo, pero necesito que vengas por mí. Estoy en las escaleras de emergencia por el costado del edificio.

─ Voy en camino, tu solo quédate ahí ─me dijo y colgó.

Me senté en las escaleras, llevé mis piernas a mi pecho y comencé a llorar.

¿Por qué esa mujer debía aparecer? Ella se había ido, no quería conocerla, no quería saber nada de ella, no quería que ella supiera de mí. Solo debía olvidarme, irse como lo hizo hace muchos años.

No sé cuándo tiempo pasó, solo sé que en la puerta de salida se escuchó un golpe, así que me paré esperando que sea Edward y no un vagabundo en el callejón.

─ Bella ¿estás bien? ─preguntó al verme.

Me abracé a él, mientras era envuelta por los brazos de Edward.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Ella está aquí ─dije ─viene por mí.

─ ¿Quién?

─ Mi madre Edward, mi madre está aquí.

Sé que después de decir eso Edward me abrazo más fuerte, me llevó hasta su moto y cuando se separó de mí me di cuenta de su vestimenta. Tenía puesto un pantalón de tela negro, camisa y corbata. Aunque estaba con su chaqueta de cuero.

No subimos a la moto, esta vez no me importó que la falda se me subiera, solo quería ir a mi casa. Alejarme de esa mujer.

**.**

**Que les parecio? Les gusta como va todo esto? Como ven los dos tienen secretos y pasados, pero de apoco van saliendo cosas a la luz... ya saben que la madre de Bella la busca y obvio Bella no quiere nada con ella... también esta lo de Edward y sus padres... ese hombre también tiene sus cosillas... espero que les este gustando mis idea loca xD **

**Para la gente que no vio en el grupo, subo capitulo antes por que mañana no me conectare y prefiero adelantarlo que retrasarlo... así que quiero agradecer a mi beta especialmente por haberme tenido el capitulo antes sin que le hubiera avisado sobre el cambio con tiempo xD Gracias Monse! **

**Como siempre agradesco alertas, favoritos y Review... aunque extraño saber que dicen todas las personas que leen, asi que por favor dejen su opinion :D **

**Bueno me despido, gracias por leer, el adelanto en el grupo un día de estos :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	6. Apoyo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**6. Apoyo.**

**Bella´s POV.**

Sabía que Edward conversaba con alguien, la puerta entreabierta de mi habitación me dejaba escuchar voces amortiguadas y eso me asustó.

Ella podía estar aquí.

Me cubrí más con el cobertor de mi cama, esperando que este me protegiera de cualquier cosa, sobre todo de ella.

La puerta se abrió y vi una figura femenina caminar hacia mi cama, me acurruqué más, pero luego me di cuenta de que era Alice. Ella se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

— Ahora mejor. Estoy lejos de ella.

— Sam me avisó que te habías ido muy alterada. Me dijo que te había ido a buscar una mujer, y quisiste irte. Era Renée ¿verdad? —asentí—. ¡Ay Bella! Cada vez está más cerca.

— Solo espero que no llegue aquí.

— Si tiene la dirección de tu trabajo, seguro tiene esta dirección.

— No digas estupideces Alice.

— Solo digo lo que creo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— No lo sé —me acurruqué más.

— Edward está muy preocupado, no sabe por qué actúas así.

— Le dije que mi madre me abandonó cuando era una bebé. Debería darse cuenta.

— Sabes que no es solo por eso Bella, sabes que es por Sophie.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Aun cuando habían pasado siete años, seguía doliendo.

— Debes contarle Bella, no puedes esconderle eso de ti.

— No quiero que me tenga pena, ni tampoco que se asuste. Alice por esa parte estoy dañada.

— Claro que no, sabes que el médico dijo que todo estaba bien.

— Yo estoy dañada —toqué mi pecho—, aquí.

— Amiga, eso no es así —me abrazó.

Dejé que unas lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, sabía que, aun cuanto más corriera de mi pasado, este más me alcanzaba.

Alice se quedó un tiempo más conmigo, luego me dijo que debía ir a ayudar a Jasper con el Bar ya que Edward se quedaría conmigo esta noche.

— Gracias por venir Alice.

Ella dejó un beso en mi cabeza y se fue. Cerré los ojos, escuche como Alice se despedía de Edward y después la puerta cerrarse. La casa se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Edward camino a la habitación.

Al entrar traía una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un jugo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

— Mejor —dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

— Te traje esto para que comas, debes detener hambre.

— Gracias —dije.

El dejó la bandeja en mis piernas y comencé a comer. La sopa estaba exquisita, y hasta esos momentos me di cuenta de que tenía hambre.

— Está muy buena —le dije.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

Edward se acomodó a mi lado en la cama, y me acompañó mientras comía. No me preguntó nada, lo cual agradecí.

— Listo.

— Qué bueno que te gustó —tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el suelo.

Se acercó a mí, me atrajo a su cuerpo con sus brazos y nos acomodamos en la cama.

Me sentía bien en los brazos de Edward, como si esta fuera mi casa, el lugar donde siempre debería estar. Me acurruqué más en el escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué huyes de tu madre? —preguntó después de un rato.

— Ella quiere saber de mí, conocerme, pero no se lo merece, ella decidió estar sin mí.

— Te entiendo —dijo—, pero deberías por lo menos verla.

— No quiero Edward, no lo haré.

— Bien, te apoyo si no quieres.

— Gracias, y quiero pedirte un favor.

— Lo que quieras.

— Sé que es una petición muy loca, pero necesito irme de aquí por unos días.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

— Ella vendrá aquí Edward. Llegó a mi trabajo, es obvio que sabe mi dirección.

— Vamos a mi departamento —dijo—, quédate conmigo.

— ¿No te molesta?

— Claro que no.

— Gracias.

Le di un beso en su mejilla, y luego me dijo que guardara algo de ropa para llevar. Así que me puse de pie, saqué una maleta pequeña y la llené con ropa. No sabía cuántos días estaría, así que guardé lo suficiente.

Edward me estaba esperando con su chaqueta de cuero en la mano, al igual que su corbata.

— ¿Por qué estás con traje? —le pregunté.

Él se miró y luego a mí.

— Tenía una reunión.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, ¿estás lista?

— Sí.

— Entonces vamos.

Dejé todo bien cerrado y nos fuimos. Aunque cuando llegamos abajo nos dimos cuenta de que la maleta no iría bien en la moto.

— Iré en un taxi Edward.

— Bien, pero iré detrás de ti.

— Ok.

Él me ayudó a conseguir un taxi, me subí a él y partió, a los segundos Edward venía detrás de mí.

Su departamento no estaba tan alejado del mío, así que en minutos llegamos. Él se estacionó enfrente del edificio, me ayudó a bajar y tomó la maleta.

— ¿Dejaras la moto ahí?

— Te dejaré arriba y volveré por ella.

— Ok.

Subimos hasta su piso, Edward abrió la puerta de su departamento y me dejó entrar. Prendió las luces y el lugar se iluminó.

— Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa, yo iré por mi moto.

— Bien.

Edward salió así que fui hasta su habitación donde dejé mi maleta. Miré por el gran ventanal la ciudad de Seattle. Había millones de luces, pero eso daba una hermosa vista. Podía ver los autos ir de un lugar a otro, pero agradecía no escucharlos.

Pase varios minutos ante en ventanal, hasta que unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y la cabeza de Edward se apoyó en mi hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres darte un baño?

— Eso no estaría mal.

— Vamos —él tiró de mí.

Edward me llevó hasta el baño, prendió el agua, luego comenzó a sacarme la ropa de manera lenta y tierna. No había ningún deseo mayor en sus movimientos y se lo agradecía.

Cuando quedé desnuda delante de él, y él se comenzó a sacar la ropa para quedar desnudo. Me llevó hasta la ducha y los nos mojamos con el agua tibia. Esta me ayudó con los músculos tensos de mi cuerpo.

— Quiero lavar tu cabello —me dijo Edward—, gírate.

Hice lo que me pidió quedando de espaldas a él. El hecho shampoo en su mano y luego lo esparció por mi pelo mientras me lo masajeaba. Me relajé por el tiempo en que hizo eso, y luego lo enjuago.

Tomó la barra de jabón y la paso por mi cuerpo mientras lo recorría con sus manos. Nada era sexual, solo me estaba mimando y cuando terminó lo hice con él, mientras se lavaba su cabello.

Al terminar Edward me envolvió en una toalla, luego él se envolvió una en la cintura y nos fuimos a la habitación. Me dejó para que me vistiera, así que de la maleta saqué unas bragas, y una camiseta vieja que me quedaba grande. Edward apareció de su clóset con un pantalón de pijama y secando su cabello con una toalla.

— Déjame secarte el cabello —me dijo.

Asentí su petición, él volvió a su clóset, trajo un secador de pelo, lo enchufó y me senté en la cama para que el secara mi cabello. Lo hizo con cuidado, pasándolo lentamente por mi pelo, y así como iba estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

— Listo —dejó un beso en mi cabeza— métete en la cama, iré a dejar esto.

El volvió al clóset, me metí en su cama y el apareció a los segundos, apagó la luz y se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome. Quedé apoyada en su pecho, donde dejé un beso.

— Gracias por eso —le dije.

— Quería mimarte, que te sintieras querida.

— Lo lograste —me abracé más a él.

— Qué bueno, ahora descansa.

Besó mi cabeza, me acurruqué en él y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado rápido, no había vuelto a escuchar de Renée y esperaba no volver a hacerlo.

En el trabajo Sam estaba muy preocupada por mí cuando regresé, pero le dije que todo estaba bien, que no debía de preocuparse.

— Vendré por ti a la hora de siempre —Edward besó mis labios.

— No me debes venir a dejar y a buscar.

— Me gusta hacerlo, ahora entra que vas a llegar tarde.

— Te quiero —le di un último beso.

Entré en el edificio y vi a Edward partir. Con una sonrisa llegué a mi piso, donde una muy eficiente Sam me esperaba.

— Buenos días Bella —me saludó.

— Hola Sam.

— Hoy tienes una reunión con el chico del nuevo manuscrito, luego una junta con los editores y Esme Cullen vendrá a las cuatro y media. No puede antes.

— Está bien, hoy solo tengo esas juntas y ¿Jacob?

— Llegará para hablar con la señora Cullen, está atendiendo unos problemas de la imprenta y luego almorzara con su padre.

— Ok.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido para ser mitad de semana, recibí algunas llamadas que debía ser para Jacob, firme algunos documentos, volví a revisar el manuscrito para estar clara en la junta con el autor.

— Bella llego Kevin —me dijo Sam por el interfono.

— Ya voy.

Tomé mis cosas, y fui hacia la sala de juntas.

— Hola Kevin, es bueno verte de nuevo.

— Hola Bella.

El chico tenía solo veintidós años, era su primer libro y estaba muy entusiasmado. Yo también lo estaba, los primeros capítulos que había leído me estaban gustando mucho. No era muy fan de las historias de misterio, pero esta tenía algo que me gustaba.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? —me preguntó nervioso.

— Me está gustando —le regalé una sonrisa—, no soy fan de las historias de misterios, pero la tuya me está atrapando.

— Qué bien —sonrió.

— Ahora solo debemos ver unas cosas en la redacción y algunas ideas.

Comenzamos a trabajar en el manuscrito. Él tomó notas sobre lo que le decía, escuchó mis ideas y mis críticas. Él me decía que estaba contento de poder comentarlo con alguien, siempre había sido un sueño.

Trabajamos por una hora y media, cuando Sam me avisó de la reunión con los editores. Me despedí de Kevin, a quien le dije que se le avisaría cuando seria la próxima reunión.

La reunión con los otros editores fue lenta, lo único bueno fue que el almuerzo iba incluido. Se mostró una lista larga de eventos, los nuevos libros que se lanzarían a donde debíamos ir todos.

Fueron dos horas eternas dentro de esa sala de juntas. Jacob había tenido suerte al no venir.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —me preguntó Sam al llegar a su escritorio.

— Extenso.

— Esme debe estar por llegar.

— Bien, iré a trabajar un poco y me avisas cuando llegue.

— Claro.

Entré en mi oficina, revisé mi correo, y como tenía varios los respondí. Luego comencé a trabajar en el manuscrito, quería terminar pronto para así poder poner en marcha el proceso de publicación.

Estaba por terminar un capítulo, cuando Sam me informó que Esme había llegado al igual que Chris el escritor. Dejé todo en orden y me fui hacia la sala de junta. Esme y Chris nos estaban esperando, los dos conversaban muy animados.

— Hola Bella, es bueno verte —me saludó Esme con un beso en la cara.

— Igualmente. Hola Chris —lo saludé.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y apareció Jacob.

— Buenas tardes —saludó seriamente.

— Esme te presento a Jacob Black, él es el editor del libro.

— Un gusto Jacob —saludó Esme.

— El gusto es mío. Hola Chris, es bueno volverte a ver —le dijo Jacob.

Nos acomodamos en la gran mesa, Esme comenzó a mostrar sus bocetos sobre la idea que tenía para el lanzamiento, como también el lugar donde era mejor realizarlo, a lo cual Jacob estuvo de acuerdo.

Decidimos cual decoración era mejor después de una larga charla, para pasar a ver los menús que Esme había preparado para esa noche. Estábamos entre dos, ya que eran los mejores, y uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba.

— Puedo hacer un arreglo si quieren, colocar esto aquí —dijo indicando el plato.

— Eso estaría bien —dijo Jacob.

Seguimos organizando las cosas para ese día ya que queríamos dejar todo listo. Lo bueno que Esme sabia como trabajar, por lo que no teníamos problemas.

— La persona que colocara la música es de mi confianza, he trabajado siempre con él —explicó Esme.

— Eso me parece, no quiero ningún inconveniente —dijo Jacob.

— Cualquier cosa que pase con lo que debía de estar a mi cargo me hago responsable señor Black —Esme se puso seria.

— Eso espero.

El ambiente se puso tenso y eso no me gustó, así que le pregunté algo a Esme para evitar que ellos se mataran con los ojos. Chris también se había dado cuenta del ambiente.

— Bueno creo que tenemos todo listo, cualquier cosa me comunico con ustedes —Esme se puso de pie.

— Gracias por haber venido, si hay algún cambio también te aviso —le dije.

— Hasta luego señor Black —se despidió de Jacob.

— Hasta luego —le dijo él.

— Nos vemos pronto Jacob —le dijo Chris —adiós Bella, gracias por todo.

Esme y Chris salieron de la sala de juntas y nosotros detrás de ellos. Llegamos donde estaba Sam hablando por teléfono.

— … gracias por llamar —se despido Sam —hay algo para ustedes —nos entregó unos sobres.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

— Llegaron hace unos minutos, los trajo José —me dijo.

Jacob y yo abrimos el sobre para encontrar una invitación para el evento de aniversario de la editorial.

— ¿Ya se viene el aniversario? —pregunté sorprendida.

— Ya estamos a Marzo Bella, solo quedan una semana para eso ¿Cómo olvidaste la fecha? —me preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

— No lo sé, pensé que faltaba. ¿Te llego una le pregunté?

— Claro —sonrió mostrando su invitación.

— Señoritas me retiro, debo ir donde mi padre —dijo Jacob.

Él se fue, así que aproveche de ir a mi oficina, apagar el computador, tomar mis cosas para irme a casa. Ya estaba en la hora de salida.

— Bella vamos juntas —dijo Sam llegando a mi lado.

Bajamos en el ascensor mientras conversábamos del evento. El año pasado Sam no había podido ir por ser recepcionista, pero ahora que era nuestra secretaria, podría estar con nosotros.

— ¿Edward viene por ti? —me preguntó.

— Si, debe estar esperándome.

Al salir a la calle encontré a Edward en medio de la acera mirando con el ceño fruncido. Mire para ver que era, pero no había nada, solo gente caminando.

— Edward —lo llamé.

Él se giró para verme, y pude ver que algo había pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— Creí ver a alguien —dijo, aun extrañado.

— ¿A quién?

— Ya no importa. ¿Cómo estás? Hola Sam —saludó a mi amiga.

— Hola Edward, y adiós Edward. Nos vemos mañana.

Sam se fue calle abajo y me quede con Edward.

— Hoy tuve un día largo, solo quiero ir a casa.

— Entonces vamos.

Él dejó un beso en mi frente y nos montamos a su moto.

Me estaba acostumbrando el llegar a su departamento, el atardecer justo pegando en la ventana, se veía muy bonito.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? —me preguntó Edward.

— Cualquier cosa —digo sacando mi abrigo y caminando hacia el ventanal.

— Pediré algo, no quiero cocinar.

— Si quieres lo hago yo —le dije.

— Tranquila, pediré algo.

Edward se perdió en la cocina y me quedé mirando el lindo espectáculo. Siempre me había gustado el atardecer. En Forks me sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa a verlo, mientras que en la universidad varias veces subí a la azotea del edificio donde vivía a verlo. Es un momento mágico para mí.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, y la cabeza de Edward apoyándose en mi hombro.

— La comida llega en unos minutos —me dijo.

— Bien.

— ¿Te gusta la vista?

— Si, amo los atardeceres.

— ¿De verdad? No lo sabía —murmuró.

— Poca gente lo sabe —me giré en sus brazos.

— Gracias por compartir eso —besó mi frente.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que el timbre sonó. Edward fue por la comida y yo coloqué cubiertos y vasos en la isla de la cocina.

— Hoy tenemos rabioles —dijo entrado.

— Entonces el vino que elegí está bien —dije.

Nos acomodamos para comer, Edward me contó sobre unos nuevos tragos que ofrecería en el bar, como también de un nuevo barman que los ayudaría para que Jasper y el pudieran pasar más tiempo con nosotros cuando íbamos.

— Me gusta eso —dije tomando de mi vino.

— A mí también, podré bailar mucho más contigo.

Eso me hizo sonreír, cuando recordé la invitación.

— Edward, en el trabajo tenemos una cena por el aniversario de la editorial y quiero que vayas conmigo.

— ¿Puedo ir? —me preguntó con un brillo en la mirada.

— Claro, la invitación dice que puedo llevar acompañante y quiero ir contigo.

— Entonces sí, quiero ir.

Terminamos de comer felices, Edward vendría conmigo a la fiesta, y sería el primer año en que no estaría sola, y siendo seguida por Jacob. Aunque ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no me invita a salir, al parecer se dio cuenta de que nada pasaría entre nosotros.

Ayudé a Edward con las cosas sucias, y fue un momento divertido en el cual, el termino tirándome agua con la que estaba lavando y yo le respondí, para al final quedar completamente mojados, y la cocina hecha un desastre.

— Tendremos que limpiar esto —dije mirando el suelo.

— ¿Quién quiere limpiar cuando me estas matando así toda mojada?

— También te vez sexy —dije recorriendo su pecho con la mirada.

— Limpiamos mañana, ahora te deseo —dijo.

En un rápido movimiento me tomó en brazos haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas y camino conmigo hacia la habitación, lanzándome en la cama.

— No sabes cuánto me gustas Isabella.

Se posó sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a besarme.

Como nunca antes nuestro momento fue acelerado, el deseo nos consumía y en poco tiempo la ropa no estorbo. Fue puro deseo carnal, pero fue uno de mis mejores orgasmos.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado rápido, y el sábado en la mañana Edward me aviso de que tenía una sorpresa para mí, me pidió que me colocara algo cómodo, y como era un día soleado y caluro, me coloqué un vestido, y mis converse. Dejé mi cabello suelto, y solo me coloqué rímel para maquillarme.

— Estas hermosa —me dijo Edward cuando aparece enfrente de él.

— Tu tampoco estas nada de mal.

Edward se había puesto unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y una camisa encima.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —pregunté.

— Es una sorpresa —me dio un casto beso—, ahora vamos.

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento para subirnos al volvo, todo el camino fuimos tomados de la mano, lo cual me hacía sentir muy cómoda.

— Reconozco este camino —dije cuando me di cuenta a dónde íbamos — ¿vamos al acuario?

— No, pero está cerca.

El entro por una calle y pude ver el mar, luego entro en un gran estacionamiento y dejó el auto. Me ayudó a bajar y tomados de la mano comenzamos a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

— Ya veras, no seas ansiosa.

Entramos en un lugar donde había muchos yates, barcos y pequeñas embarcaciones. No entendía que hacíamos ahí, Edward podía venir a ver a alguien, porque no creo que tenga un Yate.

— Te presento a Elizabeth —dijo Edward indicando un Yate.

— ¿Qué es esto Edward?

— Pasaremos la tarde en alta mar.

— ¿Es una broma?

— No ven.

El tiro de mi hacia una pequeña rampa que nos dejos subir al Yate. En él ya se encontraba un hombre.

— Que tal Bruno —saludó Edward—. Bella él es Bruno, el dueño del Yate. Bruno mi novia.

— Un gusto Bella —me sonrió.

— Igualmente.

Edward me llevo por el Yate, podía ver a Bruno ir de un lado a otro mientras soltaba amarras, y movía cosas.

— ¿Cómo te conseguiste esto? —pregunté.

— Bruno es amigo de Jasper, el me lo presento y arrende el Yate por el día.

— Esto es mucho Edward.

— Me gusta darte sorpresas —beso mi cabeza.

A los poco minutos el Yate comenzó a moverse, Edward me llevo hasta el interior, donde Bruno manejaba todo y pude apreciar como salíamos a alta mar. Era genial poder ver ese proceso.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero nos habíamos alejado de Seattle y estábamos rodeados en agua. Edward me llevo a la parte de afuera donde había unas sillas y una mesa. Me acomode en una de ella mientras Edward iba por algo de comida.

Él había traído la comida el día anterior, así que solo tuvo que calentarla. Todo estaba delicioso y se agradecía porque tenía mucha hambre. Conversamos de todo y apreciamos la vista y lo tranquilo que estábamos.

— Me gusta —dije respirando con calma.

— Es bueno alejarse de todo —murmuró.

— Ya lo creo.

— ¿Has sabido de tu madre? —preguntó.

— No, pero de seguro aparece un día de estos.

— Espero que no lo haga, no me gusta cómo te sientes —Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

Después de esa charla, caminamos por la cubierta, el viento soplaba con fuerza y me sentía muy relajada. Edward me tenía entre sus brazos hasta que llegamos proa.

— Quiero hacer algo —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Viste Titanic?

— Claro que vi Titanic, no conozco a nadie que no la hubiera visto.

— Quiero recrear la escena.

— ¿Cuál? —lo mire extrañado.

Me llevo hasta el barandal, se colocó detrás de mí, levanto mis brazos con los suyos y el viento nos golpeó.

— Siempre quise hacer esto —sonrió —siempre dije que Jack tenía mucha suerte al tener a la chica así, y ahora tengo a la mejor chica en esta posición.

— Eres un loco —me giré hacia su rostro y bese su mejilla —pero te quiero por eso.

Nos quedamos abrazados en esa parte, disfrutando del momento. Edward sacó unas pocas fotos para el recuerdo, luego le pidió ayuda a Bruno para que nos sacara una de los dos, y luego nos sacamos una con Bruno, cosa que lo hizo reír.

La tarde paso muy rápido y el atardecer comenzó a aparecer. Edward me abrazo y me susurro al oído:

— Cuando supe que amabas los atardeceres pensé en como regalarte uno, y este fue el que mejor se me ocurrió, un atardecer en alta mar.

— ¡Oh Edward! —me giré para abrazarlo—, esto es hermoso —dije—, nunca nadie había hecho cosas lindas por mí, y tú las estás haciendo todas. Gracias.

— Te quiero —besó mi frente.

— También te quiero.

Con el atardecer de fondo, nos besamos sin apuros, solo demostrando en ese beso, cuando nos queríamos, y cuán importante era nuestra relación para nosotros.

**Que les pareció...? Este capitulo es de transición... detalles de aquí sirven para mas adelante :D Como siempre agradezco alertas de autor y favorito como también los lindos review :D Gracias Gracias por apoyar la historia...! :D **

**El adelanto como siempre en los próximos días en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Ya pronto se vienen algunas cosas importantes sobre la historia, y espero que eso les siga gustando :D **

**Gracias por leer y Comentar :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	7. Hospital

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**7. Hospital.**

**Bella's POV.**

Billy miró el manuscrito, me miró a mí y luego volvió al manuscrito.

— ¿Está listo? —preguntó.

— Sí señor, ayer estuve todo el día con el autor dándole los últimos toques y está listo para ser publicado.

— Muy bien —se acomodó en la silla—, ahora debes hacer le proceso de publicación, ¿Ya sabes cómo es, verdad?

— Sí, el tiempo que pasé trabajando como secretaria de Jacob me enseñó a cómo hacerlo.

— Pues bien, me avisas cuando tengas todo agendado para así asistir a este lanzamiento, me gusta mucho ese libro y espero que le vaya muy bien.

— Gracias Billy.

Salí de su oficina con una sonrisa en la cara. Ayer habíamos terminado la corrección del libro lo cual nos puso muy contentos.

No encontré a Sam en su escritorio, así que entré en mi oficina para enviarle un mail al autor y comenzar con el proceso de publicación. Quería coordinar con él lo de la portada, como también para cuando sería el lanzamiento. Necesitábamos otra reunión.

— Bella, ¿estás muy ocupada? —entró Jacob.

— No pasa.

— Me enteré de lo del libro, felicidades —me dijo.

— Gracias, estoy emocionada por el proceso de publicación.

— Me imagino, estaba igual la primera vez.

— Es emocionante —sonreí.

— Bella quería preguntarte si ibas con alguien a la cena de aniversario. Si vas sola podrías ir juntos.

Miré a Jacob, quien esperaba mi respuesta, y no me sentía muy bien al decirle que no, pero ya había invitado a Edward.

— Lo siento Jacob, iré con mi novio.

— Bien —murmuró—, veré si Sam quiere ser mi compañera.

— Seguro —le sonreí.

—Bueno iré a trabajar, luego hablamos.

Él salió de mi oficina, y me dejó con un sabor amargo.

Cuando llegué a trabajar como secretaria de Jacob al mes me invitó a salir, pero lo rechacé, no veía bien el salir con él. Pero luego de unos meses me lo pidió de nuevo y salimos, ahí me dijo que le gustaba, pero lo rechacé, no estaba interesada en salir con mi jefe. Luego pasó el tiempo y podía ver el interés de él en mí, pero traté de no darle falsas ilusiones, y ahora, aun sabiendo que tengo novio, no deja de preguntarme si quiero salir con él.

— Iré a la fiesta con Jacob —entró Sam.

— Bien por ti —le dije.

— ¿Irás con Edward?

— Sí, está emocionado.

— Ya quiero que sea la próxima semana —me dijo muy emocionada.

— Será un muy buena fiesta —murmuré.

La tarde pasó volando, y recordé que hoy volvía a mi casa, no quería hacerlo, pero también sabía que no podía quedarme para siempre en la casa de Edward. Aun no habíamos hablado sobre vivir juntos, y sentía que era una manera de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Al salir a la calle, Edward como siempre me estaba esperando, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no llegaba a sus ojos esa felicidad, algo le pasaba.

— Hola hermosa.

Me atrajo de la cintura y besó mis labios.

— Hola —murmuré encontrar de ellos.

— ¿Vamos a comer?

— ¿Dónde?

— Quiero comer comida Mexicana ¿Quieres?

— Sí.

Nos subimos a su auto y Edward condujo por un par de calles hasta estacionarse enfrente de un restaurante de comida rápida. Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa hasta el fondo. El camarero nos entregó los menús, pero como no era conocedora de la comida, le dije a Edward que pidiera por mí.

El chico anotó lo que Edward le decía y luego se fue.

— Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte —me dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Debo hacer un viaje la próxima semana, es algo importante.

— ¿A dónde?

— A Chicago, serán solo tres días.

— Te extrañaré —hice un mohín.

— Yo también, pero te llamaré seguido y te enviaré mensajes, pero debo ir.

— ¿A qué vas? —pregunté.

— Es por mi trabajo —dijo mirando el menú, pero luego se tensó.

— ¿Sobre el bar? ¿Qué es?

— Es… es un curso —dijo apurado—, sobre tragos y esas cosas.

— Ya veo —murmuré, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.

El camarero llegó con la comida, así que comenzamos a comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa y Edward comenzó a contarme sobre un nuevo chico que trabajaría con ellos. Era joven, pero se veía entusiasmado según Edward.

— Debes conocerlo, es un chico muy simpático —me dijo.

— Claro, iré contigo el jueves.

— Genial.

Terminamos de comer, así que Edward pidió la cuenta y me invitó a caminar por el parque que estaba enfrente del restaurante.

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, el lugar estaba solitario. Era martes y no mucha gente salía a caminar de noche.

Sentí una picazón extraña en la garganta, pero no le puse atención y seguí caminando de la mano de Edward, hasta que comenzó a darme tos y el aire me empezó a faltar.

— Bella ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

— Sí…solo… tengo tos —dije entrecortado por la tos.

— ¿Segura?

— Si so… —volví a toser.

Me cubrí la boca con las manos, y sentí mis labios hinchados.

— Bella ¿Qué sucede?

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, pero no logré verlo, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras intentaba tomar aire.

— ¡Rayos Bella! —dijo Edward—eres alérgica a algo.

— No… no puedo… respirar —susurré.

— Debo llevarte al hospital.

Edward me tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr conmigo hacia el auto. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, el cuerpo me picaba un montón, y en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

Me sentó en el asiento del copiloto cuando llegamos, me puso el cinturón y corrió hacia el lado del conductor para partir a los segundos.

— Bella debes respirar con calma, así no te ahogaras —me dijo Edward—. ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

No pude responderle ya que me dio un ataque de tos que hizo que mi cuerpo se doblara por la mitad. Edward maldijo por lo bajo y acelero mucho más.

Al llegar al hospital, me sacó del auto y me llevó a urgencias, donde comenzó a gritar y a llamar a la gente. En poco segundos estuve en un camilla siendo llevaba por un pasillo. No vi más a Edward y los médicos me preguntaban miles de cosas que no sabía responder.

Al final caí en la inconsciencia, cuando mi cuerpo no pudo más.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrar una habitación que estaba en la penumbra. Miré a mí alrededor y nada me era conocido hasta que llegué a un bulto que estaba sobre mi cama, aunque luego me di cuenta de que no era un bulto, sino que se trataba de Edward, quien estaba apoyado en sus brazos durmiendo.

Pasé mi mano por su cabello, y me di cuenta de la intravenosa que tenía en ella.

¿Qué rayos me había pasado?

— Bella —susurró Edward, pero no había despertado.

Me quedé recostada en la cama, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado aquí.

Recuerdo haber tosido mucho, y eso provocaba que me faltara el aire. Luego Edward me vio y supo que era alérgica a algo, seguro se notaba en mi rostro, aunque… ¿Cómo había sabido Edward eso?

Luego me trajo al hospital y me entraron a urgencia hasta que todo se volvió negro.

¿Ya me habrían tratado? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Cuánto llevaba aquí? Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas.

— Bella, Bella —dijo Edward a mi lado.

Él abrió los ojos y miré a su alrededor, hasta que me vio.

— Bella, amor ¿estás bien?

— Sí —dije sorprendía por su apodo de "amor".

— ¿Cómo te sientes?, estaba tan asustado.

Tomó mi mano y besó mi mejilla.

— Me siento bien… pero ¿Qué pasó?

— Eres alérgica a la pimienta negra, lo tacos tenían, lo siento Bella —miró triste nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— Tranquilo —pasé mi mano por su cabello—, no sabía que lo soy, nunca antes había tenido una reacción alérgica.

— ¿En serio?

— De verdad Edward, no tenía idea. Pero, ¿qué me hicieron?

— Te administraron medicamentos para contrarrestar la alergia, y te sedaron. Aparte de que estas conectada a oxígeno —dijo tocando mi rostro donde había una sonda.

La luz del sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y una enfermera entró a revisar mis signos vitales.

— Señor debería retirarse, no es necesario que pase la noche aquí —le dijo la enfermera a Edward.

— Quiero quedarme, tengo permiso del doctor.

— Bien —le dijo.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso? —le pregunté cuando la enfermera se fue.

— Hablé con el doctor, no te preocupes.

Pasamos un rato conversando, hasta que llegó el doctor. Me revisó y vio las maquinas a las que estaba conectada.

— Bueno señorita Swan, sus signos vitales están estables, solo debes descansar, así que la dejaré con licencia lo que queda de semana.

— Gracias doctor —le dije.

— La enfermera vendrá a ayudarla, y yo voy por sus papeles del alta.

— Bien.

— Señor Cullen ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —le preguntó el doctor y me extrañe.

— Claro, ya vengo Bella —besó mi frente y salió.

Edward salió de la habitación, la enferma entró para ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa, a sacarme la intravenosa y las cosas que tenía conectado en mi cuerpo. Cuando terminamos me dejó para esperar al doctor y a Edward.

— Ya tengo tu alta médica —entró Edward con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quería el doctor contigo? —su sonrisa se fue.

— Me dijo lo que debías tomar, y el cuidado que tenías que tener esta semana.

— ¡Ah! Bien.

Edward me ayudó a colocarme de pie, bajamos por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Me ayudó a subir al auto y partimos.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi bolso, así que lo busqué y me sorprendí al ver el nombre de mi padre.

— _Bella, Bella, dime que estás bien_ —me dijo alterado.

— Papá estoy bien —dije—, ¿qué pasa?

— _Alice me llamó, dijo que estabas en el hospital, estaba preocupado._

— Alice te dijo ¿Cómo? —y miré a Edward quien movió los labios diciendo lo siento—. Estoy bien papá, solo fue una reacción alérgica.

— _Pero no eres alérgica nada._

— Creo que a la pimienta negra sí.

— _¡Dios Bella! Pero ¿estás bien?_

— Si papá, ya voy a mi casa.

— _Bien, bueno te cuidas y cualquier cosa me llamas._

— Claro, te quiero papá.

— _Igual._

Cortamos y miré a Edward.

— Llamé a Alice cuando llevaba dos horas in saber de ti, estaba asustado.

— Está bien, pero ya les avisaste a ellas.

— Si, la llamé cuando pasé a verte. Dijo que vendría verte con Rose en la tarde.

— Bien —me acomodé en el asiento.

Edward se quedó en silencio y lo agradecí, aun cuando había dormido durante toda la noche estaba cansada y solo quería tirarme en mi cama.

— Llegamos —dijo Edward.

Al abrir los ojos me sorprendí al encontrarme en el estacionamiento del edificio de Edward.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— No quería llevarte a tu casa y que estuvieras sola, prefiero que estés conmigo y así poder cuidarte.

— Edward no es necesario —dije.

— Déjame hacerlo —tomó mis manos y las besó.

Edward sacó las maletas que había hecho para regresar a mi casa, y nos subimos al ascensor para llegar a su departamento.

— Me daré un baño, y me meteré en la cama —le dije a Edward.

— Ok, preparé algo para comer.

El agua relajó mi cuerpo, y sentí al cansancio caer encima. Quería dormir, y pasar todo el día en la cama. Al salir de la ducha cepillé mis dientes y peiné mi cabello.

— Bella —apareció Edward en la puerta del baño—, ¿necesitas algo?

— Estoy bien, gracias —le regalé una sonrisa.

— Tu pijama esta sobre la cama, iré por el desayuno.

— Ok.

Él desapareció y fui a la habitación a colocarme mi pijama. Me metí en la cama, y me recosté sobre las almohadas disfrutando de lo cómodo.

— Aquí está tu comida —dijo Edward al entrar.

Me dejó la bandeja sobre mis piernas y se sentó a mi lado para comer. Él me contó algunas cosas, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Dios! Es Sam —dije—, ¡Sam!

— _Bella ¿Dónde estás? Jacob pregunta por ti y tienes reunión dentro de una hora._

— Sam estoy en cama, pasé la noche en el hospital.

— _¡Bella Dios! ¿Qué pasó?_

— Tuve una reacción alérgica a la pimienta, pero ya estoy mejor aunque con licencia.

— _Mientras estés bien, todo bien._

— Gracias. Le diré a Alice que llevé mi licencia en la tarde.

— _Ok, bueno cuídate. Le diré a Jacob y cancelaré tus juntas de hoy._

— Gracias amiga, nos vemos el lunes.

Nos despedimos y miré a Edward.

— Olvidé llamar a mi trabajo —me encogí de hombros.

— Está bien, a mí también se me olvidó.

Terminamos de comer y me acurruqué en el pecho de Edward para quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

— Amiga despierta —sentí que me movían.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con mis dos amigas. Las dos tenían cara de preocupadas.

— Hola chicas —dije.

— Amiga es bueno verte —Alice besó mi frente.

— También es bueno verlas.

Me acomodé en la cama y las chicas también se sentaron en ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Rose.

— Mucho mejor, el doctor dijo que había sido algo leve y solo debo tomar los medicamentos, y evitar la pimienta.

Las chicas sonrieron a mis comentarios y luego me abrazaron.

— Me asusté cuando Edward me llamó —me dijo Alice.

— Lamento eso, él también estaba asustado.

— Ese chico te quiere mucho —Rose apretó mi mano—, debes cuidarlo.

— Lo sé —murmuré.

— Debes hablar con él —me dijo Alice.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté sin entender.

— Sobre Sophie, debes contarle de ella.

— No lo haré chicas —me puse de pie—, no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rose.

— No quiero recordarlo, no quiero volver a ese tiempo —me tapé el rostro con las manos.

— Chicas ¿quieren algo de beber? —entró Edward.

Las chicas me miraron, y traté de recomponerme antes de ver a Edward.

— Quiero un jugo —me giré y lo miré.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

— Sí. Chicas, ¿qué quieren? —les pregunté.

— Lo mismo que Bella —dijeron las dos.

— Bien, ya vengo.

Edward salió y miré a las chicas.

— No vuelvan a tocar el tema por favor —dije antes de meterme al baño.

Me apoyé en la puerta cuando entré y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

¿Por qué no podía estar un tiempo tranquila sin que mi pasado me siguiera? No quería que Edward supiera de Sophie. Tendría que contarle toda la historia y no quería.

Al salir del baño Edward conversaba con mis amigas, así que volví a mi cama y volvimos al ambiente que teníamos antes. Las chicas me subieron el ánimo por un rato, hasta que decidieron que era momento de dejarme descansar y se fueron.

Alice aprovechó para llevarse mi licencia para llevarla a mi trabajo.

— Amor ¿todo bien? —sentí a Edward detrás de mí en la cama.

— Sí, todo bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —besó mi cuello.

— Nada, solo pensaba.

— No me gusta cuando no me dices tus cosas.

— Estoy bien —me giré en sus brazos.

Nos miramos por un largo tiempo, hasta que besó mis labios y al separarse me dijo:

— Tuve miedo cuando te vi sin poder tomar aire.

— No quería preocuparte.

— Pero estás bien y eso es lo que importa —pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

— Te quiero Edward —me abracé a él.

— También te quiero.

Edward me acompañó todos los días que estuve con licencia, me cuidó y se preocupaba por mí a cada segundo. Nunca me había sentido tan mimada en mi vida, y agradecía que el fuera quien lo hiciera.

En las noches que trabaja fue al bar, pero volvía cerca de las dos, aunque siempre me encontraba dormida, solo lo sentía meterse en la cama y abrazarme.

Al final los días pasaron rápido y el día domingo Edward me iba a dejar a mi casa.

— No es necesario que te vayas a tu casa.

— Ya es momento de que regrese Edward, debo cuidar de mi casa.

— Te podrías haber quedado en mi casa.

— Ya era el momento de regresar —apreté la mano de Edward para que no se preocupara.

Si tenía un poco de miedo en volver a mi casa, Renée no había vuelto a aparecer en todo el tiempo que estuve con Edward, y esperaba que eso se mantuviera.

Llegamos a mi departamento, Edward me ayudó a sacar mis cosas y tómanos de la mano subimos hasta mi piso.

— Dejaré esto en tu habitación —Edward fue hacia mi habitación.

— Gracias —dije abriendo una ventana ya que habían un olor a encierro.

— Me gustaría quedarme, pero debo ir a arreglar mis cosas —me abrazó Edward.

— Ve tranquilo, yo debo limpiar un poco por aquí.

— Quiero dejarte mi auto —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —me giré para mirarlo.

— No quiero que andes en taxi o en autobuses, me sentiré más tranquilo —me entrego las llaves.

— No era necesario Edward.

— Aprovéchalo —besó mi frente.

— Gracias —lo abracé.

Nos despedimos con un último besó y Edward se fue.

Pasé toda la tarde limpiando, recibí un mensaje de Edward en la noche antes de dormir donde me deseaba un buen día. Él partía temprano al aeropuerto y recién después de las seis estaría desocupado, así que no hablaría con el como esperaba.

Me metí en la cama cuando ya estuvo todo en orden y me dormí.

.

.

.

Volver a trabajar fue agotador, todas mis reuniones y citas que tenía los días con licencia se habían corrido a esta semana y tenía mucho que hacer. Pasaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, y como el lanzamiento del libro de Jacob vendría pronto había que terminar todo. Aparte de mi propio lanzamiento, estaba siendo una locura, pero por lo menos hoy y ya volvía Edward de su viaje y nos iríamos a comer. Ya quería salir del trabajo, debía ir a mi casa, cambiarme de ropa e ir al departamento de Edward, ya que yo tenía el auto y queríamos ir en él.

— Bella, Esme está al teléfono —me avisó Sam.

— Gracias —le dije y contesté—. Hola Esme.

— Bella, que bueno hablar contigo, tengo buenas noticias.

— Dime que conseguiste el lugar —le dije animada.

— Así es, hablé con el dueño y después de mucho decirle lo bueno que sería para él, ha aceptado.

— Genial —sonreí.

— Ahora solo debo terminar con la temática para ver qué les parece.

— Gracias Esme, no sé qué haría sin ti.

— No es nada Bella, ya sabes que es mi trabajo, y trabajando contigo es cuando mejor lo eh pasado.

— Qué bueno.

Conversamos algunos detalles más sobre el lanzamiento y cortamos. Le envié un mensaje al autor para avisarle que la librería en la cual quería lanzar su libro estaría disponible, seguro también le alegraba el día.

Terminé algunas cosas más que tenía pendiente, y cuando dieron las seis apagué todo y tomé mis cosas para salir.

— Al parecer alguien tiene una noche animada —me dijo Sam cuando llegué a su escritorio.

— Edward ya tiene que haber llegado y saldremos a cenar, quiero verlo, lo extraño —dije.

— Me imagino, si llevaban ya varios días sin separarse.

— Fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida.

Entramos en el ascensor, Sam se bajó en el vestíbulo y yo me fui hasta el subterráneo donde estaba el auto de Edward, justo en ese momento vibra mi celular.

_Ya estoy en el departamento y te espero, no te demores. Te quiero. E._

Sonreí por el mensaje de Edward, así que me apuré en llegar al auto y lo puse en marcha.

Llegué a mi departamento en tiempo record, estacioné el auto, tomé mis cosas y corrí con los zapatos en mi mano por las escaleras. Había dejado mi ropa lista, así que solo debía darme una ducha rápida y vestirme.

Pero al llegar a mi piso, me detuve de golpe al ver a alguien apoyada en mi puerta. La persona me escuchó y levantó la vista para verme. Reconocí esos ojos, los había visto en una foto, solo que ahora tenían arrugas a su alrededor.

— Isabella —dijo y dio un paso hacia mí.

Yo retrocedí tres y aun no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

— Hija, yo…

— No soy tu hija —susurré.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

— No hay nada que hablar.

— Llevo esperando encontrarme contigo mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin te veo. Estas tan grande, profesional y toda una mujer.

— Tú no sabes nada de mí.

— Sé lo más importante de ti hija, nunca dejé de preocuparme.

— ¡Qué no soy tu hija! —le grité.

— Por favor Isabella, hablemos.

— No quiero —negué con la cabeza—, no quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti —la miré con lágrimas en los ojos—, no quería que aparecieras, no debiste volver a mi vida. ¡Vete!

— Isabella por favor….

— No me digas Isabella.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando. No podía entrar a mi departamento y no sabía que más hacer. No quería ir donde Edward así, y no quería molestar a las chicas.

— Me voy —me giré.

— Espera.

— No voy a esperar, nos dejaste, te deshiciste de mí aun sin llegarme a conocer, ahora no vengas a pedir algo que no te corresponde, no te conozco.

— Yo te quiero Isabella.

— No te creo, y no te quiero más aquí, no quiero hablar contigo, ni volverte a ver.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, al llegar al frío de la noche, me puse los zapatos y me monte en el auto haciéndolo partir. Necesitaba irme, alejarme de todos.

Conduje por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegué a la costa. Me estacioné enfrente de un mirador, y me bajé del auto. Me apoyé en la parte delantera, mientras envolvía mi cuerpo con el abrigo y comencé a llorar.

¿Por qué tuvo que ir a mi departamento? ¿Por qué tuve que verla? Nunca la vi de pequeña, no quería verla, y ahí estaba, tal cual como me la imaginé siempre.

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios, y más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Ella me había abandonado ¿Por qué ahora pedía una oportunidad? No quiso conocerme antes ¿Por qué ahora? No tenía derechos aparecer en mi vida, no lo tenía.

Me quedé en ese lugar por varias horas, lloré todo lo que no había llorado en años. Pero cuando comencé a tiritar por el frío me metí en el auto encendiendo la calefacción. Limpié mis lágrimas y puse el auto en marcha. Necesitaba un baño caliente.

Las calles estaban vacías mientras conducía de regreso, miré la hora en el salpicadero y me sorprendí al ver que eran cerca de las tres, nunca sentí que el tiempo pasara.

Me estacioné enfrente de mi edificio, y cuando me bajé unos brazos me rodearon.

— ¿Dónde rayos estabas Bella?

El olor de Edward me rodeó, y me aferre a él como si fuera la última tabla flotando en el mar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y comencé a llorar en su pecho.

— Mi amor ¿Qué pasó?

— Ella estuvo aquí Edward, la vi.

— ¿Quién?

— Mi madre Edward, mi madre.

**y Sigue todos los secretos y pasados... pero ya pronto vendran las explicaciones :D Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, las alertas y por supuesto los Review :D me hace muy feliz leerlo aunque sean poquitos... por fis..! Comente...! xD **

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos el proximo jueves y el adelanto como siempre los proximos días en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

**Gracias por leer :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	8. Su Pasado

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**8. Su Pasado.**

**Bella's POV.**

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi habitación y me gustó cómo me veía. Tenía puesto un vestido color crema, con un lindo diseño en solo un pecho hacia mi vientre, straples y caía hasta el suelo desde la cintura; iba con unos zapatos de tacón con correas. Mi cabello iba recogido de un lado y caía en ondas sobre mi hombro derecho. El maquillaje era algo leve, solo me coloqué un poco de rímel, algo de delineador de ojos y un poco de colorete. Tomé el chándal que me colocaría para cubrirme al salir, la pequeña cartera y salí de la habitación.

Edward se puso de pie solo al verme, y me quedé impresionada por su vestimenta. Se había puesto una camisa blanca, corbata y su chaqueta las cuales eran negras. Le quedaba perfecto, apretado en los lugares adecuados, lo cual lo hacía ver muy sexy. Nunca lo había visto tan formal.

Lo único que no estaba ordenado era su cabello, se podía ver que había hecho el intento de ordenarlo, pero no lo logró.

— Te ves hermosa—dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

— Tu muy guapo—dejé un besó en sus labios.

— Pareces una princesa.

Sé que me ruborice.

— ¿Estás lista?—preguntó.

— Sí, vamos.

Edward cerró el departamento y se guardó las llaves, me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a bajar por la escalera, como también a subir a su auto cuando llegamos a él.

— ¿Cómo son estas fiestas?—preguntó.

— Al principio un poco aburrido, primero la cena, luego algunos nombramientos y por ultimo un baile, ahí puede ser que se pase mejor, pero yo siempre me voy en esos momentos.

— Ya veo, bueno está noche debemos bailar mucho—me tomó de la mano.

Asentí a su petición.

Me fui el camino mirando por la ventana, recordando los días anteriores.

Después de que Edward me recibió en sus brazos ese día lloré por mucho tiempo con él. Al final tuve que contarle bien lo que había pasado, él se molestó porque esa mujer estuviera detrás de mí. Volví a su departamento esa noche, y no me dejaba sola. Según él no era bueno para mi estado mental que ella se apareciera de esa manera en mi casa. Solo habíamos ido hoy por mi vestido y mis cosas, para esta noche.

Tenía miedo de que ella estuviera ahí, y me costó decidirme ir por mi vestido, pero Edward me dijo que se preocuparía de que no estuviera y cumplió su promesa.

— Hemos llegado princesa—dijo Edward y miré el lugar, ya estaba lleno de gente.

— ¿Me dirás princesa?—le pregunté.

— Todo el tiempo que lleves ese vestido—susurró en mi oído y besó mi mejilla.

Nos bajamos del auto, Edward le entregó las llaves al valet, y luego llegó a mi lado para tomarme de la mano y entrar al lugar.

Dejé mi chándal en la entrada y luego fuimos hasta una hoja que tenía los nombres y lugares para sentarnos.

Saludé a algunas personas mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa, Edward saludó a cada persona que le presenté, y pude ver a muchas chicas comiéndoselo con la mirada. Como odiaba eso.

Al llegar a la mesa me sorprendí al encontrar a Sam sentada en ella también.

— Hola Sam—la saludé.

— Hola Bella, Edward—dijo desanimada.

— Hola—saludó Edward y me ayudó a sentarme.

— Pensé que estarías con Jacob—le dije.

— Me canceló hoy en la tarde, dijo que su padre lo había hecho venir con alguien más.

— No puedo creer que te cancelara—murmuré.

— Ya no importa, lo bueno es que estamos juntas.

Miré hacia la mesa central buscando a Jacob con la mirada. Reconocí su espalda y junto a él había una cabellera rubia. ¿Por qué Jacob había cambiado de opinión sobre Sam?

La cena comenzó, apareció Billy en el escenario, y nos dio la bienvenida mientras contaba uno que otro chiste. Al final nos deseó una buena cena, y se bajó de escenario. Una banda comenzó a tocar y todo el mundo se enfrasco en conversaciones.

Edward y Sam estaban hablando sobre un libro, y aproveché para conversar con Thomas, un chico que había entrado hace poco como junior. Era muy simpático y me gustaba su ánimo juvenil.

— Esto está muy bueno—le dije a Edward.

— Nos ahorramos la cena—dijo Edward y me reí.

La cena paso rápido, y el postre llegó para todos. Edward me dio a probar del suyo, como también yo lo hice con él.

— Ustedes son más empalagosos que mi postre—dijo Sam.

— Lo siento amiga—tomé su mano.

— Está bien—sonrió—, me alegro de que estés feliz.

En ese momento se subió Jared el gerente general y dijo que premiarían al empleado destacada por sección. De apoco comenzaron a nombrar a la gente, quienes subían y recibían un reconocimiento, más un regalo.

— Ya quiero la fiesta—murmuró Sam—, esto es aburrido.

— Solo espera un poco más—le dije.

Estaba apoyada en Edward, escuchando a la gente que nombraban y lo emocionado de algunas personas.

— ¿Serás nombrada?—me preguntó Edward.

— No lo creo, seguro sale el hijo del jefe—dije con una sonrisa.

— Eso no es gracioso, deberías ser tú—besó mi frente.

Como le dije a Edward, Jacob fue nombrado como el editor destacado, yo no me preocupaba, no quería un premio, me gustaba hacer mi trabajo.

— Bueno gente, ahora pueden disfrutar de la fiesta en el salón siguiente, espero que disfruten y lo pasen bien.

— Por fin fiesta—saltó Sam.

Los tres nos fuimos al salón siguiente, habían unas pocas luces, un bar abierto y un Dj en un extremo. La música era buena, y Sam no se demoró en llevarme a la pista de baile, mientras Edward iba por algo para beber.

— Tu chico es genial—me dijo Sam por sobre la música.

— Lo sé.

— Me cae muy bien, debería trabajar con nosotras, eso sería divertido.

— Ya me lo imagino—no pude evitar reír por eso.

Bailamos un poco más hasta que Edward llegó con tragos para los tres.

— Ese chico no sabía nada de tragos, tuve que decirle como eran—murmuró molesto.

— Es que nadie es como tu amor—besé sus labios.

Conversamos un momento a un lado de la pista de baile, Sam nos contaba sus historias divertidas de universitaria, hasta que llegó Thomas y la invito a bailar, a lo cual ella acepto gustosa.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—me preguntó Edward al oído.

— Claro.

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile, Edward me afirmó de las caderas y yo lleve mis brazos a sus hombros enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

— Eres hermosa—besó mis mejillas.

— Tú eres muy guapo.

En ese momento la canción cambio a una lenta, Edward me acercó más a su cuerpo, yo me apreté a él y comenzamos a movernos. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, como si lo que me rodeaba desapareciera y nada más importara.

— No sabes cuánto te quiero—murmuró Edward.

— También te quiero—besé su mentón.

— El miércoles fue el día más horrible de mi vida, que no llegaras al departamento y al ir al tuyo no encontrarte fue horrible, nunca más hagas algo así Bella.

— Lo siento mucho Edward, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar—escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

— No me escondas las cosas Bella, dime cómo te sientes—dijo y no pude evitar sentirme mal, habían cosas que no sabía.

Bailamos un poco más, hasta que decidimos ir por algo de beber.

Edward estaba pidiendo nuestras bebidas, cuando Jacob apareció delante de mí, ya con un trago.

— Hola Bella, te ves espectacular.

— Gracias Jacob, tú también estás muy bien.

— Bueno solo es algo que tenía en el clóset—miró su ropa—. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

— Muy bien.

— ¿Vino tu novio?

— Sí, ahí está—le indiqué a Edward que venía hacia nosotros.

Jacob lo miró y pude ver el reconocimiento en la cara de Edward.

— Vaya, vaya, si es Edward Cullen—dijo Jacob—, no sabía que era tu novio Bella.

— ¿Se conocen?—pregunté cuando Edward llegó a mi lado.

— Hola Jacob—le saludó Edward.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte—dijo Jacob.

— ¿De dónde se conocen?—pregunté.

— Mi padre es amigo del de Edward, éramos amigos cuando pequeños—me explicó Jacob—, pero cuando Edward se puso rebelde, dejé de juntarme con él.

— ¿Rebelde? —miré a Edward.

— Fue una etapa —dijo Edward tenso.

— ¿Una etapa? Hombre te duró mucho tiempo, hasta que dejaste la universidad y te perdiste —le dijo Jacob.

— Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia —dijo Edward.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, y pude ver que Edward estaba tenso y muy molesto.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre Edward? —le preguntó Jacob y pude ver la burla en la pregunta.

— Eso no te importa. Nada de mi familia o de mi debes importarte.

— Claro que sí, mi padre es muy amigo del tuyo, casi siempre vamos a cenar con ellos.

— Edward —dije tomando su brazo cuando se quiso acercar a Jacob—, es mejor que nos vayamos.

— No se vayan por mí, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, yo volveré con mi chica.

Jacob se fue, y miré a Edward, quien aún lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Edward ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?—le pregunté.

— ¿Podemos irnos?—me miró.

— Claro, vamos.

Caminamos hasta la salida, pase por mi chándal con el cual me envolví el cuerpo. Edward me sujetó del brazo y me llevó hasta donde estaba el valet. Le entregó el ticket por el auto y esperamos unos minutos a que llegara, todo el tiempo en silencio.

Me ayudó a subir y cuando él lo hizo, partió. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio. No sabía si iríamos a su casa o a la mía. Pero esperaba que fuera a la de él, aún no estuviera preparada para volverme a encontrar con mi madre.

Cuando vi que era la calle de su departamento me relajé solo un poco, aún no entendía bien todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, y Edward algo me ocultaba, cosa que no me gustaba. Aunque no podía pedirle que me contara todo, cuando yo no lo hacía con él.

Estacionó el auto en su lugar, me ayudó a bajar y subimos al ascensor.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunté.

— Sí, solo un poco molesto—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lleguemos al departamento—dijo.

Nos bajamos del ascensor y él abrió la puerta para mí. Encendiendo las luces, mientras se iba quitando la corbata y su chaqueta. Yo aproveché de sacarme los zapatos y los dejé a un lado. El chándal y la cartera sobre la mesa.

Edward había caminado hasta el ventanal, donde se quedó mirando la ciudad. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

— Edward…

— Siempre intento dejar todo esto atrás, no hablo con mi padre, muy pocas veces con mi madre y aún me cuesta aceptar que no los tengo como me gustaría, así que trato de olvidarlos. Pero siempre, siempre hay algo que me recuerda la mala relación que tengo con ellos.

— No es necesario que me cuentes—dije.

— Quiero contarte esto—murmuró—. Jacob mintió en algo, él no se alejó porque me hice rebelde. Yo me alejé de él, casi siempre se metía en problemas en el instituto y eso no era lo mío. Si pase por una etapa cuando estaba en la universidad, no terminé mi carrera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Lo solté y me coloqué delante de el para mirarlo.

— No era lo mío, no quería hacer algo impuesto.

— ¿Qué estabas estudiando?

— Medicina… mi padre se enojó mucho cuando quise salirme, ya habíamos tenido problemas cuando entré a estudiar, y el decidir salir fue la bomba atómica. Me gritó cosas, yo le grité a él, luego me fui de la casa y desde ese día no eh vuelto.

— Lo siento—lo abracé.

— No es tu culpa Bella, es culpa mía….

— También de tu padre —lo interrumpí—, el debió de haberte apoyado, para eso están los padres.

— Pero lo defraudé—escondió su rostro en mi cuello—, él esperaba algo de mí e hice lo contrario y aun cuando intenté remediarlo no funciono.

— Pero hiciste el intento—dije—, él se lo pierde Edward, no tú.

— Bella—me abrazó y yo lo envolví con mis brazos.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así, abrazados.

Cada uno tenía su pasado y sus demonios. Edward sufría por sus propios problemas, y a mí me pasaba lo mismo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que había muchas cosas entre nosotros que no sabíamos. Pero también sabía que todo sería dicho a su tiempo. En algún momento también le contaría mi mayor secreto.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?—le pregunté después de un tiempo.

— Una cerveza estaría bien.

— Iré por ella, aunque me cambiare primero de ropa—dije mirando mi vestido.

— Lamento haber arruinado la noche.

— Ha sido más divertida que años anteriores—le dije y besé su mentón—, ya vengo.

Corrí hasta la habitación de Edward, me saqué el vestido, y me coloqué una de las camisetas de Edward ya que estaban a la mano. Luego volví a la cocina y saqué dos cervezas del congelador.

— Aquí tienes —le entregué una—, salud.

Golpeamos nuestras botellas y bebimos de ella.

— Nunca había estado con una chica que bebiera conmigo —dijo.

— Para que veas que soy única.

— Siempre lo supe Bella.

Él se sentó en el sillón y tiro de mí para que me sentara en sus piernas.

— Me gustas como vas vestida—toco la camiseta.

— Es cómodo—murmuré.

— Yo creo que es sexy.

Besé su mejilla por su cumplido, para continuar bebiendo de nuestras botellas.

Los dos nos relajamos y conversamos de cosas sin sentido. Edward me hizo reír y me gusto verlo relajado.

— Vamos a la cama —le susurré al oído.

— ¿Me está seduciendo señorita Swan?—preguntó juguetón.

— ¿Quieres que sea más directa?—lo miré.

— Para nada, me gusta que seas seductora.

— Entonces vamos—tiré de su camisa.

— Tú mandas.

Él se levantó del sillón, pero conmigo en brazos. Me afirmé a su cuello con mis brazos y mis piernas rodearon su cuerpo.

Camino conmigo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él y aprovechó de apoyarme en ella mientras besaba mi cuello.

— Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho —recorrió mi cuello con sus labios.

— También te quiero —tiré de sus cabellos.

Me volvió a besar, mientras que una de sus manos se metía por debajo de la camiseta y llegaba hasta mi pecho, el cual apretó provocando que gimiera.

— Estás sin brasier —dijo sobre mis labios.

— Me molestaba —murmuré.

— Me gusta.

En un rápido movimiento la camiseta fue sacada de mi cuerpo. Los labios de Edward descendieron desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, provocándome placer. Quería retorcerme entre sus brazos, pero me tenía bien sujeta y no podía moverme mucho, solo arquear mi cuerpo contra la pared y darle mejor acceso a mis pechos.

— Sabes delicioso —dijo Edward.

— ¡Dios Edward! —grité cuando mordió mi pezón.

Él se separó de la puerta y me llevó hasta la cama, donde me dejó con cuidado. Me quedó mirando, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Me encantan tus sonrojos —murmuró.

— Llevas mucha ropa.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —abrió sus brazos.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, y cuando la piel quedaba al descubierto lo besaba, haciendo que el soltara leves gruñidos.

Al llegar a su pantalón, luché un poco con el cinturón pero lo pude sacar, para luego bajarlo por sus fuertes piernas, y él se los terminara de sacar.

Quedo solo en bóxer enfrente de mí, podía ver su erección atrapada por la tela.

— Déjame ayudarte —lo miré a los ojos.

Bajé sus bóxeres, dejando su erección libre, lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a subir y a bajar.

— Bella me estás matando —gruñó.

Lo llevé hasta mi boca para comenzar a succionarlo, mientras masajeaba un parte con mi mano. Él puso su mano en mi cabello y marcó un ritmo. De apoco los gemidos de Edward llenaron la habitación, y me gustaba ese sonido.

— Bella me vengo—gritó.

Succioné con más fuerza y Edward se vino en mi boca.

Me separe de él, besando su cadera y lo miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba tomando aire.

— Me matas Bella, me matas—dijo abriendo los ojos.

— Tú también.

Edward me tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo, mientras bajaba mis braguitas. Al quedar desnuda sus labios fueron a mi centro para comenzar a lamer y a succionar.

— Rayos Edward —grité.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó contra mi centró.

— No sabes cuánto.

Él se puso sobre sus rodillas, alcanzó un preservativo de la mesita de noche, para colocárselo y luego penetrarme de una sola estocada.

— Edward —grité.

Comenzó un movimiento rápido, mis piernas enrollaron su cuerpo sintiéndolo mucho más grande.

— Bella estás muy apretada —dijo.

— Más Edward, más.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero aumentó sus embestidas y a los pocos segundos mi orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que gritara, mientras sentía a Edward llegar.

Él cayó sobre mi cuerpo, mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

— Te quiero —besé la cabeza de Edward.

— Yo también.

Él se dejó caer a mi lado, nos cubrió con las sábanas y nos acomodamos.

— No sé qué haría si ti Bella—dijo en mi oído.

— Yo tampoco.

Besó mi cuello, y de a poco la inconsciencia comenzó a ganarme.

.

.

.

— Bella ¿Cómo están las cosas para el sábado?—entró Jacob en mi oficina.

— Todo listo, invitaciones enviadas, mañana ya veo la lista de confirmados. Esme dijo que tenía todo listo y Chris está avisado.

— ¿Mañana pasarás la tarde con Esme?

— Sí, quiero ver cómo va quedando todo.

— Bien y gracias por eso Bella, tengo esta reunión importante mañana y no puedo faltar.

— Lo sé, tranquilo—le sonreí.

— ¿Hoy te irás antes?

— Sí, ya avisé.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos en el sábado en la noche.

— Claro.

Jacob salió de la oficina y terminé de enviar algunos mails, para irme de comprar con Alice. No soy fan de las compras, pero cuando es necesario, como hoy, voy a comprar. Alice por supuesto es la más feliz con todo esto.

Apague todo en la oficina, tomé mis cosas y Salí.

— Que tengas una buena tarde Bella —se despidió Sam.

— Gracias, nos vemos el sábado.

— Claro.

Bajé por el ascensor y Alice ya me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

— Amiga es bueno verte —me saludó Alice.

— Igual.

Ella me dio un abrazo y luego me sacó a la calle para comenzar a caminar.

— Debemos encontrar el vestido perfecto.

— Solo veremos unas pocas tiendas Alice, no quiero caminar por toda la ciudad.

Alice me contaba de su trabajo en la tienda de ropa. Según ella no había ningún vestido para mí en ese lugar, por eso no me llevó. Yo estaba segura de que prefería buscar en las tiendas por diversión.

Entramos en varias tiendas pero nada me convenció, cuando había decidido que solo vería en una más, encontré un lindo vestido azul que a Alice le encantó y lo aprobó. Luego fuimos por los zapatos y esos fueron más fáciles, ya que unos negros de tacón me quedaron perfectos.

— Vamos a comer algo—dijo Alice saliendo de la tienda.

— Si vamos, tengo mucha hambre.

Íbamos caminando, cuando Alice me detuvo a mitad de la caminata.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté.

— Mira—me indicó al otro lado de la calle.

Miré hacia donde me indicaba y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Edward estaba cerrando una puerta y a su lado había una mujer que le sonreía. Edward se despidió de ella y cada uno se fue por un lado de la acera.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Alice.

— No lo sé… ¿Qué hace Edward aquí?—pregunté extrañada.

— ¿Sabías que se juntaría con alguien?

— No tenía idea, no sé qué hace aquí, pensé que dormiría todo el día, hoy tiene que abrir el bar.

— Qué raro—murmuró Alice.

Seguimos caminando aunque en mi mente solo estaba la pregunta ¿Qué hacía Edward con esa chica?

Comimos algo rápido con Alice, mientras ella me conversaba sobre su relación con Jasper.

Quería esperar hasta el sábado cuando nos reuniéramos todos, pero ya no puedo aguantarme, debo decirte.

— ¿Qué cosa?—le pregunté.

— Jasper me pidió ser su novia antes de ayer… dije que ¡sí!—sonrió.

— Felicidades amiga.

— Estoy tan feliz, él es mi chico Bella, estoy segura.

— Jasper es muy bueno.

— No sabes cómo es conmigo, siempre me abraza, me besa, me dices cosas tiernas y se preocupa por mí. Lo adoro.

— Está muy enamorada—murmuré.

— Igual que otra personita que conozco—me dijo moviendo sus cejas.

— Yo lo reconozco, estoy enamorada de Edward.

— Lo sabía—se rio.

Luego de comer, pedí algo para llevar, así Edward comería antes de salir. Tomé un taxi y me fui directo al departamento de Edward. Quería preguntarle por hoy y que hacía con esa chica.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, me encontré a Edward dormido en el sillón, solo con sus pantalones de pijama.

Fui hasta la cocina a dejar la comida, luego me quité mis zapatos y mi ropa de trabajo para colocarme algo cómodo, y volví donde Edward.

— Cariño despierta—pase mi mano por su espalda.

Él se removió en el sillón y abrió los ojos hasta fijarse en mí, y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

— Hola dormilón—besé sus labios.

— Hola—dijo con voz ronca—, ¿llegaste hace mucho?

— Solo hace unos minutos.

— Debería haber estado despierto—se sentó en el sillón—, lo lamento.

— Tranquilo, debes aprovechar de dormir —besé su mejilla y me senté en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

— Bien, tenemos todo listo para el evento, pase a comprar mi vestido y mañana pasare el día en el lugar donde se realizara todo.

— Tienes unos días de locos—besó mi mejilla.

— Un poco.

— Tengo suerte de que mis locuras sean de noche —sonrió—, así puedo dormir todo el día.

— ¿Eso hiciste hoy?—le pregunté esperando que me dijera lo de la chica.

— Claro, aunque también vi una película. Pasé toda la tarde en este sillón.

Mi cara decayó, mi espíritu también, Edward me estaba mintiendo. Él no había pasado todo el día aquí. Había estado con esa chica, y si no me lo dice es por algo.

— Bella ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

— ¿Quieres comer? Te traje algo—me puse de pie.

— Bella…

— Calentaré tu comida, debes ir a trabajar.

Escapé a la cocina, dejando a Edward confuso.

No podía creer que Edward me mintiera ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Ella sería su amante? ¿Desde cuándo lo hace? Mis manos tiritaban sobre la encimera, y sabía que debía sacar la comida de Edward para calentársela.

Tomé el recipiente con la comida, lo metí dentro del microondas y lo calenté. Puse la mesa solo para Edward, y cuando estuvo listo dejé todo en un plato. Fui por el a la habitación, y lo encontré ya vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta negra.

— Bella—dijo cuándo me vio.

— Tu comida está lista—caminé hasta mi cartera.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó cuándo pase a su lado.

— Nada, solo debo llamar a mi padre y lo recordé, ve a comer, yo ya voy.

— Bien.

Se acercó a mí, pero no pude evitarlo y me aleje de él, dejándolo perplejo. Cuando vio que no cambiaría, se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

Me senté en la cama y dejé que algunas lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Edward me estaba mintiendo, todas esas veces que había dicho que me quería eran una mentira, él tenía a otra.

Marqué el número de mi padre solo para olvidar un poco todo esto, necesitaba hablar con él.

— _Hola pequeña_ —saludó al contestar.

— Hola papi.

— _Hija ¿Qué pasa?_—preguntó preocupada.

— Nada papi, solo es bueno hablar contigo.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ —me preguntó—,_ ¿cómo está Edward?_

— Estamos bien, él ya está por irse a trabajar —sequé una lagrima de mi mejilla.

— _No me gusta que te quedes sola._

— Tranquilo papá, el edificio de Edward es seguro, tiene vigilancia todo el día.

— _Bueno si es así, estaré tranquilo._

Mi padre me comentó algunas cosas sobre su trabajo, como también de un partido que había visto. Yo lo escuchaba feliz, ya que me estaba ayudando a olvidar lo que había pasado.

— _Hija quiero preguntarte algo._

— ¿Qué cosa?

— _¿Vendrás dentro de dos semanas?_ —preguntó con precaución.

— Sí papá, sabes que iré.

— _¿No tendrás problema en tu trabajo?_

— No, siempre me tomo una semana menos en mis vacaciones para poder ir a Forks en estas fechas.

— _Bien, entonces te estaré esperando._

— Si papá, nos vemos pronto.

— _Te quiero hija, cuídate._

— Tú también papá.

Le corté a mi padre y luego de tomar un bocana de aire fui donde Edward.

— ¿Ya te vas?—le pregunté, al verlo con la chaqueta.

— Sí, ya debo irme.

— Bien, nos vemos.

— Bella ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada, solo estoy cansada.

— Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Él se acercó a mí y dejó un besó en mi frente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Me quedé ahí de pie, pensando en lo que haría ahora. Debía hablar con Edward, saber qué estaba pasando.

**Lamento la demora... no tengo escusas mas que muchos problemas que me hicieron olvidar publicar ayer, así que lo siento mucho mucho. **

**Creen que Edward este engañando a Bella...? Qué creen que hara Bella en Forks? Aun nadie logra saber el secreto de Bella, el de Edward es mas dificil de adivinar... xD Pero ya saben una parte del pasado de Edward :D **

**Gracias por leer y dejar Review :D Como siempre soy feliz al leerlos. También gracias a la gente que agrega a favoritos y a alertas :D Muchas muchas gracias :D **

**Como siempre el adelanto sera subido dentro de los próximos días en el grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por Leer :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	9. Ataque

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**9. Ataque.**

**Bella´s POV.**

Miraba a Chris saludar a la gente y agradecer el que vinieran a su lanzamiento, estaba muy entusiasmado y no podía evitar estar feliz por él, todo le estaba saliendo como lo había esperado con su libro.

— Bella ¿Qué te parece todo? —llegó Esme a mi lado.

— Está perfecto, muchas gracias.

— Al parecer a Jacob le gustó —dijo.

Miramos hasta donde estaba Jacob con su padre, los dos tenían unas sonrisas de felicidad por la acogida del libro, ya que mucha gente sin invitación había llegado, lo cual era un agrado. Seguro muchas copias del libro serian vendidas esta noche.

— Seguro que el lunes dirá cuanto esfuerzo le fue todo esto —dije riendo.

— Es lo más seguro —apoyó Esme.

— Bella, Bella es hora de que comiencen con la explicación del libro —llegó Sam a mi lado.

— Le avisaré a Jacob.

Fui donde Jacob y le dije que era el momento de hablar del libro. Me subí a la tarima que hacía de escenario y hable al micrófono.

— Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por asistir al lanzamiento del libro "Sueño oculto", esta noche el autor responderá preguntas y comentará sobre su libro, pero primero les dejo a Jacob Black, el editor del libro.

Las personas aplaudieron a Jacob, a quien le pasé el micrófono y comenzó a explicar sobre el libro.

Me quedé junto a Esme y Sam mientras la noche se desarrollaba. Toda la gente estaba muy al pendiente de lo que se decía, sobre todo los reporteros que habían sido invitados.

Cuando Chris subió al escenario, estaba muy nervioso, pero al poco tiempo pudo hablar de su libro, respondió preguntas sobre cómo llegó a la idea central, cuánto tiempo se demoró en escribirlo, si necesitó ayuda y mil cosas más. Él feliz respondía a todo y se podía ver más tranquilo.

Al terminar volví a subir al escenario para informar que Chris firmaría libros y todos podían pasar a la comida que se había preparado. La gente comenzó a moverse por el lugar, y así dimos por terminado la presentación.

Acompañé a Sam y Esme por algo de comer. Nos acomodamos en una mesa y conversamos sobre la noche. En eso vibro mi celular, así que me disculpe con las chicas y me aleje del ruido para poder escuchar.

— _Hola linda_ —me saludó Edward.

— Hola.

— _¿Cómo va todo?_

— Bien, ya estamos en la parte de la fiesta, pero seguro la gente se irá pronto.

— _¿Vendrás después?_ —preguntó esperanzado.

— Claro, en eso quedamos en la tarde.

— _Bien, te estaré esperando. Nos vemos. Te quiero._

— Yo también.

Corté la llamada y me quedé apoya en la pared mirando mi teléfono.

Aún no hablaba con Edward sobre lo de esa chica, tenía miedo sobre lo que me dijera, o que me doliera saber la verdad. No quería saber.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —apareció Jacob con un trago en su mano.

— No, solo llamaba para saber a qué hora terminaría aquí.

— Bella, Edward no es bueno para ti —Jacob dijo serio—, él no ha hecho cosas buenas.

— Tú no sabes nada de Edward, Jacob y deja de hablar de él, seré yo quien lo juzgue por lo que voy conociendo de él, no quiero que nosotros tengamos problemas.

— Bien, pero ten cuidado.

Él se fue y aproveché de ir al baño, necesitaba refrescarme y recomponer el rostro antes de volver con los demás.

Al salir del baño me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien en la cocina, así que caminé para ver qué era, cuando sentí un tirón en el brazo y era acorralada en la pared.

— Hasta que por fin estas sola Bella —dijo Jared apretándose a mí.

— Suéltame —traté de empujarlo—, ¿qué quieres?

— Nunca me dejas acercarme y te encuentro tan sexy —susurró contra mi cuello.

— Jared suéltame, esto es acoso —dije.

— Quédate quieta.

Jared comenzó a besar mi cuello y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, antes no lo había asimilado. Intenté empujarlo, lo golpeé en el pecho con fuerza pero él no me soltaba.

— Quédate quieta —dijo.

Tomó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, metió una de sus piernas entre las mías y se aplasto contra mí.

— Me encantas Bella —dijo muriendo mi cuello.

— Suéltame, suéltame por favor —dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

— Quédate quieta —se pegó más a mí.

Me sujetó con una sola mano y la otra la bajó hasta mi muslo acariciándolo. Trataba de moverme, pero el tenía fuerza y yo tenía miedo.

— Suéltame —grité—, que alguien me ayude.

— Cállate —me tapó la boca—, tendré que hacer algo para cerrar esa boquita.

Me movía contra su cuerpo, pero él era fuerte y no me soltaba.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? —escuché a Jacob y Jared desapareció de mi cuerpo. Caí sobre mis rodillas tiritando del miedo mientras era rodeada por unos delgados brazos.

— Bella, Bella ¿estás bien? —escuché a Esme a mi lado.

La miré, pero solo podía tiritar, aún tenía miedo.

— Saquen a Jared de aquí y llamen a la policía. Hay que llevar a Bella a un lugar tranquilo —escuché a Billy.

Vi como Jacob y otro chico se llevaba a Jared. Entre Esme y Sam me ayudaron a colocarme de pie y me llevaron a una oficina que había cerca, dejándome en un sillón.

— Trae una gaseosa —le dijo Esme a Sam.

— Ya vengo —salió de la oficina.

— Bella ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Esme —, ¿te hizo algo?

— Estoy bien… solo asustada.

— ¿Qué rayos paso? —me preguntó Billy.

— No… no lo sé, venía del baño y él me atacó, quería… quería forzarme —susurré lo último.

— Ese imbécil las pagará caro —murmuró Billy—, la policía viene en camino.

— En ese momento entró Sam a la oficina con una gaseosa.

— Bebe esto, Bella —me dijo Esme—, te sentirás mejor.

Le hice caso a Esme, porque hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía y agradecía que fuera una gaseosa.

Esme me dijo que debía seguir viendo que el evento siguiera, así que se retiró y dijo que volvería en lo que pudiera. Me quede solo con Sam.

— Llamé a Alice —me dijo Sam.

— No debiste —la miré—, le avisará a Edward.

En eso tocaron la puerta y un chico entró.

— Señor, llegó la policía —le dijo a Billy.

— Diles que pasen.

Los policías entraron en la oficina, Billy le explicó las cosas a largos rasgos y luego se enfocaron en mí. Tuve que contarle todo con detalles y no pude evitar volver a llorar, recordarlo había sido peor.

— Hay un chico afuera que pregunta por Bella —volvió a entrar el chico que aviso a Billy.

— Debe ser Edward —miré a Sam.

— ¿Quién es Edward? —preguntó Billy.

— Mi novio.

— Dile que pasé —le dijo Billy al chico.

Él salió y a los pocos minutos entró Edward buscándome con la mirada.

— Bella —dijo al verme.

En dos zancadas estuvo a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos.

— Bella ¿estás bien?

Asentí contra su pecho, mientras Edward me apretaba.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó.

— ¿Quieres presentar cargos? —me interrumpió el oficial antes de responderle a Edward.

— Sí —dije.

— Bien, entonces nos llevaremos al acusado, pasará la noche en la cárcel y se le será notificada cuando se le necesite.

— Ok, gracias —murmuré.

— ¿Él sigue aquí? —preguntó Edward entre sus dientes, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Quédate conmigo —le dije.

Él me miró y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

— Vamos a casa —me dijo.

Billy me dijo que me ayudaría con la demanda, y su abogado estaba a mi disposición, y que se encargaría de que el viera todo para que no estuviera agobiada, como que también tenía los días que necesitara para recuperarme y volver a trabajar.

Edward me sacó del lugar cubriéndome con su chaqueta, no vi a nadie y lo agradecía, no quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Nos subimos al auto y Edward condujo a toda velocidad hasta su departamento, luego me ayudó a bajar y nos subimos al ascensor. Todo el tiempo fui abrazada a él, me sentía bien en sus brazos, me sentía protegida.

Al entrar en su departamento él me llevó hasta la habitación y me senté en la cama. Edward me miró por unos segundos antes de sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Solo quiero darme un baño y descasar —murmuré.

— Te traeré algo para comer, ve a darte un baño —besó mi frente y se puso de pie.

Antes de que Edward llegara a la puerta, solté un sollozo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

— ¡Dios Bella! —Edward corrió a mi lado, cayendo de rodillas enfrente de mí y abrazándome —, ¿estás bien?, nadie te hará nada.

— Tuve miedo Edward, mucho miedo.

— Tranquila, ya nada pasará.

Él me abrazó y besó mis cabellos hasta que me relajé. Me ayudó con lo de la ducha y se fue a preparar algo para comer. Dejé que el agua relajara mi cuerpo y también se llevara las caricias que me había dado Jared.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan asustada. Esa sensación de qué harán contigo algo que no quieres, no se lo deseaba a nadie. Me sentía sucia, así que tallé mi cuerpo con la esponja hasta que me sentí limpia y salí de la ducha. Me envolví en una toalla, me cepillé el cabello y fui hasta la habitación.

Edward había dejado una de sus camisetas sobre la cama, como también mi ropa interior. Me la puse rápidamente y me metí en la cama cubriéndome con los cobertores. Quería quedarme ahí por siempre.

— Bella —apareció sentado a mi lado—, te traje una sopa.

Lo miré y él tenía una dulce sonrisa para mí, así que me acomodé en la cama, me colocó una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un jugo de naranja.

— Gracias Edward.

— Espero que te guste, las sopas no son mi fuerte.

Tomé la cuchara y la probé, estaba perfecta.

— Esta rica —le dije.

— Bien —sonrió—, me iré a dar un baño, cualquier cosa me avisas.

— Sí.

Edward tomó una toalla de su cajonera y entró al baño, a los minutos escuché la ducha, así que me relajé comiendo la sopa. Esta calentó mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Al terminar dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, volví a acurrucarme en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Escuché a Edward salir del baño, colocarse un pantalón y luego apagar la luz para meterse en la cama. Se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Caí en un sueño profundo cuando él me dio un último besó de buenas noches.

.

.

.

Estaba en la casa de mi padre en mi habitación, todo estaba igual que la última vez que había venido, pero no sabía dónde estaba mi padre. Coloqué algo de música y me recosté en la cama, como hacia siempre toqué mi vientre esperando sentir algo.

Estaba relajada tocando mi vientre cuando escuché un ruido en el piso de abajo, seguro era mi padre y tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Así que me puse de pie, tomé mi sudadera y bajé las escaleras, pero cuando iba a la mitad me di cuenta de que no era mi padre, era otra persona.

Me quedé de pie y la persona se giró. Me sorprendí al verlo y di un paso arriba en la escalera.

— Querida Bella.

— J… Jared —dije subiendo otro escalón—, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

— Te estaba buscando, tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos.

— ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste aquí?

— Fácil, te seguí.

Él comenzó a subir la escalera, y yo terminé de llegar a lo alto de la escalera, pero antes de girarme él me sujetó por la cintura y tiró de mi hacia su cuerpo.

— Suéltame —me removí.

— Eres tan sexy Bella —pasó su mano por mi vientre subiendo a mis pechos.

— Déjame, déjame —traté de soltarme.

— Esta vez no te escapas —dijo en mi oído.

Comencé a golpearlo con mis brazos y cuando le di con el codo en sus costillas me logré liberar y pude correr hacia las escaleras, tenía que llegar a la calle.

Pero cuando iba en la mitad de las escaleras, el me sujeto del brazo.

— No te irás —tiró de mí.

— Suéltame —tiré mi brazo hacia atrás, pero al hacer eso perdí el equilibrio.

Sentí mi cuerpo caer y cuando me golpeé en la espalda sentí un dolor extenderse por mi cuerpo. Luego me di una vuelta que me mareó, y sé terminé por golpearme contra los escalones por todo mi cuerpo, cayendo al piso.

— N… no… no por favor —traté de tocar mi vientre—, no… no de nuevo —susurré.

— Bella, Bella —sentí que alguien me movía.

— No, no —grité y me agité.

— Bella tranquila, estás conmigo.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cuerpo, así que me acurruqué contra él, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. No podía parar de sollozar y sentir miedo, había sido tan real, fue volver a sentir todo.

— Tranquila Bella, todo está bien, estoy contigo —susurraba Edward.

Me quedé en sus brazos por un largo tiempo, Edward me decía cosas tranquilizadoras y los sollozos comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que me relaje completamente.

— ¿Qué soñaste Bella? —preguntó Edward.

— Que… que él me volvía a atacar.

— Eso no pasará—besó mi cabeza—, yo no lo permitiré.

— Lo sé —me acurruqué en él lo más pude.

— Trata de volver a dormir —susurró.

Se acomodó en la cama, me pegó a su pecho y comenzó a tararear algo hasta que volví a quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

La semana luego del incidente fue muy extraña, las chicas vinieron a verme, pero nos les dije nada y estuve muy callada. No me presionaron a hablar y se los agradecía.

El abogado de Billy vino a casa de Edward para hablar conmigo, traté de contarle lo que más pude sin tener otro ataque de pánico, y él dijo que trataría de no llevarme a la corte enfrente de Jared, pero debía de ir a un psicólogo para que el reafirmara que no debía acercarme a él por mi bien psíquico.

Así que Edward me llevó a un psicólogo, el cual me escuchó con calma, y me dijo que podría superar esto ya que hablaba con él, tampoco es como si me sintiera muy mal cuando le cuento a la gente lo que me paso, pero si tenía un pequeña molestia al hacerlo, que a veces terminaba en ataques de pánico.

Le tuve que contar a mi padre sobre el incidente y quería venir a Seattle, pero logré que se quedara en su casa. Lo convencí de que estaba bien y que pronto lo iría a ver, eso lo relajó un poco.

Tenía que agradecerle a Edward el estar conmigo siempre, me sentía apoyada a su lado y sabía que aun cuando lo vi con esa chica, él me quería solo a mí y no debía desconfiar de él. Edward no me estaba engañando con nadie.

— Traje la comida —entró Edward al departamento.

— Qué bien —me levanté del sillón para ir a la cocina con Edward.

— Espero que te guste, lo compré en un restaurante vegetariano —murmuró.

— Seguro está bien.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar. Hoy tenía que decirle algo a Edward y este era el momento.

— Edward mañana vuelvo a trabajar —dije.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero luego se controló.

— ¿No crees que es muy pronto para volver?

— Necesito hacerlo Edward, debo volver esta semana, antes de tomarme la siguiente libre —dije soltando la parte difícil de todo esto.

— ¿Semana libre? —preguntó extrañado—, ¿por qué te tomarás una semana libre?

— Tengo que ir a Forks, iré a ver a mi padre.

— ¡Ah! —murmuró—, ahora entiendo. Bueno si quieres te puedo llevar.

— No es necesario, siempre voy sola.

— Quiero acompañarte.

— Tengo que hacer algo Edward, y debo hacerlo sola, lo siento.

Me miró sin entender lo que le quería decir, pero al final no dijo nada y acepto lo que le había dicho. Agradecía que no me llevara la contra cada vez que podía.

Nos acostamos temprano y como las noches anteriores Edward me rodeó con sus brazos para que no tuviera pesadillas. No sé cómo lo haría cuando estuviera en Forks.

.

.

.

Volver a trabajar fue como cuando uno es nuevo en el colegio. Todo el mundo me miraba, las personas que estaban juntas conversando se quedaron calladas al verme, para luego murmurar entre ellos. Era obvio que todo el mundo sabía lo que me había pasado, Jared estaba en la cárcel y yo había faltado por muchos días.

Llegué a mi puesto de trabajo, donde al verme Sam corrió a mi lado.

— Bella, amiga, ¿cómo estás? —me abrazó.

— Bien, gracias.

Se te extrañaba y tienes mucho que hacer, pero ninguna reunión. Ayer retrasamos todas tus cosas con Jacob, así te vas tranquila la próxima semana y él se encarga de todo.

— Gracias Sam, no sé qué haría sin ustedes —le di un abrazo —bueno iré a trabajar ¿almorzamos juntas?

— Claro.

Fui a la oficina y me senté enfrente de mi computador, lo encendí y comencé a revisar algunos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

La mañana se me pasó muy rápido, hablé con Edward una vez ya que quería saber cómo estaba, encontraba lindo ese gesto. Era tan preocupado por mí.

A la hora del almuerzo fuimos con Sam a un restaurante cercano. Nos ubicamos en una mesa y rápidamente un chico nos atendió.

— No entiendo por qué no lo dejan pasar —murmuré.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó Sam.

— Lo de Jared, eso fue hace días, quiero que me dejé de mirar.

— Amiga eso se demorara —tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón—, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticias y más que tu vuelvas como si nada.

— Me costó volver, pero tengo responsabilidades.

— Lo sé amiga, y te encuentro genial que hayas regresado, solo debes dejar que más tiempo pasé.

— Espero que lo olviden —dije bebiendo de mi vaso con agua.

Sam cambió el tema para contarme sobre Tomas, el chico nuevo. Había salido dos veces y almorzaron juntos los días que no estuvo. Ella se veía muy animada por él, dijo que le gustaba y esperaba poder avanzar en lo que tenía. Al parecer ella también encontraría a alguien.

Comimos tranquilas y hablando de todo, me gustaba volver a la rutina y sentirme normal.

Al volver al trabajo pasé a hablar con Andrea de recursos humanos.

— Hola Andrea ¿Cómo estás?

— Bella, que bueno verte. Estoy bien, pero ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Bien, nada de qué preocuparse —le sonreí.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó.

— Quería saber si aún podía tener la semana que te había avisado.

— Claro, hable con Billy y él dijo que no tenía problemas. Puedes tomarla sin problemas.

— Gracias Andrea, me quitas un peso de encima.

Me despedí de ella y volví a la oficina. Pasé toda la tarde ocupada con un manuscrito que quería dejar revisado para que el autor lo viera. Necesitaba saber si le parecían mis críticas pronto. También aproveche de aprobar algunas cosas para el próximo lanzamiento del libro que tenía.

Estaba inmersa en mi trabajo cuando Sam apareció en la puerta de mi oficina.

— Bella, son las seis, seguro Edward te está esperando —dijo.

— Ya voy, estoy por terminar, si lo ves dile que me espere.

— Ok, pero no te demores.

— Claro.

Sam se fue y seguí leyendo el manuscrito, quería dejarlo listo.

— Si sigues así te enfermaras —escuché desde la puerta.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con Edward, lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo subiste?

— El guardia dijo que viniera por ti, y me dijo como llegar —se acercó hasta mí.

— Me gusta que estés aquí —me giré en la silla.

— Hola hermosa —Edward me besó y tiró de mi para que me pusiera de pie —te extrañé, me gustaba pasar el día contigo.

— También fue raro volver a trabajar, todo el mundo me miraba.

— Eso se pasará pronto. ¿Estás lista?

— Sí, solo déjame ordenar esto.

Me giré para terminar de apagar el computador, guarde el manuscrito en un cajón y dejé los papeles ordenados. Al girarme de nuevo hacia Edward, él me tomó de la cintura me sentó sobre mi escritorio y me besó.

Respondí al besó enredando mis dedos en su cabello, él se colocó entre mis piernas mientras nos acercábamos más al otro.

— Te vez sexy en tu trabajo —dijo sobre mis labios.

— Tu igual te vez sexy en el bar.

— Lo sé —dijo riendo.

Volví a besarlo, y él empujó un poco su cuerpo contra el mío haciendo que me recostara en la mesa, pero me di cuenta de que este no era el lugar para hacer esto.

— Edward, aquí no —dije separándome.

Él me miró y luego se dio cuenta.

— Lo siento… yo… yo no estaba pensando —dijo pasando su mano por su cabello—, es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Sí —le dije.

Él me ayudó a bajar de la mesa, tomé mis cosas y salimos de la oficina.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —preguntó cuándo salimos del edificio.

— Sí, no quiero regresar a casa.

Nos subimos al auto y Edward condujo por un rato hasta que se estacionó enfrente de un parque. Nos bajamos y tomados de las manos comenzamos a caminar por él.

Recién se estaba oscureciendo y el atardecer entre los arboles era perfecto, le daba un aire a mágico y me encantaba. Sonreí por solo ver el lugar.

— Sabía que te gustaría el atardecer aquí —dijo Edward.

— Se ve mágico —dije.

Él se colocó detrás de mí, me abrazó por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar. Me susurraba cosas lindas al oído, o hacia comentario de lo que nos rodeaba. Al estar con Edward así era muy fácil perderse y olvidar todo, agradecía que el pudiera hacer eso.

Me compró un algodón de azúcar en el camino, para luego ir hasta una laguna que había y sentarnos enfrente de ella en una banca.

— Este lugar es lindo —dije acurrucándome en los brazos de Edward.

— Qué bueno que te guste, vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.

— Es un buen lugar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero se hizo de noche y tuvimos que volver. El camino a casa fue tranquilo. Solo nos detuvimos una vez para comprar una pizza ya que no queríamos cocinar, y eso era lo más rápido.

Comimos la pizza solo al llegar al departamento y terminamos haciendo el amor en su living, cuando nos pusimos a jugar con Edward a las cosquillas.

Los días pasaron rápido y ya era el momento de irme a Forks, Edward intento una vez más convencerme una vez sobre lo de acompañarme, pero le dije que no. No era necesario ya que mi padre me estaría esperando en Port Angeles ya que me iría en una avioneta hasta ahí.

— Que tengas un buen viaje —dijo Edward en el aeropuerto.

— Gracias por traerme Edward, no era necesario.

— Me hubiera gustado acompañarte.

— Lo siento, pero debo hacer esto sola.

— Bien, solo no olvides llamarme, a cualquier hora está bien.

— Claro —lo abrace —te quiero Edward, no lo olvides —dije con un poco de temor.

— También te quiero —besó mi frente —y me gustaría ir contigo.

— Edward —dije a modo de advertencia.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero te extrañaré.

Nos dimos un último beso antes de despedirnos. Tomé mi pequeño bolso y caminé hasta el lugar donde debía esperar para abordar. Miré a Edward por última vez antes de cruzar la puerta y por primera vez quise que alguien estuviera en este momento conmigo. Siempre había pedido estar sola para esta fecha, pero hoy quería la compañía de Edward, seguro el me mantendría entera durante los próximos días.

Al subirme a la avioneta dejé que el dolor que siempre guardo comenzara a salir. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero prometí no llorar antes de tiempo, primero tenía que verla.

El viaje no fue muy largo, y al llegar lo primero que busque fue a mi padre. No lo veía desde las fiestas y lo extrañaba.

Cuando apareció delante de mí, con su uniforme de policía, sabía que estaba en casa, así que corrí a sus brazos mientras unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

— Papi —dije sollozando.

— Ya pequeña, estás en casa —me abrazó.

— Papi te extrañaba —lo abracé fuerte.

— También yo, pero vamos a casa mejor.

El me ayudó con mi bolso y fuimos hasta su patrulla de policía. De joven la odiaba, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada que me llegaba a gustar estar en ella.

— ¿Cuándo piensas ir a verla? —preguntó Charlie.

— Mañana, hoy quiero pasar la tarde contigo.

— Bien, pero hija… ¿quieres que vaya mañana contigo?

— No papá, sabes que prefiero ir sola.

— Eso no te hace bien —murmuró—sé que no puedes con todo el dolor que aun tienes.

— Papá necesito hacer esto sola.

— Lo se hija —dijo resignado, ya que era siempre la misma conversación —pero me gustaría que no estuvieras sola.

No dije nada a su comentario, si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería a nadie conmigo en ese momento, aunque ahora si había alguien que me gustaría que estuviera, pero no quería que supiera esa parte de mí. No creo poder compartir con él ese dolor, solo yo tengo derecho a sufrir, ya que fue mi culpa.

**Que les parecio..? a Bella le pasan muchas cosas... tiene mucha mala suerte... xD Ya en el siguiente capitulo se sabe el secreto de Bella :D espero que les guste :D **

**Quiero agradecer como siempre Alertas, Favoritas y Review..! Muchas Muchas gracias...! Como siempre leer sus mensajes me alegran la vida :D **

**El adelanto del capitulo siguiente en los próximos días en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer :D Espero que les gustara :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	10. El Secreto de Bella

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**10. El Secreto de Bella.**

**Bella's POV.**

Volver a casa fue llenar un pequeño vacío que siempre tenía. Amaba donde había nacido y crecido, por eso siempre trataba de regresar aunque esta vez no era por las razones de disfrutar.

— Hija ¿quieres comer algo? —me preguntó Charlie.

— Claro.

— Bien, subiré esto —mostró mi bolso—y calentaré la comida que tengo.

— Gracias papá.

Me senté en el sillón enfrente del gran televisor que tenía mi padre para ver los partidos. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Edward.

— _Hola hermosa ¿ya llegaste?_ —preguntó.

— Sí, estoy en casa de mi padre.

— _Qué bien, yo estoy en el bar, Jasper necesita de mi ayuda._

— Llevas días sin darle tu ayuda, creo que debes dejarlo descansar —dije.

— _Puede ser, aunque hace un tiempo yo lo cubrí a él, creo que debo cobrarme_ —se rió.

— Entonces si es así bien.

Conversamos un poco más, hasta que mi padre dijo que la comida estaba lista, me despedí de él y me fui a sentar con mi padre a la mesa.

— Vaya papá, esto se ve delicioso —dije al ver el plato.

— Qué bueno que te parezca.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Es un secreto, aunque te lo diré pronto —dijo muy misterioso.

— Ya quiero saber.

Comí lo que mi padre me había servido, luego nos acomodamos en el sillón donde vimos algunas películas hasta que decidí irme a dormir. Mañana sería un día largo y necesitaba tener fuerzas. Le dije buenas noches a mi padre y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba igual que siempre, todas mis cosas de mi adolescencia aún llenaban las paredes, y agradecí al ver las fotos de mis compañeros de instituto en ellas. Aunque me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver una foto que hace muchos años no me fijaba. Dejé de mirarla ya que me produjo un dolor en el pecho.

Me di una ducha rápida, me coloque mi pijama y me metí en la cama, el sueño no se demoró nada en llegar y caí rendida.

.

.

.

— Bella, Bella —escuché un grito desde la parte baja de mi casa.

Me levanté de golpe, para bajar las escaleras y buscar a la persona que me llamaba.

— Bella ven —volví a escuchar.

Miré por todas partes hasta que encontré a la pequeña niña, pero ella salía por la puerta trasera.

— Espera —le grité.

Al salir al patio me encontré con una fuerte lluvia, que de inmediato me mojó. No era bueno que esa pequeña niña saliera la lluvia.

— Espera, está lloviendo —corrí detrás de ella sabiendo que había entrado al bosque. Estaba oscuro, la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, mi ropa pesaba y cada vez era más complicado correr.

— Vuelve —le grité.

— Encuéntrame —la escuché detrás de mí.

Desperté asustada y sudando. Me sentía ahogada en mi habitación, así que me puse una sudadera y bajé para salir al patio trasero.

La noche no estaba helada, lo cual me extrañó. Forks no era el lugar más caluroso de Estados Unidos. Me senté en una mecedora que mi padre tenía, colocando mis pies sobre el asiento y rodeándolo con mis brazos.

Odiaba mis pesadillas, y más cuando estaba sola. Las noches que Edward me acompañaba él las espantaba y no las tenía, pero como pasaba las veces anteriores, volver a mi casa era volver a tener pesadillas.

Me quedé ahí hasta que amaneció y sentí a mi padre moverse por la casa. Así que entré y lo encontré calentando café en la cocina.

— Hija ¿Qué hacías afuera?

— No podía dormir —dije tomando una taza.

— ¿Qué harás hoy?

— Preparé algo de comida y luego iré a visitarla —murmuré.

Mi padre se sentó con una taza de café y un emparedado, me senté enfrente de él, pero solo con una taza de café, no podía comer.

— Hija ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Charlie.

— Claro.

— ¿Le contaste a Edward sobre ella?

Lo miré y pude ver que él estaba muy interesado en la respuesta.

— No, no quiero que lo sepa —dije.

— ¿Por qué?

— No, no puedo papá, no puedo —murmuré.

— Hija deberías hablar con él —dijo Charlie—, él merece saber esa parte de ti.

— Lo sé papá, pero no puedo.

— Hija vives con Edward, nunca pensé verte así con alguien, después de lo que pasó con Max.

— Papá, lo que pasó con Max no me marcó para siempre.

— Lo sé, hija. En un principio lo creí, ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Ustedes se aman, viven juntos, creo que deberías contarle. No es bueno tener secretos.

— No puedo contarle papá.

Él no siguió con el tema, así que se puso de pie, me dio un beso y me dijo que cualquier cosa lo llamara. Sabía que se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero estas eran mis luchas y no debía dárselas a él.

Pasé la mañana limpiando un poco la casa de mi padre, aunque sorprendentemente estaba limpia y solo tuve que ordenar algunas cosas. Preparé algo de comida y se la dejé a mi padre dentro del microondas, así la calentaría al llegar.

Me puse ropa cómoda, y tomé mi abrigo. Corría un viento helado, en el transcurso del día, el clima había cambiado y al parecer iba a llover.

Caminé por las calles de Forks, saludé a algunas personas que me reconocieron, pero el resto del tiempo miré el suelo, no quería que nadie supiera de mi pasó por Forks.

Compré unas flores, cuando se puso a llover de manera leve. Seguí mi camino, hasta llegar a mi destino.

— Hola pequeña —dije.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, cada año era más duro venir y ver sus nombres en la fría piedra.

_**Sophie Lili Swan**_

_**Nacimiento 5 de Abril 2005**_

_**Muerte 5 de Abril 2005**_

"_**Siempre será mi luz, siempre serás mi pequeña. No importa donde estés, siempre te amaré. Tu mamá"**_

Caí de rodillas al ver lo que había colocado en la lápida hace siete años atrás. Un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Que ella estuviera aquí era mi culpa, solo mi culpa.

Dejé las flores sobre su tumba, mientras lloraba sin control. Como hubiera deseado poder tenerla conmigo en estos momentos, haberla visto crecer y haber podido criarla, darle todo el amor que se merecía.

— Lo siento hija, lo siento —dije entre sollozos.

El agua mojaba mi cuerpo, mientras lloraba la pérdida de mi hija, cada año era igual.

Pasó bastante tiempo, hasta que el agua dejó de caer sobre mí y agradecí el que parara de llover.

— No puedo dejarte bajo la lluvia —dijo esa voz que tan bien conocía.

Me giré para mirar de tras de mí y me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo ahí de pie. No había parado de llover, él tenía un paraguas sobre mí.

— Ed… Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

— Alice me dijo que me necesitarías, así que esperé a que salieras de tu casa y te seguí. Al verte aquí no quería molestarte, pero ya llevabas mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Él me tomó de la mano para colocarme de pie.

— Estás empapada —dijo.

— No deberías de estar aquí —murmuré y traté de secar mis lágrimas como el agua de mi rostro.

— Lo sé, y lamento todo esto, pero estas empapada.

Le di la espalda a Edward y volví a mirar la tumba de mi hija. El agua corría por sobre la lápida, y el clima estaba como me sentía… triste.

Un brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— No deberías estar sola ¿Por qué no dejaste que la gente te acompañe?

— No quiero que nadie me vea aquí, no merezco venir a verla y menos llorar por ella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —me preguntó.

— No te lo diré aquí, ni ahora ¿Podemos conversar después?

— Claro, tómate tú tiempo.

Edward me abrazó todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el cementerio, me dejó llorar sin decirme nada, solo apretando su agarre cuando el llanto se hacía más fuerte. Había querido que Edward estuviera conmigo y por arte de magia se cumplió, agradecía su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Se había hecho tarde, cada vez estaba más oscuro y la lluvia junto con las nubes no estaban ayudando.

— Edward, es hora de volver —dije con la voz ronca.

— Bien, vamos.

— Adiós hija, vendré mañana —le dije a la tumba.

Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me llevó hasta la entrada del cementerio debajo del paraguas.

— Hay que caminar un poco a casa.

— Tranquila, vine en el auto —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Él me llevó hasta el auto, me ayudó a subir y luego se subió el. Condujo por algunas calles hasta que llegamos a la casa de mi padre.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? —indiqué la casa de mi padre.

— Recuerda que te seguí al cementerio. Bueno Alice me dio la dirección de tu padre y estaba esperando unas casas más allá cuando saliste. Lamento eso —dijo apenado.

— Está bien Edward —tomé su mano—, gracias por venir, pero… ¿Vamos dentro? Quiero cambiarme de ropa —le dije.

— Claro, vamos.

— ¿Trajiste ropa? —le pregunté antes de bajar.

— Sí —dijo extrañado.

— Tráela, te quedarás aquí.

— Bella, no creo que a tu padre le parezca.

— A él no le molestara, ya verás que hasta el mismo te lo pedirá.

— Bien.

Nos bajamos del auto y corrí hacia la casa, vi a Edward tomar un bolso pequeño y correr hacia mi lado.

Abrí la puerta y me llevé una gran sorpresa al escuchar el televisor y la risa de mi padre.

— Creo que mi padre está aquí.

Edward dejó su bolso a un lado de las escaleras, nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos hasta el living.

— Hija llegaste —dijo mi padre y cuando se giró nos vio. —Vaya, hola —saludó mi padre.

— Señor Swan, soy Edward Cullen —dio un paso hacia delante y estrecho la mano de mi padre.

— Dime Charlie, y es un gusto Edward… pero ¿Qué hace aquí? —me miró.

— Alice le dijo que viniera, me encontró en el cementerio.

— Ya veo —dijo mi padre sabiendo lo que había pasado.

— Me daré un baño —dije —papá llevaré a Edward arriba para que también se cambien.

— Claro, yo preparé la mesa, aún queda de tu comida.

— No tengo hambre —murmuré.

— Bella debes comer —Edward tomó mi mano—, más si estás con este estado de ánimo.

Él me miró con sus intensos ojos preocupados, así que no pude evitar decirle que no. Subimos a mi habitación, Edward dejó su bolso sobre la cama y miró la habitación.

— Espero que no te moleste dormir en una cama de plaza y media, pero nunca necesité cambiar la cama.

— Tranquila, puedo dormir en el suelo si es pequeña —murmuró mientras miraba mis cosas.

— Ya veremos eso, me daré un baño y luego lo haces tú.

Tomé algo de ropa y mi toalla para correr hacia el baño. El agua calentó mi cuerpo que aún estaba frío por la lluvia, y por primera vez en años no llore mientras me bañaba luego de haber visitado la tumba de mi hija. Me sentía fuerte al saber que Edward estaba en la habitación de al lado y eso se lo agradecía.

Me puse ropa cómoda, volví a la habitación y encontré a Edward mirando una pared donde tenía varias fotos.

— Puedes bañarte —le dije.

Él se giró y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

— No has cambiado mucho —dijo mostrando un foto.

— Yo creo que sí, tengo arrugas que antes no tenía —le regalé una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde tienes arrugas? —se acercó—, eres perfecta —me abrazó.

— No lo soy Edward, hoy lo viste.

— Me mostraste a una persona destruida, algo que no sabía de ti.

— Lamento eso —dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Está bien Bella, tienes derecho a guardar tus cosas —besó mi cabeza.

— Quiero contarte todo, pero primero debes darte un baño y debemos comer algo.

— Bien —él se separó—, te quiero. No lo olvides —dejó un beso en mis labios.

Él sacó sus cosas de su bolso y fue hacia el baño. Aproveché de cepillarme el cabello, ordenar un poco la habitación. Luego me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos.

Me sentía cansada, sobre todo mentalmente, volver a ver la tumba de mi hija era un golpe fuerte. Aún no asumo que ella no está conmigo, la había esperado tanto y no la pude tener conmigo.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

— No llores —escuché a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y Edward estaba a mi lado, ya bañado, con ropa distinta y su cabello aún mojado.

— Solo fue un pensamiento —dije sentándome en la cama.

— Vamos a comer —me tomó de la mano y me puso de pie.

Llegamos a la cocina donde mi padre estaba preparando algo.

— Hice ensalada —mostró Charlie.

— Gracias papá.

Los tres nos sentamos a comer, Charlie y Edward fueron lo que más conversaron, ya que mi padre le preguntó muchas cosas a Edward. Su edad, donde vivía, sobre su familia, a lo que Edward como siempre respondió tenso, pero mi padre no lo noto. Luego hablaron del trabajo de Edward, y aunque se lo había comentado, el no pudo parar de preguntar por el alcohol, sobre si había mucha gente ebria y todos esos temas que a él le interesaban. Al parecer los dos se estaban llevando muy bien.

Mi padre fue el primero en irse a dormir, así que con Edward limpiamos la cocina. El ayudo a limpiar, mientras lavaba los platos ocupados.

— ¿Vamos a mi habitación? —le pregunté al terminar.

— Sí.

Tomé su mano y lo llevé hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta al entrar y nos recostamos en la cama. Alcanzamos a estar los dos juntos si estábamos abrazos.

— ¿Estás casada? —preguntó Edward pasando su mano por mi cabello.

— Un poco, pero no quiero dormir —lo miré—, quiero contarte de Sophie.

— Si tú quieres —dijo él con cariño.

Me acomodé en los brazos de Edward, apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y solté un suspiro.

— Conocí a Max cuando tenía diez años. Él se mudó a casa de enfrente y la madre vino a preguntarle cosas a mi padre con él. Desde el momento en que nos vimos fuimos muy cercanos y como era mi compañero de curso, caminábamos juntos al colegio y de regreso a casa, rápidamente fue mi mejor amigo.

A los quince años me pido ser su novia, y no lo dudé al decirle que sí. Él me gustaba y lo quería mucho. Fuimos novios por alrededor de dos años y algo… creo, ya ni lo recuerdo —me apreté a Edward—. A principios de noviembre cuando ya había cumplido los diecisiete, Max y yo tuvimos relaciones. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó de cuidarse, éramos jóvenes e inexpertos. Para los dos fue nuestra primera vez.

— Él debió cuidarte —dijo Edward.

— Los dos debimos Edward, recuerda que es una relación de dos.

— Bien, pero él debió cuidarte según yo.

No pode evitar sonreír un poco por la actitud sobre protectora de Edward.

—Luego de eso pasó un mes y medio cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Mi mejor amiga de ese entonces, Ángela, me acompañó por la prueba de embarazo, ya que tenía dudas por la falta de mi periodo y de las náuseas matutinas. Me hice el test y este dio positivo. No lo podía creer y lloré un buen tiempo en los brazos de Ángela.

Ella me apoyó todo el tiempo, me dijo que estaría conmigo cuando le contara a mi padre, como también cuando le contara a Max. Así que eso hice. Primero llamé a Max y le pregunté si podía venir a mi casa de manera urgente. Él llegó preocupado y al verme con los ojos llorosos sabía que algo no estaba bien. Le mostré la prueba de embarazo y él quedó sorprendido al igual que yo. Los dos lloramos por mucho tiempo, hasta que se tuvo que ir. Prometió volver al día siguiente para hablar con mi padre… pero él no vino al día siguiente. Solo cuando volví a clases lo vi.

Me dijo que no estaba interesado en ser padre, que me podía quedar con ese bebé o hacer lo que quisiera con él, que no le importaba. Le pregunté que dónde había quedado su amor, pero él solo dijo que hace ya un tiempo no me amaba. Todo se vino abajo en ese momento.

Hasta que Edward no pasó su mano por mi mejilla no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— Si no me puedes contar, no lo hagas —me dijo Edward.

— Quiero hacerlo —murmuré—, lo necesito —y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, cuanto lo necesitaba.

Le conté a mi padre unas semanas después. Él se decepciono de mí, pero cuando preguntó por Max y le dije que me había dejado, estuvo a punto de salir con la pistola y matarlo.

— Yo lo hubiera hecho —dijo Edward.

— Sé que mi padre también, pero no era lo que quería. Ya amaba a mi hija en ese momento y si él no la quería conocer, yo no lo obligaría.

Tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar.

— El tiempo pasó, Ángela y mi padre estuvieron conmigo siempre, me cuidaron y también amaban a mi hija. Cuando tenía unos seis meses de gestación… —un nudo se formó en mi garganta —recibí la visita de la madre de Max. Dijo que me había visto con mi vientre y quería saber si el bebé era su nieto. No se lo negué.

Ella quería apoyarme económicamente para que no demandara a Max, le dije que no era necesario, que no quería nada de ellos. Ella comenzó a decirme cosas horribles sobre mi padre y sobre mí. Le grité otras más a ellas y cuando ya no pude aguantarlo más, le dije que se fuera y me fui escaleras arriba. Pero ella me detuvo, me dijo que aún estábamos conversando y en el forcejeo, caí por las escaleras.

— ¡Dios! —murmuró Edward.

— Caí desde lo más alto, sentí miles de golpes en mi vientre, y cuando llegué al suelo, pude sentir un líquido saliendo de mis piernas. Luego de esos los gritos de la madre de Max, la llamada a emergencias y todo se fue a negro.

Me limpié las lágrimas y tragué onda para volver a continuar la historia.

— Cuando volví a despertar estaba en el quirófano, mi padre estaba a mi lado y el doctor al otro. Recuerdo que supe lo que pasaba antes de que me dijeran, pero no pude hacer nada para cambiarlo. El doctor dijo que mi bebé había muerto por culpa de la caída y debía pujar para tenerlo, que me inducirían el parto.

En ese momento comencé a llorar y Edward me abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarme.

— Fue la cosa más horrible que alguna vez hice. Saber que estaba pujando para sacar a mi hija ya muerta fue horrible —dije entre llanto.

— Amor no es necesario que continúes —dijo Edward.

— Luego de tenerla se la llevaron, pero pedí verla. Era hermosa Edward, la niña más hermosa que alguna vez pude haber soñado —me sorbí la nariz—. Mi padre se encargó de todo, yo solo tuve que recuperarme y luego ir al cementerio. Ese día llovía, casi como hoy en la tarde. El padre dijo unas cosas muy hermosas y luego bajaron su ataúd. Recuerdo haberle gritado a Max y a su madre cuando aparecieron, pero no tenía fuerzas así que todo se fue a negro.

Desperté en mi habitación sola, y fue cuando decidí que no quería que nadie hablara de este tema. Guardé todas las cosas que serían de Sophie en una caja, que ahora está dentro de mi closet. Le pedí a mi padre poder tomar los exámenes libre y en las vacaciones me fui donde unos tíos en Canadá. Volví al año escolar siguiente y ya nadie hablaba del tema. Luego de eso lo mantuve como secreto. Alice se enteró al ver una ecografía de Sophie que tenía en un libro y luego supo Rose.

Me quedé en silencio esperando algo comentario de Edward, pero este no llego, así que lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos dolor.

— Eras solo una niña —murmuró—, y tuviste que pasar por todo eso.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no es algo que le cuente a todo el mundo —le dije.

— Tranquila Bella, te comprendo —besó mi frente—. Puedo ver lo doloroso que es para ti contármelo, así que entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, pero ahora estoy contigo y te apoyaré. Me hubiera gustado mucho haber conocido a Sophie, seguro era igual a ti.

Me acurruqué en los brazos de Edward, mientras el me abrazaba más a su cuerpo.

— Gracias Edward, gracias por escucharme, por estar conmigo.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Esta es parte de tu vida y agradezco que me dejes estar en ella.

Nos quedamos abrazamos por un tiempo, hasta que comencé a tener mucho sueño. Así que los dos nos colocamos nuestro pijama y nos metimos dentro de la cama para seguir en los brazos del otro, pero esta vez en nuestros sueños.

Como primera vez, no tuve pesadillas mientras pasaba una noche en mi antigua habitación.

.

.

.

Los días en casa de mi padre pasaron rápido. Edward me acompañó a la tumba de Sophie todos los días. Le llevamos flores y Edward le regaló un pequeño remolino para decorar la lápida, lo cual encontré un gesto muy dulce.

Le presente a mi hija a mi novio, y Edward como buen caballero le pidió salir conmigo. Él estaba haciendo todo a lo que siempre le temí: que la persona a la cual amaba, porque descubrí que amo a Edward, no aceptara esta parte de mi vida, pero él la aceptaba y me comprendía.

Por ser el último día que pasaríamos con mi padre, había decidido preparé algo para el almuerzo, ya que nos iríamos después de él. Así que fuimos en la mañana a despedirnos de mi hija y luego me fui directo a la cocina a preparar una rica lasaña.

Edward me estaba ayudando con las ensaladas, cuando mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saqué para ver el nombre de mi padre en la pantalla, lo cual me extraño.

— Alo, papá —dije.

_— Hija ¿Dónde estás? _

— En la casa, preparando el almuerzo ¿No deberías estar de camino?

_— Ya voy para allá_ —dijo y escuché la puerta del auto—, _quería avisarte que voy con alguien, así que coloca un puesto más. _

— ¿Con quién vienes? —le pregunté extraña.

_— Ya verás hija, no me demoro mucho en llegar. _

— Ok, te espero.

Colgué la llamada y termine lo que estaba haciendo. Colocamos la mesa para cuatro personas.

— Creo que todo está listo —dije.

— Ya quiero comer, tengo hambre —dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura por la espalda.

— Mi papá ya llegara, espera un poco.

Nos fuimos al living, hasta que escuché el auto de mi padre en la entrada. Podía escuchar que venía conversado con alguien hasta que entro en la casa.

— Bells, llegué —dijo mi padre.

— Estamos aquí —le grité.

Mi padre apareció desde la entrada, con una mujer de la mano. Debía medir uno sesenta, cabello negro largo y piel morena.

— Hola hija, Edward —saludo papá —quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es Sue Martin, mi novia.

Cuando él dijo eso, me llevé una gran sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

— Es un gusto, soy Edward Cullen —reacciono primero que yo.

— Un gusto Edward —le dijo Sue.

— También es un gusto —dije—, y una gran sorpresa —le di una sonrisa.

— Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte —me sonrió Sue.

— ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a comer? —preguntó Charlie.

— Si pasen —dije—, está todo listo.

Pasamos a la mesa de la cocina, Sue se sentó junto a Charlie y yo junto a Edward. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero cuando Edward les preguntó el tiempo en que estaban juntos, la conversación comenzó a fluir.

Mi padre nos contó que llevaban juntos unos tres meses, pero hace poco comenzaron a ser novio. Sue nos contó un poco sobre su familia y su vida. Tenía dos hijos ya trabajando y con familia. Ella vivía sola en la reserva desde hace cinco años, y le gustaba la calma del lugar.

Era una mujer esforzada, y podía ver la química que había con mi padre. Me sentí feliz al ver como reacia su vida, era algo que el necesitaba después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo.

— La comida estuvo perfecta Bells —dijo mi padre.

— Gracias por el almuerzo —me dijo Sue.

— De nada, que bueno que les gusto.

Sue se ofreció a preparar algunos cafés para todos, pero como ya era tarde, declinamos con Edward. Teníamos que viajar y era mejor salir pronto.

Nos despedimos de mi padre y de Sue. Aunque mi padre tuvo una pequeña charla con Edward, mientras me despedía de Sue.

— Cuida de Charlie por favor —le dije a Sue.

— Claro Bella, y es bueno conocerte.

— Igualmente, nos estaremos viendo pronto.

Nos subimos en el auto de Edward y nos fuimos a Seattle. Mañana tendría que volver al trabajo, y después de estos días lejos de la rutina, no sabía que sería volver a trabajar.

**Que les parecio..? Pensaron que ese seria el secreto de Bella...? Habían muchas hipótesis pero solo algunas personas acertaron :D Ahora solo queda el secreto de Edward :S y seguro que de ese aun no tiene muchas pistas**

**Quiero decirles que lamento subir capitulo hoy y no ayer jueves... pero llegue cansada a mi casa y solo me lance sobre mi cama a dormir y olvide lo del capitulo xD así que lo lamento..! **

**Gracias como siempre por las alertas, favoritos y review :D Soy una persona muy feliz cuando los veo :D **

**El adelanto como siempre dentro de los próximos días en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D  
Saludos**

**Danii^^**


	11. Confianza

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**11. Confianza.**

**Bella's POV.**

Volver a trabajar fue extraño, había muchas cosas que hacer y la primera semana ni siquiera salí a almorzar por los papeles y cosas que tenía que realizar. Si no fuera por Sam me hubiera muerto de hambre.

Estaba atareada por el lanzamiento del libro, había cosas que aprobar, revisar que todo estuviera en orden, y recién el lunes sabía si Esme ya tenía todo listo para el lanzamiento del próximo fin de semana.

Agradecía que ya fuera viernes. Alice vendría por mí para ir a Bar de Edward, quería relajarme y pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos no era una mala idea.

Desde que Alice comenzó a salir con Jasper y Emmett se hizo muy cercano a él y a Edward. Habíamos hecho un grupo grande entre las tres parejas.

— Tengo una cita —entró Sam a la oficina.

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté.

— Saldré con Thomas.

— Lo de ustedes va muy serio.

— Solo espero que me pida ser su novia —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Espero que eso pase esta noche.

— ¿Ya te vas? —me preguntó.

— Alice viene por mí, me llamará cuando llegué.

— Bien, no te quedes hasta tarde, ya me voy.

Me despedí de Sam y me seguí revisando los papeles.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero Alice me llamó y me dijo que bajara. Así que apagué el computador; guardé unos papeles en mi cartera tomé la chaqueta de cuero y salí de la oficina apagando todas las luces.

Mi amiga me esperaba dentro del auto, por lo que me subí rápidamente al lado del copiloto y ella partió hacia el bar. Llegaríamos primero que Rose y Emmett ya que éramos las novias de los dueños.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Alice.

— Agitado, aún tengo mucho trabajo y ¿el tuyo?

— Tranquilo, hoy pasé la tarde diseñando.

Alice tenía una boutique muy concurrida, y las veces que no había mucha gente ella dejaban a su ayudante a cargo y se ponía a diseñar.

— Tengo los vestidos de dama de honor listos para la boda de Rose, solo debes probarte el tuyo —dijo sonriente.

— Había olvidado la boda —murmuré.

— Bueno tienes una amiga que te puede recordar esas cosas, así que el lunes después del trabajo vendrás a verlo. Jasper llevara a Edward por su traje.

— Genial, será una linda fiesta.

— Rose se está luciendo con la organización, no me ha dejado ver nada —murmuró Alice.

Llegamos al bar, tomé mis cosas y nos fuimos a la parte trasera. Toqué una vez la puerta y Edward nos abrieron.

— Hola amor —me abrazó por la cintura—, hola Alice.

— Hola Edward ¿Dónde está mi hombre?

— En la oficina, revisa cuentas.

— Gracias.

Alice pasó rápidamente a la oficina. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la barra.

— Aquí estas tus zapatos —Edward me los entregó.

— Gracias.

Hoy había ido a trabajar con zapatos de tacón alto, así que le pedí a Edward llevarme mis converse para estar más cómoda. Hoy lo ayudaría en la barra.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó al verlo con un cuaderno.

— Inventario, mañana traerán tragos y estoy verificando si no debo pedir más.

— Entiendo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Por ahora solo quédate conmigo —dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura y pegándome a su costado—, te extrañé hoy.

— Yo también, los días se hacen largos sin ti.

— Prometo pasar toda esta noche contigo —besó mi frente.

Cuando Edward terminó, fuimos a comer algo con los chicos a la oficina. Llegaron las personas que trabajan en el lugar y luego se comenzó a llenar el Bar, hoy había dos bandas en vivo y había venido mucha gente.

Como había mucha gente y muchos pedían tragos, Edward, Jasper y el chico nuevo los preparaban y yo cobraba el dinero. Eso se me daba mucho mejor que preparar tragos, aunque estaba aprendiendo.

Alice era la encargada de que las bandas montaran sus cosas y se presentaran.

— Esto es una locura —dijo Edward al pasar por mi lado.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta —le regalé una sonrisa.

Estuvimos en esa locura hasta que la banda comenzó a tocar y toda la gente le puso atención a ella. Edward se apoyó en el mueble detrás de la barra y yo apoyé mi espalda en su pecho, mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura.

— Hoy tendremos buenas ganancias —dijo.

— Ya me imagino, ha venido mucha gente y no se ha parado de vender.

Aun había gente comprando, pero Carl, el chico que trabajaba de barman, estaba atendiendo.

— Quería pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, pero tendremos una noche movida.

— Tranquilo, está bien así.

En ese momento llegaron Rose y Emmett, quienes traían una sonrisa boba en la cara. No quería ni pensar por qué esa sonrisa.

— Hola chicos —saludó Emmett.

— Hola —dijimos con Edward.

— ¿Por qué no nos sirves algo? —le preguntó Emmett a Edward.

— Claro ¿algo en especial?

— Una cerveza para mí y una primavera para Rose —le dijo.

Edward fue a preparar lo que le había pedido, así que aproveche de acercarme a Rose.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron?

— No quieres saber —dijo Rose ruborizada.

— Ya veo —murmuré.

Edward le paso su trago a Rose y me entregó uno a mí de vodka naranja.

— ¿Por qué no van a la mesa que reservamos? Cuando esto se calme voy donde ustedes —me dijo Edward.

— Ok.

Le di un besó y nos fuimos con Rose a la mesa. Alice llego al poco rato también con un trago y fue cuando las chicas me miraron.

— Bella, cuéntanos que paso en Forks —dijo Alice por sobre la música de la banda.

— Edward supo sobre Sophie y bueno… me sentí bien decirle —dije.

— Qué bien —aplaudió Alice —estas superando de apoco eso.

— Puede ser, mientras Edward estuvo conmigo no me sentí sola, como tampoco tuve pesadillas como las veces anteriores, eso fue un alivio.

— Edward es tu hombre Bella, por eso puede espantar hasta los más grandes temores.

— Así parece —dije bebiendo de mi trago.

Después de que la banda se presentó Alice desapareció para despedirlos y que la próxima se preparara. Emmett apareció con nuevos tragos para todos y aproveche de ver a Edward que estaba de un lado a otro en la barra.

La siguiente banda me gustó mucho, tenía una música movida y las letras eran profundas. Estaba disfrutando de ella, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Edward en mi oído.

— Si, son muy buenos.

— A mi igual me gustaron, creo que los volveré a contratar.

— No es una mala idea.

— ¿Me extrañabas? —besó mi cuello.

— Sí, quiero que ya terminé la noche para volver al departamento.

— También quiero lo mismo.

Coloque mi cabeza contra su hombre, gire mi rostro y juntamos nuestros labios. El me besó de manera lenta, disfrutando del besó. Su lengua masajeaba la mía, haciendo que un gemido de satisfacción se escapara de mis labios.

Nos separamos, Edward dejó un beso en mi frente y me dijo que iría a ayudar un poco más para volver a pasar el resto de la noche conmigo.

Estuvimos conversando con los chicos en la mesa, disfrutando de la música y nuestros tragos, cuando de la nada un grupo de chicos comenzó a gritarse cosas, luego a lanzarse vasos y botellas.

— ¿Qué rayos? —preguntó Emmett colocándose de pie.

— ¡Aléjate de mi chica! —le gritó un chico moreno a uno rubio.

— Ella me busco —le respondió el rubio.

— Aléjate si no quieres pelea —dijo el moreno quebrando una botella.

— Chicas vayan a la barra, esto no es bueno —llego Edward a mi lado con Jasper.

— Edward no vayas —lo sujeté de la camiseta.

— Debo separarlos Bella, no quiero problemas.

El tipo moreno se había lanzado sobre el rubio con la botella quebrada, Edward se adelantó a separarlos al igual que Jasper y Emmett.

— Bella ven —tiro Alice de mi —ya escuchaste a Edward.

Con las chicas nos fuimos detrás de la barra y vimos como los dos chicos se golpeaban, mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett trataban de separarlos sin que los lastimaran. Se escuchaba a la gente gritar, la banda había parado de tocar y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la pelea.

— Que no les pase nada por favor —dije.

En ese momento Emmett sujeto a uno de los chicos, Edward sujeto al otro y se los llevaron a fuera, mientras Jasper les pedía a los amigos acompañarlos afuera. El lugar de la pelea comenzó a desocuparse, la gente volvió a sus lugares, vi a Alice llegar al escenario y decirle a la banda que volviera a tocar. El lugar comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

— Quiero saber si Edward está bien —dije.

— Bella quédate aquí —me detuvo Rose —ya volverán.

— Pero si les paso algo.

— No creo que les pasara algo, viste que los sacaron sin problemas. Quédate aquí.

— Bien —murmuré.

Tuvimos que esperar unos diez minutos, hasta que vimos entrar a los chicos, quienes caminaron directo a la barra.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté abrazándolo por la cintura.

— Si, solo tengo un pequeño corte en el brazo —dijo mostrando la fina línea.

— ¿Te corto? —pregunté alarmada.

— Solo me paso a llevar Bella, estoy bien —besó mi cabeza.

— No me gusto ver eso —dije.

— A veces pasan estas cosas.

Miré a los demás, para ver a mis amigas al igual que yo, preocupada de sus chicos.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron? —pregunté.

— Llego la policía, debía explicarle la situación, pero ya todo está bien.

— Qué bueno, pero vamos a curar esa herida.

— No es nada Bella —él se miró el brazo.

— Quiero estar segura.

Fuimos con Edward a su oficina, hice que se sentara en el sillón, fui por el botiquín y cure su herida. El me miró en silencio mientras lo desinfectaba y luego colocaba algo de pomada.

— Gracias amor —dejó un besó en mis labios.

— De nada.

Me iba a colocar de pie, cuando Edward tiro de mi brazo haciendo que me sentara en su regazo, me rodeo con sus brazos y junto nuestros labios. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello tirando de él. Edward soltó algunos gruñidos sobre mis labios.

Él se acomodó en el sillón, yo me acomode en sus piernas sentándome a horcajadas, sus manos se metieron dentro de mi camiseta recorriendo mi piel, mis manos se afirmaban a sus hombros, mientras él iba de mis labios hasta mi cuello, haciendo que soltara suspiros.

Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, masajeando mi trasero. No pude evitar moverme contra su cuerpo y el soltó un gemido.

— Bella, creo que debemos volver con los demás —dijo separando nuestros labios.

— ¿Tú crees? —bese su barbilla.

— S… si, los chicos nos esperan.

— Bien, vamos.

Le di un último besó y me puse de pie, Edward también se puso de pie y se arregló la ropa, luego besó mi frente y tiro de mí hacia la salida.

Volvimos a la mesa con los chicos y todos nos estaban mirando con unas sonrisitas en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Alice.

— Edward tenía una herida, se la estaba curando —respondí.

— Mentira —gritó Emmett —yo los vi, se manoseaban.

— Emmett —lo reprendió Rose.

— Así como van seremos tíos muy pronto —se rio Emmett.

Mi cuerpo involuntariamente se puso tenso. Los ojos de Alice, Rose y Edward cayeron en mi preocupados.

Yo quería tener hijos, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije? —preguntó Emmett.

— Emmett cállate —le dijo Rose.

— No está bien —dije —Jasper, Emmett hay algo que debo contarles.

— Bella ¿estas segura? —me preguntó Alice.

— Sí.

Edward apretó mi mano, y lo miré. Pude ver apoyo en su mirada.

Nos acomodamos en las sillas desocupadas, y miré a los chicos.

— Chico yo no les había dicho porque me costaba, pero quiero contarles… yo tuve una hija.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Emmett.

— Tenía seis meses cuando caí por las escaleras y la perdí. Hace unos días fue el aniversario de su muerte, por eso fui a Forks.

— Lo siento mucho —me dijo Jasper colocando su mano en mi brazo.

— Gracias.

— Lo siento Bella, no quería herirte al decir eso —me dijo Emmett.

— Está bien Emmett, no sabías, tampoco es que no piense tener hijos, solo… que es muy pronto aun.

— Te entendemos Bella —murmuró Jasper.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y dejó un besó en mi frente.

— Eres una chica fuerte —susurró en mi oído.

Disfrutamos el resto de la noche de la buena música, hasta que cerramos el lugar.

Al llegar al departamento de Edward nos fuimos directo a la cama, los dos estábamos agotados y aún quedaba fin de semana.

.

.

.

Era mitad de semana, el próximo sábado tendría el lanzamiento del libro que fue editado por mí, por eso hoy tenía una última reunión con Esme para ver si todo estaba bien, así que me juntaría con ella al medio día, hoy llegaría más tarde a la oficina.

— Me gusta que estés aquí —dijo Edward entrando a la oficina con una bandeja con comida.

— También me gusta —murmuré mientras me acomodaba en la cama —gracias amor —le su mejilla.

Comimos en un comido silencio, hasta que no pude evitar quedarme callada por más tiempo a la idea que tenía en mente hace unos días.

— Edward creo que debo volver a mi departamento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me miró preocupado — ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

— Si me gusta, pero debo volver. Pague hace tan poco el departamento y quiero disfrutarlo.

— Pero no quiero que te vayas —dijo Edward.

— Está bien que pasemos un tiempo separados, y solo sería en las noches.

— A mí no me gusta la idea.

— Quiero disfrutar de mi departamento —dije.

— Entonces me voy contigo, me iré a vivir contigo a tu departamento.

— ¿Harías eso? —pregunté sorprendida.

— No quiero separarme de ti, claro que iría.

— Oh Edward —lo abrace.

Quería volver a mi departamento porque me gustaba mucho, había decidido comprarlo cuando la dueña lo coloco a la venta y hace muy poco lo había terminado de pagar. Aparte ya no me importaba si Rene llegaba a aparecer delante de él, le diría que no la quería cerca y que no tenía oportunidad para así cerrar el tema con ella.

Luego de nuestro desayuno, aprovechamos de darnos un baño juntos, por lo cual nos tomamos nuestro tiempo.

Edward tenía que hacer algunos trámites, así que se vistió, me dio un beso y se fue. Yo hice lo mismo, me puse algo cómodo, tomé mis cosas y me fui al restaurante donde quede de juntarme con Esme.

Iba caminando hacia el restaurante, cuando reconocí la calle de una vez anterior que había salido con Alice, y también el edificio donde había visto salir a Edward con esa chica. Desde esa situación, ya hace mucho tiempo. Había olvidado por completo eso, y ahora ya no me importaba, Edward estaba conmigo y me quería a mí.

Entre al restaurante y Esme ya me esperaba.

— Hola Bella —me saludó.

— Hola Esme, lamento la demora.

— Tranquila, acabo de llegar aun no viene ni el camarero —dijo.

— Qué bien.

El camarero apareció a nuestro lado, nos entregó las cartas y se fue. Leímos lo que queríamos comer y el chico volvió por nuestras órdenes.

— Creo que ya está todo listo —dijo Esme —solo debo ir a la librería a decorar.

— El autor está muy emocionado, y en la editorial la gente quiere leer el libro.

— Me alegro —sonrió —eh amado trabajar contigo, es algo distinto y me gusta.

— También me gusta lo que hago, pensé que me costaría pero ha sido entretenido.

La comida llego, y mientras disfrutábamos de ella, Esme comenzó a contarme sobre la decoración, el arreglo del lugar y todo lo que había preparado.

— No será tan grande como el de la otra vez, pero será igual de genial —me dijo Esme.

— Mientras todo el mundo disfrute y el autor quede feliz, me daré por pagada —dije.

Conversamos de varias cosas, hasta que terminamos de comer y tuvimos que volver a nuestras labores.

— Nos vemos dentro de unos días —le di un abrazo a Esme —cualquier cosa me avisas.

— Claro Bella, nos vemos.

Ella se fue hacia un lado y yo hacia el otro. Debía llegar a la oficina para hablar con Jacob y Billy, así que camine rápido por la acera, estaba a solo unas cuadras de la oficina.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle, vi en la acera de enfrente a Edward caminando con una bolsa de comida. Lo miré hasta que entró en el mismo edificio del cual lo vi salir la otra vez y un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espalda.

¿Qué hacía Edward en ese lugar?

No podía seguir a Edward, tenía que ir a mi trabajo, pero también debía confiar en él. Sabía que tenía sus cosas, y si el aun no me comentaba esta, era por algo.

Pase mi tarde conversando con Billy y Jacob sobre el lanzamiento del libro, como también sobre lo que había pasado con Jared. Le habían dado una sentencia, y pasaría los próximos quince años en la cárcel, nunca pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo en la cárcel.

— Los abogados hicieron el mejor trabajo Bella, y él no tiene forma de salir por eso periodo —me dijo Billy.

— Eso es bueno, y gracias por ahorrarme el ir a los juicios.

— No quería que pasar por eso Bella, no valía la pena —Billy tomó mi mano.

— Gracias.

Sus abogados se habían portado un siete conmigo, y había hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Al salir de la oficina de Billy me fui directo a la mía, al ver mi teléfono encontré una llamada perdida de Edward y un mensaje de voz.

— "_Bella, hoy no puedo ir por ti, salió un imprevisto, pero llegare temprano a casa. Te quiero."_

El mensaje de Edward no me calmo ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Era miércoles, nunca antes había estado ocupado.

Puse mi rostro entre mis manos.

— Bella ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sam.

— Sí, todo bien —dije enderezándome en mi silla.

— No lo creo, algo te preocupa —se sentó enfrente de mí.

Necesitaba decirle a alguien, y Sam era mi amiga más cerca en estos momentos.

— Hay algo de Edward que me preocupa —dije.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo vi hace un tiempo salir con una chica de un edificio, pero luego paso lo de Sophie y ya no le di importancia, pero hoy lo vi entrar al mismo lugar. Hay veces que no me contesta el teléfono en las tardes, todo eso me preocupa.

— Debes hablar con el —dijo Sam —si no lo aclaras te llenaras de miedo e inseguridades. Eso no es bueno.

— Pero también puedo estar viendo algo que no es, y él se molesta.

— Lo mejor es conversarlo con Edward, es mi consejo.

Asentí a lo que me dijo Sam. Debía hablar con él, aunque no sabía cómo tocar el tema, sin que se moleste.

Al salir del trabajo, camine unas calles abajo para pasar a comprar la cena, no tenía ganas de hacer algo para comer, y seguro Edward tampoco, así que la comida italiana no era una mala idea.

Después de adquirir mi comida, tomé un taxi hasta la casa de Edward. Quería volver a mi casa, en un día como hoy me sentiría mucho mejor metiéndome en mi cama.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, los últimos rastros de sol entraban por los grandes ventanales de la casa de Edward. Me quite los zapatos, fui hasta la cocina a dejar nuestra comida. Miré el lugar y no me sentí bien, algo no estaba bien.

Me dejé caer al piso apoyando mi espalda en las puertas del mueble, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Algo no estaba bien.

.

.

.

— Llegué —escuche a Edward desde la entrada.

— Estoy en la cocina, tengo la cena lista —dije.

El apareció en la puerta de la cocina y como siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hola hermosa —dijo sujetándome desde la cintura y besando mis labios.

— Hola —dije luego del besó —espero que tengas hambre.

— Muero de hambre, pero iré a dejar esto —me mostro su chaqueta y una mochila que tenía.

— Ok.

Edward desapareció, terminé de colocar los vasos en la mesa y el volvió a aparecer.

— Esto se ve delicioso —dijo.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, Edward me miraba de vez en cuando, pero no sabía que decir.

— Lamento no haber ido hoy —dijo Edward después de un rato —pero tuve que hacer en el bar.

— Tranquilo, está bien —comí de mi tenedor.

— Estuve pensando en lo que conversamos en la mañana, lo de ir a tu casa.

— ¿Qué pensaste? —pregunté interesada.

— Bueno que está bien ir a tu casa como te dije en la mañana, pero no es la idea pagar dos departamentos. Si vamos a tu casa la idea sería quedarnos ahí.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, no me quiero separar de ti Bella, y prefiero ir a vivir contigo si estas más cómoda, que quedarme solo aquí. ¿Te parece?

El espero mi respuesta, y yo solo podía pensar en que si Edward no me quisiera, no me estaría proponiendo esto, el preferiría su independencia, pero no era así. Quería estar conmigo.

— Claro que me parece —dije.

Entonces este fin de semana cambiémonos a tu casa, le diré a Jasper que se haga cargo del bar y llevamos mis cosas a tu casa.

— Tengo que ir a limpiarla primero, mañana después del trabajo pasare.

— Entonces te paso a buscar a tu trabajo y pasamos a tu casa, el viernes guardamos mis cosas.

— Ok, me parece —sonreí.

No pude evitar colocarme de pie, sentarme en las piernas de Edward y besarlo.

— Te quiero, gracias por esto.

— De nada amor —besó mi mejillas.

Terminé de comer aun sentada en las piernas de Edward, no quería separarme de él, estaba muy feliz por volver a mi departamento y con mi chico. Sé que podía ser algo tonto, pero me sentía bien en ese lugar y quería a Edward conmigo.

.

.

.

Había salido del trabajo por unos folletos que necesitaría para el lanzamiento del sábado, después de mi emoción recordé el lanzamiento y tuvimos que posponer un poco las cosas con Edward, si limpiaríamos el departamento y nos iríamos a vivir a él, pero las cosas las llevaríamos la próxima semana. Los dos iríamos al lanzamiento y no tendríamos el tiempo para llevar cosas.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando vi a Edward junto a la misma chica de la otra vez caminando por la acera de enfrente. No sé qué me llevó a hacer, pero los seguí.

Caminaron un par de calles antes de llegar a la calle donde ya los había visto y luego entrar en el edificio. Lo seguí hasta el edificio y dude si entrar o no, pero al final me decidí a entrar.

Los primeros cuatro piso no me mostraron nada, la mayoría eran oficinas de abogados o de publicidad, pero al llegar al quinto piso, ya no habían abogados, si no consultas de doctores. Recorrí puerta por puerta, hasta que una llamó mi atención.

En la puerta estaba escrito con letras negras "Dr. Cullen" ¿Por qué había una puerta con el apellido de Edward?

Abrí la puerta y al entrar me encontré con la típica recepción de una consulta, en un escritorio estaba la chica con la que había visto a Edward, y cuando me vio, me regalo una sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —me preguntó.

Me acerque a ella, pero no sabía que decir.

— ¿Tiene hora con el Doctor Cullen? —preguntó al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte.

— Yo… ¿Es el Doctor Edward Cullen? —pregunté con temor.

— Si, el mismo ¿Tiene hora?

— ¡Oh por Dios! —me llevé las manos a la boca.

Edward estaba atendiendo gente, sin tener título.

— Kate ¿hay pacientes? —apareció Edward desde una puerta con una bata blanca.

— No Edward, pero ella —me indico Kate —al parecer quiere tener una hora.

Edward pasó la mirada de Kate a mí y sus ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas.

— Bella —murmuró — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Puedes explicarme ¿Qué es todo esto? —indiqué el lugar.

**Lamento no subir ayer...! Como dije en el grupo mi beta y yo tenemos horarios distintos y cuando ella me manda el capitulo yo ya cai del sueño xD **

**Como ven ya se acerca el secreto de Edward, alguien se lo imaginaba...? ya de aquí en adelante se nos viene el final de la historia... aun no termino de escribirla, pero ya no queda mucho... solo unas cositas mas... xD **

**Gracias como siempre por leer y seguir la historia... también por las alertas, favoritos y los review... me hace muy feliz verlos...! **

**El adelanto durante los proximos días en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer :D  
**

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	12. El Secreto de Edward

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**12. El secreto de Edward.**

**Bella's POV.**

— ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

— Te vi en la calle —dije—, te vi con ella —miré a la chica.

— Esto no debió ser así —murmuró Edward—. Kate —dijo mirando a la chica—, ¿tengo alguna otra cita?

— No Edward, ya no hay ninguna —le dijo.

— Bien, puedes retirarte. Yo cerraré.

— Claro.

La chica comenzó a buscar sus cosas, pero volví mi mirada a Edward quien me miraba preocupado.

— Pasa Bella —dijo haciendo espacio hacia la habitación.

Quería conversar con él, así que caminé hacia la habitación. Aunque no era una en sí, más bien era una consulta médica, había una camilla, un biombo, un escritorio con varios papeles y un notebook. Detrás del escritorio había algunos cuadros, de los cuales uno llamo mi atención, era un título de medicina.

— ¿Qué es todo esto Edward? —me giré para preguntarle.

— Te lo iba a contar —dijo.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

— No sé, sabía que tenía que decírtelo… solo que aún no encontraba el momento.

— ¿Atiendes gente sin título Edward? Me dijiste que nunca te graduaste ¿Qué es todo esto? —lo miré.

— Tengo el título Bella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Vi a Edward pasar su mano por su cabello, estaba frustrado y muy confundido. Se apoyó en el escritorio y me miró.

— Que mantuviera esto en secreto es por mi padre —murmuró—. Como te conté él no aceptó que me saliera de la carrera y siempre me recriminó el gasto que había hecho en mí.

— Recuerdo que me lo contaste.

— Abrí el bar al salirme de la universidad. Jasper estaba estudiando para ser abogado, pero no le gustaba y con el dinero que le había dejado su padre al morir abrimos el bar. Trabajamos durante un año para sacarlo a flote, y cuando se estabilizó le regresé el dinero que había colocado para la inversión, pero él no quiso y pagó la mitad, por eso somos socios.

— No me habías explicado esa parte —murmuré.

— Cuando sentí que había logrado lo que quería, decidí volver a la carrera, cosa que también hizo Jasper. Con lo que ganábamos en el bar pagué mis últimos cursos en la universidad y me titulé. Me sentí muy bien en hacerlo y mi idea era ir donde mi padre y mostrarle lo que había hecho —miró a la nada.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —pregunté.

— ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Él nunca confió en mí, nunca esperó que yo pudiera hacer algo por mí solo. Siempre dijo que mi vida como un barman cualquiera no tendría futuro. Pero le torcí la mano y me sentía bien conmigo mismo, no quería que el disfrutara de mi logro.

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Me hubiera gustado saberlo —dije.

— Te lo iba a decir Bella, de verdad, solo que no encontraba el momento. Ya te había dicho que no terminé la carrera, no sabía cómo volver a tocar el tema sin quedar como un mentiroso.

— Pero ocultarme esto fue peor —dije—, pensé que me engañabas —toqué mi pecho. —Antes de ir a ver a Sophie te vi con la chica de hace un rato, pensé que me engañabas. Pero luego te preocupaste tanto por mí, puedo ver que me quieres y dije que eran cosas mías. Pero te volví a ver entrar a este edificio, y cuando me avisaste que no irías por mi seguí pensando cosas. Me sentía muy mal —miré el suelo—, pensé que confiabas en mí.

— Confío en ti —se acercó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara —pero no me sentía seguro sobre el resto. Esto es un secreto para todo el mundo Bella, solo Jasper lo sabe. No quiero que llegue a odio de mis padres, ellos no se merecen saber que su hijo es médico, mi padre me dio la espalda cuando buscaba mi sueño, por eso no te lo dije.

— No conozco a tus padres Edward, no tenía a quien decirle.

— Lo sé, pero soy un inseguro —apoyó su frente con la mía—. Lo lamento Bella, nunca debí ocultarte algo así, confío en ti.

— Fuiste un tonto —lo abracé y apoyó mi mejilla en tu pecho —me hubiera gustado saber esto de ti desde el principio. Eso hubiera explicado mucho.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó.

— Cuando te llamaba en el día y no contestabas. Las veces que te vi con traje cuando eres de camisetas y jeans. Esas cosas.

— Fue tonto de mi parte, lo siento —besó mi cabeza.

— Quiero que me cuentes todo —dije.

— ¿Qué todo?

— Tu trabajo aquí. Quiero saber si tienes especialización; cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí; a quienes atiendes, todo eso.

— Bien, pero es mejor volver a casa.

En ese momento recordé que debía ir por los folletos y volver a trabajar.

— Creo que no puedo —dije.

— ¿Por qué? —me miró preocupado.

— Debo volver a mi trabajo, se supone que salí por que debía ir por unos folletos. Debo volver a mi trabajo.

— Bien, entonces iré por ti como siempre.

— Ok —dije—, te estaré esperando —besé su mandíbula.

Él me abrazó, me dio un beso lento, pero prolongado, que me hizo olvidar todo lo que acaba de descubrir.

— Te amo Bella —dijo Edward al separarse y me sorprendí.

— También te amo —dije al salir de mi asombro.

— Hoy hablaremos todo lo que quieras —besó mi frente—, ve a trabajar.

Salí de la oficina de Edward sabiendo que hoy nuestra relación había pasado a un nuevo nivel. Ya no había secretos entre nosotros, conocía lo más profundo de él, y él conocía lo mío. Aparte nos amábamos, cuál era más intenso que me había pasó en mi vida.

Fui directo por eso folletos al salir del edificio, quería volver a mi trabajo pronto y que las horas que faltaban para esta con Edward pasaran rápido.

.

.

.

Estaba terminando de leer un manuscrito en el cual estaba trabajando, cuando Sam me avisó que Billy me necesitaba. Así que fui hacia la oficina de Billy que estaba en el piso superior.

Su oficina era muy grande, tenía sillones rodeando una mesa de centro, un gran televisor y su escritorio también era enorme.

— Bella que bueno verte —dijo.

— También es bueno verte.

— Quiero saber ¿Cómo va todo para el lanzamiento?

— Está todo listo, la persona que me ayudó con la organización ya lo tiene todo en orden, los libros ya están en el lugar donde se hará el lanzamiento y el autor esta emocionado.

— ¡Qué bien!, yo llegaré a la hora y Jacob no podrá asistir —dijo un poco apenado—tiene cosas que hacer.

— Que mal, me hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí, él fue un gran apoyo en todo esto para mí —dije.

— Después de este lanzamiento, ya no trabajaras con Jacob.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté asustada.

— Es hora de que vueles sola, ya llegaste a tu primer lanzamiento con Jacob, ahora sabes del trabajo y puedo hacerlo sola.

— Gracias por la oportunidad —dije al escuchar sus palabras.

— Eres una gran chica Bella, y me gusta tu trabajo.

— Gracias Billy.

Luego de hablar un poco más sobre el libro, volví a mi oficina, ya eran cerca de la hora de salida y lo único que quería era juntarme con Edward.

— Amiga ¿necesitas algo? —entró Sam.

— No, nada.

— Bien, entonces me voy, mañana nos vemos.

Sam salió de mi oficina, deje una carpeta lista con lo que diría el día del lanzamiento, así mañana no tendría que estar preocupada de eso.

Cuando salí a la tranquila tarde de Seattle me sentí relajada. Edward estaba en apoyado en su moto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hola hermosa —besó mis labios.

— Hola sexy doctor —dije.

— Nadie me había llamado así.

— Bueno seré la primera, y me aprovecharé.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos —tiró de mi mano—, debemos ir a tu casa a limpiar.

— ¿Podemos posponer todo hasta la próxima semana? —dije—, hoy solo quiero ir al departamento y conversar contigo.

— Si eso quieres —volvió a besar mis labios—. Vamos, hoy cocinaré.

Nos subimos en su moto, él me pasó un casco y condujo hacia el departamento. El viaje fue tranquilo y sentir el viento recorrer mi cuerpo fue algo reconfortante.

Al entrar en el departamento, Edward se fue directo a la cocina para cocinar, yo aproveché de ir a darme un baño. Me relajé en el agua, hoy me sentía mucho más ligera que otros días, todas las cosas estaban en su lugar.

Entré en la cocina siendo rodeada por un rico olor a condimentos. Edward se movía de un lado a otro preparando la comida. Me senté en un lugar en la isla de la cocina y lo vi preparar todo.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, se giró seguro a buscarme, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verme.

— Bella, pensé que estabas en la habitación.

— Hace un rato que te veo cocinar, te ves sexy.

— Al parecer esa es tu palabra de hoy —dijo besando mi frente—, me ayudas con los platos.

— Claro.

Entre los dos ordenamos las cosas y nos pusimos a comer. Le comenté a Edward que todo estaba listo para el lanzamiento y él estaba muy entusiasmado de ir conmigo.

— Ahora quiero que me cuentes —dije.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —me miró luego de haber comido lo que tenía en el tenedor.

— ¿Qué especialidad tienes?

— Medicina general, quería especializarme en pediatría, pero luego decidí que no.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

— No sé si seguiré siendo doctor siempre, prefiero lo más general.

— ¿Hace cuánto que tienes la consulta?

— No es mía, trabajo con otra persona, un compañero de la universidad. Yo voy en las tardes solo cuando tengo pacientes.

— ¿Te gusta atender gente? —pregunté.

— Me gusta, es genial poder ayudar a otros cuando se sienten mal.

— ¿Piensas trabajar en el hospital?

— Debo hacerlo, pero aún no sé cuándo. Aún no sé si siga siendo médico Bella, es algo que debo pensar —dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

— ¿Por qué?

— Como te dije antes, no es algo que esperaba ser, pero lo hice al final, ahora lo hago como algo para despejarme, ayudar y a la vez aprovechar lo que sé.

— Bueno si te está haciendo feliz debes seguirlo, sabes que te apoyaré.

— Gracias —tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa.

Terminamos de cenar, ordenamos la cocina y luego nos fuimos a la habitación. Estaba cansada y tenía muchas ganas de dormir, así que me metí dentro de la cama, Edward se acostó a mi lado y me acurruqué en su pecho para caer en un plácido sueño.

.

.

.

Todo estaba listo, el lugar se estaba llenando de gente interesada en el libro, había camareros repartiendo gaseosas, algo de champagne y algunos canapés. Kevin, el autor, estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía si podría explicar su libro sin dar muchos detalles, y responder preguntas, de lo único que estaba seguro de hacer bien, era firmar autógrafos.

Esme me estaba apoyando e iba de un lado a otro dejando todo perfecto, aunque ya estaba todo bien, no necesitábamos nada más.

— Bella este lugar está muy bien —llego Billy a mi lado.

— Qué bueno que le guste —dije.

— Gracias por el buen trabajo Bella, el libro está llamando mucho la atención con la publicidad que tiene, no esperaba tanta gente que no fuera del medio interesado en el libro, al parecer tendremos buenas ventas hoy.

— Eso espero —miré el lugar—, quería más lectores que periodistas o editores, sin ofender claro, pero quiero que Kevin se sienta confiado al ver a la gente que leerá su libro.

— Es un buen plan —sonrió Billy—. Bueno me iré a mi lugar, ya quiero que esto comience.

Billy se fue a su lugar y comenzó a conversar con un editor. Yo miré hacia la entrada y fue cuando lo vi. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a buscarme con la mirada hasta que me encontró.

— Hola hermosa —me saludó Edward con un beso.

— Hola —le dije.

— ¿Ya está por comenzar?

— Sí, en unos minutos.

— Entonces aprovecharé de ir al baño —sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— Ve, es por ese pasillo —le indiqué.

Él se fue hacia el baño, caminé hacia la tarima cuando Esme me detuvo.

— Bella me tengo que ir —dijo muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

— Ha surgido un problema en mi casa, debo ir. Todo está listo, y nada debería salir mal, si me desocupo volveré.

— Tranquila, ve. Seguro el jefe del catering se encargara de que todo quede bien.

— Él está avisado, así que no hay problema.

— Bien, no hay problema —le dije.

— Gracias Bella, te llamaré.

Esme se despidió y salió muy rápido, en ese momento me avisaron de que ya era la hora de comenzar.

Edward apareció y se sentó en uno de los lugares desocupados, me regalo una sonrisa y me puse delante del público.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al lanzamiento de "Buscado y Perseguido". Soy Isabella Swan, la editora del libro y tengo que decir que me encanto haber estado en este proyecto. Esta tarde el autor nos hablará un poco de su libro, qué lo llevo a escribirlo y responderá cualquier pregunta. Espero que lo disfruten y que les interese el libro. Kevin, te invito al escenario —miré a Kevin.

Él se subió al escenario improvisado, se colocó delante del micrófono y comenzó a hablar. Comenzó con nerviosismo pero luego de unos minutos se comenzó a relajar. Toda la gente estaba pendiente de lo que decía, y él explicaba con mucho ánimo su libro sin dar grandes detalles.

Fui hasta donde estaba el dueño de la librería, quien miraba el lugar muy animado.

— ¿Qué le parece? —le pregunté.

— Nunca pensé que vendría tanta gente, antes de que comenzara el evento se vendieron más libros de los que vendo en una semana —dijo animado.

— Me alegro —sonreí.

— Cuando quieras ocupar la librería me llamas. Esme me había dicho que algo así podía pasar y ahora lo creo.

— Pronto habrán más lanzamientos, si todo sale bien hoy seguro volvemos a trabajar juntos.

Él sonrió feliz y seguimos disfrutando del evento.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Edward llegando a mi lado.

— Excelente, me gusta cómo va todo.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti —me abrazó y besó mi mejilla—. Se puede ver al autor muy feliz por su trabajo.

— Es un gran libro —murmuré mirando a Kevin que respondía preguntas.

— Me gusto lo que dijo de él, así que compraré el libro —dijo Edward.

— ¿De verdad? —lo miré.

— Sí.

— Estarás pagando mi sueldo —besé su mejilla.

— No lo había pensado así.

Seguimos escuchando a Kevin hablar sobre su libro, hasta que me pidió subir al escenario a su lado.

— También quiero agradecer a mi editora Isabella, sin ella no sé qué hubiera hecho, tenía unas ideas muy locas y ella me ayudó a arreglarlas, así que le debo mucho.

— No es nada Kevin —le dije.

— Hiciste mucho por mí, Bella, gracias.

Luego de finalizar las preguntas, pasó a firmar algunos libros, y la gente aprovechó de comprar el libro y otros más. Todo el mundo estaba muy animado conversando sobre el lanzamiento, disfrutando de la comida y de los aperitivos.

Nos pidieron algunas fotos de Kevin, Billy y yo. Fue un momento de atención que no me gustó mucho, pero debía pasar por ello.

Cuando ya todo terminó, el encargado del catering me dijo que él se encargaba del orden, y el dueño del lugar también tenía gente para ayudar en eso, así que me despedí de Kevin, quien se iba con su familia a una fiesta de la cual decliné la invitación y me fui con Edward al bar. Quería pasar tiempo con mi chico.

.

.

.

— Felicidades por tu primera edición —gritó Alice al entrar en el bar.

— Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

— Gracias chicos —dije—, aunque esto no era necesario.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Es tu primera edición, debes estar orgullosa —me dijo Emmett.

— Claro que lo estoy, es un gran trabajo el libro y merecía ser publicado.

— Entonces hay que brindar —dijo Jasper y descorchó una botella de champagne.

Nos sirvió un vaso a cada uno e hicimos un brindis por la publicación del libro. Rosalie colocó algo de música, y disfrutamos de un rato agradable entre todos hasta que llegó el momento de abrir el bar.

Fui a la oficina de Edward a cambiarme por algo más cómodo. Había ido al lanzamiento con un traje de dos piezas. Ahora necesitaba mi jeans y mi camiseta, mas unos zapatos cómodos.

— Me gusta más este look —escuché a Edward a mi espalda—, es más tú.

— A mí también me gusta —dije abrazándome a él.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

— Sí.

— Entonces necesito de tu ayuda, hoy tendremos una banda toda la noche. No habrá DJ y necesito una mesera por un rato, una de las chicas viene atrasada. Rose y Alice también ayudaran.

— Claro —dije—, seré mesera es algo que no he hecho, así que quiero.

Volvimos a la barra y ya el lugar estaba lleno. Me puse un delantal y comencé a caminar por entre las mesas preguntando que quería beber. No era un trabajo complicado, pero si cansado ir de un lado a otro, aparte en solo unos minutos supe cómo llevar los tragos y caminar por entre la gente.

— Esto es divertido —dijo Alice cuando nos encontramos en la barra.

— Pienso igual.

— ¿Cómo estas chicas? —preguntó Edward.

— Bien amor —le dije.

— Ustedes son muy dulces —Alice tomó su bandeja y se fue.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó.

— Tres cervezas.

Él sirvió los tres vasos, le pasé el dinero y me entregó el vuelto para regresar a la mesa donde me habían pedido las cervezas.

Estuve una media hora más atendiendo mesas, hasta que llegaron las dos chicas que faltaban para atender, así que me fui a colocar a la barra para acompañar a Edward y disfrutar de la música.

— ¿Te gusta el bar así? —preguntó después de un rato.

— Sí, es más tranquilo y mucho más cómodo cuando hay una banda, y la gente conversa tranquila.

— Con Jasper estábamos pensando quedarnos con estos, tenemos muchas bandas que quieren tocar aquí, como también algunos cantantes intentando tener un contrato fijo, así que lo estamos pensado.

— A mí me gusta la idea —lo abracé por el cuello y lo atraje a mi cuerpo—, sería mucho mejor —besé sus labios.

— Pienso igual.

Nos estuvimos besando un poco hasta que nos tocó volver al trabajo. El resto de la noche pasó muy rápido y estábamos cerrando el bar.

— Nos vemos mañana chicos —se despidió Alice.

Cada pareja se subió en su auto partió rumbo a su casa. Con Edward no tomamos nuestro tiempo en llegar.

Íbamos en el ascensor hasta su piso, cuando se me quedó mirando y me puse nerviosa.

— ¿Qué tengo? —le pregunté.

— Te vez muy sexy.

— Debo verme horrible, estoy cansada.

— Claro que no, estás muy sexy y quiero devorarte —se acercó.

— Edward me asustas —dije apoyándome en la pared.

— No lo creo —me dejó encerrada en sus brazos—, sé que te encanta.

Sin dejarme contestar, atrapó mis labios entre los suyos, me tomó del trasero y me levantó haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cadera justo en el momento en que el ascensor se paró y me saco de él.

No sé cómo lo hizo para abrir la puerta del departamento, pero sin darme cuenta ya estaba sobre el sillón, él sacaba mi ropa mientras se desvestía.

— No puedo aguantar —dijo sobre mis labios.

Estaba sobre el sillón solo con ropa interior. Edward besaba mi cuello, mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi centro haciendo que gemidos escaparan de mis labios.

— Edward —gemí.

— Me encantas —dijo bajando los tirantes de mi brasier y besando mis pechos.

— Ne… necesito tenerte… dentro de mí —dije entre cortado.

Él terminó de sacarme la ropa que tenía, se quitó su jeans y los bóxer quedando desnudo delante de mí y de cómodo sobre mi cuerpo para entrar de una sola estocada en mí.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el mío, los dos gemíamos al mismo tiempo, mis manos recorrían su espalda y el trataba de no dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, y podía ver el sudor en mi frente.

— Si… siéntate en… el sillón —dije.

Edward sin salirse de mí, se sentó en el sillón y comencé a moverme sobre su cuerpo. Él atrapó mi pecho entre sus labios. Mis movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos y de un momento a otro ambos llegamos al clímax.

Caí sobre el pecho de Edward y él me rodeó con sus brazos.

— Te amo —Edward besó mi frente.

— También te amo —deje un beso en su pecho.

Él me llevó hasta la habitación y me dejó sobre la cama, se metió a mi lado y me cubrió con el cobertor para caer en un plácido sueño.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde el lanzamiento, hoy tenía el día libre por lo cual pasé la mañana probándome vestidos con Alice y Rose ya que el matrimonio de esta última estaba cerca, solo en tres semanas. No sabía que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Ahora iba a juntarme con Esme para almorzar y luego Edward vendría por mí para ir al bar. Hoy sería un buen día.

Hola Bella —me saludó Esme cuando entre al restaurante.

— Hola Esme ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien y puedo ver que tú estás muy bien, tienes un brillo en los ojos.

— Es que he tenido unas buenas semanas. Aparte una de mi mejor amiga se va a casar y hoy fuimos a ver los vestidos de las damas de honor.

— Me imagino que ella debe estar muy entusiasmada.

— Ni te imaginas.

Mientras pedimos nuestras comida, y esta llego, le conté a Esme sobre la relación de Rose y Emmett, y el próximo matrimonio. Ella estaba interesada en todo lo respecto a organización del evento y la comida, si hubiera conocido antes a Esme se la hubiera recomendado antes a Rose.

El camarero retiró nuestros platos vacíos para traernos el postre. Esme se bebió lo último que le quedaba de vino en su copa y me miró.

— Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta.

— Claro.

— Tú tienes novio ¿cierto?

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Te vi con él en el lanzamiento antes de irme.

— Sí, él era mi novio —sonríe como boba al pensar en Edward.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Edward —dije tomando un poco de agua.

— ¿En qué trabaja?

— Es dueño de un bar junto con su amigo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Es que… conozco a tu novio —murmuró.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De dónde? —pregunté interesada.

— Edward es….

— Bella amor —escuche detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver a Edward acercarse a nuestra mesa, cuando su mirada pasó de mí a Esme y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, para mostrar una sorprendida y luego a enojo.

— Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Mamá? —miré de Edward a Esme.

— Hijo, no pensé que vendrías.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —nos miró Edward—, ¿qué estás buscando? —le preguntó a Esme—, ¿quieres que ella te cuente de mí? —dijo entre dientes.

— Edward no es lo que crees —le respondió Esme.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté.

— Ustedes no aceptaron lo que quería madre, no busques a mi novia para saber información —Edward tomó mi mano y me puso de pie —vámonos—, tiró Edward de mí.

— Edward espera —dije—, no puedo dejar a Esme así ¿Qué está pasando?

— No quiero que hables con ella —dije.

— Edward detente —escuché a Esme.

— Aléjate —Edward se giró y la miró—. Bella es parte de la vida que tengo lejos de ustedes, no te quiero cerca de ella.

Volvió a tirar de mí y me saco del restaurante hasta llegar a la moto.

— Súbete —me entregó el casco.

— ¿Qué está pasando Edward? ¿Puedes explicarme?

— Súbete a la moto, vamos a casa.

— Quiero que me expliques primero.

— Yo quiero saber qué hacías con ella ¿Cómo te encontró?

— Ella no me encontró Edward, trabajo con Esme en los lanzamientos, pensé que te lo había dicho.

— Me dijiste que tenías a una planeadora de eventos y decoradora de interiores, nunca me dijiste su nombre —murmuró molesto.

— ¿Quién es ella Edward? —pregunté.

— Ella es mi madre Bella y se supone que estamos alejados.

— Edward, Bella —apareció Esme.

Me giré para verla y pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por haber corrido para llegar donde nosotros.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes —nos miró.

— No hay nada de qué hablar madre, ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de Bella.

— Edward por favor —le rogo Esme.

— Deberías escucharla —dije.

— ¿Igual como escuchas a tu madre? —preguntó—, no lo creo.

Él encendió la moto y se fue.

Su comentario me había dolido, nunca pensé que me diría algo así, y menos que se fuera de esa manera.

¿Qué había pasado con Edward? ¿Por qué me lastimo así?

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, y deje escapar una lágrima. Había dolido lo que dijo.

**y Se viene el drama...! Primero... lamento mucho la demora, como dije ayer estoy en las ultimas en el instituto y eso me tiene complicada con los horarios y con las cosas que debo hacer, también mi beta estuvo sin luz y no me podía enviar el capitulo y eso aumento el retraso, nunca mas..! xD Ahora ya saben el secreto de Edward, es un Sexy Doctor xD Habían muchas que decían que trabajaba son titulo y algunas que adivinaron :D **

**Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que siempre lee, a los favoritos, alertas y por supuesto a los Review que me hacen muy feliz, así que no olviden de dejar uno :D **

**Quiero dar un aviso! xD Esta semana que viene a la siguiente entro en mi etapa de exámenes en el instituto, por lo cual la ultima semana de este mes y la primera del siguiente no publicare por que estaré entre apuntes y libros... pero al volver La segunda semana de Julio volveré a subir y espero que puedan ser varios seguidos aunque igual a la historia no le esta quedando mucho, espero que me apoyen en mis estudios y me esperen esas dos semanas :D **

**Como siempre el adelanto (no lo olvidare) en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	13. Te Fuiste

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**13. Te Fuiste.**

**Bella's POV.**

Estaba en el living del departamento esperando que Edward llegara, ya habían pasado seis horas desde que llegué y él no lo hacía; tampoco respondió a su celular y Jasper no sabía de él. Quería llorar de la rabia por lo que había pasado, nunca busqué que él se molestara conmigo por algo que no había hecho intencionalmente.

Nunca hice el alcance entré los apellidos de Esme y Edward, como pasa siempre hay muchos en una sola ciudad, y nunca pensé que serían parientes, menos madre e hijo.

Ella me había dicho que tampoco sabía que Edward era mi novio, no sabía ni siquiera que su hijo tenía novia, lo cual obviamente la sorprendió mucho. Ella dijo que trataría de hablar con él para que no creyera que yo sabía que ella era su madre, pero sabía que al igual que a mí, él no contestaría.

Me recosté a lo largo del sillón y recordé el día que hicimos el amor aquí, todo estaba tan bien y ahora él creía algo que no era. Necesitaba explicarle.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero escuché la puerta abrirse y muy rápido me senté en el sillón para ver a Edward entrar.

— Edward —me puse de pie.

Él no me miró, solo caminó hacia la habitación, por lo que lo seguí y lo vi entrar al clóset.

— ¿Edward podemos hablar?

— No quiero hablar ahora —dijo desde el clóset.

— Edward por favor escúchame, nada es como crees.

— Y, ¿cómo crees que son las cosas? —salió del clóset con ropa y una toalla en su mano.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunté.

— Iré al bar, tengo que trabajar.

— Edward son cerca de la una de la mañana, ya no es necesario que vayas.

— Tengo que ir Bella, es mi trabajo —caminó hacia el baño.

— Edward por favor conversemos.

— No quiero Bella —se giró a mirarme—, no quiero saber qué hacías con mi madre; no quiero saber que le contaste de mí; no quiero saber qué opina ella y mi padre de mí, no me interesa.

— Edward nunca hablé con ella de ti —dije.

— No te creo —entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Me apoyé en ella y escuché como encendía la ducha. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos de la pura impotencia.

¿Por qué no me escuchaba?, ¿por qué no me creía?..., nunca le he mentido.

Fui hasta el clóset y tomé una mochila de Edward, la llené de ropa limpia, tomé mi chaqueta y me fui al living, ahí escribí un pequeño mensaje a Edward.

"_Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, llámame."_

Dejé el papel sobre la mesa, tomé mi cartera y salí del departamento. Ahora debía encontrar un taxi. Habíamos pospuesto el cambio de departamento sin fecha, pero al parecer ahora se adelantaría, no me quedaría en un departamento que no era mío, sola, mientras él se va molesto sin dejarme darle explicaciones.

Esperé por un taxi delante del departamento, aunque también esperaba que Edward bajara por mí, pero el taxi llegó y Edward no lo hizo.

El camino a mi departamento fue más largo que antes; sentía como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí, pero no quería dar nada por perdido. Tenía que dejar que Edward pensara un poco y luego hablar.

Me bajé enfrente de mi edificio, subí las escaleras y entré en el departamento. Volver aquí después de tanto tiempo era raro, sabía que era mi casa, pero había esperado volver aquí con Edward.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, ya mañana tendría tiempo de ordenar. Coloqué sábanas limpias en la cama, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Me costó quedarme dormida, pero en algún momento, lo logré.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que me fui de la casa de Edward. No había recibido ningún mensaje de él; tampoco me fue a buscar a mi departamento y estaba muy molesta con él.

Así que ahora me encontraba en mi trabajo revisando un montón de papeles antes de una reunión que tendría con Billy y una nueva autora.

— Bella, Billy llegó con la autora, te espera —me dijo Sam por el interfono.

— Ok, gracias, ya voy.

Tomé mi libreta y salí de la oficina para encontrarme con Billy y una chica de mi porte, pero rubia de unos ojazos azules.

— Hola Bella, quiero presentarte a Amanda Smith. Amanda ella es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiere Bella y será tu editora.

— Un gusto Amanda —la saludé.

— El gusto es mío.

— Pasemos a la sala de juntas.

En la sala de juntas Amanda nos explicó un poco la temática del libro, que es lo que estaba buscando en él y qué la motivo a escribirlo. Cuando Billy se dio cuenta de que Amanda y yo ya estábamos en pleno trabajo de edición se retiró para dejarnos solas.

— Bueno Amanda, necesito el manuscrito para hacer las correcciones y conseguir lo que quieres.

— Aquí lo tienes —me entregó el manuscrito—. Estoy emocionada de poder publicar la historia, desde que comencé a escribirla soñé con este momento.

— Me imagino, ahora con lo que me contaste de ella ya quiero comenzar a leerla. La dividiremos en tres partes, cuando analice la primera hablaremos y veré que te parece, y luego con las otras partes.

— Genial —sonrió.

Ella me dio su correo y número para localizarla, al igual como lo hice yo. Nos despedimos y salimos de la sala de junta.

— Nos vemos Amanda, y estamos en contacto cualquier cosa.

— Claro Bella.

Entré en mi oficina, leí la respuesta de un correo que había enviado en la mañana y apagué mis cosas para volver a mi departamento.

— Nos vemos mañana Bella —se despidió Sam.

— No te quedes hasta muy tarde.

— Tranquila, solo debo pasar esta carta al computador y termino.

Bajé en el ascensor, me despedí del guardia y caminé un par de calles antes de tomar un taxi camino a casa. Hoy quería tirarme en mi cama y dormir por muchos días, aunque eso como siempre no podía ser, debía seguir con mi trabajo y mi vida.

Saqué mi celular y busqué el número de Edward, como había pasado los días anteriores, me quedé mirando la pantalla pero no lo llame. Yo no había sido la del error. Él no me quería escuchar.

Pagué al taxista y me bajé; subí las escaleras hasta mi piso, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Renée enfrente de mi departamento.

Quise salir corriendo, quise gritarle, pero haber visto a Edward alejarse de su madre sin escuchar una explicación, me dio el valor para acercarme a ella.

— Isabella —murmuró—, ho… hola.

— Hola —dije.

— ¿Podemos… podemos hablar? —preguntó muy nerviosa.

La quedé mirando, sin saber que responder. Pero me tragué mi miedo y asentí.

— Hablemos… pero no en mi casa —dije.

— Claro ¿Dónde vamos?

— Hay una cafetería a una cuadra, es pequeña y tranquila.

— Bien, vamos ahí.

Me giré y caminé hacia las escaleras, ella me siguió y en ningún momento me giré, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo, pero debía afrontar esto, era el momento, así podría luego olvidar de que pasó y seguir con mi vida.

Salimos a la calle y al estar en plena primavera el aire era agradable, ya vendría el calor y las noches serían mucho mejor.

Ella no se acercó a mí en todo el tiempo que caminé por la acera, se mantuvo detrás y se lo agradecía, no tenía intenciones de ir a su lado todo el tiempo. Entré en la pequeña cafetería, fui hasta una mesa y me senté. Renée se sentó enfrente de mí y llegó una camarera.

— Hola, buenas tarde ¿Qué desean tomar?

— Un café simple —dije.

— Lo mismo que ella —dijo Renée.

— ¿Algo más? —nos miró la chica.

— Nada más — murmuré.

— Ok, ya regreso.

La chica se fue y quedamos en un silencio incómodo, ninguna de las dos quería comenzar la conversación, pero debíamos, era el momento para hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —pregunté.

— Te busco a ti, necesitaba verte.

— ¿Para qué?

— Hija me…

— Dime Isabella, no soy tu hija.

— Bien —miró sus manos—. Sé que me aleje de ti cuando tenías solo dos meses de vida, y después de eso nunca te busqué. Pero ahora lo hago porque necesito que me perdones por eso, yo…

— ¿Quieres que te perdone? —la interrumpí—, ¿no crees que eso es pedir mucho?

— Lo sé, y Charlie me dijo lo mismo cuando fui a verlo, pero necesito que entiendas el porqué de que me fuera.

— No querías a mi padre, y a mí tampoco.

— Eso no es así Isabella, yo siempre quise a tu padre, pero como un gran amigo; tú nunca fuiste un error, pero sí el motivo de que nuestra amistad pasara a algo más. Cuando naciste fue una gran alegría para mí, eras hermosa y mi orgullo, pero al pasar tiempo en la casa encerrada, no pude aguantarlo, y tomé todas mis cosas para marcharme.

— Aquí están los cafés —llegó la camarera.

— Gracias —dije.

— Lamento haber sido el motivo de que no pudieras ser libre —dije de forma pesada.

— No fue tu culpa Isabella, es totalmente mi culpa, en su momento no lo supe, pero tenía depresión post parto, por eso tomé mis cosas y me fui. Luego de un tiempo lo descubrí.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste? —pregunté.

— Ya había arruinado lo que tenía con Charlie, y no merecía regresar, pero siempre estuve pendiente de ti.

— ¿Cómo? Yo nunca supe eso —dije muy extrañada.

— Bueno nadie lo sabía, pero iba cada cierto tiempo a tu colegio y preguntaba por ti, y también hablaba con una vecina que me contaba de ustedes, siempre estuve al pendiente. Iba cada cierto tiempo a Forks para verte aunque sea de lejos.

— No… no puedo creer que me vieras desde lejos y no me hablaras —se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—, yo te necesité y nunca te presentaste.

— Lo siento tanto hija.

— No me digas hija y no digas que lo sientes —me sequé con rabia algunas lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas—, me pasaron tantas cosas y tú no fuiste capaz de acercarte, te hubiera perdonado —le grité y algunas personas nos miraron.

— Sé que me necesitaste, también supe de tu embarazo.

Su confesión me cayó como balde de agua fría, ella supo por lo que pasé y nunca se acercó para darme su apoyo. No pude evitarlo, pero las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas.

— Supiste de mi hija, supiste de lo mucho que sufrí por ella y aun así no te acercaste —me puse de pie y dejé un billete sobre la mesa—. Eres la peor madre que existe en el planeta, y ya no quiero hablar contigo.

— Isabella espera —Renée me tomó del brazo y no me dejó seguir—, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

— Ya no te quiero escuchar. Ahora suéltame —me solté de su agarre y caminé hacia la salida.

El fresco aire golpeó mi rostro, y comencé a caminar hacia mi departamento.

— Isabella espera —escuché a Renée detrás de mí—, Isabella escúchame —seguí caminando—. Isabella, tengo cáncer y es terminal, necesito que hablemos —dijo y no pude evitar quedarme de pie sin comprender nada.

Sentí que llegó detrás de mí, pero no podía girarme, no quería hacerlo.

— Necesito que hablemos, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y quiero hacerlo antes de que ya no tenga fuerzas, por favor Isabella hablemos.

— No… no tenemos nada de qué hablar —murmuré—, no puedo ayudarte —comencé a caminar.

— Si quieres hablar conmigo, te dejaré mi número en tu contestador, llámame —gritó.

Caminé lo más rápido hasta llegar a mi departamento, subí las escaleras corriendo, solo quería llegar a mi casa y meterme en mi cama. Hacer como si lo que pasó hace unos minutos nunca existió.

Corrí por las escaleras, esperaba que ella no me siguiera y cuando me metí dentro de mi departamento las lágrimas y el llanto fue inevitable. Me dejé caer por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

¿Por qué hable con ella? Nunca debí haberla escuchado. Ahora sentía un dolor en mi pecho, uno por saber que ella había estado cerca en mis momentos más difíciles y no se acercó y otro dolor por saber que tenía cáncer. No la quería, pero tampoco le iba a desear mal.

Rodee mis piernas con mis brazos y llore, llore por largas horas.

.

.

.

Era muy tarde, me había ido a recostar a mi habitación y trate de dormir, pero no lo había logrado, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Edward, necesitaba de su apoyo y de sus brazos. Quería sentirme como en casa.

La llamada pasó directamente al buzón de voz y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, Edward no me iba a contestar. Marqué el número de mi padre y esperé a que el si me contestara.

— _Hija ¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó al contestar.

— ¡Oh! Papá —dije sollozando.

— _Mi vida ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?_

— Papá, Renée estuvo aquí, hable con ella —dije entre llanto.

— _Dios hija ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?_

— Me contó porque se fue, que ella estuvo al pendiente de mí sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y que tiene cáncer —volví a llorar.

— _Esa mujer, le dije que no fuera a buscarte, pero no me hace caso. Ahora sé por qué te buscaba. ¿Qué te dijo sobre su enfermedad?_

— Nada, me lo dijo cuándo me iba, no me quedé a escuchar.

— _Hablaré con ella, no quiero que te molestes._

— Papá, te necesito aquí —lloré igual que cuando era pequeña.

— _Amor, sabes que no puedo solo, tengo trabajo y no puedo tomarme días libres._

— Lo sé, papá —murmuré.

— _Pero hija recuerda que no estás sola, Edward está a tu lado._

Al escucharlo decir eso no pude evitar volver a llorar. Edward no estaba conmigo y tampoco había contestado su teléfono.

— _Hija ¿Pasó algo con Edward?_ —preguntó mi padre cuando no respondí.

— Nos enojamos.

— _Habla con él, seguro arreglan todo._

— Eso espero papá.

— _Bueno pequeña descansa, mañana te llamaré._

— Gracias papá, y lamento haber llamado tan tarde.

— _Tranquila hija, sabes que puedes llamar a cualquier hora, siempre estaré para ti._

Nos despedimos y corte. Volví a acurrucarme en la cama y trate de quedarme dormida. No sé cuándo lo logre, pero el despertador me saco de mis sueños.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y ya llevaba una semana sin saber de Edward, no quería hablar con nadie, así que cuando las chicas me llamaban no contestaba y al final dejé que mi celular se apagara.

Tampoco había visto a Renée, lo cual agradecía, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla.

Lo único que había hecho estos días era levantarme, e ir a trabajar. El manuscrito estaba quedando listo en poco días, ya que no hacia otra cosa más que revisarlo. Sam se estaba preocupando de mi actitud, ya que era la única que me veía más seguido y se daba cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

— Bella es hora del almuerzo —entró Sam en mi oficina.

— No iré a comer, estoy trabajando.

— Bella es importante que comas, no te veo probar bocados desde hace días.

— Sí como Sam, no te preocupes, ve a almorzar.

— Bella por favor…

— Sam estoy bien, ve a comer tranquila, yo iré por algo luego. Ahora déjame sola por favor.

— Ok, pero por favor comer algo.

Ella salió de la oficina y volví a enfrascarme en el manuscrito, quería tener una reunión con Amanda pronto, sobre todo para hablar del título, quería saber cuál era el que ella quería ocupar. La historia era muy buena y sobre todo romántica, algo que me llegaba al alma en cada palabra, extrañaba a Edward.

— Hasta que te encuentro —entró Alice en la oficina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté al verla.

— No sé nada de mi amiga en semanas, algo pasó y estoy sin saber. ¿Quiero que me expliques por qué no contestas mis llamados o las de Rose? ¿Por qué Sam me llama preocupada diciendo que no te estas cuidando? Y ¿Por qué Edward se fue de viaje de un día para otro?

— ¿Edward se fue de viaje? —un gran dolor recorrió mi pecho.

— ¿No lo sabias?

— No sé de Edward en días —apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos.

— ¿Qué pasó Bella? —Alice se acercó.

Levanté mi vista, la cual ya estaba nublada por las lágrimas que había contenido estos últimos días y le conté todo. Ella escuchó atenta, y no me interrumpió, se sorprendió por la actitud de Edward, como también por lo de mi madre, era algo que al igual que yo, no lo esperaba.

— No puedo creer que tu madre te dijera todo eso —murmuró al terminar —sobre todo lo de su enfermedad.

— No sé qué busca —dije—, no puedo perdonarla tan fácil, me hizo mal no tenerla, y saber ahora que estuvo cerca, pero no me dejó verla es aún peor.

— Te entiendo amiga —tomó mis manos—, pero debes pensar bien que harás, aun cuando hizo esas cosas, te está buscando y eso puede ser un punto a su favor.

— Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer.

— Ya lo sabrás amiga —me abrazó—, y ahora no entiendo ¿Por qué la actitud de Edward?

— No puedo creer que se fuera sin decirme.

— Jasper no sabe dónde está, solo fue a hablar con él y le pidió cuidar de bar mientras él no estaba. Jasper también se ha querido comunicar con él y no contesta.

— No hice nada Alice, no sabía que Esme era su madre y él no me dejó explicarle.

— Edward está siendo tonto —dijo—, déjame que lo vea.

— Ya no importa Alice, si él se fue es porque no cree en mí, y no me gusta sentirme como él me hizo sentir.

— Pero amiga, debes buscarlo y luchar por él.

— Alice lo he llamado, no contesta, le dejé una nota antes de irme y tampoco la tomó en cuenta, es claro su mensaje. No me quiere con él.

— Entonces ¿Qué harás? —preguntó preocupada.

— Iré por mis cosas a su departamento, le dejaré las llaves y volveré a mi vida antes de que el llegara.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Lo he pensado por días, es lo mejor.

— Hay amiga, no sé si es lo mejor.

— Es lo que quiero hacer, y necesito tu ayuda, no sé si pueda ir sola por mis cosas.

— Claro que puedes contar conmigo, para eso estamos —puso su mano en mi hombro —, tú solo dime cuándo vamos.

Conversamos un poco más de todo con Alice, hasta que ella tuvo que volver a su boutique y yo a mi trabajo, le dije que la llamaría cuando fuera por mi cosa. Estaba decidido lo que haría.

.

.

.

Era sábado, estaba con Alice fuera del departamento de Edward, había ido por mis cosas antes de seguir retrasando el momento.

— Amiga no creo que sea necesario —dijo Alice.

— Alice han pasado más de dos semanas, si quisiera hablar conmigo me llamaría o algo, pero no ha hecho nada, así que quiero sacar mis cosas y que los dos nos olvidemos rápido del otro.

— Bien.

Entramos en el edificio, fuimos directo a su piso y llegamos a su puerta. Metí las llaves y al abrir la puerta encontré todo el lugar en penumbras. Las persianas que nunca las habían visto cerradas ahora lo estaban.

Prendí la luz y caminé hacia la habitación, cuando me di cuenta de que el suelo estaba lleno de cosas, cosas que antes habían estado en los muebles.

— Al parecer alguien tuvo un pequeño ataque.

— No importa, vamos por mis cosas.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, la cama estaba sin hacer y había mucha ropa por todas partes. No sabía qué había pasado con Edward, pero de seguro nada bueno había pasado por su mente en esos momentos.

Fui directo al clóset, saqué la maleta con la que me había venido y comencé a sacar ropa de los cajones, mientras Alice sacaba y doblaba lo que estaba colgado.

— Tenías muchas cosas aquí.

— Prácticamente estaba viviendo aquí, así que traje la mayoría de mis cosas.

Guardamos todo, fui al baño por otras cosas y cuando tuve todo listo salimos de la habitación.

— Bella, Edward tampoco está bien, solo debes ver este lugar.

— Me doy cuenta, pero estamos los dos igual, y es él quien no quiere saber de mí. Ahora vamos.

Miré el departamento, ahora a la penumbra, por última vez y luego cerré la puerta y le puse llave.

— Toma Alice, entrégaselas a Jasper para que lleguen a Edward —le pase las llaves.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí.

Volvimos a mi departamento en silencio, Alice había llevado su auto, así que iba feliz sin tener que manejar. Mi mente no alcanzaba para estar pendiente de la calle.

Miré todo el caminó por la ventana, mientras me preguntaba si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no. Había una parte de mí, la racional, que me decía que era lo mejor, él no me había buscado y se había alejado tanto como para irse de la ciudad. Mientras que mi parte emocional, me decía que regresara y guardara todas mis cosas donde estaban, y me quedara ahí. No podía hacer eso, él no me había escuchado y se había ido sin hablar.

— Gracias por traerme Alice.

— ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Sí, ve tranquila a juntarte con Jasper. Tengo ropa que lavar y seguir trabajando en el manuscrito.

— Te estás matando con tanto trabajo, cada día estas más delgada —dijo preocupada Alice.

— Estoy bien, ve a juntarte con Jasper —volví a decir.

— Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas.

— Claro, estamos hablando.

Subí la maleta por las escaleras hasta mi piso, la dejé en la entrada y me fui directo a mi habitación. Ahora que estaba sola podía llorar, había sido doloroso sacar mis cosas del departamento de Edward. Más de lo que pensé.

Me acurruqué en la cama y comencé a llorar.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes, Edward no había aparecido y tampoco había dado señales de vida, Jasper estaba preocupado, pero yo había dicho que ya no me importaría que pasara con su vida, ya no éramos nada.

Rose tuvo que posponer su matrimonio, ya que la madre de Emmett tuvo un accidente automovilístico y aún estaba en el hospital. Hace solo dos días la pasaron de terapia intensiva a una habitación normal, así que todo se pospuso un mes y algo para ver si la señora McCarthy se recuperaba.

Yo había terminado de editar el manuscrito. Amanda estaba feliz por ver cómo había quedado y Billy ya había dado la autorización para poder hacer el lanzamiento. Así que ahora me juntaría con Esme para que como siempre me ayudara a planificar.

Entré apurada en la cafetería, cuando un mareo hizo que me tambaleara y terminara afirmada de la pared.

— Bella, ¿estás bien? —escuché a Esme.

— Señorita, ¿necesita algo? —escuché a un chico.

— Estoy bien, fue un simple mareo —miré a Esme.

— Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Fuimos hasta una mesa y nos sentamos una frente la otra. Esme ya tenía un café y un pastel frente a ella.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar? —preguntó el camarero.

— Una café simple —dije.

— ¿Algo más?

— No, solo eso.

El chico se fue y Esme me miraba preocupada.

— Deberías comer algo, estás delgada y muy pálida.

— Estoy bien —murmuré.

— Ese mareo no pareció de estar bien.

— Solo fue un simple mareo. Mejor trabajemos en el lanzamiento.

Saqué los papeles y comenzamos a mirarlos. A Esme le encanto el nombre del libro, _"Locura y pasión"_ y ya estaba pensando en una temática para decorar el lugar. Hablamos de los invitados y de que serviríamos. Lo haríamos igual de sencillo que el anterior.

— Bien, para la próxima semana te tendré la temática y el lugar, seguro será en la misma librería que la vez anterior.

— Genial, en ese lugar fue todo un éxito.

— Me avisas cuándo tendremos la junta con la autora, quiero saber su opinión.

— Claro, ella quiere participar en lo que más pueda.

— Genial.

Ambas bebimos de nuestros cafés, hasta que Esme me miró y supe lo que iba a preguntar.

— ¿Has hablado con Edward?

— No Esme, no sé nada de Edward desde ese día —volví a beber de mi taza.

— Pero ese hijo mío, ¿qué se cree?, no puedo creer que no te escuchara.

— Ya no importa Esme, él se fue hace un mes y ya no me importa.

— Lamento tanto que pasara todo esto, prometo que cuando hable con él, le aclararé todo.

— No es necesario Esme.

Dejamos el tema hasta ahí cuando Esme vio que no me hacía bien, terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta para irnos. Yo iba a juntarme con Rosalie para ir a ver a su suegra, así que debía apurarme.

— Bueno Esme estamos hablando —le di un abrazo.

— Claro, me llamas cualquier cosa y yo haré lo mismo.

— Claro.

Caminé hacia la puerta, cuando me vino otro mareo, pero esta vez no me pude sostener de nada y solo vi el suelo acercarse a mí. Todo se volvió negro.

**Se que me mataran xD y Dos veces... la primera por dejarlo ahí y la segunda porque por culpa de mis exámenes no publicare hasta dentro de dos jueves mas... Lamento eso ultimo, pero quiero estar a mil con los exámenes ya que este semestre a sido muy bueno para mi y quiero que termine igual... se que son comprensivas y no me maten xD **

**Edward es un tonto al no escuchar a Bella... yo lo mato, aunque se lo que el piensa sobre todo esto xD **

**Quiero agradecer como siempre sus alertas, favoritos y review :D soy feliz leyendo sus comentarios :D Así que dejen alguno! **

**Como dije antes desaparezco unos días por mis exámenes... subiré nuevo capitulo la semana del 7 de Julio... puede que sea antes del jueves de esa semana, les avisare cuando publique el adelanto como siempre e el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

**Bueno me despido, gracias por leer :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	14. Decisiones

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**14. Decisiones.**

**Bella's POV.**

Abrí los ojos en una habitación blanca, el lugar no me era para nada conocido y tampoco había nadie a mí alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

Al mirarme descubrí que estaba en una bata de hospital, en una cama, con cables conectados a mi cuerpo y una intravenosa en mi brazo. Esto no podía ser bueno. ¿Qué me había pasado?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró una enfermera, que sonrió al verme.

— Señorita Swan, que bueno es verla despierta —dijo llegando a las máquinas que estaban conectadas a mí.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunté.

— El médico vendrá en unos minutos y hablará con ustedes, por mientras puede entrar su suegra para que la acompañe.

— ¿Mi suegra?—la miré extrañada.

— La mujer que la trajo dijo que era su suegra. La señora Esme Cullen.

— ¡Ah!—murmuré—, Esme… sí dígale que pase.

— Claro, ya le digo.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos Esme entró con una cara de preocupación, que al verme se le relajó solo un poco.

— Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó muy rápido.

— Estoy bien, siento que descansé mucho.

— Los médicos te sedaron, llevas casi un día durmiendo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida.

— Sí, aunque no me han dicho qué tienes. El médico quiso sedarte para que descansaras.

— Entiendo porque me siento tan relajada, pero… ¿qué pasó?

— Íbamos saliendo del restaurante cuando te desmayaste y me asusté tanto que te trajimos al hospital. Al parecer era necesario, los doctores te examinaron por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué tengo?

— No lo sé, el doctor no me quiso decir, dijo que hablaría contigo.

Esme terminó la frase y la puerta se abrió dando pasó a un doctor de unos cincuenta años que tenía una carpeta en la mano, pero tenía una sonrisilla en el rostro.

— Buenos días Isabella, qué bueno verte despierta. Soy el doctor Nicholas Lowell.

— Dígame Bella, y también agradezco estarlo —sonreí.

— Por lo menos tiene sentido del humor —sonrió y miró las máquinas, para luego anotar en la carpeta.

— ¿Qué tengo doctor?

— Primero quiero saber si ella se puede quedar o le pido que se retire—miró a Esme.

Yo también la miré, y podía ver la preocupación hacia mí, en su rostro.

— Puede quedarse—dije.

— Bien, comenzaremos por lo más básico. Bella, no te estás alimentando correctamente estos días, los exámenes indicaron que había ingesta de pocos nutrientes.

— He tenido algunos problemas —murmuré.

— En su condición deberías cuidarte.

— ¿Condición? ¿Qué condición? —lo miré muy extrañada.

— Bella, está embarazada. Tienes cerca de un mes y una semana o dos. Tu cuerpo llegó a su límite ayer, tu poca alimentación y también el hecho de que….

No lo seguí escuchando. Todo se detuvo en el tiempo y solo estaba yo en esa habitación blanca. Estaba embarazada, el doctor había dicho que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo de Edward.

— Bella, Bella —escuché que me llamaban.

— ¡Oh por dios!—murmuré y me tapé la boca con las manos.

— Quédate tranquila Bella, con los medicamentos correspondiente todo estará bien contigo y con tu bebé.

— ¿Esos medicamentos no lo afectaran verdad? —preguntó Esme.

— No, son para embarazos, se dan muchos casos en que cuando la mujer queda embarazada la anemia se detecta.

— ¿Qué… que cosa?—le pregunté al doctor.

— ¿Bella me escuchaste?

— Solo la parte de que estoy… que estoy embarazada—murmuré lo último sin poder creerlo.

— También te detectamos Anemia, pero se puede controlar tomando el hierro necesario para ti y tu bebé.

— O… ok—dije.

— Te daré cita con una obstetra para que comiences con la revisión del embarazo y te daré el medicamento que debes tomar. Debes estarte controlando, ya que ahora te cuidas a ti y a tu bebé.

Cuando él dijo eso, no pude evitar comenzar a sollozar. Sentí los brazos de Esme rodeándome, mientras me aferraba a su blusa.

— No… no puedo… no puedo —sollozaba—, no puedo… no puedo vivir esto —dije.

— Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, estoy contigo.

— No… no puedo —mi llanto se hizo más fuerte—. ¡Oh Dios mío! —gemí por un dolor en el pecho.

Sophie.

Sophie.

Sophie.

Era lo único que pensaba, mientras lloraba más fuerte y mi cuerpo tiritaba.

— Creo que será mejor sedarla, al parecer no esperaba la noticia y no se debe alterar —escuché al médico, pero no dije nada.

Mientras mi llanto seguía saliendo, y los brazos de Esme me rodeaban. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y mis ojos también. Ya no podía sollozar y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada de lado sobre una cama y alguien sujetaba mi mano. Pero todo estaba oscuro y mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

— Tranquila Bella —escuché a mi lado.

— Alice —murmuré.

— Aquí estoy, tranquila, no te alteres.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté—, ¿dónde estoy?

— Aún estás en el hospital —dijo.

En ese momento todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente… el médico hablando conmigo y dándome la noticia, estaba embarazada.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

— Tranquila —Alice mi cabeza—, no te hace bien alterarte. El doctor dijo que no quería volverte a sedar, así que no te alteres.

— Alice yo… —no pude seguir por las lágrimas y el sollozo contenido.

— Ya lo sé amiga. Esme cuando me llamó me lo dijo.

— Alice yo… yo no puedo… no puedo—susurré.

— Tú puedes amiga, eres una chica fuerte.

— No puedo… no puedo pasar por otro embarazo. No puedo—sollocé y Alice me abrazó.

— Tranquila, no pasará lo mismo que con Sophie.

— ¡Oh Alice!—me aferré a ella.

Lloré por un tiempo hasta que entró la enfermera y me pidió que me calmara. No era bueno para mi salud, ni por la de mi bebé. Hice el intento y ella se fue dejándome con Alice.

— ¿Dónde está Esme?

— Le dije que fuera a descansar, llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, aparte estaba sorprendida por la noticia.

Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado. Esme era el la abuela de mi bebé, y ella había estado en el momento de recibir la noticia ¿Qué habrá pensado de todo esto?

Toqué mi vientre queriendo sentir a mi bebé, era un sueño que estuviera embarazada, no lo había planeado, menos esperaba que pasara tan pronto y ahora que Edward no estaba.

¿Cómo le diría a Edward? O mejor dicho ¿Qué diría el cuándo supiera? Como están las cosas no creo que le interese escucharme. No tendré forma de decirle.

Otra lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla.

— Llamé a Sam para que informara que estás en el hospital —dijo Alice.

— Este último tiempo he faltado mucho a mi trabajo, y eso no me gusta —murmuré.

— Ahora que debes cuidarte, puede que faltes más.

— Puede ser, tengo que pensar qué hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —me preguntó Alice.

— Eso que dije, tengo que pensar. No esperaba esto, y debo saber qué hacer.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

— Lo sé amiga, gracias —le tomé la mano.

La puerta se abrió y entró el mismo doctor que había venido en la tarde.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?

— Con ganas de volver a casa —dije tranquila.

— Veo que ya estás más calmada, tuviste una crisis de ansiedad por la noticia. Lamento no haber tenido tacto en decirte lo del embarazo y lo de la enfermedad.

— Está bien —dije—, no esperaba nada de lo que me dijo, pero es por un miedo propio. Ya estuve embarazada, pero tuve un accidente y perdí al bebé a los seis meses.

— Eso me explica varias cosas —murmuró el doctor—. Bueno, ahora quiero revisarla, darle sus medicamentos y así puede regresar a su casa. Quiero que tenga unos días de reposo para que no se genere ningún problema.

— Claro.

El doctor me revisó, vio las máquinas, y cuando encontró todo en orden, dijo que prepararía mi alta para que me fuera a casa.

— La enfermera vendrá con el alta, debe ir pronto con el obstetra y espero no volverla a ver por aquí —sonrió el doctor.

— Gracias, haré todo lo que me dijo.

Él se fue y Alice sonrió feliz al ver ya que podía volver a casa.

— Rose dijo que tendría un desayuno esperando en tu departamento.

— Ella debería estar preocupada por su boda.

— Sabes que con lo del retraso solo tiene que esperar la fecha. Quiere hacer esto por ti, no quiso venir al hospital, ya está aburrida de ellos con lo de su suegra.

— Entiendo.

Esperamos unos cuarenta minutos hasta que llegó la enfermera con mi alta médica. Me ayudó con los cables que tenía en mi cuerpo, como mi intravenosa. Me explicó los medicamentos y luego me trajeron una silla de ruedas para sacarme del hospital.

— Esto no es necesario —miré la silla.

— Es solo un protocolo —explicó el enfermero—. Solo la llevaré hasta el auto de su amiga.

— Bien —me senté en la silla.

Bajamos por el ascensor, luego salimos del hospital y Alice ya me esperaba con su auto.

— Gracias —le dije al chico y me subí en el auto de Alice.

Nos fuimos directo a la casa, quería meterme en mi cama y olvidar un poco de todo.

Al llegar subimos directo a mi departamento, Rose nos abrió antes de que llegara a la puerta y me abrazo.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

— Estamos bien —murmuré aun sin poder creer que fuera verdad.

— Vamos dentro, te tengo algo rico para que comas, debes alimentarte el doble ahora.

Rose me llevó hasta la cocina, en la mesa había mucha comida, fruta picada, café y leche.

— Creo que ahora me dio hambre —murmuré.

— Entonces siéntate.

Me senté enfrente de la mesa, tomé una tostada y le coloque mermelada. Tomé un poco de jugo y saque fruta.

— Volvió el apetito de mi amiga.

— Esto está muy bueno —dije entre bocado.

Ellas se sentaron a comer conmigo, y no hablaron del tema del bebé y todo eso. Cosa que agradecía mucho, por el momento no quería pensar, solo disfrutar de la comida y de la compañía.

— ¿Cómo está la boda amiga?

— Está todo listo, la madre de Emmett está mucho mejor y lo más probable que dentro de dos semana nos podamos casar.

— Eso es muy bueno.

— Solo quiero llegar con Emmett al altar —dijo Rose soñadoramente.

— Todas queremos verte con Emmett en el altar —le dijo Alice.

Seguimos conversando sobre la boda y eso me despejó de todo, aunque estaba cansada y cuando terminamos de comer, les dije a las chicas que necesitaba recostarme. Ellas entendieron, me tomé mis medicamentos y me fui a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, y cuando salí de la ducha, no pude evitar mirar mi cuerpo, en específico mi vientre. En esos momentos un pequeño ser se estaba creando dentro de mí, al igual que siete años atrás.

No pude evitar las lágrimas, así que me envolví en una toalla, salí del baño y rápidamente me coloqué mi pijama para meterme dentro de la cama. Cuando estuve cubierta por las sábanas no pude evitar llorar y dejar que el miedo me consumiera.

¿Cómo podía volver a ser madre? No estaba preparada. Aún no superaba lo que había pasado con Sophie, y ahora debía de afrontar esto sola. No creía poder.

Me acomodé en la cama y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran. No sabía qué pasaría conmigo, ahora debía pensar en el bebé y en mí. No podía seguir como estaba y una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer era comunicarme con Edward y contarle, luego ver si podía con esto sola. Aunque en estos momentos no me sentía preparada para nada.

El cansancio le ganó a mi cuerpo y terminé quedándome dormida.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana, aún nadie sabía sobre mi embarazo, solo las chicas y Esme. Debía comunicarle a mi padre, pero primero quería saber algo de Edward. Lo llamé durante toda la semana y él no contestó o mejor dicho su teléfono estaba apagado. Así que tenía pensado ir donde Jasper y conseguir su correo, esa sería una forma de decirle. Pero primero debía terminar con algunas cosas del trabajo este día.

— Bella, Esme y Amanda están esperándote—dijo Sam desde la puerta.

— Ok, ya voy.

Tomé los papeles para la reunión y fui donde las chicas. Ellas estaban muy animadas conversando, así que solo llegué a decir lo último que habíamos planeado Esme y yo, para que luego Amanda hiciera sus comentarios. Al final las dos siguieron conversando y arreglando las cosas. Yo agradecía que me pudiera quedar un poco en calma.

— Entonces ¿Para cuándo será el lanzamiento? —preguntó Esme.

— Para dentro de dos semanas —dije.

— Bien, entonces todo estará listo. Espero que estés muy emocionada Amanda —le dijo Esme.

— Claro que lo estoy, nunca pensé que mi libro se publicaría tan rápido, Bella es la mejor editora que pude tener —me sonrió Amanda.

— Me pillaste en un buen momento para la edición de tu libro —le dije.

Conversamos un poco más y luego nos despedimos. Quería hablar con Billy antes de retirarme, ya que había algo que debía contarle y quería que se preparara, era parte de mi decisión.

— Sam puedes preguntar si Billy está ocupado, necesito hablar con él —le dije cuando llegué a su escritorio.

— Claro Bella, espérame un momento.

Ella se encargó de llamar, y a los poco minutos me avisó que Billy me estaba esperando. Así que fui a su piso, toqué su puerta y él me dejó entrar.

— Bella que bueno verte ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Está listo el lanzamiento?

— Tenemos todo listo, será dentro de dos semanas.

— Genial, le tengo mucho fe a ese libro, sobre todo porque no te demoraste nada en tenerlo editado.

— Me gustó mucho, así que lo hice con mucho interés.

— Me encanta como trabajas Bella, siempre está interesada en los libros que te entregamos y tienes un excelente ojo al momento de hacer correcciones.

— Gracias Billy —me ruboricé.

— Pero bueno dime ¿Qué necesitas?

— Hay algo que debo contarte.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me miró preocupado

— Estoy pensando regresar a Forks con mi padre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Ha pasado algo y necesito estar con mi familia, te estoy avisando con tiempo para que busques a alguien más y ya no me des más ediciones. No quiero dejar a nadie a medias con un libro.

— Pero Bella, ¿es tan necesario?

— En estos momentos sí —dije.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes problemas?

Sabía que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, así que lo mejor era ser sincera.

— Billy estoy embarazada, y aquí en Seattle estoy sola, necesito irme con mi padre.

— ¿Estás embarazada? Vaya eso no lo esperaba —dijo.

— Ya sabes mis razones y espero que lo entiendas. Te avisaré con tiempo cuando dejé la empresa.

— Es tu decisión Bella, aunque me da mucha tristeza tener que dejarte —me dijo Billy—, aunque espero que cambies de parecer.

— Te avisaré cualquier cosa.

— Claro.

— Bueno me voy, ya terminó mi día de trabajo —me puse de pie.

— Cuídate Bella, y cualquier cosa me avisas.

Salí de la oficina de Billy mucho más tranquila, por lo menos él ya sabía que tenía pensado irme. Ahora debía enviarle ese correo a Edward, y hablar con mi padre. Era el momento.

Fui hasta el bar sabiendo que Jasper estaría ahí. Alice ya me había avisado con anticipación, así que no debía de haber ningún problema.

Entré por la puerta de atrás y comencé a buscarlo. No estaba en la oficina, pero llegando a la barra lo vi ordenando algunas cosas.

— Jasper —lo llamé.

— Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? —me miró sorprendido.

— Necesito hablar contigo —dije llegando a su lado.

— Claro, siéntate —me mostró un taburete—. ¿Cómo estás? Alice me dijo que habías estado en el hospital ¿Todo bien?

— Ya estoy mejor.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —me preguntó.

— Un jugo estaría bien—dije.

Él fue por lo que pedí, y no pude evitar mirar el lugar. Todo estaba igual que siempre, aunque ahora se veían muchas más mesas que antes. Me trajo tanto recuerdos ese lugar con Edward, que quise salir corriendo.

— Aquí tienes —me entregó Jasper un vaso.

— Gracias —dije tomando un sorbo.

— Bueno Bella, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó.

— Necesito el correo electrónico de Edward, necesito dejarle un mensaje.

— No sé si….

— Jasper estoy embarazada y tengo que decírselo a Edward, no es para que se responsabilice, pero tengo que decírselo, su madre lo sabe y seguro su padre. Quiero que esté preparado para cuando él regrese.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —me miró Jasper sin creer.

— El que estuviera en el hospital fue por eso. Lo sé hace una semana y he llamado a Edward todos los días, necesito decirle.

— Él se sorprenderá —murmuró Jasper—, te lo daré, pero no sé si te responda.

— Solo necesito contarle.

Jasper me anotó el correo en una hoja y me la entregó, conversamos un poco más y luego me fui a mi casa. Debía llamar a mi padre y contarle sobre mi estado.

.

.

.

Tenía el teléfono en la mano, aún no marcaba el número de mi padre y no entendía por qué mi temor a decirle. Sentía que se podía decepcionar de mí, pero tampoco era algo que le pudiera ocultar, más con mis planes.

Tomé aire y marque el número de mi padre. En solo unos segundos contesto:

— Hola hija—saludó—, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien y ¿tu papá?

— Muy bien, Sue y yo estamos por ver una película.

— Entonces llamó en un mal momento —quería retrasar esto.

— Claro que no hija, sabes que siempre estoy para ti.

Él estaba tranquilo y no quería romper eso, pero necesitaba decirle.

— Papá hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cambió su tono a uno preocupado.

— Papá… estoy… estoy embarazada —le solté.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, y cuando sentí ruido al otro lado del teléfono supe que por lo menos mi padre se movía.

— ¿Cuándo… cuando pasó esto?

— Tengo un mes y semanas. El otro día me llevaron al hospital por un desmayo y me lo comunicaron. Yo no lo sabía— dije ya llorando.

— ¡Oh pequeña! —murmuró mi padre—, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué dijo el médico?

— Estamos bien, aunque tengo anemia y debo cuidarme.

— ¿Anemia?—preguntó preocupado.

— Falta de hierro en la sangre, ya me estoy controlando y tomando los medicamentos.

— ¿Qué dijo Edward? —preguntó—, debe estar feliz.

Aquí venia el momento de la verdad.

— Papá, Edward aun no lo sabes… él no está conmigo hace más de un mes. Nos peleamos, él se fue y no he sabido nada sobre él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se pelearon? ¿Estás sola?

— Estoy con las chicas papá, no estoy sola.

— Hija, debes decirle, comunícate con él, no puede estar sola.

— Lo llamé desde que lo supe, pero él no contesta. Así que le enviaré un mail para que sepa, pero no lo voy a esperar. Él se fue sin escucharme y ahora yo debo seguir.

— ¿Qué harás?—preguntó.

— Quiero volver a Forks, necesito estar en la casa contigo, por eso quería saber si… ¿puedo volver?

— Claro hija, sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras, pero ¿Cómo dejaras lo de tu trabajo y tu departamento?

Le explique a mi padre que me iría en unas semanas, y que dejaría mi departamento como estaba, ya que necesitaba un lugar para regresar en caso de que tuviera que volver a Seattle.

Él entendió y luego de prometerle que lo llamaría si pasaba cualquier cosa, corte mucho más tranquila sabiendo que mi padre ya sabía la verdad.

Fui por algo de comer, las chicas me mataban si me saltaba alguna de las comidas, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde para la cena. Me senté con un plato de tallarines enfrente del televisor y vi una película.

El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando me di cuenta debía enviarle el correo a Edward. No podía dilatar más ese momento.

Apagué todas las luces de la casa, tomé mi computador y me fui a mi habitación. Ya sobre la cama abrí mi correo, anoté el de Edward y comencé a redactar el correo. No pude evitar llorar al escribirlo, era como darle fin a toda nuestra historia, y no estaba preparada.

Al terminar, dejé el computador a mi lado, me acurruque en la cama y lloré.

.

.

.

Estaba en la oficina revisando las cosas para el lanzamiento de la próxima semana, pero ya tenía todo listo para solo hace el lanzamiento e irme, por lo cual mis cosas también estaban empacadas y listas.

Rose había avisado que su boda se realizaría mañana, así que hoy me iría un poco antes para acompañar a las chicas a un Spa y luego pasar una noche de chicas antes de la boda. No tenía ganas para eso, pero debía ir por Rose.

— Bella, Billy te necesita en su oficina —me avisó Sam.

— Ok, voy de inmediato.

No sabía para qué me llamaba Billy, pero bajé rápido a su oficina toqué su puerta y él me dijo que pasara.

— Bella que bueno verte.

— ¿Me necesitas?

— Quiero hacerte una propuesta.

— ¿Propuesta? —pregunté extrañada—, ¿qué tipo de propuesta?

— No quiero que dejes de trabajar para mí —quise detenerlo, pero él no me dejó—, por eso mismo estuve pensando y quiero que sigas con nosotros.

— Pero Billy, pienso irme a Forks.

— Lo sé, y como tu trabajo consiste en leer manuscritos y editarlos, quiero que sigas haciendo eso pero desde Forks. Está a unas pocas horas y cuando te necesitemos, como para una reunión o algo así, puedes venir. Ahora todo es más fácil con los mails y el celular.

— Billy… no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

— Piénsalo y dime tu respuesta, pero creo que con lo del embarazo puede ser de mucha ayuda.

— Lo pensaré Billy, gracias.

Me despedí de él y volví a mi oficina. La propuesta de Billy me dejó muy sorprendida, no la esperaba y aunque no lo quisiera asumir, lo que él me había dicho era cierto. Me ayudaría mucho con lo del embarazo seguir trabajando.

Fui hasta mi oficina, tomé mis cosas y me despedí de Sam para ir hasta el ascensor. Me iba a juntar con las chicas en un café. Así que caminé un par de calles para llegar al lugar donde las chicas ya me estaban esperando.

Comimos algo y luego nos fuimos al Spa, me hicieron masaje, piedras calientes en la espalda, manicure y pasamos un tiempo dentro del jacuzzi que fue la cosa más deliciosa de mi vida. Al terminar nos fuimos al departamento de Rose. Conversamos hasta altas horas de la noche, pero al final Alice nos mandó a dormir si no la novia tendría ojeras y no era lo mejor.

Tenía puesto un lindo vestido de color crema que llegaba hasta el suelo, sujetado en mis pechos con un corsé. Alice tenía un vestido color esmeralda, y Rose por supuesto se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, que era muy pomposo, pero le quedaba perfecto.

De camino a la iglesia Rose estaba que moría de los nervios, todo el camino dijo que Emmett no la estaría esperando, pero al llegar se relajó. Alice y yo entramos primero mientras una pequeña niña lanzaba flores al suelo, y cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar la música de Rose comenzó y ella entró al lugar.

Todo el mundo la miraba y se veía hermosa, muy emocionada al igual que Emmett.

La ceremonia fue muy linda y emotiva, mis hormonas jugaron una mala pasada conmigo, y lloré todo el tiempo que duró. Alice solo pasaba su mano por mi brazo tratando de que me calmara.

Al salir de la iglesia nos dirigimos al lugar donde celebraríamos la fiesta, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y todos ocuparon sus lugares en las mesas. Conversamos con Alice y Jasper mientras esperábamos a los novios. Cuando llegaron el lugar se llenó de aplausos y los novios hicieron un brindis, luego se sentaron en su mesa y la comida comenzó.

Nuestra mesa estuvo muy animada, todo el mundo hablaba sobre los novios, y el lugar. Estaba muy entretenida escuchado lo que decían, pero al final la cena terminó y comenzó el baile. No me sentía muy bien, estaba cansada y lo único que quería, era volver a mi casa y meterme en mi cama.

— ¿Pasa algo Bella?—me preguntó Alice.

— Estoy cansada, creo que me iré.

— Bueno si no puedes mas es lo mejor, te llamare un taxi, ve a despedirte de Rose y Emmett.

Hice lo que Alice me dijo, fui donde los chicos y me despedí de ellos deseándoles lo mejor. Se iban de luna de miel esa noche y no los veríamos hasta dentro de un mes. Luego Alice vino por mí y dijo que el taxi me estaba esperando. Me despedí de ella y me subí, indicándole al conductor donde iba.

Al llegar me bajé del taxi, entré en mi edificio y me quité los zapatos para subir hasta mi piso. Ya no podía más con ellos.

Entré en mi departamento, prendí las luces y mi computador, necesitaba saber la respuesta de unas cosas que había pedido y aun no llegaba.

Cuando volvía de la cocina y miré la pantalla del computador, no encontré lo que esperaba. Había un correo de Edward y no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué me escribió? Yo le había dicho todo, no necesitaba una respuesta.

Cerré la pantalla y me fui a mi habitación, no necesitaba leer lo que me había enviado. Yo terminaba con él, en el correo que le mandé, no tiene derecho a responderme. Me quité el vestido y me metí dentro de mi cama.

No necesitaba de sus palabras.

**Regrese! xD y tengo que decirles que me fue bien en los exámenes... soy una persona feliz... ya comenzaron mis vacaciones por lo cual espero terminar la historia y comenzar a escribir una idea que surgió en mis días de clases... xD **

**Que les pareció...? Esperaban el embarazo...? Se que muchas lo dijeron o lo suponían... Ahora quedo lo de los correos sin concluir... Esos se verán en el próximo capítulo ya que se viene el primer Edward POV :D **

**Quiero agradecer como siempre, los favoritos, alertas y review... amo recibir esos mensajitos en mi correo. **

**Como siempre el adelanto sera el Martes en la pagina de facebook y el proximo capitulo el jueves :D **

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	15. Te Recuperaré

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**15. Te Recuperaré.**

**Edward's POV.**

Sé que haberme ido no fue lo mejor, pero necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas. Sobre todo en cómo estaba llevando mi vida, y como eso afectaba la relación que tenía con Bella, o la que tuve, ya no sabía cómo estaban las cosas entré nosotros.

Había sido estúpido irme cuando las cosas se complicaron, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Ver a mi madre junto a Bella había sido uno de mis más grandes temores. No quería que ellos se acercaran a Bella, ni viceversa.

Sé que no haber escuchado a Bella había sido una mala idea, lo sé. Pero en ese momento estaba enojado y no quería terminar de arruinar todo. Al final ella se fue y no la llamé.

Ahora me encontraba en Chicago, ayudando a un médico que me lo había pedido hace un tiempo. Cuando aún no le decía a Bella sobre mi otro trabajo. No le había dicho mi motivo por el cual había venido a Chicago la primera vez, pero fue por este médico. Necesitaba ayuda en su consulta, y según él, yo era una buena ayuda. Al principio me negué, pero cuando no supe qué hacer con lo que había pasado, decidí venir. Había sido cobarde de mi parte escapar, pero quería un poco de tiempo para pensar.

Lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con Bella, aclarar bien por qué ella estaba con mi madre y saber cuánto habían hablado. También hablaría con mi madre, conocer su versión de la historia y por último hablar con mi padre para contarle sobre mi título de médico. Así me dejarían y se alejarían un tiempo de mí.

Había tomado esa decisión hace unos días, pero antes de volver a Seattle debía terminar de ayudar al doctor, no podía dejarlo a mitad de sus tratamientos. Aún necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Entré en el pequeño departamento que me estaba quedando, dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa y prendí el computador. Seguro Jasper me había enviado un correo sobre cómo iba todo en el bar.

Volví de la cocina con una cerveza para ver mi computador, cuando me di cuenta de que había un correo de Bella. Me sorprendí al verlo y me senté enfrente del computador para leerlo.

* * *

**Para:** Edward Cullen.

**De:** Isabella Swan.

**Asunto:** Tengo algo que decirte.

Hola Edward, no sé dónde estás o que estás haciendo, pero ya no puedo esperarte más y menos con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Comenzaré por el principio para no tener confusiones.

No sabía que Esme era tu madre, no hice el alcance de apellidos nunca. Ella trabajaba conmigo en los eventos, era la encargada de organizar el lugar y casi todo el evento, ese día nos habíamos juntado para trabajar. Nunca pensé que actuarías de la forma en que lo hiciste, y menos esperé lo que me dijiste.

Sé que no había hablado con mi madre, pero es por un tema de que ella se alejó de mí hace muchos años, tu madre ha estado contigo siempre, debías de darle la oportunidad. Si hubiera tenido a mi madre conmigo la hubiera escuchado, y hace poco lo hice, hablé con ella. Hablamos, ella me contó muchas cosas, cosas que me dolieron y no me dejaron acercarme a ella, pero la escuché y ya es un peso menos.

No sé por qué no quieres contestar el teléfono, o dejar que Jasper me diga dónde estás, puedo entender que te molestaras por tanto tiempo, pero… ¿tenías que irte y no hablar nunca más conmigo? Me hubiera gustado mucho poder conversar y explicarte todo, pero por sobre todo, me gustaría contarte lo que ahora sé. No sé cómo te tomarás esto, pero debo decírtelo…. Vas a ser padre Edward, estoy embarazada, de verdad que me hubiera gustado decírtelo en persona, y disfrutar juntos de esto, pero no estás y yo ya no puedo esperar.

Debes estar sorprendido, pero para terminar solo te diré que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad si no la quieres, no es necesario que me busques ni nada, prometo no esconderle el nombre del padre a nuestro hijo, pero yo no te puedo esperar, ahora mismo estoy arreglando todo para irme de Seattle, no puedo estar sola en todo esto. Así que puede seguir con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío.

Esperó que estés muy bien, que tengas una buena vida. No sé si nos veremos alguna vez, pero si eso pasa esperó que no tengamos problemas.

Cuídate.

Bella.

* * *

No podía creer lo que leía, una y mil veces lo volví a leer hasta que fui consciente de lo que sus palabras decían. Ella trabaja con mi madre y no sabía quién era para mí. Había sido un tonto al no escucharla, luego estaba lo de que había hablado con su madre, yo le grité que ella no podía hacerlo y si pudo. Fui un estúpido al lastimarla así, pero lo más importante… iba a ser padre. Ella estaba esperando a mi hijo, a un hijo del cual me tuve que enterar por mail.

Había sido un completo estúpido, si esa noche hubiera hablado con ella en estos momentos no hubiera estado alejada de ella. La había dejado sola, había dejado que descubriera su embarazo ella sola, y al igual que como le pasó años atrás, el padre de su hijo no estaba con ella.

Me puse de pie al no saber qué hacer, mis manos pasaban por mi cabello sin control y lo único que quería era correr hacia ella.

Volví a mirar el correo y me di cuenta de que lo había enviado hace varios días, lo cual significaba que ya había perdido tiempo muy importante. Busqué mi celular y lo prendí después de mucho tiempo, había un millón de llamadas perdidas, un montón de mensajes de texto, y miles de mensajes de voz, pero ninguno me importó, solo marqué el número de Bella, pero antes de que marcara, ya me había pasado al buzón de voz. Bella no quería hablar conmigo.

Busqué el teléfono del departamento, y marqué el número del doctor Brown, necesitaba hablar con él para regresar pronto a Seattle.

— Diga —contestó.

— Doctor Brown, soy Edward.

— Hola Edward, que bueno saber de ti, pero… ¿Por qué la llamada?

— Doctor hoy pasó algo y necesito regresar a Seattle.

— Edward aún quedan pacientes por ver, pensé que te tendría un tiempo más conmigo.

— Es urgente doctor, necesito volver lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Puedes viajar dentro de cuatro días, así avanzamos lo que más podamos en ese tiempo? —preguntó.

— Bien, pero no puedo retrasarlo más.

Hable un poco más con él para dejar todo claro, especialmente cuales casos veríamos antes y eran los de mayor prioridad. Al cortar me volví a sentar delante del computador y marqué 'Reenviar', debía responderle y pedirle que me esperara.

* * *

**De:** Edward Cullen.

**Para:** Isabella Swan.

**Asunto:** Por favor espérame.

Bella, lamento tanto todo lo que está pasando, pero por sobre todo no haber estado contigo cuando descubriste lo del embarazo. Sé que me fui sin decir nada, y en este momento estoy muy arrepentido, pero necesito que me esperes para poder hablar, para poder explicarte el porqué de mi alejamiento.

Por favor Bella espérame, dentro de cuatro días estaré en Seattle, debo terminar lo que estoy haciendo en Chicago, pero regresaré, necesitamos hablar.

Te quiero Bella, y lamento que hubiera pasado esto. Fue mi culpa pero iré a remediarlo.

Nos vemos pronto.

Edward.

* * *

Comencé a guardar las cosas que me llevaría, quería tener todo listo para cuando tuviera que tomar el avión, lo único bueno era que no había acumulado muchas cosas durante el tiempo que estuve aquí, así que no tendría que enviar nada.

Me acosté después de darme un baño, y toda la noche pensé en lo que le diría a Bella, en cómo la convencería de que volviera conmigo y me perdonara.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana, una maldita semana después de haberle enviado el mensaje a Bella y recién había podido viajar. La llamé y le envié correos para que me esperara, pero no sabía si los había leído, y nunca contestó su teléfono.

Recién me estaba bajando del avión y aún debía ir a mi departamento a dejar mi bolso para después ir por Bella, solo esperaba que ella estuviera ahí.

Llegar a mi departamento fue extraño, todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado, pero cuando llegué a mi habitación me di cuenta de que faltaba algo y eso eran las cosas de Bella. Ella de verdad se había tomado muy en serio el hecho de separarnos, nunca lo pensé y por eso había sido un idiota.

Me cambié de ropa, tomé mis cosas y bajé hasta el estacionamiento para ir por mi moto. Esta seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, así que quité el plástico que la cubría, me subí en ella, me coloqué el casco y partí rumbo a la casa de Bella.

Subí los escalones corriendo, y al llegar a su puerta, toqué el timbre pero nadie respondió, luego toqué la puerta y cuando ya había pasado un tiempo, metí las llaves que Bella me había dado, pero al entrar me di cuenta de que ya no estaba. La casa se sentía fría. No había nada encima de los muebles más que los objetos decorativos, sus típicos zapatos a la entrada no estaban y al llegar a su habitación fue como entrar a un casa vacía hace meses. Su cama sin nada encima, el mueble donde estaba su espejo no había nada y dentro del closet solo habían dos cosas colgadas. Bella se había ido.

Me senté en la cama mirando el lugar, las había cagado de una manera horrible. Bella se había ido, y con ella nuestro hijo. Fui tan estúpido al dejarla sola.

Marqué su teléfono una vez más y este como siempre me pasó al buzón de voz. Volví a marcar en mi teléfono, pero esta vez el número de Jasper, necesitaba hablar con Alice, solo ella sabía dónde ella podía estar.

— Edward que bueno hablar contigo —contestó mi amigo.

— Jasper necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Necesito hablar con Alice, me puedes dar su número.

— Alice viene hacia mi casa, cuando llegué si quieres te llamo.

— Voy para allá —me puse de pie.

— ¿Estás en Seattle?

— Sí, llegué hoy y vine por Bella, pero no hay nadie en su departamento.

— Ella se fue Edward —dijo mi amigo—, es mejor que vengas, Alice te explicará todo.

— Ok, voy para allá.

Cerré el departamento, bajé las escaleras, llegué donde había dejado mi moto y me monté en ella para partir rumbo al departamento de Jasper.

Él vivía al otro lado de la ciudad por lo cual me tomó bastante en llegar, pero cuando lo hice me bajé rápido, entré en el edificio y me subí en el ascensor para llegar hasta el piso donde vivía Jasper.

— Edward, hermano que bueno verte —Jasper me saludó con un abrazo.

— También es bueno verte —dije.

— Edward apareciste —dijo Alice al verme.

— Hola Alice.

— Al parecer llegas un poco tarde.

— Lo sé —miré el suelo.

— Vamos entra, tomemos una cerveza —dijo Jasper—, así podemos conversar.

Caminé hasta el living y me senté en uno de los sillones individuales. Jasper me trajo una cerveza, se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos y Alice se sentó junto a él.

— Pensé que aún no regresabas —dijo Jasper.

— Bella me mandó un correo, necesitaba regresar, sé de su embarazo.

— Bella te esperó —me dijo Alice—, se fue al día siguiente de cuando se supone llegarías.

— No pude venir —me pasé la mano por el pelo—. El doctor al que estaba ayudando tuvo unos problemas y me retrasé, le mandé correos a Bella, y la llamé, pero ella no contestó.

— Algo le pasó a su teléfono, y ya había guardado el computador para ese día, y ¿Cómo es eso de que estabas ayudando a un doctor? —me preguntó Alice.

Le hice un pequeño resumen a Alice sobre esa parte de mí que no conocía, cuando terminé de explicar pregunté:

— ¿Dónde esta Bella?

— Se fue con su padre —dijo Alice.

— Tengo que ir por ella, necesito verla y explicarle todo.

— Apoyo lo que quieres hacer —Alice me miró—, ella necesita de tu apoyo, sino la historia con su ex novio se repetirá.

— Lo sé, también pensé en ellos, fui un tonto el haberme ido.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste Edward?, nunca lo entendí —preguntó Alice.

Volví a explicarle lo que había pasado, y ella escuchó todo lo que le dije, hasta que terminé y dijo:

— Eres un tonto Edward, Bella nunca habla más de lo preciso sobre ti, ni con nosotras es tan abierta y crees que iría a hablar con tu madre, le debes una gran disculpa a mi amiga.

— Lo sé, fui estúpido.

— Debes ir por ella. Bella aún te ama y sé que quiere tenerte junto a ella mientras pasa por el embarazo.

— ¿Cómo estaba cuando se enteró? —pregunté.

— No quiero asustarte ni nada, pero ella estaba con tu madre.

— ¿Con mi madre?

— Se habían juntado por un trabajo, estuvieron conversando y Bella se desmayó cuando se iba. La llevaron al hospital y tu madre estaba con ella cuando despertó, y el doctor le explicó lo que le había pasado y que estaba embarazada.

— Eso quiere decir que mi madre lo sabe.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué yo no sabía toda la historia? — preguntó Jasper y me hizo sonreír aun por el momento.

— Es que amor, tú no preguntas —Alice le besó la cara.

— Creo que tendré que hablar con mi madre —murmuré— y luego irme donde Bella.

— Ya sabes llegar, solo debes ir —me dijo Alice.

Conversamos un poco más sobre todo. Jasper me dijo como iban las cosas en el bar y como ya pronto se arreglaría el lugar para que tomara el aspecto que queríamos desde el principio.

Al terminar nuestra conversación, me puse de pie para irme. Quería ir a hablar con mi madre, para así mañana viajar a Forks y tratar de hablar con Bella. Me despedí de los chicos y bajé hasta donde estaba mi moto, pero antes de subir, llamé a mi madre y le pregunté si estaba en casa para ir a verla.

Al cortar me puse en camino.

Mis padres vivían a las afuera de la ciudad en un barrio muy residencial, muy tranquilo. Mi madre tenía un gran patio lleno de flores y la casa era grande. Me gustaba, pero luego de las peleas con mi padre ya no fue lo mismo para mí.

Me estacioné delante de la casa y la miré. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía. Caminé hasta la entrada y espere unos minutos hasta que mi madre abrió.

— Hijo que bueno verte —mi madre me abrazó.

— Hola mamá —dije.

— Pasa hijo, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Entré al amplio living de mi madre, que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado aquí. Había uno que otro jarrón nuevo o algún cuadro.

Me senté en el sillón grande y mi madre se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas hijo? —comenzó mi madre.

— Estaba en Chicago.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí? Aquí pasó algo muy importante y tú no estabas, aún no puedo creer que salieras arrancando, no te crié para que te comportaras así.

— Lo sé, mamá, sé que estuvo mal que me fuera, pero tenía tanto en la cabeza —pasé mi mano por mi cabello.

— ¿Cuál era el problema de que hablara con Bella?

— Hace mucho que nuestra relación no es la mejor mamá, y Bella sabe muchas cosas de mí, que ustedes no saben, no quería que te contara esas cosas —la miré apenado.

— Sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor después de lo que pasó con tu padre, pero desconfiar de Bella, no es algo que esperaba de ti.

— Fui un estúpido mamá —miré el suelo.

— Quiero saber algo —la miré—, ¿sabes sobre el estado de Bella?

— Sí, ella me mandó un correo donde me lo contó, me avisaba sobre eso, y que se iba. No alcancé a llegar para detenerla.

— Debes buscarla Edward, ella está embarazada y no puede estar sola, y por sobre todo no puedes dejar a tu hijo.

— Lo sé mamá, si tengo pensar ir por ella, ya sé dónde está.

— Bien, me alegro de que estés enmendando tus errores —pasó su mano por mi cabello—, ¿te quedas a comer?

— No lo sé, pero quiero hablar con mi padre —murmuré y mi madre me miró extrañada—, hay algo que debo contarles.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Quiero que mi padre este presente.

— Bien —dijo mi madre.

Acompañé a mi madre a la cocina, aún no terminaba la comida.

Me gustaba ver a mi madre moverse por la cocina, esa pasión que tenía al preparar algo era única. Siempre ha sido ella quien prepara la comida en la casa, mi padre quería que tuviera una ayudante, pero ella no quiso y se encarga de todo. Solo una vez a la semana una señora la ayuda con el aseo de la casa. Si no fuera porque mi madre ama su trabajo, seguro se ocuparía de la casa ella sola.

Estuvimos una hora conversando de distintas cosas, ella me conto sobre su trabajo y lo mucho que le gustaba. Me conto como ayudaba a Bella en los lanzamientos, y que una vez me había visto llegar a uno de ellos, pero ella se había ido. Desde ese día ella supo que estaba con Bella, cosa que me sorprendió.

— Amor ya llegué —escuchamos a mi padre desde el living.

Mi madre me miró y yo solo pude enderezarme en el taburete, mientras esperaba que mi padre apareciera y comenzara nuestra conversación.

— Esme huele delicioso, que… —dijo entrando hasta que me vio— Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.

— Hola papá.

— Hola amor —se acercó mi madre a él y le dio un beso.

— Hola Esme ¿Qué hace Edward aquí? —le preguntó

— Necesito hablar contigo papá, bueno con los dos, tengo algo que contarles.

— Hijo no creo que sea el momento —me miró mi madre.

— No es eso mamá —la calmé—, hay otra cosa que debo decirle.

— Ahora, ¿qué es?, ¿tendrás una tienda de tatuajes, de motos, recorrerás el mundo? No creo que puedas sorprenderme Edward —dijo mi padre caminando por la cocina y tomando un vaso para llenarlo con agua.

— No es nada de eso —me puse de pie—, pero tiene que ver con lo que hago.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mi madre sin comprender.

— Después de un tiempo trabajando en el bar y ganando dinero volví a la universidad —dije y mis padres me miraron—. Nunca dejé la carrera por completo, solo la congelé cuando me salí y decidí regresar para terminarla. Soy médico papá, y tengo una consulta donde trabajo con otro compañero, no estoy todo el día ahí, pero ejerzo mi profesión.

— ¿Qué… tu qué? —me miró mi padre extrañado.

— ¡Oh hijo no lo puedo creer! —mi madre se acercó y me abrazó—, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —preguntó Carlisle.

— Odié lo que me dijiste cuando tomé mi decisión de salirme y no quería dar mi brazo a torcer a lo que tú tanto querías, pero ese tiempo estudiando me gustó, y con el tiempo quise volver. Para todo el mundo era un secreto, solo Jasper sabía.

— Debiste decirme hijo —se acercó mi padre.

— Eso no hubiera cambiado nada de lo que pasó papá. No aceptaste algo que quería hacer, me echaste de tu vida y se te lo hubiera contado seguro habría sido otra pelea. Soy solo médico general, no tengo especialización, trabajo cuando tengo pacientes, no es algo que esté haciendo todo lo tiempo como tú —lo miré.

— Teníamos que haber hablado hijo.

— Lo lamento papá, pero tú ya me dijiste una vez que pensabas sobre lo que hacía, que ahora tenga mi título de médico no cambia nada.

— Fue estúpido lo que dije esa vez hijo, siempre lo supe y es algo que hablo constantemente con tu madre. Pero soy orgulloso y tú también lo heredaste, debemos conversar.

— Ahora no puedo, hay cosas que debo hacer y tarde.

— Hijo quédate a comer —me sujetó mi madre—, hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos.

— Tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas mamá, debo ir por Bella.

— ¿Quién es Bella? —preguntó mi padre.

— Es la mujer que amo y pronto será la madre de mi hijo.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Carlisle y pensé que le daría un ataque.

— Amor, Edward ha tenido una novia hace un tiempo y ella ahora está embarazada. Serás abuelo —le explicó mi madre.

— No lo puedo creer —se sentó en un taburete.

— Hijo quédate, hay mucho que debemos conversar.

Podía ver el ruego en los ojos de mi madre, así que asentí y me quedé con ellos.

Durante la cena les conté a mis padres un poco de mí, del tiempo en el que no habíamos hablado. Fui muy vago con las explicaciones, aun no me sentía cómodo como antes, pero si se sintió como volver a los tiempos en que éramos solo los tres.

Cerca de las diez volví a mi departamento prometiéndole a mi madre que la llamaría cuando supiera algo de Bella. Así que al llegar a mi casa, tomé un bolso y lo llené de ropa, me di un baño y me metí en la cama. Mañana saldría muy temprano y tendría que descansar.

.

.

.

El camino a Forks se me hizo largo, dormí solo algunas horas, antes de que decidiera levantarme y salir. Ahora estaba deseando una cama, estaba cansado, pero solo me quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar. Mientras pudiera ver a Bella, todo mi cansancio se iría.

Al entrar al pueblo, pude ver a la gente caminando tranquilamente de un lugar a otro. No me imaginaba a Bella en ese lugar. Seattle era tan distinto y ella pertenecía a esa ciudad.

Entré por la calle de Bella y al no ver el auto de Charlie lo agradecí, no quería enfrentarme a su padre. Primero quería hablar con ella, poderle explicar, y así su padre no me mataría.

Estacione delante de la casa, me bajé del auto y caminé hacia la puerta. Toqué y esperé a que alguien apareciera, pero pasó un minuto y nadie salió. Volví a tocar y nadie respondió. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada, esperaba que Bella volviera pronto de donde sea que hubiera ido.

Pasó una hora y ella no volvió, el sol comenzó a darme en la cara, así que me fui a mi auto para meterme en él. Desde ahí esperé.

Escuche música, jugué con mi teléfono, hable con Jasper unos minutos y seguí esperando. Llamé a Bella, pero su teléfono estaba apagado.

¿Dónde estaría?

Cuando se hizo de noche y me di cuenta de que nadie volvería, me fui en busca de un restaurant, ya que moría de hambre, y un lugar donde dormir.

Después de comer, busqué donde pasar la noche y encontré un pequeño hotel. Me atendió una amable señora, y me llevo hasta la habitación. Solo al meterme en la cama y colocar la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente, pasé a tomar desayuno, compre algo para comer después y volví a la casa de Bella. Toqué la puerta de nuevo, pero como el día anterior nadie salió. Volví a sentarme en mi auto, para esperar.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando alguien toco a mi ventanilla y me sobresalto, era un oficial.

— Buenas tardes —me saludó al bajar el vidrio.

— Buenas tardes oficial —dije.

— Me llamo una vecina para decirme que había un auto que no conocía enfrente de la casa del jefe de policía, puedo saber ¿Por qué esta aquí?

— Estoy buscando a Bella —dije—, soy su novio, y nos distanciamos hace unos días y vine por ella.

— Entiendo —murmuró el oficial—. Bueno no debería decirte esto, pero el jefe con su familia se fueron a California.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo regresan?

— No sé cuando regresan, pero creo que la madre de Sue estaba enferma y se fueron a verla.

— Ya veo —dije.

— Puede venir a ver si esta, pero no estés todo el día enfrente de la casa, asustas a los vecinos.

— Claro, no hay problema. Gracias.

El oficial se despidió y se subió a su patrulla. Yo puse en marcha el auto y me alejé de la casa de Bella.

No sabía cuándo ella volvería a su casa, y eso podía ser en días, semanas o meses. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a Seattle o esperarla?

**Ya ven que Edward esta muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, y ahora esta pagando su error, no sabe cuando volvera a ver a Bella, y seguro le saldrá caro el recuperarla... Espero que les gustara el capitulo... lamento la demora de este, mi Beta vive en otro país y cuando para ella es temprano enviarme el correo yo ya estoy acostada y ayer eso me paso xD **

**Gracias por los review, los favoritos y las alertas, soy feliz con los mensajitos que llegan a mi correo. **

**El adelanto el próximo martes en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido :D Gracias por leer y comentar  
Saludo  
Danii^^ **


	16. Reencuentro

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**16. Reencuentro.**

**Bella's POV.**

Miraba las olas romper en la orilla de la playa mientras agradecía el viento que rodeaba mi cuerpo, sino estaría muriendo de calor.

Hace una semana que estaba en Malibú, habíamos tenido que acompañar a Sue para ver a su madre, quien se había caído por las escaleras y se quebró la cadera, lo bueno es que la señora ya estaba mucho mejor, y solo había sido un susto.

Pensé en quedarme en Forks cuando mi padre dijo sobre el viaje, pero luego me convencieron de ir, ya que estaría sola y eso no era buena idea. Luego de llegar agradecía el que me hubieran convencido, el aire de Malibú ayudó a olvidar un poco las cosas.

Estar sentada en la playa era relajante, y hace mucho no me sentía así. En las tardes iba al paseo marítimo y miraba las distintas cosas que se ofrecían para los turistas, la mayoría de las personas estaban de vacaciones y el lugar tenía mucha vida.

Como lo venía haciendo todas las mañanas, estaba sentada en la playa disfrutando de la vista. Los días habían estado bellos, y me ayudaron mucho a despejarme de todo, pero no podía evitar pensar en mi bebé y en su padre.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward? ¿Por qué no llegó cuando me dijo?

Lo esperé, y cuando no llegó, sentí que se me había quebrado lo último que quedaba de mi corazón. Lo amaba, y no podía simplemente alejarlo de su hijo, pero él no llegó.

Mi padre había estado preocupado los primeros días, pensaba que caería en algún cuadro depresivo, y con mayor razón me convenció para viajar con ellos. Él era comprensivo con todo lo que estaba pasando, y me dejó tomar mis propias decisiones sobre lo que haría en mi futuro.

Puse las manos sobre mi vientre y lo miré.

_Prometo cuidarte bebé, y nunca te faltará nada, aun cuando no pueda darte el padre que necesitas. _

Volví a mirar el océano, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Miré a mi padre y él me pasó una botella con agua.

— Deberías entrar, el sol ya está muy fuerte.

— Sí, ya estaba por entrar.

— No quiero que les pase nada — murmuró con un brillo en los ojos.

— Estamos bien papá, aunque tengo ganas de comer manzana.

— Entonces vamos dentro y te doy algunas.

Mi padre me ayudó a colocarme de pie, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminamos hasta la casa que estaba junto a la playa.

— ¿Todo bien hija, verdad?

— Si papá, ya estoy más tranquila.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no llamas a Edward?

— Papá lo esperé, él no llegó, aparte no tengo su número después de que mi teléfono murió y solo conseguiré uno cuando regresemos a Forks y comience a trabajar.

— Bien hija, pero solo te estoy dando una opción. Si él quería que lo esperaras era por algo, y puede ser que por algo no llegó

— Lo esperé mucho papá, ya no lo puedo esperar más.

— Está bien hija, te daré tu tiempo para que lo pienses.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos directo a la cocina, mi padre picó algunas manzanas para mí, y luego me dejó para que las comiera.

No sabía por qué mi padre me pedía que le diera una oportunidad a Edward, ya le había dado una cuando me dejó por un mes sin decirme nada, y no creía poder darle otra.

— Hola Bella —entró Sue.

— Hola, ¿cómo está tu madre?

— Ya mucho mejor, el médico dijo que ya podía volver a casa. Ahora la iré a buscar y también traeré a una enfermera, no podemos seguir aquí por muchos días, Charlie debe volver a trabajar y yo también.

— Espero que a ella no le moleste.

— Al contrario, solo quiere que la dejemos sola, me costó mucho convencerla de la enfermera —me sonrió.

— Pero es por su bien.

— Lo mismo que le dije yo.

Me agradaba Sue, era muy cómodo hablar con ella, y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido?—me preguntó y sabía que era por el bebé.

— Bien, ningún problema. No, no he tenido náuseas y solo he querido comer cosas dulces.

— Pude que estés esperando una niñita.

— No lo sé—murmuré—, pero mientras este sanita no hay problema.

— Charlie está muy emocionado, será un gran abuelo.

— No lo dudo. Cuando quedé embarazada de Sophie, aunque no le gusto al principio, luego se hizo muchas ilusiones, sé que ahora está igual.

— Ya quiero verte como madre y a Charlie como abuelo —sonrió.

— Tú también serás una excelente abuela —le devolví la sonrisa.

Pude ver un brillo especial ocupar los ojos de Sue, y eso me hizo feliz.

— Gracias Bella, gracias por dejarme entrar en tu familia.

— Charlie te quiere, y le hace bien tener a alguien a su lado, y tú eres una buena mujer, no pudo elegir mejor.

Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Justo en ese momento entró mi padre y nos vio.

— Es bueno ver a mis chicas llevándose bien.

Sue se separó de mí y se acercó a mi padre dándole un beso en los labios.

— Eso es porque nos estamos aliando en tu contra —le dijo.

— Ahora ya no me gusta —sonrió mi padre.

— ¿Me acompañas a buscar a mi madre? —le preguntó Sue.

— Claro vamos, Bella ¿vienes?

— No, me quedaré.

— Ok, cualquier cosa me llamas.

— Claro.

Sue y mi padre salieron de la cocina, yo tomé un vaso y lo llené de jugo de naranja para ir hasta la terraza y sentarme en uno de los sillones. Mi cuaderno con anotaciones estaba sobre la mesa de centro, donde lo había dejado la última vez y no sé qué me llevó a hacer, pero lo tomé, busqué una hoja en blanco y escribí:

"_Lejos de ti". _

Luego de eso las palabras comenzaron a fluir, y las hojas comenzaron a llenarse.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando sentí la puerta abrirse me di cuenta de lo mucho que había escrito y de que me dolía la mano.

Guardé todo dentro de mi bolso, y fui hasta donde estaban todos. La madre de Sue estaba en una silla de ruedas, pero al parecer no le gustaba la idea.

— Linda Bella —dijo al verme—, ayúdame y dile que me dejen caminar.

— Mamá ya te dije que no es bueno, y no metas a Bella en esto, ahora vamos a tu habitación.

— Pero si estoy bien, quiero ver cómo está mi casa.

— Mamá eso no pasará, vamos a la cama.

Sue empujó la silla de ruedas por el pasillo, y la enfermera que hasta ese momento no había visto las siguió.

— Esa mujer es muy terca —dijo Charlie—, me recuerda a tu abuela, menos mal que ya me quiere.

— Es que eres adorable papá —apreté su mejilla.

Sue volvió al rato después reclamando que su madre era terca y que no se cuidaba. Mi padre la calmó y luego nos fuimos a preparar la comida. Nos quedaríamos hasta pasado mañana, por lo cual aún no debía preocuparme del trabajo o de llamar a Alice. Aunque primero debía comprarme un celular y tratar de recuperar mi antiguo número, aún no sabía qué le había pasado a mi teléfono.

Almorzamos en la terraza, mirando como el mar golpeaba la costa. Me gustaba el lugar y no me daban muchas ganas de regresar a Forks.

Al terminar la comida, estaba ayudando a Sue a limpiar todo, cuando me pidió que le llevara el postre a su madre. Así que tomé una bandeja y fui hasta su habitación.

La señora estaba sentada en la cama mirando su telenovela, cuando me vio entrar y sonrió.

— Qué bueno que vienes tu Bella, esa hija mía me tiene loca con tantas cosas que no puedo hacer.

— Sabe que es por su bien lo que ella le dice, y aquí le traigo su postre.

— Gracias linda.

La señora probó una cuchara del plato con frutas y lo saboreó.

— Amo las frutas dulces —dijo comiendo de nuevo.

— Están muy ricas, mi bebé también lo agradece —dije tocando mi vientre.

— Seguro tu bebé será hermoso, pero ¿dónde está el padre?

Miré el suelo cuando preguntó.

— ¿Él no quiso hacerse cargo? —preguntó.

— No es eso—murmuré.

— Ven a sentarte aquí y conversemos.

Me senté junto a ella en la cama, me tomó las manos e hizo que la mirara.

— Dime, ¿qué pasó?, puedo ver en tus ojos que algo no está bien.

— Antes de saber que estaba embarazada el padre de mi bebé se había ido por algo que pasó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Él creyó que yo estaba contándole cosas personales a su madre, pero no tenía idea que ella era la madre de él, solo trabajamos juntas.

— Entiendo, y ¿no pudiste explicarle?

— Lo intenté, pero él no quiso, luego se fue y no contestaba mis llamadas. Al final me enteré de que estaba embarazada y cuando decidí volver con mi padre le mandé un correo para que supiera del bebé, y el respondió diciendo que lo esperara, pero nunca llegó.

— ¿Entonces no has hablado con él desde esa última vez antes de que se fuera?

— Sí.

— Deberías hablar con él, Bella.

— Lo esperé, y él no llegó, no creo que pueda vivir otra decepción —dije secando una lágrima.

— Puedo ver el dolor en tus palabras, pero también puedo ver el dolor de tus ojos al verte sola con tu bebé, y sé que Charlie y Sue están contigo, pero ese bebé necesita de su padre, deberías de hablar con él.

— No sé si pueda —murmuró.

— Debes poder hija, por ti, por el bebé y por el padre de ese pequeño debes hablar con él.

— Tengo que pensarlo bien, pero está dentro de mis opciones.

— Debes tomar la mejor decisión pequeña.

— Gracias —tomé su mano—, gracias por escucharme.

— Gracias por confiar en mí.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más conversando de varios cosas. Ella era una mujer muy activa, tenía muchos clubes en los cuales participaba y eso explicaba por qué no podía estar en cama, pero se tendría que mejorar para volver a sus andadas.

.

.

.

Llegó el día de regresar a Forks, así que empacamos nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de la madre de Sue y nos subimos a un taxi para irnos al aeropuerto.

Dejar las cálidas playas de Malibú y llegar a los días nublados de Forks sería un gran cambio, pero era momento de volver. Mi padre debía de trabajar, al igual que Sue. Yo también debía hacerlo, aunque le dije a Billy que retomaría unos días antes de comenzar a leer el manuscrito.

Claro que ahora que había estado escribiendo, lo único que quería era volverme a sentar enfrente de mi cuaderno y escribir todo lo que pudiera.

En el avión aproveché de leer lo que había escrito, hice algunas correcciones y agradecía mi tiempo en las edición de manuscritos, eso me estaba ayudando mucho. Aunque también dormí un poco cuando me sentí cansada.

Llegamos a Seattle y debíamos esperar dos horas antes de tomar la avioneta que nos levaría a Port Angeles, así que aproveché de ir a una tienda de teléfonos que estaba el aeropuerto y conseguí que me repusieran mi antiguo número, junto con un nuevo equipo.

Al volver con mi padre, ya teníamos que abordar la avioneta, así que nos subimos a ella y partimos hacía Port Angeles. El viaje como siempre fue corto, así que sin darme cuenta nos estábamos bajando en la pista.

— Es bueno estar de regreso en casa —dijo Charlie caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

Miré el cielo y como era normal este estaba nublado, así que me envolví bien con mi chaqueta y caminé detrás de mi padre, hasta llegar a su auto, donde lo había dejado el día que viajamos.

El camino a casa fue lento, comenzó a caer una lluvia y Charlie bajo la velocidad, ya que el camino estaba resbaladizo por el agua. Aproveché de cerrar los ojos y relajarme por la música que sonaba en la radio.

— Hija despierta —sentí que me movían—, llegamos.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme enfrente de la casa. Tomé mi bolso y bajé del auto.

— Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar —me dijo Sue—, te despertaré cuando esté lista la comida.

— Ok, gracias.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, aun cuando había dormido el tiempo suficiente anoche, como también algo en el avión. Pero sabía que el cansancio se debía a mi embarazo, según lo que había estado leyendo era muy normal tener sueño los primeros meses.

Subí directo a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos, mi chaqueta, me quité la ropa, me puse una camiseta y mi pantalón de pijama, para meterme dentro de la cama y volver a caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Desperté al escuchar la puerta de entrada, al parecer alguien había llegado. Me senté en la cama y sentí un leve mareo, pero no le puse importancia y me para para tomar un sudadera y ponérmela. Caminé hacía las escaleras, pero me sentí cansada, como si los piernas no pudieran mi cuerpo.

— Papá —dije cuando sentí que no podía sostenerme—, papá—volví a decir.

Llegué hasta lo alto de la escalera, cuando vi a mi padre conversando con Edward.

¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Mis piernas no pudieron mi cuerpo, y caí de rodillas sujetándome de la pared.

— Bella—escuché el grito de mi padre.

Se escuché los pasos por las escalera y alcancé a ser sujetada por dos brazos antes de caer hacía atrás.

— Bella ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Edward, quien me había sujetado.

— No… no me… no me siento bien —murmuré.

— Hay que llevarla al hospital —dijo Edward—, está muy pálida.

Sentí como me tomó en brazos, pero cerré los ojos y trate de que la negrura me absorbiera, solo que eso no pasó y estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

— Sue ve con Bella, yo le indicaré el camino a Edward en mi auto —escuché a mi padre.

Me metieron en la parte trasera de un auto, Sue puso mi cabeza en sus piernas y luego sentí un portazo mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

Quería dormir, quería caer en la inconsciencia, pero algo no me dejaba, algo que estaba olvidando.

— ¿Cómo va? —escuché a Edward.

— Aún inconsciente —dijo Sue.

Quería decirle que no era así, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para mover mis labios.

— ¿Cómo ha estado su embarazo estos días? ¿Algún malestar? —preguntó Edward.

En ese momento recordé a mi bebé y tuve miedo. No sabía lo que me pasaba y si esto lo afectaría. Quería tocar mi vientre y saber si estaba bien o no.

— No se había sentido mal —respondió Sue—, tampoco tuvo muchas náuseas o mareos estos días. No sé qué le está pasando.

— Debemos llegar al hospital.

Nadie dijo nada, y yo solo quería tocar mi vientre y saber si mi bebé estaba bien, pero no podía, no me podía mover.

El auto se detuvo y luego fui saca de él. Volví a estar rodeada por los brazos de Edward, y me agradó sentir su calor. Me sentía cómoda en sus brazos, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo.

Pero muy rápido sus brazos desaparecieron, para dejarme sobre una superficie fría y escuchar a muchas personas hablando a la vez.

— No puede entrar —escuché que decían.

— Quiero ir con ella —dijo Edward—, soy médico.

— Lo lamento, no puede entrar —dijo una voz de mujer y ya después no volví a escuchar a Edward.

Escuché a un hombre dar órdenes, pero ya en ese momento estaba muy cansada y dejé que mi cuerpo se fuera a la negrura, lo necesitaba, sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Así que me relajé y ya no sentí nada.

.

.

.

Escuchaba un pitido que no me dejaba seguir durmiendo. Me moví sobre la cama intentando alejar el sonido y poder dormir, pero no me duró mucho el girarme, ya que sentí un tirón en el brazo, que me hizo abrir los ojos.

— Es mejor que no te muevas —dijo alguien.

Me giré para mirar a mi lado, y me sorprendí al verlo, aunque había poca luz en la habitación, podía distinguirlo. Estaba igual que siempre, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos verdes mirándome intensamente, su piel blanca y podía ver unas ojeras que antes no tenía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

— Vine por ti.

— No tenías que haber venido —dije e intente girarme, pero de nuevo sentí ese dolor en mi mano.

— No te muevas, tienes suero y algunos cables conectados a tu cuerpo —dijo ayudándome a volver a mi lugar.

— Vete —dije.

— Le dije a tu padre que me quedaría mientras ellos iban a descansar —se sentó en una silla junto a mi cama.

— No es necesario que estés aquí, las enfermeras me pueden ver y los doctores.

— Bella por favor, estaba muy preocupado.

— No deberías, ya no soy parte de tu vida para que te preocupes.

— Sabes que no verdad Bella, pero ahora no hablaremos de eso, solo debes descansar, por ti y por nuestro hijo.

Cuando Edward nombro a mi bebé todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí. Mi cuerpo sin fuerzas para sostenerme, el viaje al hospital, la preocupación de mi padre, de Sue y de Edward.

— ¿Qué tengo?, ¿cómo está mi bebé? —me toqué mi vientre.

— El bebé está bien, pero tu nivel de hierro era muy bajo, se supone que debías de tomar unas pastillas para eso, pero tu padre dijo que no tomaste nada durante su viaje.

— Había olvidado las pastillas y la receta médica que me dio el doctor para comprar más en casa cuando viajamos. Nunca pensé que no tomarlas me provocaría todo esto.

— Tu cuerpo necesita el hierro, estabas muy débil cuando llegaste, y los médicos lograron estabilizarte y gracias a Dios el bebé está bien —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la anemia en el correo?

— Eso es algo mío, solo debía contarte del bebé.

— Si hubiera sabido eso cuando te desmayaste, no me habría asustado como lo hice. Estaba tan preocupado por ti y el bebé —tomó mi mano.

Quise quitarla, pero al igual cuando sentí sus brazos, no quería que se alejara. Me sentía bien con su contacto, así que dejé mi mano bajo la suya.

— Bella perdóname —dijo Edward luego de unos minutos de silencio—, fui tan estúpido al marcharme, pero no sabía que pensar, y solo se me ocurrió escapar.

Lo miré y encontré en sus ojos el arrepentimiento en ellos.

No sabía que decir, o cómo actuar. Su actitud ante lo que había pasado me dolió. No me dejó explicarle en su momento y luego solo me dejó sin una explicación, lo que me lastimo aún más.

— Por favor di algo —me rogó Edward.

— Me lastimaste —dije—, quise explicarte y no me escuchaste. Luego me dejaste sola y eso me destruyó a un nivel que ni te imaginas. Enterarme sola de nuestro hijo fue un duro golpe. Fue vivir de nuevo lo que pasó con Max.

— Lamento tanto eso —Edward bajo la mirada—, nunca quise que estuvieras sola, si hubiera sabido no me habría despegado de ti, pero no estaba pensando cuando me fui.

— Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas Edward, no puedo solo perdonarte, porque todo esto me dolió.

— Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero también soy cabezotas Bella, y no te dejaré sola, aunque no me quieras a tu lado.

Me sorprendió lo que Edward me dijo, pero a su vez sus palabras me llenaron de calor.

— Ahora vuelve a dormir, debes recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿No te irás? —pregunté.

— Ya te dije que no.

— Bien —murmuré.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Se escuchaban voces a mi alrededor, aunque trataban de ser bajas podía sentirlas. Lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz me molesto haciendo que me removiera y las voces se callaron.

— Hija ¿estás bien? —preguntó mi padre acercándose.

— Sí —murmuré con la voz ronca.

— Estaba muy preocupado —me dio un leve abrazo

— Está todo bien.

— El médico dijo que así era, pero aún estoy preocupado.

— Tranquilo papá —tomé su mano—, ¿qué hora es?

— Son las doce, tenía tiempo libre en la estación y aproveché de venir a verte. Edward a cuidado de ti —mi padre miró detrás de él y seguí su mirada.

Edward estaba en un sillón, mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes. Tenía una sonrisita en la cara, y recordé lo que había dicho cuando desperté.

Volví mi mirada a mi padre, y él también tenía una sonrisita en sus labios. ¿Por qué todos sonreían?

— ¿Cuándo me puedo ir? —pregunté.

— Ya vendrá el doctor y le preguntarás. No nos ha dicho nada —dijo mi padre.

— Entiendo.

Me acomodé en la cama para sentarme, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera, junto a un doctor.

— Hola Bella, es bueno verte despierta —dijo el hombre.

— Hola.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, ya me quiero ir.

— Me imagino, pero primero necesito ver que todo esté bien. Sobre todo lo del hierro. ¿Cuántos días no te tomaste los medicamentos?

— Una semana, se me quedaron aquí y no tenía la receta —murmuré mirando la sábana de la cama.

— Tienes suerte de que tu anemia sea leve, pero debes cuidarte para que sea así hasta el final del embarazo.

— Ok.

— Bueno ahora le enfermera te quitara el suero y te traerán alimentos, si todo va bien, te dejaré ir esta tarde.

— Bien.

El doctor se despidió de nosotros, aunque Edward salió detrás de él, la enfermera me saco el suero, y luego se retiró, dejándome sola con mi padre.

— ¿Qué has estado conversando con Edward?—le pregunté.

— Nada—dijo mirando por la ventana.

— No mientas papá, esas sonrisitas que los dos se traían me dice que conversaron.

— Bueno él estaba preocupado, hablamos de eso,… y de la tus días aquí, quería saber cómo habías estado.

— No le digas nada de mi papá, no debería estar aquí.

— Bueno por algo vino hija, deberías darle una oportunidad.

— No se lo merece papá, antes no me dejó explicarle las cosas, ahora ya no lo quiero escuchar.

— Es tu decisión hija, pero no creo que él se vaya.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Edward entró con una bandeja en la mano.

— El doctor me dejó traerte algo más que comida del hospital, así que espero que te guste —dijo.

Acerco la mesa portable a la cama, y dejó la bandeja sobre ella.

— Creo que me iré —dijo mi padre—, vendré a verte en la tarde, seguro Sue viene también.

— Ok papá, yo estaré aquí.

Mi padre pasó por el lado de Edward y le palmeó el hombro, para luego salir. Estos dos se traían algo entre manos, y no estaba interesada en saber que era.

Acerqué la comida, y quité la tapa que cubría la bandeja para ver un plato con pollo, arroz y ensalada. Se me hizo agua a la boca, así que tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer.

— Al parecer si tenías hambre —dijo Edward desde el sillón donde había estado sentado.

— No como desde ayer —dije con la boca llena de comida, provocando que Edward se riera—, es obvio que tengo hambre.

— Yo solo decía.

Le puse atención a mi plato, porque sabía que me estaba mirando, pero yo no quería mirarlo a él.

Al terminar se acercó para quitar todo de mi lado, y acomodarme las almohadas.

— No son necesarias tus atenciones, puedo hacerlo sola —dije cuando arreglaba mi manta.

— Quiero ayudarte.

— Edward, por si no te llegó el mensaje, nosotros terminamos, no tienes para que estar aquí.

— Debo estar aquí —dijo apoyando las manos a los costados de mi cabeza, dejándome encerrada—, y quiero estar aquí. No te dejaré sola Bella, ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebé.

Dejó un beso en mi frente y se alejó.

— ¿Quieres algo más? Puedo conseguir un libro, ver televisión o volver a dormir.

— Quiero que te vayas —dije.

— Y yo te dije que no lo haré, no te voy a dejar sola de nuevo.

Sabía que discutir con Edward era un caso perdido. Era igual de cabezota que yo, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaba.

Estaba mirando algo en el televisor, cuando recordé que había quedado en llamar a Billy después de llegar a casa, y aun no lo había hecho.

— Necesito mi teléfono —le dije a Edward.

— No lo tengo, pero si quieres puedes usar el mío.

— No se me el numero —lo miré—, y necesito llamar a Billy.

— Bella creo que entenderá si no pudiste llamarlo hoy, ya te darán el alta y podrás llamarlo.

— Es mi trabajo el que está en juego Edward, debo llamarlo.

— Tengo el número de Sam, si eso te sirve.

— Eso estaría bien —dije.

Edward me pasó su teléfono, marque el número de Sam. Ella se sorprendió al escucharme, y más del teléfono de Edward, pero luego de hacerle un pequeño resumen de porque estaba con él, Sam me dio el número de Billy.

Hablé con Billy cerca de una hora, teníamos muchas cosas que organizar, sobre todo la reunión con los dos nuevos autores con los que trabajaría. Un chico y una chica, ambos estaban escribiendo historias románticas, y como me estaba yendo muy bien con ese tipo de libros, Billy quería que me hiciera cargo de ellos.

— ¿Puedes hacer que las reuniones sean para el mismo día? —pregunté.

— _Claro, te mando un corre el día en que se harán._

— Ok, estaré al pendiente y gracias por todo Billy.

— _No hay que agradecer nada Bella, eres una buena chica y excelente en tu trabajo, por eso no te quiero lejos._

Nos despedimos y le regrese el teléfono a Edward.

— Gracias —le dije.

— ¿De qué reuniones hablaban? —me preguntó Edward.

— Tengo que ir a Seattle a conocer a los nuevos autores, Billy me avisará cuando.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré ir estando convaleciente?

— No necesito de tu permiso, estoy bien, solo debo cuidar mi anemia, y será un viaje corto, de ida y vuelta.

— Iré contigo… aunque no quieras —dijo antes de que lo interrumpiera.

— Eres imposible —murmuré.

— Ya te dije que no te dejaría sola.

No le dije nada más a Edward, así que el día pasó lento con nosotros dentro de esa habitación. Hasta que apareció el doctor con mi alta médica, lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

Una enfermera ayudó a cambiarme, Edward habló por última vez con el doctor y mi padre apareció justo en el momento en que podía irme.

— Yo la llevaré —dijo Edward.

— Me iré con mi padre —le dije.

El enfermero que me acompañó hasta la salida con la silla de ruedas me llevó a la patrulla, me ayudó a subir en ella. Pude ver a mi padre conversando con Edward y los dos tenían una sonrisita en el rostro. Seguía sin gustarme.

Podía ver al auto de Edward seguirnos hasta la casa, no podía creer que el de verdad no pensaba separarse de mí. Me hacía mal tenerlo cerca, ya que lo quería a mi lado, cuando debía de estar molesta con él por dejarme sola.

Mi padre se estacionó, me ayudó a bajar y antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, tenía a Edward detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

— Vamos Bella, debes descansar —mi padre me ayudó a entrar.

— Pero, ¿qué hace él aquí? —le pregunté.

— Edward se quedará aquí Bella, no puedo cuidarte y Sue tampoco, no quiero dejarte sola y Edward se ofreció a acompañarte.

— ¡No estoy inválida! —dije.

— Lo sé hija, pero no quiero que estés sola, puedes hacer como que Edward no está.

— No puedo creer que me hagas esto papá—caminé hasta las escaleras—, sabes que estamos peleados, no lo quiero cerca y lo metes a la casa.

— Hija, ustedes solo deben conversar y veras como todo se soluciona, recuerda que esperan un hijo.

— No lo quiero en la casa papá.

— No te dejaré sola —dijo Edward—, no estaré encima de ti, pero tampoco te quitaré un ojo de encima.

Edward y yo nos miramos desafiantes, pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos sedería. Yo quería que se fuera con la misma intensidad que él quería quedarse, sería un caso perdido seguir discutiendo.

— Hagan lo que quieran —comencé a subir las escaleras.

— Te llevaré algo de comer en un rato —dijo Edward y escuché las risas de mi padre.

— Haz lo que quieras —le dije.

No podía creer que mi padre apoyara a Edward y no a su hija. Mis días en mi casa serían un infierno.

**Hola...! Llego el capitulo...! Que les pareció? Edward tendra que hacer mucho merito para recuperar a Bella? Yo creo que si... Como siempre agradezco Review, Favoritos y Alertas! :D Gracias Gracias!**

**Como siempre el adelanto sera el Martes en la pagina de facebook (link en mi perfil) y el próximo capitulo el Jueves! **

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	17. Oportunidad

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**17. Oportunidad.**

**Bella's POV.**

Estaba sentada en el living de mi casa intentando leer el manuscrito, pero no había forma de concentrarme al escuchar a Edward moverse por la cocina.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que salí del hospital, cinco días en los cuales no había estado ningún momento sola. Como mi padre había dejado que Edward se quedara en la casa, él se preocupaba de tenerme desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Cosa que mi padre y Sue agradecían.

Pero a mí no me gustaba que él estuviera en la casa, en primer lugar me sentía una invalida al no poder hacer nada, y segundo, aún no perdonaba a Edward, y tenerlo cerca era un peligro, me tentaba a perdonarlo.

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, y era Billy.

— _Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó.

— Bien Billy y ¿tú?

— _Atareado con algunas cosas, quería saber que te pareció el manuscrito que te mandé._

— Hasta ahora me ha gustado mucho, aunque me gustaría hablar con el autor.

— _Por eso te llamaba. ¿Cuándo puedes venir a Seattle?_ —preguntó.

— Yo creo que dentro de dos días.

— _Bien, entonces haré una reunión con el autor y también con el otro al que deseo que edites su manuscrito._

— Ok, entonces estamos hablando.

Me despedí de Billy, y volví a tomar el manuscrito que estaba leyendo.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? —preguntó Edward y me asuste.

— A ningún lugar que te interese —me puse de pie.

— Bella sabes que debes cuidarte, por ti y por nuestro hijo.

Como siempre que lo decía, no podía creer que estuviéramos esperando un hijo. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

— Tengo que ir a Seattle Edward, si quieres puede ir conmigo, si no quédate —caminé hacia las escaleras.

— Sabes que iré contigo —dijo.

— Bien, iremos dentro de dos días.

Subí las escaleras hasta entrar en mi habitación, dejé el manuscrito sobre mi escritorio, tomé mi cuaderno, me senté en la cama en posición de indio; coloqué una almohada sobre mis piernas y apoyé mi cuaderno sobre ella para poder escribir.

Desde que había comenzado a escribir, no había parado. Luego de llegar a casa del hospital fue lo primero que hice, necesitaba escribir y cada vez que Edward y yo cruzábamos palabras, volvía a mi cuaderno.

No sabía si era una reacción a él, pero me ayudaba a sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y aprovechaba de plasmar lo que sentía.

— Bella el almuerzo está listo —dijo Edward desde fuera de mi puerta.

— Bajaré cuando tenga hambre.

— Es importante que comas a la hora, por favor baja.

— Bien —murmuré.

Me puse de pie, guardé el cuaderno bajo la almohada y salí de la habitación, donde Edward aún me esperaba.

— Ya dije que bajaría, no tienes que esperarme.

— Bella tratemos de llevar esto de la mejor manera —dijo Edward siguiéndome.

Me giré para mirarlo, y él se sorprendió por mi movimiento que casi choco conmigo.

— Estás aquí invadiendo mi espacio, no esperes que quiera llevar esto de la mejor manera —le dije.

— Si me dejaras explicarte todo, esto podría mejorar —trató de acercarse.

— Te fuiste y es todo lo que necesito saber —me giré y volví a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— Sé que fui un estúpido al irme, lo descubrí al día de hacerlo, pero necesitaba pensar.

— No quiero escuchar —bajé las escaleras.

Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude, sin caerme, para llegar a la cocina y ocupar mi lugar de siempre.

Edward pasó por mi lado, sirvió los platos, me entregó el mío y se sentó enfrente de mí para comenzar a comer.

Todo el almuerzo fue en silencio, podía escuchar a Edward mover su comida de un lado a otro y soltar suspiros cado cierto tiempo. Pero traté de no mirarlo, no quería conversar con él más de lo necesario, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando me dejó.

Al terminar de comer, él recogió todo y se puso a lavar lo ocupado, yo me fui al living y encendí el televisor, cuando una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la cocina, Edward aún estaba en el lavaplatos.

— Edward —lo llamé.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sin girarse.

— Tengo un antojo —murmuré.

— ¿Qué es? —se giró y me miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

— Quiero helado de chocolate, con galletas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Edward, lo cual me hizo sentir mal. Miré el suelo.

— No hay de eso, pero puedo ir a comprar —dijo caminando hacia la salida —, no me demoraré nada.

Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves del auto y salió.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré como él se subía entusiasmado al auto para partir.

Lo que había hecho era una maldad, pero necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Era mi única oportunidad para poder salir, sin que nadie me detuviera.

Tomé mi chaqueta, y mi celular para salir por la puerta trasera.

Había un sol que ayudaba a calentar la piel, pero tenía pensado entrar al bosque y pensar. Así que caminé hacia allá, pasando entré dos árboles grandes e internándome en el bosque.

Caminé por varios minutos escuchando música, necesitaba relajarme y alejarme de todo por un tiempo.

Saber que estaba embarazada había sido algo muy duro de aceptar a la primera, en especial por Sophie, nunca pensé ser madre tan pronto, pero había pasado, y aunque al principio no quería reconocer, había sido muy feliz con la noticia, lo único que lo empaño fue el no tener a Edward conmigo, y esa era la segunda cosa en la que debía pensar.

Aún estaba muy dolida con Edward, no me dejó explicarle las cosas cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar y el eligió lo más fácil, que fue alejarse. Me dejó sola, sin darme una simple explicación, o alguna nota que dijera que iba a regresar.

Ahora que había regresado, apareció sin un aviso lo cual me dejó sin defensas, y se había metido en mi vida como si fuera dueño de ella. No me dejaba sola, no podía pensar con el cerca, y así no sabía qué hacer con lo nuestro.

Me senté en un árbol caído, mirando el cielo que se dejaba ver entré los árboles.

Edward es el padre de mi bebé, por lo cual tiene todo el derecho a estar con el cuándo nazca, pero no sabía en estos momentos si yo quería estar con él. Su lejanía me dolió, y me recordó a lo que me había hecho Max, aunque Edward no había sabido de nuestro hijo cuando se alejó. Pero aun así, que me dejara había sido un gran golpe.

Sé que tenía que darle su oportunidad de hablar y explicarse, pero no sabía cuándo hacerlo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, deteniendo la música del reproductor, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi el nombre de Alice en la pantalla.

— _Hola amiga._

— Hola Alice.

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se está portando el bebé?_

— Estamos bien, y él se está portando excelente, nada de mareo o nauseas matutinas.

— _Tu bebé será el mejor hijo del mundo_ —la escuché sonreír.

— Creo lo mismo —toque mi vientre.

— _¿Cómo están las cosas allá? ¿Cómo esta Edward?_

— No me deja hacer nada amiga, al igual que mi padre y Sue. Estoy recluida en mi casa, me siento una inútil. Aunque ahora estoy en medio del bosque.

— _¿Qué haces ahí? Te puedes pasar algo._

— Solo caminé un poco hacia adentro, no estoy lejos de la casa.

— _Amiga, si te pasa algo, a Edward le dará un ataque._

— Ya lo creo, tuve que mentirle para escaparme de la casa.

— _¿Cómo?_

Le hice un pequeño resumen a Alice de cómo habían sido mis días después de salir del hospital, hasta mi mentira para salir.

— _Tendrán una gran pelea_ —murmuró.

— No me importa, estaba cansada de estar en casa y ni siquiera poder pensar.

— _Amiga, Edward te quiere y te quiere mucho, no creo que otro chico hiciera lo que él hace._

— Pero aún estoy dolida por lo que hizo.

— _Lo sé, pero él quiere otra oportunidad ¿Por qué no lo dejas?_

— No lo sé —murmuré —tengo miedo ¿Qué sucede si se va?

— _Él se lo perdería, y ya no tendría que ser tu problema._

— Tengo que pensarlo.

— _Bueno, es tu decisión, solo puedo darte mi punto de vista._

Converse un poco más con mi amiga, le dije que iría a Seattle en dos días para poder vernos. Al final me tuvo que cortar, ya que Jasper pasaría por ella para ir al bar, ahora ella lo estaba ayudando.

Al colgar, miré a mí alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo. Me puse de pie y volví por donde había venido. Al aparecer en la parte trasera de mi casa, pude ver las luces ya prendidas y lo más seguro es que ya todos debían de estar en la casa.

Edward me iba a matar.

Entré por la puerta trasera, y me encontré con Sue preparando algo.

— Hola Bella, es bueno saber que estas bien —dijo.

— Necesitaba dar un paseo —dije.

— Edward te está esperando.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre?

— Ve un partido, y Edward está en la escalera de la entrada, ve a hablar con él —me dijo.

— Sue, no quiero hablar con Edward.

— Hija, se lo debes, ese chico ha estado muy preocupado por ti durante estos días, y que lo engañaras para salir no fue lo mejor.

— Necesitaba estar lejos por un tiempo.

— Lo sé, pero debiste haberle dicho.

— Iré a verlo —murmuré.

Pasé por el living, mi padre al verme me hizo una señal para que fuera hacia la puerta, yo solo asentí y abrí la puerta, para ver a Edward sentado en la escalera.

— Ella aún no llega —dijo sin girarse.

— Aquí estoy —dije.

Edward se puso de pie muy rápido, para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

— Salí a caminar por el bosque.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiera pasado algo. No tenías que haberme mentido —dijo mirando con ojos tristes.

— Necesitaba salir, tú me hubieras acompañado y quería estar sola.

— Bella te quiero, pero lo que hiciste fue cruel —murmuró —, estoy muy preocupado por ti y tu salud, pero no estás poniendo de tu parte. Entiendo que quieras tu espacio, y prometo respetarlo, pero no me vuelvas a mentir —pasó por mi lado hasta llegar a la puerta —. Nos vemos mañana, deberías comer algo —dijo antes de entrar.

No me había gritado, tampoco me pidió más explicaciones. Estaba preparada para una pelea monumental, pero él solamente me había escuchado y pedido que no lo volviera a hacer. No entendía nada.

Entré en la casa, y encontré a Sue junto a mi padre mirando el partido, fui a la cocina y me serví algo para comer.

Edward era un buen hombre y siempre me lo había demostrado, sobre todo cuando supo mi pasado, y cuando me contó sobre su pasado y me di cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba. Al parecer estaba haciendo las cosas mal con él. Había tenido un error y ahora lo estaba tratando de enmendar, solo que no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

Tenía que hablar con él, debía escucharlo.

.

.

.

Íbamos de camino a Seattle, los últimos días Edward no se había acercado a mí, ni tampoco me había presionado con ciertas cosas, y cada vez que quería hablar con él, no podía, ya que se iba con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer.

Pero teníamos que encontrar el momento para poder hablar con él.

Entrar en Seattle fue extraño después de varias semanas, sin darme cuenta extrañaba la movilidad de la ciudad. Autos y personas por todas partes, nada igual a Forks, todo tan tranquilo y aburrido.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Edward.

— Debo ir a la oficina primero.

— ¿Quieres que te esperé?

— Estaré unas tres horas ahí, si quieres me vienes a buscar.

— Bien, aprovecharé de ir a mi departamento, necesito algunas cosas.

— ¿Te parece ir a ver a los chicos al bar más tarde, quiero ver a Alice y Rose? —le pregunté.

— No creo que sea bueno para tu estado.

— Prometo estar solo un rato, pero quiero verlos antes de volver a Forks.

— Ok, si es lo que quieres —murmuró.

Edward condujo hasta el edificio donde estaba la oficina, se estacionó y esperó a que bajara.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dije:

— Te llamo cualquier cosa.

— Claro.

Cerré la puerta y vi como Edward se marchaba. Estaba mucho más distante de lo que esperaba, pero hablaría con él y trataría de llegar a un punto medio.

Entré en el edificio, el guardia me saludó y me entré al ascensor. Cuando llegué a mi piso, caminé hacia donde estaba Sam, y ella al verme corrió a saludarme.

— ¡Bella! —me abrazó —, qué bueno verte.

— Igual.

— Se te extraña tanto por aquí.

— Pero dije que vendría cuando pudiera.

— Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo.

Ella le avisó a Billy de mi llegada, y mientras lo esperaba conversamos sobre todo un poco. Sam me contó sobre los chismes que había en la oficina después de que me fui, y me hizo reír todo el tiempo.

— Bella, que bueno verte —me saludó Billy.

— Hola —lo saludé.

— Te presento a Alexandria —me indicó a una chica que venía detrás de él —, ella es la dueña del manuscrito que estás leyendo.

— Un gusto conocerte —dije.

— Igualmente, gracias por hacerte cargo de mi historia.

— Es un placer, me encanta lo que he leído.

— Entonces pasemos a la sala de juntas para hablar —dijo Billy —. Sam cuando llegue Peter hazlo pasar.

— Claro Jefe.

Entramos en la sala de juntas, nos sentamos y Billy comenzó a explicarnos unas cosas sobre lo que esperaba de nuevo libro. Así que lo estuvimos escuchando por varios minutos, hasta que pude conversar con la escritora. Ella me explicó por qué el nombre y la temática, también un poco de su vida y así nos enfrascamos en una conversación. Hasta que tocaron la puerta y entró el otro chico.

Le di mis datos a Alexandria para que se comunicara conmigo cualquier cosa, y nos despedimos de ella. Cuando salió de la sala de juntas, Billy me presento a Peter.

— Bella él es Peter, está escribiendo "Bajo tu protección".

— Un gusto Peter, ya quiero saber de qué se trata.

— Es una historia romántica —sonrió.

— Entonces cuéntame de ella.

Peter era un chico muy soñador, y sobre todo romántico. Con solo unas pocas explicaciones ya quería leer su libro, y Billy se dio cuenta de ello, porque soltó una carcajada, diciendo que ya me había atrapado y nos dejó para seguir conversando.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mi celular vibró sobre la mesa y vi el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

— Dame un momento —le dije a Peter.

Apreté contestar y escuché a Edward:

— _¿Estás bien?_

— Sí, pero… ¿Qué pasa?

— _Me dijiste que viniera por ti dentro de tres horas y aún no sales, me estaba asustando._

— ¿Ya pasaron las tres horas? —miré el reloj y eso había pasado.

— _Sí, estoy abajo._

— Ok, termino y bajo.

— _Bien._

Corté la llamada y miré a Peter.

— Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo volando —dije.

— Así parece, es que hablar de libros es divertido —dijo.

— Entonces me llevaré el manuscrito y estamos hablando por mail.

— Claro —sonrió.

Intercambiamos datos, me despedí de Peter y luego fui donde Sam para decirle que fuera al bar para así juntarme con todos. Ella aceptó, así que nos despedimos y bajé.

Al abrir las puerta del ascensor, vi a Edward esperándome donde siempre lo hacía. Un calor me recorrió el pecho y tuve muchas ganas de correr hacia sus brazos, pero me contuve, y solo caminé hacia él.

— Lamento la demora, pero el libro de ese chico esta excelente —dije sonriente.

— Tranquila, no esperé mucho. Ahora vamos, tengo hambre y seguro no haz comido nada.

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta del hambre que tenía, así que asentí a lo que había dicho y caminamos hacia el auto.

Edward condujo algunas cuadras, hasta estacionarse delante de un restaurante, nos bajamos y entramos en el lugar, buscando una mesa. Después de acomodarnos, llegó un camarero y pidió nuestra orden.

— Hablé con Jasper y dijo que nos estaría esperando en el bar. Alice está emocionada por verte.

— Yo también quiero verla —tomé un trozo de pan —, extraño a mis amigas.

— ¿No quieres regresar a Seattle? —preguntó y lo miré.

— Por ahora no, necesito sentirme segura y sé que junto a mi padre lo conseguiré.

— Pero puede sentirte segura conmigo —murmuró Edward.

— Me fui por eso Edward, me sentí sola cuando me había apoyado en ti.

— Bella yo…

— ¿Podemos hablar en la noche? —lo corté —. Volvamos a Forks mañana y conversemos esta noche después de ver a nuestros amigos.

— Bien —aceptó Edward.

La comida llegó y con Edward cambiamos totalmente el tema de conversación. Le expliqué sobre los libros que tenía que editar, y él como siempre escuchó muy interesado.

Al terminar, Edward pagó la cuenta y fuimos hacia el auto, no subimos en él y partió rumbo al bar.

Como antes Edward se estacionó en la parte trasera, bajó del auto y me ayudó a salir, entramos y caminamos hasta aparecer en el bar, donde Alice y Jasper se estaban besando. Mi amiga estaba sentada sobre la barra y Jasper entré sus piernas, nunca pensé verla así.

Edward carraspeó y los dos se separaron.

— ¡Amiga! —gritó Alice

Ella se bajó de la barra y corrió a abrazarme. Su bracitos rodearon mi cuerpo, y me sentí muy bien. Había extrañado a mi amiga.

— Qué bueno verte —dijo Alice.

— También es bueno verte.

— Te extrañé tanto —me apretó más—, no debería dejarte volver.

— Hoy podemos conversar todo lo que quieras.

— Claro —sonrió.

Ella saludó a Edward, yo saludé a Jasper, quien se alegró de verme. Luego Jasper y Edward se saludaron y ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el bar. Sabía que Edward extrañaba todo su trabajo en el bar, pero él había decidido seguirme, y ya no había logrado convencerlo para que regresara, no creo lograrlo ahora.

— Amiga cuéntame todo —dijo Alice.

Le hablé sobre los nuevos libros en los que trabajaría, también sobre el embarazo y al final ella me contó sobre la nueva ropa que estaba por lanzar.

— Debes venir al desfile, será lo mejor —sonrió.

— Claro que vendré.

— Esperó que sea dentro de un mes —dijo.

— Estaré esperando esa invitación.

— Les trajimos algo para beber —dijo Jasper con una bandeja y vasos.

Tomé un vaso con jugo, mientras los chicos se sentaban con nosotros. Volver a estar así los cuatro, era como antes. Me sentía tan bien en eso momentos.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron a la media hora después. A mi amiga no la veía desde el día de su boda y estaba feliz por volverla a ver. Volvimos a tener una conversación solo de chicas y solo de chicos. Mi amiga tenía mucho que contarnos sobre su luna de miel, así que estuvimos en eso hasta que abrieron el bar, y el lugar comenzó a llenarse. Alice fue con Jasper y Edward a la barra, así que me quedé con los chicos conversando por un rato.

Llegó una banda a tocar, que tenía muy buenas canciones, si fuera productora o manager de bandas seguro los escogía para hacer un disco con ellos.

— Amiga, ¿cómo va lo de tu embarazo? —preguntó Rosalie.

— Estoy bien, no he tenido muchos mareos o nauseas, lo cual agradezco. Solo tuve una recaída por culpa de la anemia, pero todo está bien ahora.

— Debes cuidarte y aprovecha mientras estés en Forks, no te estreses.

— Sí, eso hare —tomé un poco de jugo.

— Bella creo que es hora de irnos —llegó Edward.

— Claro vamos, estoy un poco cansada —le dije.

Nos despedimos de todos y prometí volver a Seattle, por lo cual las chicas se quedaron tranquilas.

Nos subimos en el auto, y Edward condujo hacia mi departamento. Le había pedido quedarnos ahí esa noche, y él lo había aceptado. Al llegar subimos las escaleras, y saqué las llaves de mi bolso para entrar.

Todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado. Me quité los zapatos, mi chaqueta y fui hasta mi habitación. Tenía que colocar sábanas en mi cama, como también en la cama que ocuparía Edward en la otra habitación.

— Edward aquí tienes sábanas para la cama de tu habitación —dije, llegando donde estaba el en el living.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres tomar un café o té? —le pregunté.

— Un café estaría bien —dijo.

— Ok, iré a prepararlo.

Fui a la cocina y saqué lo único que había dejado aquí, café y té. Prendí la cafetera y coloqué agua a calentar. Escuchaba a Edward moverse por la habitación, y sabía que debía de hablar con él. Se lo había prometido en la tarde.

Prepare el café de Edward, mi té y fui hasta su habitación. Él estaba sentado en la cama sacándose sus zapatos, cuando me sintió y me miró.

— Aquí tienes tu café —dije.

— Gracias —lo tomó.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunté.

— Claro.

Me senté junto a él en la cama, y miré a taza de té.

— Edward quiero que sepas que todo lo que ha pasado me tiene muy confundida. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, nos contábamos todo, pero pasó algo, algo que pude explicarte y solo te fuiste, me dejaste, y yo me enteré de mi embarazo y tuve mucho miedo. Me fui con mi padre porque necesitaba de su apoyo, y cuando vi tu correo te esperé. Quería verte y hablar, pero no llegaste y fue como destruir la última parte de mí que quedaba en pie. Volverte a ver fue un golpe, no sabía cómo sentirme, pero sé que estaba feliz, solo tengo miedo…, miedo de que me vuelvas a dejar por una pequeña cosa.

Hasta que terminé de hablar, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Edward tomó mi mano, me quito la taza con té, para dejarla en el suelo para luego tomar mi rostro y lo mirara.

— Lo siento —dijo—, lo siento mucho.

Podía ver en sus ojos que lo sentía, pero necesitábamos hablar todo lo que había pasado.

— Cuando llegué a Chicago supe que había hecho mal —dijo —fue estúpido y la reacción de un adolescente, pero no sabía que pensar. Me costó mucho contarte sobre lo de mi título, y justo cuando lo hago estas con mi madre, lo único que pensé es que ella te había buscado, y tú le estaba contando de mí. Sé que debí escucharte y por eso te pido disculpas, nunca dejé que lo hicieras.

Quería explicarte todo, pero no pude, te di tu espacio y te fuiste.

— Lo lamento —miró el suelo.

— Nunca le dije nada a Esme, hasta ese momento no supe que era tu madre. Pude que ella me estuviera preguntando sobre ti en ese momento, pero no alcancé a decirle nada, y luego cuando ya te habías ido tampoco le dije algo.

— Lo sé —me miró—, hablé con ella antes de ir a Forks. Me explicó varias cosas. Fui tonto, debí escucharte. Sobre todo porque no te hubiera dejado sola y habría sabido sobre nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué hiciste en Chicago? —le pregunté.

— Había un doctor que quería mi apoyo sobre unos casos, la primera vez que fui fue por eso, quería explicarme porque necesitaba mi ayuda. Le dije que no podía, pero cuando pasó todo esto lo llamé y él aún necesitaba mi ayuda, así que me fui. Pasé todo el tiempo trabajando, quería dejar de pensar y dejé todo de lado, entre esas cosas mi teléfono y mi computador.

— Cuando viste mi correo ¿Qué pensaste?

— Me sentí la persona más horrible, como también la más feliz. Iba a ser padre, pero lo había arruinado todo. Hablé con el doctor con el que estaba trabajando y le dije que necesitaba volver, y me pidió unos días más antes de irme. Por eso te envié el correo diciendo que me esperaras, pero todo se retrasó y no pude volver. Intente llamarte y te mandé un correo, pero no pude localizarte, y cuando llegué ya era muy tarde.

— Te esperé, y me sentí tan mal cuando no llegaste, que solo quería irme donde mi padre.

— Alice me dijo como te sentías, así que fui a hablar con mi madre, necesitaba saber algunas cosas, también hablé con mi padre y le conté sobre lo de mi título.

— ¿De verdad? —lo miré.

— Sí, creo que ahora las cosas están mejor entré nosotros.

— Eso es algo bueno —murmuré—, yo también hablé con mi madre. Me contó porque se fue y que tiene cáncer, por eso me buscaba.

— ¡Dios Bella! Lamento no haber estado aquí —dijo apretando mis manos.

— Tranquilo, fue solo ese día y ya no se de ella, creo que entendió.

— Fui tan tonto —se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— No fuiste tonto, estabas asustado, ahora lo entiendo. Pero para ambos fue un tiempo duro.

— Todo es mi culpa Bella, nunca debí dejarte, tenía que escucharte, y ahora no sé qué hacer para que confíes en que no me iré al primer problema, porque de seguro lo piensas.

— No lo voy a negar, pienso que puedes irte por otro nuevo problema.

— No lo haré Bella, te amo y quiero estar contigo —tomó mi rostro entré sus manos —. Dame otra oportunidad.

No sabía qué pensar, menos que decir. Lo quería a mi lado, pero tenía miedo, no sabía que podía pasar si nos dábamos otra oportunidad.

— Tengo miedo —dije—, no sé qué va a pasar.

— Nadie lo sabe Bella, pero solo nosotros podemos crear lo que pasara.

Intento acercarse y juntar sus labios con los míos, pero me moví haciendo que sus labios cayeran en mi mejilla.

— No — murmuré — no puedo.

Me puse de pie, volví a tomar mi taza de té y lo mire.

— Te quiero, pero tú te fuiste y no me dejaste explicarme. Ahora te pido tiempo, no que te alejes, pero tiempo para pensar. Podemos comenzar como al principio, conociéndonos, pero no puedo simplemente volver contigo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, y nos miramos. Edward bajo su cabeza, se pasó las manos por el cabello, y me volvió a mirar.

— Lo entiendo Bella, sé que las cague, y te daré el tiempo que necesitas. Te amo, y haré lo posible por volver a estar a tu lado, por ti y por nuestro hijo.

— Gracias — murmuré — descansa y hablamos en la mañana.

Lo deje solo en la habitación, y me fui a la mía. Deje la taza de té ya helada sobre la mesita de noche, me quite los zapatos, los pantalones y solo con mi camiseta me metí en la cama.

Habíamos conversado y estábamos claro en algo. Nos queríamos, pero yo estaba lastimada, y el aun tenia cosas en las que pensar sobre lo que hizo. No nos separaríamos, pero tampoco estaríamos juntos.

Teníamos que volver a conocernos.

**Chan Chan Chan...! Se esperaban el capitulo de esta manera...? Pues tengo que decirles que el final que yo había escrito fue cambiado hace unos diez minutos xD Ahora quedo así... cuando escribí este capitulo estaba pasando por algo en mi vida... y le di el mejor final de la vida (era feliz) pero nunca fue esa la idea, y cuando mi beta lo reviso se dio cuenta de que solucione todo muy rápido. Entonces conversamos y decidí cambiar el final de este capitulo y como comienza el siguiente que ya tenia escrito... espero que les guste como quedo :D Nadie le dije a Edward que las cosas eran faciles en esta vida xD **

**Como siempre agradecer los Review, Alerta y Favoritos... Gracias Gracias! **

**El adelanto del siguiente capitulo el Martes en mi pagina de Facebook (link en mi perfil) nuevo capitulo el jueves y espero que quede perfecto :D **

**Gracias por leer y comentar  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	18. Nuevos Comienzos

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**18. Nuevos Comienzos.**

**Bella's POV.**

Había pasado un mes, un mes en el cual había ordenado un poco mi cabeza y mis cosas. Aún seguía en la casa de mi padre, trabajaba toda las tardes en las ediciones de los manuscritos, como también escribía mi historia, la cual ya iba por el segundo cuaderno. Estaba muy feliz por ella, y esperaba que alguien pudiera leerla algún día.

Mi bebé estaba creciendo como se debía, tenía cuatro meses, y según mi última revisión todo estaba estupendamente. Tenía su peso ideal, ningún problema, y yo me encontraba en un excelente estado, de lo único que debía seguir cuidándome era de mi anemia, para no complicar el embarazo.

Las cosas con Edward estaban tranquilas, él había decidido que trabajaría en la semana en el Bar junto con Jasper para arreglarlo, y los fines de semana venían a verme. Me había dado mi espacio como se lo había pedido, y eso nos estaba ayudando, ya que al momento de vernos teníamos que conversar, y eso hacía muy agradable sus visitas.

Extrañaba sus abrazos y palabras cariñosas, pero si nos estábamos dando esta oportunidad se supone que esas cosas se irían dando con el tiempo.

Sentí a mi bebé moverse dentro de mi vientre y llevé mi mano al lugar donde lo había sentido.

— Tranquilo bebé —le dije—, papá llegará mañana y podrás escucharlo.

Edward había adquirido la costumbre de hablarle a mi vientre, y eran los momentos en que podía ver sus ojos brillar mucho más. Había sido una suerte que la primera vez que se movió, Edward había estado presente. Ahora solo nos quedaba saber el sexo de nuestro bebé, para dejar de decirle bebé y poder buscarle un nombre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Sue con mi padre.

— Hola hija —me saludó mi padre y dejó un beso en mi frente.

— Hola papá.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó Sue.

— Se movió hace unos minutos.

— Será un gran corredor —dijo mi padre sentándose en su sillón.

— Iré a preparar la comida —Sue caminó hacia la cocina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunté.

— Tu quédate donde estás, yo organizo esto —me respondió.

— Bien.

Converse un rato con mi padre, él me contó sobre algunas cosas que habían pasado en el pueblo, y lo ocupado que estuvo todo el día. Cuando decidió irse a dar un baño, yo aproveché de subir mis cosas a mi habitación.

Cuando pasé por enfrente del espejo, no pude evitar mirar mi cuerpo. Había cambiado mucho. Mis caderas estaban un poco más anchas, mi vientre ya se notaba perfectamente, y estaba tomando esa forma ovalada, y mis pechos también estaban más grandes.

El celular sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos y sonreí al ver el nombre de Alice en la pantalla.

— Hola amiga —contesté.

— _¡Bella!_ —chilló feliz—, _tengo algo que contarte_ —dijo muy rápido.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— _El desfile será la próxima semana, dime que vendrás, por favor_ —rogó.

— Sabes que estaré ahí.

— _Genial, te estaré esperando, y quiero que te pruebes algo que hice pensando en ti._

— Amiga recuerda que tengo una pelota en mi vientre.

— _Lo sé amiga, pero verás que te quedará_.

— Bien.

Alice me contó cómo se estaba preparando para el desfile, y podía escuchar lo feliz que estaba por él. Muchas de sus creaciones serian presentadas ese día junto a la de otros diseñadores, pero ella se tenía mucha fe en su trabajo, y sabía que todo le saldría bien.

— Tendrás millones de contratos —le dije.

—_ Eso espero, quisiera trabajar con alguien reconocido en la ciudad._

— Veras que sí.

Nos despedimos, y me quedé sentada en mi cama pensando en Seattle. La próxima semana tendría que ir por al desfiles de Alice, como también por los manuscritos, ya que debía hablar con los autores en personas para que vieran mis cambios y propuestas.

Mis viajes a Seattle volverían a ser seguidos cuando comenzara la publicación del libro, y comenzara a preparar el lanzamiento, que esperaba fuera antes del nacimiento de mi bebé.

Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que quedarme permanentemente en Seattle. Lo había pensado cuando regresé a Forks después de hablar con Edward, pero había encontrado tanta paz en casa de mi padre, que no lo había vuelto a pensar hasta ahora.

Escuché que Sue me llamaba desde abajo, así que me puse de pie y baje las escaleras. Debía conversar con mi padre.

Todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares. Mi padre comenzó a comer en el momento en que le pusieron el plato delante de él.

— Papá hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Creo que regresaré a Seattle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me miró.

— Cuando comiencen los lanzamientos de los libros tendré que quedarme por varios días en Seattle, y ya tengo pensado ir la próxima semana por el desfile de Alice, y unas juntas que debo tener con los autores. No creo que sea bueno para mi estar viajando de un lugar a otro en mi estado —le expliqué.

— Creo que es lo mejor Bella, que te quedes en un lugar mientras esté embarazada, y si tu trabajo es importante, debes hacerlo —me apoyó Sue.

— Bueno hija, si es lo que deseas sabes que te apoyaré, y si vives en Seattle podrás ver a Edward más seguido —me sonrió mi padre.

— Papá no sigas insistiendo con lo de Edward, sabes que estamos viendo cómo van las cosas.

— Lo sé hija, pero ese chico me gusta para ti.

— Ya me había dado cuenta papá —me llevé un poco de comida a la boca.

Conversamos un poco más sobre lo de volver a Seattle. Solo debía llevarme de la casa la ropa premamá que me había comprado. Lo demás aún seguía en mi departamento.

— Hija tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas ¿Qué harás? —me preguntó mi padre.

— No sé, yo creo que nada.

— No creo que Alice se quedé tranquila —murmuró Sue.

— Bueno, puede que ella haga algo, si lo planea, le digo que te avise.

— Ok hija.

Luego de terminar de cenar, me fui a mi habitación, estaba un poco cansada y quería irme a dormir.

Al entrar en mi habitación vi mi teléfono sobre la cama, y tenía una luz que avisaba que me había llegado algo. Al desbloquear la pantalla encontré dos llamadas de Edward, y luego un mensaje.

"_Al parecer no tienes tu teléfono contigo, pero llamaba para avisarte que mañana llegaré como a las cuatro a tu casa, debo hacer algo en la mañana. Nos vemos y te quiero."_

Aun cuando no teníamos una relación, Edward siempre me decía "te quiero" o "te amo" dependiendo del momento. Eso hacía que mi corazón se derritiera y querer tenerlo conmigo, pero ahora que estábamos haciendo las cosas con calma, todo iba bien.

Le mandé un mensaje de regreso, para que supiera que lo había leído. Me puse mi pijama y me metí dentro de la cama. A los pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Estaba en el patio trasero, el día estaba nublado, pero no llovía ni tampoco hacia frio, así que aproveché para leer sin preocupaciones.

Estaba concentrada en el libro, hasta que escuché un auto estacionarse en la parte delantera. Me puse de pie, y por el costado de la casa Salí hacia delante. Edward se estaba bajando del auto, con una mochila al hombro. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba.

— Hola linda —me saludó.

— Hola.

Él se acercó, besó mi frente y luego toco mi vientre.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?

— Se ha portado muy bien —puse mi mano sobre la de él y al mirarnos sonreímos. —Vamos dentro, tengo lista la comida.

— ¿Aún no comes? —preguntó preocupado.

— Tranquilo, hoy me levanté tarde, así que mi desayuno fue tarde.

— Bien vamos.

Entramos en la casa, él dejó su mochila sobre el sillón, y fuimos a la cocina. Calenté la comida, Edward ayudó con los platos, y cuando estuvo listo nos serví.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —le pregunté.

— Estoy atendiendo pacientes de nuevo, y mi padre quiere que vaya a trabajar con él.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, pero aún no sé, tengo que pensarlo. Si trabajo con el tendré que dejarle el Bar solo a Jasper, ya que con los turnos se me haría imposible.

— Entonces ¿Qué harás?

— No lo sé —tomó un sorbo de agua—, pero ya llegaré a una solución.

— Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes me avisas —le dije.

— Gracias Bella —tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa.

— Yo también tengo algo que contarte —murmuré.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Estoy pensando en regresar a Seattle.

— ¿En serio?

— Tengo algunas reuniones por los manuscritos y debo volver a Seattle, aparte Alice tiene su desfile y obviamente quiero apoyarla. Lo mejor es regresar.

— ¿Estás segura? Aquí tienes a tu padre, y todo está cerca por si algo sucede.

— Lo sé, pero en Seattle ya tenía mi vida, quiero volver, y sé que tú estarás cerca —lo miré.

— Claro, sabes que pueden contar conmigo.

Al terminar de comer, entre los dos ordenamos y limpiamos. Después Edward subió a la habitación donde siempre se quedaba. Me acomode frente al sillón, y prendí el televisor. A los pocos minutos bajo Edward.

— Traje una película, no sé si la quieres ver.

— Claro.

Él se acercó al DVD y coloco la película. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó la película. Era una comedia romántica.

Los primeros veinte minutos de la película estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro sin tocarnos, pero de a poco nos acercamos al otro, hasta que mi hombro se apoyó contra el de él.

Luego Edward pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y me apretó hacia él. No eran muchos nuestros avances sobre acercarnos, pero era cómodo volver a hacer esto. Extrañaba estos momentos, pero hasta ahora las cosas iban bien.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero estaba muy cómoda sobre algo blando, aunque esto también se movía. Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme sobre el pecho de Edward. Él me estaba mirando, y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hola Bella durmiente.

— Lo lamento —dije volviendo a sentarme en el sillón—, no quería molestar.

— Tranquila, no estaba incómodo, al contrario, me gusto tenerte entre mis brazos.

— Edward —dije su nombre como aviso.

— Lo sé, lo sé tranquila, sé que debo ir con calma —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— Pero eso no evita que te siga queriendo.

Se acercó rápidamente besando mi mejilla y luego se puso de pie.

— ¿Vamos a comer fuera? —preguntó—, tengo ganas de una pizza.

— Bien, vamos, pero déjame arreglarme.

— Claro.

Fui a mi habitación, me cambié los pantalones, y me puse una chaqueta ya que el clima había bajado en estos últimos días y aquí ya comenzaba a hacer frio.

— Lista —llegué abajo.

— Le dejé una nota a tu padre.

— Bien, no sé a qué hora regresará, pero iba a salir con Sue.

— Entonces vamos —abrí la puerta para mí y salimos.

Nos subimos a su auto, y él manejó hasta la salida del pueblo donde había un restaurante que tenia de todo, y las pizzas eran muy buenas.

Estábamos en una mesa, cuando unas señoras muy cotillas del pueblo aparecieron, y pasaron por nuestro lado mirándonos.

— La viste —escuché a una de ellas.

— Al parecer no está sola —dijo otra.

Se sentaron a unas dos mesas de donde estábamos, y todo el tiempo nos miraron.

— ¿Quiénes son esas? —me preguntó Edward.

— Mujeres sin importancia —murmuré.

— ¿Por qué nos miran? —preguntó.

— Me han visto ir de un lado a otro con mi barriga, obviamente quieren saber quién eres, y si eres el padre de mi bebé.

— Entonces déjame decirles —lo vi ponerse de pie pero sujeté su mano.

— No es necesario, no me molesta que hablen de mí, ellas son las mujeres sin vida.

Nuestra comida llegó, nos pusimos a comer y olvidamos el asunto con esas mujeres. Aprovechamos de hablar sobre mi regreso a Seattle y él se ofreció para llevarme. Así que se quedaría en casa hasta el martes, que sería el día en que volveríamos.

Al terminar de comer, Edward quiso que camináramos un poco, así que fuimos hasta un parque cercano.

— ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó.

— No sé, no quiero hacer nada, pero seguro que Alice planeará algo.

— Y más ahora que volverás a Seattle.

— Lo más seguro.

Íbamos caminando de regreso al auto, cuando Edward tomó mi mano entre la suya, y solo la miré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi padre aun no llegaba y no creía que lo hiciera. Así que nos fuimos directo a dormir. Me despedí de Edward, entré en mi habitación y me coloqué mi pijama.

Solo al acomodarme para dormir, caí rendida sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Íbamos de caminó a Seattle, almorzamos con mi padre y Sue, para partir.

Edward tenía una sonrisita en la cara, sabía que estaba feliz porque volvía a Seattle, y yo también lo estaba. Tendría a mis amigos cerca, mi trabajo y por supuesto a Edward, a quien extrañaba cada vez más al momento de su partida.

Entrar en Seattle fue reconfortante, la ciudad estaba en completo movimiento, y me sentí en casa.

Edward condujo directamente a mi departamento, me ayudó a sacar mis cosas y subimos hasta mi departamento.

Al abrir la puerta fui recibido por mis amigos que gritaron:

— ¡Bienvenida!

— Vaya, no esperaba esto.

— Amiga —Alice corrió a abrazarme.

Todos me saludaron. Rosalie estaba muy feliz por tenerme de regreso, Emmett hizo un lindo comentario sobre mi vientre, y Jasper solo me sonrió feliz.

Tenían comida italiana para celebrar, así que nos acomodamos en el comedor y cenamos todos juntos.

Alice nos contó sobre su desfile y como ya tenía todo listo para el viernes. Hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que se hizo tarde, y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus casas.

Me quedé con Edward, quien me ayudó a ordenar.

— Creo que iré a hacer mi cama —murmuré.

— Tranquila, está todo listo, las chicas se ofrecieron para ordenar.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, ellas limpiaron y dejaron el departamento habitable.

— Tendré que agradecerles.

— Bien, ya está todo en orden —dejó un paño sobre el mueble—, es hora de que me vaya.

— Ok, gracias por traerme.

— Sabes que no fue nada, y si necesitas algo me avisas.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó.

— Debo ir a la editorial, tengo una reunión con Alexandria.

— Necesitas que te llevé.

— Tranquilo, iré en mi auto.

— Ok, sabes que me puedes llamar.

— Sí Edward —sonreí ante su preocupación.

Fuimos hasta la puerta, la abrí y él salió, pero se giró para mirarme. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Te amo Bella, no lo olvides —murmuró.

— Edward…

— Tranquila, no estoy pidiendo una respuesta —se separó—, adiós bebé —tocó mi vientre —no vemos mañana.

Él se alejó y caminó hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Edward, espera!

Él se giró y yo corrí hacia él. Cuando llegué a su lado, me puse de puntitas y dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Buenas noches —susurré

Volví a mi departamento, y antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

Fui yo quien le pidió tiempo a Edward, y también sabía que no podía hacerlo esperar todo lo que quisiera, era el momento de comenzar a avanzar un poco en esta nueva relación, y ese pequeño beso era una prueba. Aparte de que me moría por besarlo.

Al día siguiente fui a la hora acordada para la reunión. Como pasaba cada vez que iba Sam me recibió feliz. Conversamos un poco antes de que llegara Alexandria, para luego pasar a la sala de juntar y conversar sobre el manuscrito.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora y media hablando sobre el libro. Ella vio mis arreglos en el manuscrito, aportó algunas ideas, y cuando decidimos que esos capítulos revisados estaban bien nos despedimos.

No me quedaba mucho para terminar la edición, así que estaba segura de que pronto tendrá que trabajar en el lanzamiento, y luego terminar con el otro libro.

Al salir le pedí a Sam que le avisara a Peter sobre una junta la próxima semana, luego nos fuimos a almorzar, y aprovechamos de conversar sobre todo, en especial de las cosas que me había perdido en la empresa.

Extrañaba nuestras conversaciones de almuerzo.

Sam tuvo que volver al trabajo, y yo aproveché para ir comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba en la casa. Fui hasta un supermercado y estacione el auto para bajar. Compré de todo lo que necesitaba en casa, para luego volver.

Me sentía bien volver a hacer este tipo de cosas.

.

.

.

El día viernes fue el desfile de Alice, ella me había mandado algo para ocupar ese día, y cuando abrí la bolsa y vi el lindo vestido que Alice había hecho, me sentí muy emocionada.

Me coloqué el vestido que era de color marfil, con mangas tres cuarto. Debajo de mi busto tenía una cinta de color café, y caía sobre mi vientre hasta mis rodillas. Era perfecto.

Me coloqué unos zapatos bajos, dejé mis rizos sueltos sobre mis hombros, y me maquillé de manera leve. Busqué una chaqueta que quedara bien con el vestido, y cuando lo encontré tomó una pequeña cartera, guardé mis documentos y fui hasta el living. Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta encontré a un arreglado Edward, enfundado en un traje negro. Se veía muy guapo.

— Estas hermosa —dijo.

— Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo —le dije.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Sí.

— Entonces vamos.

Edward me tomó de la mano, y bajamos las escaleras. Desde que le di el beso, Edward había comenzado a tomar mi mano cada vez que me veía, pero no me había besado.

Condujo hasta el lugar donde se haría el desfile. Entregó las llaves del auto al valet, me ayudó a entrar al lugar.

— Chicos que bueno verlos —nos recibió Alice.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo? —le pregunté.

— Ya está todo listo, los llevaré donde están los chicos, yo tengo que ir detrás del escenario.

— Ok.

Fuimos hasta las sillas que estaban adelante. Ahí ya estaban Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Me senté junto a mi amiga y no podía creer que íbamos a ver los diseños tan de cerca.

— Amiga ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó Rose.

— Bien.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé?

— Bien, en su última consulta estaba todo bien, para la siguiente espero saber cuál es su sexo.

— Ya quiero saber que será —dijo Rose emocionada.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, y solo quedo iluminada la pasarela. Se hizo la presentación de quienes presentarían diseños esta noche, y nuestra amiga fue nombrada.

Las chicas comenzaron a salir, y había muchos diseños muy buenos. Puse atención a todos los diseños, era entretenido ver a las chicas pasando y desfilando para los demás.

Así estuvimos cerca de una hora, hasta que el desfile terminó, salieron las modelos aplaudiendo y al final salieron los dos diseñadores, Alice y un tipo calvo. La gente se puso de pie para ovacionarlos.

Cuando ya todo terminó, la gente fue invitada a un coctel en un costado del lugar donde estábamos. Así que me tomé de la mano de Edward, y caminamos hacia ese lugar.

Comimos algo mientras esperábamos a Alice, yo me quedé junto a Edward para que no me empujaran ya que pasaba el tiempo y más gente aparecía. Podía ver la mirada de Rose sobre mí por verme tan cerca de Edward. Debería explicarle.

En eso apareció Alice quien estaba muy feliz.

— Esto estuvo fantástico —dijo feliz.

— Amor tus diseños eran perfectos —la abrazó Jasper.

— Gracias cariño.

— Amiga quiero uno de esos diseños —le dijo Rose.

— Claro, puedes pedir el que quieras.

— Felicidades Alice —le dijo Edward.

Llegaron los vasos de champagne, así que decidieron hacer un brindis. Edward le pidió al camarero un jugo para mí. Así que esperamos por mi jugo, y pudimos hacer el brindis.

— Chicas ¿Por qué no vamos al baño? —nos preguntó Rose.

— Claro vamos.

Entré Alice y Rose tiraron de mi hacia el baño. Yo aproveché de entrar a un cubículo, y cuando Salí las chicas me estaban mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —pregunté mientras me lavaba las manos.

— ¿Qué está pasando entre Edward y tú? ¿Se arreglaron? —preguntó Rose.

— Ya nos arreglamos —dije—, y eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

— Pero ahora andan de un lado para el otro. Yo los vi tomados de las manos —dijo Rose.

— Estamos yendo de apoco, hace unos días comenzamos a tomarnos las manos. Chicas cuando Edward y yo volvamos a ser una pareja serán las primeras en saber. Por el momento aún estamos en un punto intermedio.

— Bien, pero con cuidado amiga —me dijo Alice.

— Claro.

Volvimos con los chicos. Edward me miró con cara de preocupación, pero le hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

Conversamos un poco más entre todos, luego Alice se tuvo que ir para hablar con otras personas, así que nos quedamos los cinco.

Disfrutamos un poco más de la velada, pero cuando me sentí cansada le pedí a Edward que me llevara al departamento.

Me despedí de los chicos, y luego busque a Alice hasta que pude despedirme. Edward me acompañó hasta su auto y me ayudó a subir. Manejo hasta el departamento, y todo el viaje fui cabeceando. Tenía mucho sueño.

— Hemos llegamos linda —me movió Edward.

— Estoy cansada —murmuré.

— Lo sé, pero llegamos. Si bajas más rápido estarás en tu cama.

— Bien.

Bajamos del auto, entramos en el edificio, pero cuando vi las escaleras, ya no quería seguir, mis pies me mataban.

— Eres una chica consentida —dijo Edward y me tomó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Edward no! Debo pesar mucho —dije.

— No pesas nada, y mejor vamos.

Estar rodeada por el olor de Edward no me ayudaba mucho a pensar, y tampoco lo hice, ya que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Me relaje sobre sus brazos.

Al llegar Edward me dejó en el suelo, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, así que caminé hacia él, mientras Edward entraba y cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Alo? —pregunté.

—_ ¿Se encuentra la señorita Isabella Swan?_

— Habla con ella —murmuré y Edward me miró.

— _La estamos llamando del hospital de Seattle, la señora Renée Dwyer llegó hace una semana, pero su estado es crítico y lo mejor es que tenga familia cerca. Su nombre estaba entre sus contactos, ¿es su hija? —me preguntó, pero yo ya no podía seguir escuchando._

— ¿Quién es Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Me alejé del teléfono, que quedó sobre la mesita, Edward lo tomó y se lo llevo al oído, mientras escuchaba lo que le decían. Yo no podía procesar las palabras de esa persona.

Renée estaba en el hospital, en estado crítico, se iba a morir.

— Claro, gracias —escuché a Edward.

Él colgó y me miró.

— Bella.

— Se va a morir Edward, se va a morir y ella no sabe que la he perdonado.

— Debes verla.

— ¡Dios Edward!

Él se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras lloraba.

**Hola a todo el mundo..! :D Aquí el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste :D a mi me gusto mucho como quedo... como vieron aparecio la madre de Bella... eso era un tema que se debia cerrar... así que aquí esta :D **

**Como siempre quiero agradecer lo review, alertas y favoritos! Gracias Gracias...! **

**El adelanto sera subido el Marte como siempre al grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	19. Quiero Estar Contigo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**19. Quiero Estar Contigo.**

**Bella's POV.**

Esa noche entré llanto me quedé dormida. Aunque hubiera estado molesta con Renée, era mi madre, y no quería que se muriera. Después de nuestra conversación en esa cafetería, podía haberla escuchado un poco más, saber más de ella, y haberla perdonado, pero mi orgullo me había ganado y no la dejé, no dejé que se acercara y solo la mantuve lejos de la única persona que le quedaba. Ahora estaba en el hospital, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Edward había hablado con la enferma del hospital, que le dijo que podía ir a visitar al día siguiente. Así que entre sus promesas de ir a verla y que no me dejaría sola, me quedé dormida.

Al despertar me sentía cansada, así que me di un baño, me puse algo cómodo y fui a la cocina. Encontré a Edward hablando por teléfono, me indicó la comida sobre la mesa, y me senté para comer, aunque no tenía hambre, por mi bebé debía hacerlo.

— Mi padre estará esperándonos en el hospital Bella, él nos acompañará a ver a tu madre.

— Ok —murmuré.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Cansada, como si no hubiera dormido.

— Segura que quieres salir.

— Quiero ir.

— Bien, pero si te sientes cansada nos regresamos.

— Claro.

Él se acercó, besó mi frente y tocó mi vientre antes de salir de la cocina.

Edward se había quedado anoche, ya que me cuidó mientras lloraba. Se lo agradecía enormemente, no quería estar sola y saber que él estaba a mi lado me daba fuerza para continuar.

Comí un poco de todo lo que Edward había preparado, y cuando no pude comer más, lavé lo que había ocupado y guardé lo que sobró.

— ¿Estas lista? —preguntó Edward.

— Sí.

— Entonces vamos.

Tomé mi cartera, y una chaqueta, ya que las tardes estaban helando. Edward cerró el departamento, y bajamos hasta su auto, condujo en silencio hasta el hospital. Al llegar me ayudó a bajar y entramos.

Fuimos hasta un mesón donde Edward preguntó por su padre, la enfermera lo llamó, y tuvimos que esperar a que él apareciera. Sería la primera vez que vería al padre de Edward, y estaba un poco nerviosa.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mucha gente esperando. Niños con gripe, algunas personas con yeso o vendadas. No me gustaban los hospitales.

— Edward —apareció Carlisle.

— Hola papá —Edward se puso de pie.

— Hola hijo.

— Papá quiero presentarte a Bella. Bella él es mi papá Carlisle Cullen.

— Un gusto señor Cullen —lo saludé.

— Dime solo Carlisle —me regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. Bueno tenemos que conversar, así que síganme.

Seguimos a Carlisle por un pasillo, hasta llegar a un ascensor y entramos en él.

— Lamento mucho que nos conociéramos en estas circunstancias Bella —dijo Carlisle cuando la puertas cerraron—, me hubiera gustado que mi hijo te llevara a casa.

— Papá, yo…

— También me hubiera gustado conocerlo de otra manera —dije—, pero por algo pasan las cosas, y no sé cuánto sabe de lo que tengo con Edward, pero en estos momentos no somos una pareja, pero estamos en algo que nos llevará a eso —expliqué.

— Bien, ya hablaré con mi hijo —dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward—, por el momento hay que preocuparnos de tu madre.

Asentí a lo que dijo, y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de ascensor.

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a una oficina donde podía ver el nombre de Carlisle en los cuadros en la pared, o fotografías de la familia de Edward.

— Tomen asiento —dijo Carlisle.

Nos sentamos enfrente de Carlisle, él tomó una carpeta y la abrió.

— Bueno Bella —me miró Carlisle—, tu madre está en etapa terminal.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

Edward tomó mi mano y me la apretó.

— Revisé todo su expediente, y ella luchó contra esto. Se hizo todos los tratamientos que pudo, pero llegó a un punto en ya no hay regreso; su cuerpo se debilitó y ya no está soportando nada de lo que se le haga. La pasé a ver hace unas horas, y ella se ve bien, pero está débil, no sabemos cuánto tiempo resista, pero esperamos que sea bastante, trataremos de hacer muy llevadero todo esto.

— No puede ser —lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos.

— Le pregunté por su familia, y dijo que no tenía a quien llamar, y no quería estar con nadie, pero sé que le hará bien verte —Carlisle tocó mi mano—. Será duro, pero estaremos contigo.

Asentí ante sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres ir a verla? —me preguntó.

— Sí, quiero.

— Bien, vamos.

Salimos de la oficina de Carlisle. Edward llevaba un brazo sobre mis hombros, mientras caminábamos, y me sentía protegida por él. Subimos un piso, y llegamos a un lugar donde se podía sentir mucha calma.

Tuvimos que colocarnos unas batas verdes para entrar, y cuando llegamos enfrente de la puerta miré a Edward.

— Quiero entrar sola, si pasa algo, salgo y te digo.

— Ok, estaré aquí —me dijo Edward y besó mi frente.

— Gracias.

Carlisle entró primero y saludó a Renée, la escuche responder, y ya podía notar su voz débil.

— Renée hoy alguien vino a verte —le dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó.

— Hola —me dejé ver.

— ¡Bella! —explicó sorprendida—, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Ayer fue avisada de que estabas aquí —le dijo Carlisle— y ella quiere hablar contigo.

— Yo….

— Ahora soy yo la que quiero conversar —le dije—, ¿podemos?

Ella se me quedó mirando, pero al final asintió y me indicó que pasara.

— Estaré con Edward —dijo Carlisle al pasar por mi lado.

Entré en la habitación, y me senté en una silla junto a su cama. Podía ver el cansancio en su rostro, como también lo débil que estaba, lo delgada y su piel aún más blanca de la última vez que la había visto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté.

— Cansada —murmuró—. ¿Por qué viniste?

— Tenía que venir.

— No es necesario que vengas, no quiero darte lástima.

— No vine por lástima, vine porque de verdad quería hacerlo, porque al saber que estabas aquí mal, no pude evitar sentir dolor —toqué mi pecho.

Ella miró mi cuerpo, y pude ver un poco se asombró en sus ojos.

— ¿Estas… estas embarazada? —preguntó.

Miré hacia abajo, y vi mi vientre más marcado por la bata verde.

— Sí —dije.

— Felicidades —me regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu estado? —le pregunté.

— No quería que me vieras así —miró sus manos sobre su vientre—, ya habíamos hablado, y preferí no molestar más.

— No podías pasar por esto tu sola —murmuré molesta.

— Ya había arruinado todo contigo, no quería que me vieras así.

— Es una tontería.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando, y sabía que debía ser yo quien rompiera este silencio.

— Sé que el día que nos encontramos estaba muy molesta contigo, sobre todo por las cosas que me dijiste, pero debiste darme tiempo y luego insistir. Ante todo eres mi madre… puede ser que no estuvieras conmigo todos los días, pero me cuidaste desde lejos, aunque claro, me hubiera gustado que te acercaras a mí, pero lo hiciste hace un tiempo, intentaste contarme de ti y ahora soy yo la que me acerco a ti. Quiero estar contigo, no me alejes.

Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Me levante y me senté junto a ella en la cama, tomando sus manos y haciendo que me mirara.

— Por favor, déjame estar contigo —le dije.

Volvió a sollozar, pero asintió. Tomé unos pañuelos y se los pase para que se secara las lágrimas.

— Gracias —murmuró.

— Quiero que conozcas a alguien —me puse de pie.

— ¿A quién?

— A Edward, es el padre me mi bebé —toqué mi vientre.

— ¿Es tu novio?

— Por ahora no, pero estamos en eso… es una larga historia —murmuré.

— Bien, ya podrás contármela.

— Iré por él.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Él se puso de pie rápidamente y me encontró a mitad de camino.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, ya hablé con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Me dejará estar a su lado —murmuré—, es lo que más puedo hacer por ella.

— Está bien —me abrazó—, por lo menos no estará sola.

— Eso es lo que no quiero, que se quedé sola.

— Le harás compañía, y sabes que estaré contigo.

— Gracias.

Respondí a su abrazo, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Luego lo miré.

— Ahora vamos, quiero que lo conozcas —tire de él.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro.

Entramos en la habitación de Renée, y ella nos miró. Vio nuestras manos entrelazadas y nos sonrió.

— Renée quiero presentarte a Edward. Edward ella es Renée.

— Un gusto señora Dwyer.

— Dime solo Renée, y también es un gusto —le estrechó la mano.

Edward se sentó en la silla donde yo había estado, y yo me acomodé a los pies de la cama de Renée.

Conversamos de todo un poco, le conté en lo que trabajaba, como también Edward. Ella nos contó algunas de las cosas que hizo mientras viajaba por el país.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos conversando, pero de repente apareció una enfermera diciendo que debíamos dejarla descansar, y que la hora de visita había terminado.

— Prometo venir mañana —le dije a Renée.

— No es necesario que vengas todos los días.

— Quiero hacerlo —murmuré.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño abrazo. Edward se despidió, y tomados de las manos salimos del lugar.

— Iremos a comer, es tarde y debes alimentarte —me dijo Edward.

— Tengo hambre —murmuré.

— Claro que la tienes, es tarde —volvió a repetir.

Salimos del hospital, nos subimos al auto y antes de decidir dónde comer. Yo quería una hamburguesa, así que Edward condujo a un restaurante donde según él vendían las mejores.

Pedí la más gigante cuando llegamos, Edward pidió una igual.

— Creo que estoy amando tus antojos.

— Tengo hambre —miré hacia donde había ido el camarero.

— Ya traerán la comida —tocó mi mano.

Lo miré y él me sonrió, lo cual me hizo sonreír de regreso.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

— Tengo que seguir trabajando y le haré la máxima compañía a Renée?

— ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer?

— No, pero creo que debo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando ella… ya sabes?

— No lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso —murmuré.

— Me tendrás contigo todo el tiempo, si necesitas algo me dices.

— Claro.

La comida llegó, y los dos dejamos del tema por ahora. Yo tenía mucha hambre y nuestro bebé también.

Edward decía que no podría con la hamburguesa, pero si pude con ella, y tenía ganas de comer otra, pero él no me dejó. Dijo que llevaría una a la casa para que comiera más tarde.

Al salir del restaurante, me puse una chaqueta ya que estaba corriendo un viento helado.

— Bella ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? Queda como una semana y algo.

— Quiero quedarme en casa.

— ¿Estás segura? Alice puede que quiera hacer algo.

— Bueno, si ella quiere, podemos hacer algo, pero si no, me quedó en casa.

— Bien —aceptó lo que le dije.

.

.

.

Habían pasado los días lentamente. Iba a trabajar y luego pasaba a ver a Renée al hospital. Podía ver como ella se iba poniendo más débil día con día, aunque Carlisle me decía que estaban haciendo hasta lo último para que se sintiera cómoda, ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho, ya que su cuerpo no le estaba aguantando.

Yo a veces quería desaparecer, pensaba que había hecho mal estar a su lado, ya que en pocos días había establecido una relación con ella, no de madre e hija, pero sí de amistad, y saber que se estaba muriendo, me dolida. Pero no podía dejarla sola, y menos en una situación así, ella debía estar acompañada, y por lo menos sabes que su hija la había perdonado.

Ahora iba camino al hospital para pasar a saludar a Renée y luego irme al bar, donde Alice había organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Estacioné el auto, me bajé, entré al hospital y me fui directo al ascensor. Cuando llegué al piso donde ella estaba, saludé a la enfermera, que me pasó la bata y fui hasta su habitación.

— Hola Renée —dije al entrar.

— Hola Bella, feliz cumpleaños —me sonrió.

— Gracias.

Me acerqué a ella, y me dio un abrazo, antes de acomodarme en una silla junto a la cama.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté.

— Hoy me he sentido bien.

— Qué bueno —sonreí.

— Tengo algo para ti —dijo levantando las mantas de su cama.

Saco una bolsita de color café, que me entregó.

— No debiste —dije.

— Es solo algo pequeño por tu cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

— Ábrelo.

Abrí la bolsita, y dentro había una cajita musical. Al abrirla encontré una linda pulsera color plata, con un colgante.

— Es muy linda —dije—, no debías molestarte.

— Era de mi abuela.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, le pedí a Edward que me ayudara. La cajita me la regaló mi madre, y quería que la tuvieras, y el collar es de mi abuela.

— Esto es demasiado —dije—, son tus regalos.

— Bella, quiero que los tengas. Yo ya no estaré aquí y se perderán, deseo que tú los tengas.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

— No llores —tocó mi mano.

— Gracias Renée —murmuré—, esto es un lindo detalle.

— De nada —me sonrió.

— ¿Me ayudas? —le pregunté tomando la pulsera.

— Claro.

Ella me la puso en la muñeca, y luego nos pusimos a conversar. Como siempre me contaba de su vida, o yo de la mía. Estos últimos días nos habíamos conocido mucho.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos conversando, pero mi celular sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje de Alice, diciendo que me estaban esperando. Renée se dio cuenta y dijo que me fuera a celebrar. Así que me despedí de ella con un abrazo y me fui hacia el bar.

En el camino miraba la pulsera en mi muñeca. Había sido un lindo presenta de su parte, y lo cuidare por siempre.

Me estacioné en la parte trasera, saque la llave que me había dado Edward y entré en el bar. Podía escuchar las risas de todos en el centro del bar, y cuando apare ante ellos, todos sonrieron.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todos.

— Gracias —sonreí.

Todos me abrazaron y me desearon feliz cumpleaños. Yo estaba súper emocionada, y por culpa de las hormonas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Vamos Bella, no llores —me abrazo Edward.

— Esto es muy lindo —dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

— Vamos amiga, celebremos —Alice tiro de mí.

Comimos la comida Italiana que habían traído en una conversación muy amena. Los chicos me hacían reír, sobre todo Emmett quien siempre tenía cosas que contar.

— Hora de los regalos —grito Alice.

Todos me entregaron algún paquete y comencé a abrirlos. Recibí ropa por parte de Alice, mucha ropa, y lo mejor que era premamá. Rosalie me regaló un álbum de fotos para las primeras fotos de mi bebé, y eso me hizo llorar, era muy bello. Emmett me regaló un lindo reloj, Jasper una colección de libros, y por ultimo estaba Edward, quien miraba el paquete que tenía en sus manos nerviosos.

— Vamos dale su regaló —le empujó el hombro Emmett—, quiero comer pastel.

— Edward —lo llamé cuando él aún miraba lo que tenía en su mano.

— No sabía que regalarte —comenzó a decir—, pero pensé que esto podía ser algo que te gustara —me entregó el paquete.

Los abrí y dentro había una cajita, al sacarla encontré que en ella venía un par de zapatitos de bebé. Eran de color azul, y pero no identificaban que fueran de niña o de niño.

— Están hermosos —dije.

— Quería darte la primera prenda para nuestro bebé.

— Gracias Edward —lo abracé.

— Eso es tierno —escuche a Alice.

Luego de la entrega de regalos, me cantaron con un pastel lleno de velas. Emmett era el que más fuerte gritaba, y me hacía reír. Al soplar las velas, miré a Edward pidiendo que todo entre nosotros siguiera igual de bien.

Comimos pastel y seguimos celebrando, pero cuando se hizo tarde decidimos irnos a nuestras casas. Me despedí de las chicas con un fuerte abrazo, Emmett me levantó del suelo deseándome feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

Todos salimos a la parte trasera del local, Alice se fue con Jasper en el auto de él, y Rose con Emmett en el de ellos. Yo me quedé junto a Edward, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima.

— Te iré a dejar —me dijo.

— Puedo manejar.

— Pero estas cansada y quiero cuidarte. Aparte no podrás subir todas esas bolsas.

— Bien, pero te llevas mi auto para regresar a tu departamento. Mañana me lo traes.

— Ok.

Nos subimos en mi auto y Edward condujo hasta mi departamento. Me ayudó a subir las bolsas cuando llegamos, y las dejó en mi living.

— Gracias —murmuré.

— Sabes que no fue nada.

— ¿Quieres… quieres un café? —le pregunté.

— Claro —sonrió.

Fui a la cocina y el me siguió. Le prepare un café y yo me hice un té. Nos acomodamos en la isla de la cocina para beberlos.

— Gracias por el regaló, esta hermoso —le dije.

— No fue nada, es más para nuestro bebé.

— Sí, pero es un lindo gesto, es lo primero que tenemos para él.

— Solo lo vi, y sabía que era para nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea? —le pregunté.

— No lo sé, no lo he pensado. Mientras este sano, todo bien.

— Yo quiero que se parezca a ti —murmuré.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, quiero que tenga tu cabello y tus ojos.

— A mí me gustaría que fuera como tú —tomó mi mano sobre la mesa —con tus ojos.

— Ya veremos.

— ¿Cuándo es la próxima consulta?

— La próxima semana, deberíamos ya saber que es.

— Ya quiero saber.

— Después de saber el sexo de nuestro bebé, podemos ir comprando sus cosas.

— Claro —me sonrió —hay que arreglar su habitación.

Conversamos un poco sobre lo que queríamos para nuestro hijo. Pero cuando comencé a bostezar Edward me dijo que me fuera a descansar. Así que dejamos las tazas dentro del lavaplatos, y lo acompañe a la puerta.

— Gracias por lo de hoy —le dije.

— No fue nada.

— Nos vemos mañana.

— Claro, tengo que traer tu auto —me mostro las llaves —estaré aquí antes de que te vayas a trabajar.

— Ok.

Él se acercó a mí, dejó un besó en mi frente y se alejó, pero no se fue. Los dos nos quedamos mirando como si faltara algo, o quisiéramos algo. Pero estaba claro lo que los dos queríamos.

Edward tomó mi rostro entré sus manos y junto sus labios con los míos. Fue un besó lento, disfrutando todo el tiempo en que no nos habíamos besado. Él se separó uno segundos para tomar aire, y cuando volvimos a besarnos, sentí que todo exploto. Lleve mis manos a su cabello, y las manos de Edward se fueron a mis caderas, para pegarme a la pared junto a la puerta y besarnos más intensamente.

Mi lengua con la de él tenían una batalla que ninguno pensaba perder, sabíamos que eso acabaría con el momento.

Edward quiso pegar su cuerpo al mio, pero mi vientre se lo impidió y fue deteniendo el besó, hasta que dejó apoyada su frente en la mía, mientras nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

— Te quiero —dijo Edward.

— Yo también —murmuré.

— Creo que debo irme —Edward se separó —mañana estaré aquí temprano, traeré el desayuno.

— Ok.

Me dio un último dulce besó y se fue.

Entré en el departamento como en una nube. No supe cómo me puse pijama y menos en que momento me quedé dormida. Solo podía sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

.

.

.

Estaba con Esme y Alexandria poniendo en orden lo que sería el lanzamiento. El libro ya había sido aprobado para que sea impreso, y ahora estábamos organizando todo. Alexandria tenía muchas ideas que como quería que fuera, y Esme estaba encantada, así que las dos estaban llevando la conversación. Yo solo escuchaba o a veces ni siquiera hacia eso. Mi mente estaba en los últimos días con Edward.

Él era cada vez más atento, siempre preocupado por mí y nuestro bebé. Después de ese besó las cosas entré nosotros habían avanzado un poco. Edward me robaba alguno que otro besó, lo cual lo mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro, y a mí también.

— Bella, Bella —escuche a Esme.

— Disculpen, tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

— ¿Todo bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

— Sí, todo bien.

— Bueno ya tenemos todo listo, quiero saber qué te parece.

Esme me entregó unas hojas donde anotaron las ideas, y ella había hecho el diseño de la decoración, la cual como siempre era perfecta.

— Me gusta —dije.

— Bien, entonces comenzare a buscar el lugar, y lo que se necesita. Bella te mando todo por mail —me dijo.

— Claro.

— Entonces me retiro —Esme se puso de pie.

— Yo también me tengo que ir —Alexandria me miró.

— Claro, ya está todo listo.

Todas salimos de la sala de junta, nos despedimos y yo me fui a mi oficina. En ese momento sonó mi celular.

— Hola linda —saludó Edward.

— Hola.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Si, ya bajo.

— Bien te espero.

Tenía hora al médico para ver cómo iba mi bebé, así que Edward había venido por mí.

Salí de la oficina, me despedí de Sam, quien me deseo suerte, y subí al ascensor. Estaba nerviosa por ver a Edward, me sentía como una chica de dieciséis años.

Me subí al auto de Edward, bese su mejilla y el partió rumbo al hospital. Le conté como había estado mi día y que todo estaba yendo como lo había planeado. Él sonrió ante eso y dijo que ya quería leer ese libro. Como siempre Edward apoyaba mi trabajo.

Se estaciono en el hospital, y me ayudó a bajar. Mi barriga de cinco meses ya no estaba ayudando.

Tuvimos que esperar un poco antes de que nos llamaran, en ese tiempo miré a las otras futuras madres, como también a las que habían tenido a sus hijos hace poco. Ya quería ver a mi bebé, y esperaba hoy poder saber el sexo.

— Isabella Swan —llamó la enfermera.

Nos pusimos de pie, y entramos a la consulta. La doctora nos saludó y nos pidió sentarnos. Como siempre me hizo millones de preguntas, sobre cómo me había sentido, lo que estaba comiendo, si me tomaba mis medicamentos y miles de cosas más. Luego pidió que me pesara, y estaba en el peso justo.

Cuando las preguntas estuvieron hechas, la doctora dijo que pasáramos a la sala donde estaba el ecógrafo. Me subí a la camilla con ayuda de Edward, levante mi camiseta y bajé un poco mis pantalones. La doctora me hecho ese gel frio y comenzó a pasar el cilindro que tenía el cable hacia la maquina por mi vientre, y apretó algunos números. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, mientras ella apretaba botones, y movía esa cosa por mi vientre.

— Esta todo en perfecto estado —dijo —su bebé esta del tamaño esperado.

— Qué bien —dije.

— Bueno aquí pueden ver sus bracitos dijo, aquí está la cabeza, su corazón que late muy rápido —pudimos ver el punto de colores moverse —aquí tenemos su columna, y sus piernas.

Todo se veía tan claro en la imagen, que no pude evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es? —pregunté.

— Déjame ver —ella movía el cilindro por mi vientre. —Sí, aquí se ve —indicó un lugar en la pantalla, pero yo no vi nada —es un niño, felicidades.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginas un pequeño Edward.

— Es un niño —murmuró Edward —gracias Bella, gracias —besó mi frente.

La doctora termino la revisión, dijo que sacaría algunas imágenes para llevármelas, y luego nos dejó para que me arreglara.

Edward me ayudó a quitarme el gel de mi vientre, ya que aún no podía procesar lo que escuchaba.

— Bella ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

— Si —dije.

— ¿Segura?

Asentí, y él me abrazo.

— Nuestro hijo está bien Bella, y será un niñito hermoso.

— ¡Oh Edward! Tendremos un niño —dije sollozando.

Él me abrazó, hasta que me calmé.

Salimos de la habitación, y la doctora me entregó las imágenes, como también mi receta para los remedios, y una nueva orden para un examen, debía controlar mi anemia. Nos despedimos de ella, y salimos.

Todo el camino al auto me fui en silencio y mirando las imágenes. Mi pequeñito estaba bien. Creía fuerte y grande. Volví a dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

— Cariño no llores —Edward me detuvo junto al auto.

— Es que estoy feliz, nuestro hijo está bien.

— Yo también estoy feliz por eso, y ahora sabemos que será niñito.

— Será igual a ti —lo miré.

— Puede que tenga cabello café, y ojos cafés.

— No, será igual a ti —sentencie.

— Ya veremos —sonrió.

— Te quiero Edward —dije —y gracias por estar conmigo.

— Sabes que te quiero, y no te dejare sola, prometí estar para ti y para nuestro hijo, y voy a cumplir esa promesa.

Él tomó mi rostro y dejó un dulce besó.

— Vamos a casa, hoy preparare la comida.

Nos subimos al auto, y aunque aún no cambiamos nuestra situación de dar nuevas oportunidades, a tener algo serio, sabía que ya estábamos en eso. Solo teníamos que hablarlo, pero ya todo estaba tomando su curso.

* * *

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo! Que les pareció? Les gusto!? Espero que si :D Como ven Edward y Bella de apoco van arreglando sus cosas, y ya pronto se arreglaran :D Ya sabemos que el hijo sera niño, así que necesito un nombre, por favor en un review dejen cual nombre podría tener el pequeño :D **

**Como siempre gracias por sus Review, alertas y favoritos, gracias, gracias! **

**El adelanto sera subido el Martes al grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por leer, y comentar :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	20. Adiós

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**20. Adiós.**

**Bella's POV.**

Entré al hospital con la ecografía en mi mano, quería mostrarle a Renée su nieto, de seguro eso la pondría muy feliz, y le subiría el ánimo.

Llegué donde la enfermera, quien me saludó y me entregó la bata. Me la coloqué y entré a la habitación de Renée.

— Hola Renée —la saludé al entrar, pero me di cuenta que había algo distinto.

— Hola Bella —dijo desde su cama.

Estaba totalmente recostada en la cama, su piel mucho más pálida, y estaba conectada al oxígeno.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupada.

— Sí, solo fue una recaída, hoy debo estar tranquila —dijo muy bajo.

— Debes ponerte bien —me acerqué a ella.

— Sabes que ya es más difícil —me miró triste—, no deberías estar aquí.

— No me iré Renée, prometí acompañarte y eso haré —sentencié.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa cansada, así que me senté junto a ella y tomé su mano.

— Tengo algo que mostrarte.

— ¿Qué es?

Saqué la imagen de mi pantalón y se la mostré.

— Te presento a tu nieto.

Ella tomó mi imagen y la miré, mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Es un niño? —me miró.

— Sí.

— Es hermoso —cayeron unas lágrimas por su rostro.

— La foto es para ti.

— No es necesario Bella.

— Quédatela, Edward y yo tenemos muchas.

— Bien.

Dejó la foto en medio del libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? —me preguntó.

— Creo que van avanzando. Después de saber que nuestro bebé sería niño no nos separamos: se queda en mi departamento, y toma desayuno conmigo antes de irnos a trabajar.

— Ese chico te quiere —me dijo—, y ustedes deberían estar juntos.

— Yo también lo quiero, pero tenía miedo, ahora sé que podremos hacer las cosas bien.

— Entonces ¿volverán?

— Yo creo que volveremos a ponerle un nombre a la relación, porque nunca nos separamos en definitiva.

— Bien por ustedes —me sonrió.

Conversamos un poco más sobre un montón de cosas. Siempre teníamos que conversar, sobre todo ella, que me contaba sus historias.

La enfermera me avisó que debía retirarme, así que me despedí de Renée. Salí de la habitación, me quité la bata y bajé por el ascensor.

Estaba por salir del hospital, cuando mi celular sonó, saqué mi celular y vi el número de Edward en la pantalla, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

— Hola —dije.

— Hola linda, ¿dónde estás?

— Estoy saliendo del hospital.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

— Claro, ¿dónde iremos?

— Es una sorpresa, te espero en tu departamento.

— Bien.

Me subí a mi auto, y manejé hasta mi departamento. Salir con Edward era algo que me hacía mucha ilusión, porque esperaba poder arreglar todo y volver con Edward.

Llegué a mi departamento después de treinta minutos; me estacioné detrás del auto de Edward, y me bajé. Él salió de su auto, y me recibió en un dulce abrazó.

— Te extrañé —besó mis labios.

— Yo también.

— Vamos —dijo tirando de mí.

Nos subimos a su auto y él manejó hacia alguna parte y yo iba preocupada de mirarlo, y sentir su mano contra la mía. Me sentía bien y las cosas iban bien.

Se estacionó, y me ayudó a bajar del auto, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estamos en el lugar de nuestra primera cita.

— Es el acuario —murmuré.

— Aquí comenzamos a conocernos, que mejor que volver a aquí.

— ¿Y podemos entrar? Ya es tarde.

— Claro, hay una muestra especial nocturna, así que vamos.

Caminamos tomados de las manos hacia el lugar, después nos indicaron el camino donde estaba esta muestra, y cuando llegamos quedé sorprendida. Todos los peces que estaban dentro de esa gran pecera brillaban de una forma especial.

— Esto es hermoso —murmuré.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

Se colocó detrás de mí, y me abrazó por la cintura colocando sus manos sobre mi vientre, me apoyé en su pecho y nos relajamos.

— Nunca había visto a los peces así.

— Bueno estos se ven así cuando esta oscuro.

Los peces iban de un lado a otro en la pecera. Brillaban con colores fluorescentes, como azul, amarillo, verde y naranjo. Se veía como una pintura en movimiento.

Estuvimos un tiempo contemplando los peses, hasta que nuestro hijo se movió.

— Parece que a él también le gustan —dije.

— Ya lo creo —Edward besó mi cuello—, ahora sigamos.

Pasamos por varios pasillos donde estuvimos rodeados de peces, hasta que salimos del lugar. Edward dijo que era hora de comer, así que caminamos hasta que llegamos al mismo restaurante de nuestra primera cita.

Nos sentamos en una mesa desocupada, vinieron a pedirnos nuestras órdenes, y Edward pidió por los dos. Esperamos tomados de las manos por sobre la mesa nuestra comida.

— Hoy Renée vio a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Esta feliz de que sea un niño y este sano.

— ¿Crees que ella lo alcance a conocer? —me preguntó.

— No lo sé, pero me gustaría —miré hacia abajo.

— Tranquila —Edward tomó mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro —todo saldrá bien.

La comida llegó, y como me estaba pasando estos últimos días en la tarde tenía mucha hambre. Comimos mientras Edward me contaba sobre su día, estaba teniendo mucho trabajo en la consulta, por lo cual tenía muchas cosas que contar.

— Edward quiero hablar contigo sobre algo —dije después de que se llevaron nuestros platos y esperábamos el postre.

— Dime —me miró expectante.

— Es sobre nosotros, nuestra relación.

Edward se enderezó, y me miró preocupado.

— ¿Quieres acabar con esto?

— Claro que no —murmuré.

— ¿Entonces?

— Edward, estamos aún en la nada, sé que hemos avanzado, pero ya es momento de volver a hablar.

— Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, y sé que sientes lo mismo por mí.

— Lo sé, pero quiero volver a ser tu novia —dije sin rodeos—. Extraño nuestros momentos juntos, y sé que ahora tenemos, pero quiero que sean espontáneo y suelto en tus movimientos como lo eras antes. Sé que te mides con un beso, o abrazarme, para que no me sienta incómoda, quiero que ya no pienses eso y me trates como tu pareja.

— ¡Oh Bella! —Edward se acercó, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó—. Te amo, no lo olvides, y claro que quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia. Quiero ser tu novio.

— No quiero volver a nuestra antigua relación, pero si quiero avanzar con lo que estamos teniendo ahora.

— Yo también quiero —Edward volvió a darme un beso.

— Edward —él me miró—, ¿quieres volver a ser mi novio?

— Claro que sí, te amo, solo quiero estar contigo.

Nos fundimos en un dulce beso, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el mesero, quien nos traía nuestros postres.

Había pedido una torta de chocolate, ya que tenía muchas ganas de comer una, y aunque Edward me pidió que le diera, no lo hice, era solo mía.

— Fuiste cruel al no darme de tu torta —dijo Edward al salir del restaurante.

— No es mi culpa, nuestro hijo quería toda la torta.

— Sí, claro —resopló.

— ¡Oh vamos! —me coloqué delante de él—, no fue mi culpa —le hice un puchero.

— Mejor vamos.

Me abrazó y me llevó hacia delante, conmigo dando pisadas hacías atrás.

— Me voy a caer Edward.

— Sabes que no dejaré que eso pase.

Nos estuvimos mirando así por un tiempo, mientras caminábamos. Al llegar al auto, Edward me ayudó a subir y luego condujo hasta mi departamento.

Subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano. Ninguno de los dos decía nada porque el momento era perfecto. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

— Ya estás en casa hermosa —dijo cuándo abrí la puerta.

— ¿Quieres un café? —le pregunté.

— No prefieres descansar, mañana tienes trabajo.

— Quiero que te quedes —dije.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí —miré mis manos.

— Entonces quiero ese café, y me quedaré contigo.

Fuimos hasta la cocina, prepare café y un té para mí. Luego nos sentamos en el sillón, y nos tómanos el contenido de nuestras tazas. Bostecé y Edward se me quedó mirando.

— Creo que alguien tiene sueño.

— Solo un poco —murmuré.

— Ven vamos a la cama.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación, me di un baño antes de dormir, y cuando volví a reunirme con Edward, él ya estaba en bóxer y con su camiseta esperándome. Me puse mi pijama, y nos metimos en la cama. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

— Descansa.

— Tú también.

— Te amo Bella.

— Te amo Edward.

Me acurruqué en los brazos de Edward, y como hace mucho tiempo, caí en un cómodo sueño.

.

.

.

Acomodé unos libros en el mesón e intenté sacar otros de la caja, pero unas manos me ganaron en hacerlo.

— Edward déjame hacer algo —le dije.

— Amor no puedes andar cargando cosas, déjame ayudarte.

Dejó un besó en mi mejilla y se puso a acomodar los libros en el mesón.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto con Edward definitivamente. Nuestros amigos estaban felices por nosotros, y cuando le fuimos a dar la noticia a Esme con Carlisle, los dos fueron felices por nosotros.

Renée también se alegró por nosotros, y dijo que desde siempre las cosas debían de haber sido así.

Ahora estábamos en el lanzamiento del libro. La edición del libro y la portada fue muy rápido, y como siempre, Esme hizo lo mejor para que el lanzamiento estuviera listo. Estábamos en una librería de la ciudad, con todo listo para el lanzamiento. Billy estaba muy feliz hablando con la gente sobre el trabajo del libro, Alexandria estaba muy nerviosa, pero lista para comenzar, y el dueño del lugar tenía un brillo en los ojos cada vez que entraba alguien.

Por mi parte quería hacer algo, entre Esme y Edward no me dejaban hacer mucho. Si quería mover algo, uno de los dos llegaba a mi lado y me quitaba lo que tuviera en mis manos. Si fuera por ellos ni siquiera me dejarían estar sobre el escenario, pero el medico dijo que siguiera con mi vida, así que no me detendría.

— Bella, está todo listo para comenzar —llegó Esme a mi lado.

— Ok.

Le avise a Billy de que era el momento, luego fui por Alexandria, y me subí al escenario para pedirle a la gente que tomara asiento.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, Billy subió al escenario y comenzó con el lanzamiento.

— Es un gusto poder presentarle a ustedes el nuevo libro de nuestra editorial. Puedo decir que el autor, tanto como nuestra editora trabajaron mucho en el para que llegara este momento, por eso quiero que las personas estuvieron en este proceso sean quienes hablen el día de hoy. Isabella el micrófono es todo tuyo.

Billy terminó de hablar y se fue a sentar a su lugar. Me puse delante del micrófono y miré al público.

— Buenas tardes a todos, estoy muy feliz de poder presentar el libro "Pasión descontrolada". Desde que comencé a leer el manuscrito para la edición el libro me cautivó, y espero que a ustedes les suceda lo mismo. No quiero arruinar contando sobre qué trata, eso se lo dejaremos a su autora, solo voy a decir que fue un gusto poder trabajar en este libro.

Le dije a Alexandria que pasara al escenario, y ella se presentó, para luego comenzar a hablar del libro.

Me fui a sentar junto a Esme y Edward, él tomó mi mano y me dio un apretó junto a una sonrisa. Escuchamos a Alexandria hablar de su libro, para luego responder algunas preguntas por la prensa que había llegado para el lanzamiento.

Cuando terminó Billy volvió al escenario para agradecer a la gente, invitarlos a comprar el libro y poder ser autografiado por la autora, como también a que disfrutaran del coctel que había preparado.

— Gracias Bella, gracias por todo —Alexandria me abrazó.

— No fue nada, es mi trabajo.

— Es que sin tu ayuda, no podía haber publicado mi libro, muchas gracias.

Estuvimos conversando unos minutos, y luego ella se fue a la firma. Me quede junto a Edward, quien me había traído algo para comer.

— Compre el libro —me dijo Edward al oído.

— No debías, tengo una copia en la casa.

— Quería leerlo, se ve interesante, y es tu trabajo también.

— No tienes que comprar cada libro que edito —bese sus labios.

— No debo, pero quiero.

Él era la persona más linda que había conocido, me apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, y amaba mi trabajo.

— Te amo Edward, no lo olvides.

— Claro que no.

Billy llegó a mi lado para presentarme algunas personas de la editorial. Todos eran accionistas que nunca había visto, pero al parecer ellos tenían buenas referencias mías, ya que alagaron mi entrega en cada edición de libro.

Cuando ya el público se comenzó a ir, Billy se había ido con los accionistas, el lugar comenzó a ser ordenado por la gente que había contratado Esme. Yo aproveche de despedirme de Alexandria, aunque me invito a cenar con su familia, me negué al tener una cena con los padres de Edward, pero le prometí comer juntas un día de estos, ya que ella comenzaría el tour con su libro por diferentes librerías del país.

Cuando todo estuvo ordenado, nos despedimos del dueño de la biblioteca, salimos y caminamos hasta el auto de Edward.

— Entonces ¿nos juntamos en la casa? —preguntó Esme.

— Claro —le dijo Edward.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi cartera, lo saqué y vi el nombre de Carlisle en la pantalla.

No reaccioné, pero cuando lo hice con temor contesté.

— Alo —contesté.

— Bella, pasó algo.

— ¡Oh no! —me apoyé en el auto.

— Lo siento mucho Bella, se hizo todo lo posible, pero Renée falleció esta tarde.

— ¡No!

Edward alcanzó a sujetarme, y tomar mi teléfono, antes de que cayera al piso.

— Bella, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Esme.

La miré con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de sostenerme de Edward. Él estaba hablando por teléfono, pero yo no quería saber nada. Al final la enfermedad le había ganado a Renée, su cuerpo no lo había soportado.

— Ok, vamos para allá —escuché a Edward.

El colgó, guardo mi teléfono en su bolsillo y me miró.

— Lo siento mucho amor —me abrazó.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve entre los brazos de Edward, pero fue lo suficiente como para llorar, y que luego él me llevara hasta el lado del copiloto y me dejara sentada ahí.

— Amor debes calmarte —dijo sacando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

— Es… es que… ella no… no debía morir —dije sollozando.

— Lo sé amor.

Edward me calmó hasta que dejé de llorar, me dijo que debíamos ir al hospital y asentí. Él cerró la puerta y habló con su madre antes de subir al auto, y partir.

Todo el camino me fui en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. Todo había sido tan rápido, hasta ayer había estado bien. La había visto, y no mostraba que estuviera peor o mejor. Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

— Amor, no llores por favor —Edward tomó mi mano.

Al llegar al hospital, se estaciono y luego me ayudó a salir. Caminamos por el hospital, nos subimos al ascensor y fuimos hasta la oficina de Carlisle. Él nos recibió, y me dio un abrazo.

— Lo siento mucho Bella.

Nos acomodamos en su oficina, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Esme estaba con nosotros.

Carlisle nos explicó cómo había sido todo. Renée había despertado más débil que ningún otro día, le habían dado su medicamento, pero al pasar el día su cuerpo se debilito, hasta que al final no pudo más, y tuvo un paro respiratorio, se había hecho lo posible, pero no pudieron traerla de regreso.

Volví a llorar al escucharlo, y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos. Luego de eso todo se fue a negro.

.

.

.

Desperté en una habitación blanca, estaba cubierta por una manta celeste, y a mi lado estaba Alice, quien me miraba con tristeza.

— ¿Qué… que pasó? —pregunté.

— Te desmayaste, la noticia de hoy fue mucho para tu cuerpo.

— ¿Co… cómo está mi hijo? —pregunté tocando mi vientre.

— Carlisle dice que estas bien, solo fue un desmayo por la presión del día. Lo siento mucho amiga —ella tomó mi mano.

Me quede mirando el techo recordando que Renée había muerto esta tarde. No sabía que debía hacer ahora, se supone que debía llamar a mi padre, y seguramente organizar el velorio.

— ¿Dónde… esta Edward?

— Esta con Carlisle encargándose de los papeles para sacar a tu madre.

— Tengo que hacer algo —intenté sentarme.

— Tranquila —Alice me detuvo —Esme se está encargando del velorio, Rosalie llamo a Charlie y dijo que vendría. Tú solo debes estar tranquila, serán unos días duros.

— Entiendo —murmuré.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la habitación en silencio. No quería decir nada, y sabía que Alice no quería decir nada para no molestarme, se lo agradecía. Sentía como si todo esto fuera una broma.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, y Edward entró en la habitación.

— Amor ¿Cómo estás? —se acercó.

— Bien… ¿Cuándo me puedo ir de aquí?

— Ahora si quieres.

— ¿Qué… que pasó con…?

— Está todo listo, no te preocupes por nada.

— Bien.

Me ayudó a colocarme de pie. Me puse mis zapatos, y cuando me puse la chaqueta me di cuenta de que Alice ya no estaba.

— Iremos a casa, tienes que descansar —dijo Edward.

— Pero quiero ir al velorio.

— Será en la mañana.

— Ok.

Salimos de la habitación, él me tomó de la mano y salimos del hospital.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, y cuando entramos al departamento, me fui directo al baño para darme una ducha. Sabía que el agua caía sobre mí, pero no la sentía, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático y supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Salí de la ducha, seque mi cuerpo y me coloqué mi pijama.

Al salir del baño encontré a Edward con una bandeja.

— Debes comer —dijo.

— No tengo hambre, gracias.

— Amor, hazlo por el bebé.

— Bien.

Comí algo del emparedado, y luego me bebí el té, cuando no pude más Edward fue a la cocina con la bandeja. Yo me metí en la cama, y me cubrí con el cobertor.

Edward se metió al baño y escuché la ducha. Desde ese día que se había quedado conmigo, la mayoría de las noches las pasaba aquí, aunque aún no vivíamos juntos, ya era como si lo hiciera.

Salió el baño con su pijama, se metió en la cama, apago las luces y se acercó a mí hasta que me abrazó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

— No lo sé, esto pasó muy rápido —dije—, aún no lo creo.

— Lo siento mucho amor —besó mi cabeza—, debimos haber tenido un poco de distancia.

— Sabes que hubiera sido lo mismo. Solo agradezco haber conocido a mi madre este último tiempo y que ella me conociera. También se fue sabiendo sobre su nieto.

— Ella estaba feliz por eso —el coloco sus manos en mi vientre —se fue tranquila que es lo que importa.

— Me hubiera gustado tenerla un poco más —dejé caer unas lágrimas.

— Por algo suceden las cosas —me abrazó—, piensa que ahora te está cuidando. Todos los días estará contigo.

— ¡Oh Edward!

Me gire en los brazos de Edward, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, y me puse a llorar. Necesitaba sacar el dolor que tenía en mi pecho, algo que nunca pensé sentir.

Edward me sostuvo todo el tiempo que llore, me susurraba palabras de apoyo y cariño, no sabía que haría sin él, sin su apoyo en estos momentos.

Me debo haber quedado en el trascurso de la noche, porque al abrir los ojos ya entran luz por la ventana de la habitación, y podía escuchar ruidos desde el living. Me senté en la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció.

— Pequeña —dijo caminando mi lado.

— Papi —murmuré.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

— Lo siento pequeña, esto no debió de pasar así.

— Ella debía aguantar un poco más —sollocé.

— Lo se pequeña, pero estaba débil.

— La última vez que la vi aun tenia ánimo, no entiendo que la hizo tener ese paro.

— Ya hija, por algo suceden las cosas —besó mi frente—, ¿te sientes bien? —tocó mi vientre.

— Sí.

— Bien, entonces te esperamos para comer algo, e ir a la capilla.

— Ok.

Mi padre salió de la habitación, fui hasta el baño. Mi rostro estaba muy pálido, y tenía unas horribles ojeras.

Hice lo mejor que pude con el maquillaje, y luego me coloqué al para el velorio. Había un pantalón negro que me cruzaba, y una blusa negra también. Me puse mis zapatos bajos, sujete mi cabello en una coleta, tomé mi chaqueta y Salí de la habitación.

Edward, Sue y mi padre estaban en el living. Él primero se acercó a mí, me preguntó si estaba bien, y cuando le respondí que si, dijo que iba por mi desayuno. Luego Sue me rodeó con sus brazos y me dijo algunas palabras, para al final ir a la cocina, y comer algo.

Cuando estuvimos listos, salimos rumbo a la capilla donde Renée sería velada, así que nos subimos en el auto de Edward, y él nos llevó.

Al llegar al lugar ya se encontraban mis amigos, y los padres de Edward, aunque no éramos mucho agradecía que todos estuvieran conmigo. Así que me bajé y abrace a cada uno.

Entrar a la capilla y ver el ataúd, fue como un balde de agua fría que me hizo darme cuenta de que todo esto estaba pasando de verdad. Edward alcanzo a sujetarme cuando el llanto me consumió, y mis piernas se debilitaron.

Me llevo hasta una silla de los costados y me sentó en ella. Se sentó a mi lado, y con sus brazos rodeó mi cuerpo y dejó que llorara en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero solo estuvimos nosotros, me hicieron comer algo por mi hijo, pero fue muy poco lo que probé. Así que todo el mundo estuvo pendiente de mí.

Llegó un sacerdote amigo de Esme a decir algunas palabras, solo escucharlo hizo que volviera a llorar, y ya no sabía si podría seguir soportando todo esto. Aunque tenía una petición antes de volver al departamento y meterme en mi cama.

— Edward —lo llamo.

— Dime amor.

— Quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Quiero que cremen a mi madre, era un espíritu libre, y lo más cerca de dejarla libre es rosear sus cenizas en algún lugar. No era de ninguna parte cuando estuvo viva, no quiero dejarla en algún cementerio.

— Ok, iré a hablar con mi padre.

Me quede con Alice, quien estaba a mi lado, mientras Edward iba a hablar con su padre. Lo esperé, hasta que volvió a mi lado y dije que quería despedirme, ya no me sentía con las fuerzas para quedarme aquí.

Me acerque al ataúd, y puse una mano encima de él.

— Sé que estuvimos mucho tiempo separadas, pero este tiempo que pasamos conociéndonos fueron hermosos. Fuiste una mujer fuerte, y lo seré por ti. Aunque nunca te lo dije, te quiero mamá, y agradezco haberte conocido como se debía.

Edward me sujeto de la cintura, me despedí de todos y nos subimos al auto. Esta vez los dos solos.

Luego de eso todo fue un borrón para mí, no recuero haber llegado al departamento, menos cuando me metí en la cama. Solo recuerdo haber despertado en los brazos de Edward cuando todo estaba muy oscuro, y aunque intenté levantarme, dejé que el sueño se apoderara de nuevo de mí.

El día siguiente lo pase metida en la cama dormitando, comiendo cuando Edward me decía que debía comer. Mi padre intento sacarme de la cama, pero no quise. Así pasó el día, Edward se estaba preocupando de mi estado.

Pero al final decidí levantarme y hacer lo último que había prometido. Fui con mi padre y Edward hasta el paseo marítimo. Llegamos a una parte donde había muchos barcos, y desde la orilla del muelle me coloqué delante del mar.

Edward me pasó la urna donde estaban las cenizas de mi madre, abrí la tapa y lentamente la dejé caer al mar. Esta se perdió entre el movimiento del agua, hasta que ya no quedó nada.

— Eres libre mamá, sigue tu camino. Nosotros seguiremos el nuestro —dije al viento.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos.

— Adiós Renée —murmuró mi padre.

Volvimos en silencio al departamento.

Había perdido a una buena amiga, pero ahora debíamos seguir. Sé que ella no me perdonaría si me dejó vencer, y por mi hijo y la familia que estaba formando, debía seguir adelante.

**Que triste u.u pero debía pasar... espero que les gustara... :D Aviso que la historia ya esta en la recta final... no se cuantos capítulos queden pero no son muchos... **

**Gracias por leer, dejar Review, agregar a favoritos y alertas :D **

**Como siempre el adelanto sera subido el Martes al grupo de Facebook (link en el perfil)**

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	21. Continuando

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

***Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Monse por ayudarme todo esto tiempo, te voy a extrañar en los beteos, pero por algo pasan las cosas. Gracias, gracias por todo. Capitulo dedicado para ti :D***

**21. Continuando.**

**Bella's POV.**

Salí de la oficina luego de haber ido por el manuscrito. Estaba trabajando en casa ya que mi vientre había aumentado más de lo que esperaba, y me era más fácil estar en mi casa, que en mi trabajo.

En estos últimos dos meses habían pasado muchas cosas. Desde la muerte de mi madre había estado un poco desanimada, entre Edward y mis amigos intentaban levantarme el ánimo, y al final funcionó, además de que no podía debilitarme por mi hijo. También había realizado el lanzamiento del libro de Pedro, el que fue un total éxito, y ahora él se encontraba en una gira por el país. El libro estaba en todas las librerías, y en los días que había salido a la calle, lo había visto ser llevado por algunas personas.

— Hola hermosa —escuché detrás de mí.

Me giré, y encontré a Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

— Me dijiste a qué hora ibas a venir a tu trabajo, y quise venir por ti. Quiero invitarte a un lugar.

— ¿Dónde?

— Primero, quiero mi beso.

Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al mío, hasta besarnos dulcemente.

— Ahora sí —sonrió.

— ¿Dónde iremos?

— Quiero ir a comprar las cosas de nuestro hijo.

— ¿Ahora?, Alice quería hacer esas compras conmigo.

— Alice se encargó de la decoración de su habitación, quiero hacer esto solo contigo, por favor.

— Bien, vamos.

Fuimos hasta su auto, nos subimos y él partió. Manejó por algunas calles hasta que llegamos a una llena de tiendas, él se estacionó y comenzamos a caminar por el lugar. Encontramos una tienda de bebés, y entramos, había tantas cosas que no ¿pude evitar emocionarme. Lo quería todo.

— Tenemos que ver la cuna —dijo Edward.

— Hay que ver ropa, eso es muy importante.

— Una sillita para el auto.

— Pañales.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —llegó una chica con un uniforme de la tienda.

— Necesitamos ver ropa para niño recién nacido —dije.

— Y una cuna —le dijo Edward.

— Síganme —sonrió la chica al ver que no estábamos de acuerdo.

Nos llevó a donde estaba la ropa, y cuando Edward vio la pequeña vestimenta, se olvidó de la cuna. Estuvimos viendo que era lo mejor para llevar, y Edward lo quería todo. Me hacía sonreír cada vez que sacaba alguna prenda y me la mostraba con sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial. Al final elegimos algunas prendas, que la chica se llevó a la caja para guardarlas mientras veíamos más cosas.

— Hora de la cuna —dijo Edward.

— Está bien.

— ¿Cuáles son las mejores? —le preguntó Edward a la vendedora.

— Aquí tenemos las mejores —nos indicó unas cuantas.

Edward se fue a ver una cada una, la miraba desde todos los ángulos, y decidí que él podía elegir la cuna.

— Creo que esta es la mejor —señaló una de color café oscuro.

— Si a ti te gusta, por mí está bien —lo abracé.

— Entonces esta será.

Le dijo a la chica que quería esta, y ella lo anotó en una libreta.

Luego fuimos a verla la silla para el auto, pero al final compramos un carrito de bebé, que tenía la silla para el auto, y que también era un portabebés. Compramos biberones, pañales, juguetes, toallas, un bolso para llevar lo necesario, chupones y varias cosas más.

Al salir de la tienda íbamos cargados de cosas, y las que no podíamos llevar en el auto, serían enviados al departamento.

— Vamos a comer —dijo Edward.

— Vamos.

Edward condujo hasta un restaurante cerca del departamento, nos bajamos y entramos al lugar. Luego de pedir Edward me comentó sobre una banda que quería tener permanentemente en el bar, tenía ganas de ir a escucharla, pero le había prometido a Edward que hasta el término del embarazo no iría al bar, todo por mi seguridad.

— Tengo algo que proponerte —le dije después de que llegó la comida.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Vente a vivir conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —me miró asombrado.

— Pasas todos los días en mi departamento, vas al tuyo solo a buscar algo, ya tienes casi toda tu ropa en mi closet. Múdate definitivamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí Edward, eso es lo que quiero.

— ¡Oh amor!

Edward se acercó y me besó.

— Claro que quiero vivir contigo definitivamente, estaba pensando como proponértelo, y me ha sorprendido —dejó otro beso.

— Nuestro hijo llegará pronto, y lo mejor es estar juntos.

— Te amo.

— También te amo.

Comimos mientras organizábamos cuando sería la mudanza, aunque no era mucho lo que tenía que traer, ya tenía su ropa en mi departamento. Él solo quería traer algunos muebles, y sus recuerdo, el resto lo dejaría ahí, y lo vendería junto con el departamento.

.

.

.

— Gracias por acompañarme Rose —le dije a mi amiga por décima vez mientras esperábamos que me llamaran.

— No es nada, tenía libre esta mañana —me sonrió.

— Edward está muy triste por perderse la visita al médico, pero tenía trabajo en su consulta.

— Si quieres la grabo —dijo a modo de broma.

— No gracias, luego le contaré como va todo.

Rosalie me había acompañado a mi hora al médico, debían revisarme exámenes, así que estábamos esperando. Edward quería venir, pero tuvo consultas que atender, y no lo dejé faltar, debía trabajar.

— Isabella Swan —me llamaron.

Entramos en la consulta, y la doctora me saludó. Me hizo algunas preguntas, y luego reviso mis exámenes. Estuvo un rato mirándolos, y eso me puso nerviosa, pero luego dijo que todo estaba bien, mi anemia estaba controlada, y debía seguir así. Anotó una nota a mi obstetra para mi próxima revisión.

Luego de salir de la consulta fuimos a comer con Rose, pero mientras esperábamos la comida, note algo raro en mi amiga.

— Rose ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

— Quería esperar para contarte, pero ya no aguanto, debo decirle a alguien —dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Estoy embarazada Bella.

— ¡Oh dios! Felicidades —tomé su mano sobre la mesa—, es una gran noticia.

— Eres la primera que sabe —murmuró.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, me enteré hace dos días, aun no sé cómo decirle a Emmett.

— Bueno no puedo darte un concejo de cómo hacerlo, yo lo hice por mail —sonreí.

— Quiero que sea algo especial. Sé que Emmett espera este momento, y no quiero que lo olvide.

— Podrías sorprenderlo con una cena, y darle un regalo como una ropita de bebé o algo así.

— No es una mala idea.

— Ya sabes que si necesitas algo me preguntas.

Estuvimos conversando sobre cosas del embarazo mientras comíamos. Poderle dar algunos datos a Rose me hacía sentir bien, y ella estaba feliz por no estar sola en esto.

Seguro todo el grupo se pondría feliz por la noticia.

Al terminar Rose me fue a dejar a mi departamento. Cuando veía las escaleras, me arrepentía de donde había decidido vivir, un departamento sin ascensor, pero luego recordaba que quedaba poco para el nacimiento, y ya no sufriría más.

Abrí la puerta, y cuando llegué al living, me encontré con mi chico dormido en el sillón. Aún no se mudaba definitivamente, pero ya vivía aquí todos los días. Ahora dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

Fui a dejar mis cosas a la habitación, y luego me preparé un vaso de leche caliente. Cuando lo tuve, me senté en el sillón junto a Edward. Lo estuve mirando por un tiempo, hasta que el comenzó a removerse.

— No debes mirar a la gente dormir —murmuró—, es raro.

— Me gusta verte dormir, me relaja.

Él abrió los ojos y me miró. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos aún tenían rastro de sueño en ellos, y su cabello estaba muy despeinado.

— ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

— No, unos quince minutos o menos.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el doctor? —se sentó en el sillón.

— Bien, dijo que todo estaba bien, y la anemia controlada.

— Eso es bueno —sonrió—, ¿por qué no vienes?

Estiró su brazo para que le tomara la mano, y me acercara a él. Fui hasta su lado, pero no me dejó sentarme en el sillón, y me hizo sentar en sus piernas.

— Edward peso mucho —trate de pararme.

— Amor, subiste algunos kilos, no estás pesada y quiero tenerte así —me abrazó y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y comenzamos a besarnos. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello, y comencé a tirar de él, mientras devorábamos nuestros labios.

Hace días que no estaba con Edward íntimamente, y mi cuerpo ahora lo exigía, así que comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa, para luego recorrer su pecho. Él sacó mi suéter, y luego mi camiseta dejándome solo con mi brasier.

— Amo como se ven tus pechos —dijo cuándo los miró.

— Yo amo como te ves tú —volví por sus labios.

Desabroché los botones de su pantalón, y no sé cómo él lo hizo para sacárselos, junto con sus bóxer, sin separarse de mí.

— Te deseo —dije sobre sus labios, mientras mis manos recorrían su miembro.

— Yo igual.

Él sacó mi brasier, luego me hizo colocar de pie y soltó el botón de mis pantalones tirando de ellos hacia abajo, junto con mis braguitas.

— Eres demasiado sexy para mi bien —dijo Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Me senté sobre el regazo de Edward a horcajadas, mientras mis manos rodeaban su miembro, y él tocaba mi centro con sus dedos. Metió uno dentro de mí, y eso me hizo gemir, arqueando mi cuerpo, lo que el aprovechó para succionar mis pezones, que estaban muy sensibles.

— No aguanto —le dije—, te necesito dentro de mí.

— Yo también.

Él me levantó con sus manos y lentamente entró en mí. Se sentía tan bien, que cuando estuvo completamente dentro, los dos nos quedamos quietos disfrutando del momento.

— Te amo —dijo y me besó.

Comencé a moverme, y Edward ayudaba con sus manos y sus caderas. Nuestros besos eran desesperados, y mis manos jalaban su cabello cada vez más fuerte.

Bajó sus labios por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi pecho y morder mis pezones, volví a gemir, y a moverme cada vez más rápido sobre su cuerpo.

Me afirmé de sus hombros cuando sentí una presión en vientre bajo, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse.

— ¡Dios! —gemí—, más rápido —dije.

Edward me movió más rápido contra su cuerpo, escondí mi cara en su cuello, y llegamos al orgasmo gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Caí contra el cuerpo de Edward, él me abrazó, mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Él tomó una manta que estaba sobre el asiento del sillón, y la coloco sobre mi cuerpo.

— Pensar que nuestro hijo llegó así —murmuré.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward.

— Quedé embarazada esa vez que lo hicimos en el sillón de tu departamento.

— No sabía.

— Fue la única vez que no nos cuidamos.

— Pero es lo mejor que puedo haber pasado —besó mi frente—, te amo.

— También te amo.

.

.

.

Las chicas y yo estábamos preparando algo para que los chicos comieran cuando llegaran con las cajas que traerían del departamento de Edward. Habíamos decidido hacer el cambio antes de que se pusiera el tiempo más helado, y para que él ya esté en mi departamento antes de las fiestas.

— Bella ¿Cuándo fuiste de compras? —entró Alice a la cocina.

— Hace unos días ¿Por qué?

— Debiste haberme avisado —dijo—, yo quería comprar cosas para el bebé.

— Alice esas son cosas de los padres —le dijo Rose—, tú ya decoraste la habitación del bebé.

— Pero quería comprarle cosas —refunfuñó.

— Aún puedes hacerlo —dije—, no nos vendría mal un poco más de ropa.

— Lo haré Bella, de eso estoy segura —me dijo Alice y comenzó a picar verduras.

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y luego las risas de los chicos. Salí de la cocina para verlos entrar con muchas cajas.

— Hemos llegado —gritó Emmett—, y tenemos hambre.

— La comida esta lista —salió Rose con una fuente en la mano.

— Por eso amo a mi mujer —Emmett se acercó a Rose y la besó.

— Hola amor —Edward llegó a mi lado y me besó.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —pregunté.

— Bien, traje todo lo que estaba en los muebles, aún hay cajas en la camioneta de Jasper, pero ya trajimos todo.

— Qué bueno. Ahora ve a la mesa, ayudaré a las chicas.

— Ok.

Fui a la cocina, y tomé alguna de las fuentes con comida para llevarla a la mesa.

Los chicos estaban hambrientos, así que en pocos minutos la comida desapareció de la mesa. Miré a todos, cuando me di cuenta de que Rose movía su comida de un lado a otro con muy mala cara, estaba pálida y cuando le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, se puso de pie y corrió al baño.

— Rose —grité y me puse de pie.

Fui detrás de ella hacia el baño, donde estaba vomitando. Emmett llegó detrás de mí, y Edward venía detrás de él.

— Amor —Emmett pasó por mi lado y sujetó el cabello de Rose—, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Amor puedes preparar un té para Rose? —me preguntó Edward.

— Claro.

Vi como Emmett tomaba a Rosalie en sus brazos, y salían del baño. Edward los llevó hasta nuestra habitación, y cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alice cuando llegué.

— Rose estaba vomitando, le prepararé un té —dije caminando a la cocina.

Yo sabía lo que le pasaba a Rose, y no podía decir nada. Ella debía contarle a Emmett. Preparé el té y fui con él hasta la habitación. Abrí la puerta y encontré a un Emmett muy sonriente, abrazando a mi amiga que estaba acostaba en la cama.

— Voy a ser papá Bella —me dijo Emmett.

— Felicidades —le sonreí.

Le di él té a Rose, Edward llamó a Jasper y Alice, y les contaron la noticia. Todos nos pusimos muy felices, y las hormonas de Rosalie le jugaron en su contra, haciendo que llorara en el pecho de Emmett.

Ya cuando Rose se sintió mejor volvimos al comedor, ella comió algo liviano, y el resto terminamos nuestra comida. Luego Alice y yo limpiamos lo ocupado, Edward y Jasper fueron por lo que faltaba a camioneta, mientras que Rose con Emmett estaban acurrucados en el sillón disfrutando de su momento.

— Ya subimos todo —entró Edward a la cocina.

— Genial, ahora nos queda ordenar.

Cuando los chicos se fueron estuvimos ordenando algunas cosas de Edward. Lo que él consideraba más importante lo fuimos colocando sobre los muebles. Pero al final se nos hizo tarde y nos fuimos a dormir, ya tendríamos tiempo para seguir ordenando.

.

.

.

Las fiestas de fin de año llegaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Ya estaba a solo semanas de tener a mi pequeño, y estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Quería tenerlo conmigo, pero también le tenía un poco de miedo al momento del parto, pero quería a mi hijo conmigo.

Esme nos había invitado a pasar navidad y año nuevo a su casa, y como los chicos tenían planes, decidimos aceptar. Aparte vendría mi padre con Sue, para que ellos no estén solos.

— Amor ¿ya tiene todo listo? —entro Edward a la habitación.

— Sí —cerré el pequeño bolso donde llevaría mis cosas.

— Entonces vamos.

Edward tomó el bolso y salimos de la habitación. Me ayudo con mi chaqueta, ya que hacía mucho frio, y salimos del departamento.

Bajar las escaleras me estaba costando un poco, pero aun podía. Esperaba poder seguir así hasta que naciera el bebé. Condujo hasta la casa de sus padres, quienes nos estaban esperando en la entrada cuando sintieron el auto.

— Bella que bueno verte —Esme me abrazó—, tu barriga está inmensa —la tocó.

— Ya lo creo, estoy pensando seriamente que me reventaré —sonreí.

— Eso no pasa, y te vez hermosa.

— Hola Bella —me abrazó Carlisle.

Entramos en la casa luego de los saludos, llevamos las cosas a la antigua habitación de Edward, y aproveché de recostarme en la cama.

— ¿Estas cansada amor? —preguntó Edward.

— Sí —murmuré.

— ¿Quieres dormir un poco?

— No, bajaré a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda.

— Bien.

Bajamos y fui a la cocina, mientras que Edward se iba con su padre a su estudio. Estuve ayudando a Esme sentada frente a la mesa, mientras ella se movía por la cocina. Decía que no quería que me forzara a trabajar, y la ayude a picar algunas verduras.

Conversamos de todo un poco, pero lo que más le importaba era el próximo nacimiento de su nieto.

— ¿Ya saben cómo se llamará? —preguntó.

— No, aún no lo decidimos —dije.

— Ya deben hacerlo.

— Lo sé, pero no podemos elegir uno —sonreí.

— A nosotros nos paso lo mismo, y cuando el bebé nació supimos el nombre que queríamos para él.

— Espero que llegué pronto ese momento.

Sonó el interfono, y Esme se acercó a contestar.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

— Esme soy Charlie —escuché a mi padre.

— Les abro —respondió Esme y apretó un botón—. Tu padre ha llegado —me miró.

— Qué bien.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta y apareció mi padre, quien estaba bajando de su auto.

— ¡Hija! —mi padre abrió sus brazos y me acerqué para abrazarlo.

— Qué bueno verte papá.

— Tu vientre esta enorme —lo escuché murmurar—. ¿Cuántos bebes tienes ahí?

— Es solo uno y estoy bien —lo miré.

— Te vez linda —besó mi frente.

— Hola Bella —saludó Sue.

— Hola.

— Vamos dentro que hace frío —dijo Esme desde la puerta.

Todos entramos en la casa luego de que mi padre saco las maletas, Carlisle y Edward salieron a saludar, y luego nos dividimos entre mujeres y hombres. Nosotras fuimos a terminar la comida, y ellos se fueron a ver algo en la televisión.

Terminar de preparar la cena navideña, y todas nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa. Me puse un vestido que Alice me había dejado para este día, luego arreglé mi cabello, y cuando me estaba colocando los zapatos bajos Edward entró en la habitación.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó mostrando mis zapatos.

— Por favor —le dije.

Él puso una rodilla en el suelo y abrochó mis zapatos.

— Gracias amor —toqué su mejilla.

— Amor —Edward me miró muy serio—, pensaba hacer esto en un par de horas, pero ahora que me encuentro así enfrente de ti, creo que es el momento perfecto.

No entendía las palabras de Edward, pero cuando lo vi sacar una cajita de terciopelo de su pantalón supe lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Oh Dios! —susurré.

— Isabella Swan, te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que ya no creo que tengamos otras situaciones para poner a prueba nuestro amor. Nos amamos, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo, y lo amamos, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien. Ya no lo podemos tener dentro de nuestro matrimonio, pero si dentro de nuestro compromiso. Por eso… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas involuntariamente caían por mis mejillas, pero asentí a sus palabras.

— Si quiero, quiero casarme contigo.

— Te amo Bella.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Luego sacó el precioso anillo de la cajita y la puso en mi dedo.

— Perfecto.

— Es hermoso —lo miré—, te amo Edward —le di un dulce beso.

— Soy el hombre más feliz de la vida —me abrazó.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados, hasta que Carlisle nos avisó que debíamos bajar.

Al llegar al comedor, ya todo estaba ahí, y nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso? —preguntó Sue.

— Si eso es —sonreí.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo Esme.

Todos nos felicitaron con un gran abrazo y lindas palabras para nuestro futuro.

— Tienes que cuidarla Edward, es la mejor mujer que pudiste haber encontrado —le dijo Charlie.

— Lo sé, sé que me gané la lotería —besó mi frente.

— Lo mejor es cenar y celebrar —dijo Esme.

Tuvimos una muy buena cena, desde la comida, hasta la conversación. Esme comenzó a planear la boda, pero decidimos esperar para colocar una fecha, aparte Alice de seguro iba a querer ayudar, y yo quería tener a mi hijo en mis brazos para ese momento.

Luego de la cena pasamos a tomar café al living, yo me apoyé contra el cuerpo de Edward y él me abrazó.

— ¿Estás feliz? —preguntó.

— Sí, y mucho —besé su barbilla.

— Yo también, y te amo.

— Te amo.

Seguimos con la conversación, amaba que los padres de Edward se llevaran bien con mi padre y Sue. Eso hacía mucho más fáciles la relación entre nosotros.

Cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, la habitación se llenó de gritos, risas y muchas sonrisas. Desde hace mucho que no pasaba una navidad con tanta gente. Recibí muchas cosas, y agradecía todo. Mi padre estaba muy feliz con sus regalos, sobre todo con la caña de pescar que Edward le había regalado. Termino invitando a Carlisle a pescar con él.

Nos fuimos a descansar cuando se hizo los suficientemente tarde, aun nos quedaban días para celebrar todos juntos.

.

.

.

El año nuevo fue una fiesta divertida con Esme y Sue. Esas mujeres tenían ideas muy locas para celebrar, y habían comprado muchas cosas para tener ese día, que cuando dieron las doce ya estaba lo suficientemente casada para irme a dormir. Por lo que estuve con ellos un poco más esa noche, y luego me fui a dormir.

A los dos días Charlie y Sue tuvieron que regresar a Forks, y nosotros a nuestro departamento, Edward debía ir a la consulta, y yo quería avanzar con mi manuscrito.

Ahora estaba en el sillón leyendo un manuscrito, mientras Alice, quien me había venido a acompañar, preparaba el almuerzo.

Sentí una contracción y lleve mi mano al lugar donde había sentido el dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice.

— Si, solo fue una contracción, la doctora dijo que mientras la fecha se acerca, las contracciones serían más seguidas.

— Cualquier cosa me avisas.

— Claro.

Alice volvió a la cocina y yo me concentre en el manuscrito. Pero antes de poder hacer alguna corrección, sentí otra contracción y no pude evitar soltar lo que tenía en mis manos y llevarlas a mi vientre.

— Rayos eso dolió —murmuré.

Sentí otra contracción más fuerte que la anterior, y me senté en el sillón respirando para calmar el dolor.

— ¡Dios! —gemí por el dolor—, ¡Alice! —grité.

— ¿Qué sucede? —salió de la cocina.

— Me duele —dije.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

Entró en la cocina, sentí otra contracción, que me hizo doblar mi cuerpo, y mi vientre se puso muy duro cuando Alice volvió a salir y llegó a mi lado.

— Debes respirar —dijo—, eso ayudara.

— Duele amiga —gemí.

— Vamos Bella respira.

Alice me ayudó a calmarme, y cuando las contracciones fueron menos, se fue a la habitación por mis cosas y las del bebe, mientras llamaba a Edward.

— ¡Oh dios! —volvió otra contracción.

— Edward no me contesta —apareció Alice con las cosas—, pero le avisé a la secretaria, tú y yo debemos ir al hospital.

— Bien.

— Me ayudó a colocarme de pie, cuando sentí que un líquido corría por mis piernas.

— ¡Alice! —chillé.

— Tranquila —me sujetó la mano—, rompiste la fuente. Debemos ir al hospital.

No sé cómo bajamos las escaleras hasta el auto de Alice, pero cuando me senté en él, sentía mucho dolor.

Ella condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital, pero sentía que no llegábamos. ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos?

Al llegar Alice se bajó y corrió dentro del área de urgencias, para luego volver a salir con un enfermero y una silla de ruedas. Me ayudaron a sentarme en ella, y me llevaron dentro.

Pasamos por varias habitaciones hasta llegar a la mía, una enfermera me ayudó a colocarme la bata de hospital, me colocaron los cables para controlar las contracciones, una intravenosa, y me dejaron en la camilla para esperar a la doctora.

— Alice necesito a Edward —le dije a mi amiga.

— Lo llamo pero aún no contesta —murmuró mirando su teléfono.

— Hola Bella —entro mi doctora —que bueno verte ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me duele todo —dije justo cuando una contracción me recorrió el cuerpo.

— Debo revisarte.

La doctora revisó cuanto estaba de dilatada, y según ella ya estaba lista para la epidural y luego podría pujar.

— Le avisaré al encargado de la inyección, tu solo relájate —me dijo—, esto será rápido.

La doctora salió, yo miré a Alice con temor y dije:

— Necesito a Edward.

**Hola a todo el mundo..! Lamento lo tarde de este capitulo... pero como dije en el grupo de Facebook estoy a full con trabajos... ni siquiera me eh podido sentar en el computador a escribir... por lo que aviso de antemano que la historia ira saliendo mientras vaya terminando los capitulos, aparte mi queria Beta Monse me deja, y estoy recién hablando con la otra niña que me ayudara, así que les pido paciencia, me estoy haciendo tiempo mientras estudio para escribir :D **

**Espero que le gustara este capitulo, como ven las cosas ya se van cerrando y lo mas probable es que la historia se termine en dos o tres capitulos u.u Así que espero que les guste el final que le daré a la historia :D **

**Como siempre agradecer favoritos, alertas y review! Muchas muchas gracias..! **

**El adelanto lo subiré en los próximos días para que estén atentas al grupos de Facebook :D **

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**Saludos y Gracias por Leer :D  
Danii^^**


End file.
